Placer y Dolor
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Cuando no se acepta lo que eres, sino lo que piensas que debes ser, cuando lo que nos da placer, nos produce profundo dolor...hitorias que giran alrededor de los hermanos Kinomiya. HxB.TxY,R,M.BxY entre otras...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaratoria eterna: Beyblade no es mio, pero uso sus personajes sin fin de lucro, para torturar lectores incautos ademas de saciar mis perversiones... oh, tampoco la historia "original" que sirvio como base para esta es mia, pero la altero a mi gusto, por supuesto n.ñ**

**Parejas: ... hay varias, pero las principales son las que tendran que ver con los hermanos Kinomiya.**

**Hitoshi x Broo, Kai. TakaoxYuriy, Rei,Max. Boris K. (Bryan)x Yuriy, hay un personaje que si se nombra en este momento, me joderia la historia, asi que... ehm ¿Mezclas o algo mas que "parejas"? si.**

**Advertencia: Contendrá escenas de violencia en ocasiones, otras de lemon, ehhh... como sea o.oU si no quieren aburrirse no lo lean, sera largo, aun asi agradecere a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo, y dejarme una opinion con el fin de mejorar. Saludos.**

**

* * *

**

**Placer y Dolor**

**1**

Se limpió otra vez la comisura de la boca, aún sentía el sabor de la piel de aquella persona. Y aún estaba acalorado, después de todo, el agua que se hechó en la cabeza no le había sido suficiente.

Se permitió parar a mirar el mostrador de una tienda, escogiendo específicamente los enseres que necesitaba para la semana, avanzó por los pasillos del mini super, llenando el carrito de decenas completas de latas. Al final tomó la bolsa más grande que encontró de croquetas para perro. Como pudo hizo la parada al taxi, después de todo estaba demasiado cargado de bolsas.

Pasó la lengua por el paladar, definitivamente tenía que lavarse la boca con urgencia, comenzó a temer que aquella persona tuviera algún tipo de infección para que su sabor fuese tan penetrante, eso, o era la sensación odiosa de que cada día disfrutaba menos el sexo casual con desconocidos, o hasta con los conocidos, comenzaba a ser aburrido.

Al bajar del taxi miró a la otra acera, exactamente frente a su apartamento, en el mismo piso, pero en el edificio contrario, vivía su mejor amigo. Si, ya podía llamarlo así. Era una lástima que Yuriy se hubiera ido de vacaciones, de estar ahí…

-Seguramente estuviera gritándome malas palabras el muy histérico-sonrió- y diciéndome que soy un llorón, si le cuento que estoy insatisfecho con mi vida… cómo extraño a ese rusito gruñón.

Cada que Yuriy no estaba cerca, tenía lo que consideraba la mala costumbre de hablar solo, en voz alta; a veces cuando caminaba en la calle, la gente lo miraba algo extrañado, algunos más aventurados buscaban inútilmente con la vista, el cable del manos libres. Pero a la mayoría de la gente se le olvidaba el asunto al ver lo atractivo que era el joven hombre.

Cuando se daba cuenta que le observaban extrañados, simplemente ocultaba su timidez o nerviosismo sonriéndoles dulcemente, al instante, ante los nervios de no saber reaccionar ante un hombre tan hermoso, giraban la vista avergonzados. Suspiró profundamente, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, y seguramente se hubiera palmeado la frente de no ser porque estaba muy ocupado en intentar pulsar el botón del elevador con el codo.

Entró echando primero la bolsa de croquetas al suelo, pateándola para que acabara de meterse, se miró en el espejo del elevador, gotas de agua de su aún húmedo cabello por el agua con que se refrescó le resbalaban por el cuello, tuvo que aceptar que eso le otorgaba cierto tinte sensual que no conocía, se miró largamente sonriéndose, hasta que no pudo aguantar más la burla que él mismo se estaba imponiendo, dejó de sonreír, la verdad era que se veía al espejo con la esperanza de encontrarse algún tipo de atractivo, pero simplemente ya no se gustaba.

Consideraba su piel demasiado pálida, pensó seriamente en ponerse en la cabeza un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de Yuriy, en vez del anaranjado pálido que según el poseía, quizás unos lentes de contacto azules o grises, el verde que diario veía le molestaba. Se había puesto la arracada y cortado más el cabello para lucir ligeramente desordenado, eso hacía siete meses, pero simplemente sentía que le faltaba algo más.

Bien… el corte de cabello se lo debía y hacía Yuriy, porque el primer día, simplemente harto de los quejumbres, mientras Brooklyn tenía la cabeza colgando en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, se quejaba amargamente de la depresión que se cargaba, el pelirrojo le tomó la larga coleta y de un solo tijerazo se la cortó, Brooklyn abrió los ojos incrédulo, ni siquiera podía moverse, que estuviera tan largo su cabello le había costado seis años.

-Cállate y no te quejes más, querías un cambio y eso te voy a dar

Brooklyn no pudo ponerse en pie, Yuriy se sentó con las piernas abiertas a horcajadas sobre él, para impedirle la huída, con el buen tino de poner las rodillas sobre las manos de Brooklyn en el sofá, así lo mantuvo casi inmovilizado mientras tijereaba su cabello, cuando por fin lo liberó, luego de una buena pelea a golpes, Brooklyn observó su rostro hinchado en el espejo… y el corte extraordinario que le daba un look despreocupado. Sus ojos brillaron, se sonrió enormemente, por detrás del espejo de la sala Yuriy lo miraba con autosuficiencia, no sonreía mucho, pero bastaba ver que sus cejas no tenían el eterno gesto fruncido, como señal de que de alguna forma, deseaba exteriorizar una sonrisa.

Por eso Brooklyn sonrió ligeramente, desacomodando más con la yema de los dedos, sus mechones frente al espejo.

El tintineo del elevador lo regresó al presente, avisando que había llegado a su piso, se giró perezosamente mientras bostezaba, había trabajado toda la noche, y al salir se había ido con aquel tipo, cuyo nombre ya ni recordaba, pero que le había gustado mucho, cuando lo halló dormido a la mañana siguiente, simplemente se dio un rápido baño para salir huyendo del cuarto de hotel de quinta.

En definitiva estaba cansado, por eso no le pareció mal hacer lo posible por reposar sus músculos, patearía la bolsa tan pesada de croquetas, para que rodándola por el suelo llegara hasta su departamento. La idea era sin duda infantil, pero le agradaba pensar en no cargarla. Algo le recordó que no era muy feliz ahora, tampoco en su departamento, desde hace tres meses.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio la patada más fuerte de lo esperado.

La bolsa se rompió, desperdigando las croquetas desde la puerta del elevador, siguiendo a lo largo del pasillo, Brooklyn se palmeó la frente, dejando ahí la mano para ayudar a su cuello a meter la cabeza a los hombros.

- Eres el hombre más irresponsable e irracional que has tenido el disgusto de conocer.

-Lo que me faltaba- suspiró harto, dio un par de pasos al frente con disgusto, retomando la posición normal de su cuerpo, pero al instante hizo un gracioso gesto de angustia, cuando la puerta del ascensor se le cerraba en la cara.

El hombre que le había hablado suspiró casi con derrota, pulsando el botón, la puerta se abrió. Brooklyn tenía los hombros caídos y el gesto disgustado.

-Gracias…que amable- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Espero que te hagas cargo de esto- señaló las croquetas en el suelo- has ensuciado hasta la alfombra de mi puerta.

-¡Claro que no!, no llegó hasta allá- mintió Brooklyn, el hombre gruñó ligeramente, sacó del bolsillo interno de su impecable traje gris sus lentes rojos, colocándolos con elegancia.

-Tienes leche seca en el rostro- dijo para hacerle notar que era tan desordenado, que quizás ni siquiera se había lavado la cara después de lo que el hombre de cabellos azulados, imaginaba que era el desayuno.

Brooklyn comprendió la indirecta, frunciendo el seño, pero al instante desapareciendo el enfado del rostro, puso un rostro inocente, cerró sus ojos, sonriendo dulcemente, con la mano libre palpó donde estaba la marca blanquecina seca.

-Oh no… te equivocas, es otro tipo de leche ´… aunque también es rico para desayunar- soltó una risilla traviesa- pero con la vida que llevas quizás no conozcas ni el tuyo- indicó para indiscretamente decirle aburrido.

Hitoshi suspiró profundo para que la sangre no se le subiera a las mejillas de enfado puro, y ciertamente el irritado resultó Brooklyn, porque Hitoshi aparentemente estaba fresco como una lechuga.

-Retira la bolsa del ascensor, y tu persona, de ser posible, para que yo pueda dejar de apretar el botón y entrar.

Las mejillas de Brooklyn se tiñeron de rojo, ante la ira por la orden.

-¿Y qué si no se me da la gana? Bájate por las escaleras- se cruzó de brazos, rechinando los dientes, la pose hubiera sido convincente si no fuera porque el peso de las numerosas bolsas cargadas en una sola mano, le hicieran inclinarse ligeramente hacia ese costado.

-La verdad no tengo prisa-dejó de pulsar el botón, Brooklyn gritó un reclamo cuando la puerta iba a cerrarse, atravesó las bolsas para evitarlo, abriendo la puerta terminó de empujar levemente con el pie la bolsa de croquetas hasta que salió, al instante el hombre pulsó otra vez el botón para entrar.

Brooklyn fingió hacerse a un lado respetuosamente y una reverencia del estilo oriental, para burlarse de la nacionalidad del hombre, quien entró sin inmutarse, ni agradecer que le cedieran el paso. En todo el tiempo de la discusión, al fondo los ladridos de un perro, no pararon.

-Maldito animal- gruñó Brooklyn- y no me refiero a mi lindo perro… ese imbécil… se cree mucho con sus trajes impecables y su vida aburrida… solo me odia por ser homosexual. Ya quisiera tener a alguien como yo- recogía las croquetas del suelo, echando las que podía en las bolsas que traía- no las arañas que llama mujeres, las he visto en su carro, son espantosas… para colmo ni siquiera le he visto que suba a una sola a su departamento aunque viva solo… como si me importara su vida.

Respiró con fastidio, cuando se dio cuenta que se había dado un monologo en voz alta, giró el rostro a los lados con la esperanza de no haber sido escuchado, efectivamente estaba solo. Cuando entró a su departamento, al solo instante sus perros bailaron a alrededor para saludarlo, como si cada día no lo vieran. El perro escandaloso no dejó ni un instante de ladrar.

-Ya, vamos Boris, cállate ya- el perro como de costumbre no obedeció. Verdad que todo esto era escandaloso y aturdidor, pero sin duda la parte favorita de su día, los animales se alegraban de verle todas las madrugadas, y por supuesto, a el le alegraban el día entero.

Uno de los perros olisqueó las bolsas, que ante apenas un leve empujón de la nariz, bastó para romperlas por el peso excesivo que contenían, las croquetas se desperdigaron por el suelo, al instante se las tragaron. Brooklyn se palmeó la cabeza, sobre todo porque recordó al hombre enojoso del ascensor.

-Maldito hijo de perra- gritó, otro de los perros, Fido, gimió; tres pequeños huyeron; Boris regresó a los ladridos, el otro perro grande, Rufo, metió la cola entre las patas- oh lo siento chicos… no me refería a ustedes, sino a cierto idiota antipático - El grito había sido gratamente liberador, y recordó el asunto del esperma, sonrió ligeramente, al menos había podido darle su merecido verbal a ese tipo.

-Fascista antipático de quinta categoría…- olvidando de pronto su enfado contra el individuo de cabellos azulados, miró al techo con la misma devoción que si viera al cielo. Lo del esperma, las frases…besó con burla las yemas de sus dedos y elevó la mano ligeramente- para ti Yuriy, donde quiera que estés, mira que me enseñaste a ser ofensivo sin rayar en lo vulgar- se carcajeo sentándose en el suelo, abrió un par de latas, los perros más pequeños corrieron a comer su alimento, mientras Brooklyn se dedicaba a dar con la mano las croquetas a los perros mas viejos.

Se quitó los lentes al entrar al lugar.

- Hitoshi…

-No se preocupe, jefe, a sus órdenes- indicó que estaba listo para comenzar a trabajar.

-No iba a disculparme

-Lo siento jefe. Soy todo oído.

Si bien era cierto que el local abría a partir de las seis de la tarde y cerraba a las cuatro de la madrugada, era reconocida la extrema responsabilidad de Hitoshi Kinomiya, quien sin duda, acudiría al primer llamado de ser necesaria su presencia, fuera de horas de trabajo, porque incluso llegaba antes del horario y en su ramo era el último en irse.

-Mira esto- el hombre entregó un porta CD´s, Hitoshi sabía perfectamente que eran los DVD con las grabaciones del último mes.

Quien había llamado se paró frente las pantallas que cubrían el ala sur del casino-bar, esperando a que Hitoshi activara el aparato. Uno de los DVD estaba señalado como pendiente, con su nombre, lo que indicaba que era para él, no había duda, si había alguien a quien admirase, y sólo una persona a quien conocía más responsable en el trabajo incluso que él, era Kai Hiwatari.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Kai, con su impecable traje negro, cruzando las manos; Hitoshi se colocó a su lado para observar la grabación

-Que con el debido respeto, quien se debería encargar de esto es Jones, no tú, él es el jefe de seguridad.

-Y yo soy el dueño. Detecté algo mal, así que quiero que salga bien, por eso lo hago yo, y te he llamado a ti.

Hitoshi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar, si Kai pensaba que era ineficiente el Jefe de Seguridad, y si pensaba que Hitoshi era tan bueno, como para estar haciendo las cosas a su lado¿por qué no le ascendía a primero en vez de segundo al mando de tal puesto? Decidió de forma prudente que lo mejor era el silencio.

-La mujer del cabello oscuro, en la mesa de cartas- dijo Kai, Hitoshi centró su atención.

-No está contando, porque no presta atención a las cartas de los otros

-Exacto. Y sin embargo estuvo ganando todas las noches- entregó una hoja- según esta estadística, el casino perdió cuatro mil grandes- La forma tan despreocupada en que Kai calculaba su pérdida, sorprendió a Hitoshi.

-Si deseo atraparla, es porque odio ser engañado, no porque me duela perder el dinero- dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento. Hitoshi asintió comprendiendo, quizás eso era lo que Kai gastaba en un par de días- Estoy casi seguro que debe tener un aparato.

-Lo pensé… tal vez un micrófono en el oído, pero su cabello es demasiado largo para decirlo con certeza a pesar de las tomas, son muy buenas.

-¿Lo dudas acaso?... ya sabes, bien dicen que tengo vista de halcón ´- se burló una tercer voz, del comentario irónico que escuchó alguna vez hacer a Hitoshi.

Hitoshi miró hacia la puerta, un alto hombre, unos años mas joven que él, de cabello grisáceo, cuyos ojos verdes estaban clavados en él, apareció recargado, con las manos cruzadas.

-Le pedí a Boris que acercara la cámara. No quiero que esta noche la atrapen, sólo que la vigilen.

-¿Qué es eso Kai?- Preguntó Boris, caminando hacia él para recibir los documentos que Kai le extendía.

-Papeles, genio- respondió con voz áspera

Hitoshi tuvo que tomar mucho aire con la nariz para no sonreír. Boris chasqueo la lengua de coraje. Kai poseía cabellos azulados en dos tonos, y se ponía un pequeño arete en el oído, a pesar de ello no desmerecía esa especie de aire aristocrático que hacía, incluso a un hombre como Boris, mantener un conveniente silencio; Hitoshi se tomó la muñeca de un mano en la espalda, mirando a Boris y Kai consecutivamente, sincerándose, le alegraba ver a Kai siendo relajado.

Boris Kusnetzov era depositario de encargos importantes, debido quizás a la confianza que Kai tenía en el pelirrojo con quien salía Boris, y seguramente por él había sido contratado.

Que un hombre como Kai Hiwatari, confiara en alguien, era algo fuera de lo normal, por eso a pesar de que Hitoshi pensara que un bailarín, igual que su vecino Brooklyn, era irresponsable, si Kai podía confiar en él era digno de admirarse, no como ese irritante muchacho de cabellos anaranjados, con quien por cierto, Kai había discutido innumerables veces, y de no ser porque atraía mucha clientela, lo hubiese despedido hace tiempo.

Por eso el de cabellos azulados supo al instante, que Boris fue llamado para vigilar el trabajo de Hitoshi, a su vez, Boris estaba seguro de la desconfianza de Kai en él, como para llamar al sub jefe de seguridad fuera de su horario para que le dijera cómo trabajar.

No había duda, Kai planeaba hasta la forma de recelar, y ponía a vigilarse mutuamente a los dos trabajadores, uno en exceso desconfiado, el otro histéricamente responsable.

-Ya veo… según estas órdenes escritas la vamos a estar simplemente observando… ¿debemos dejar que la tipa siga viéndonos la cara de imbéciles?

-Aunque ella se vaya te veras igual- dijo con sorna, aunque serio, Kai a Boris.

-Creo que el punto es hallar a su compañero. Si tiene un micrófono hay dos opciones, o es alguien del hotel, del casino bar, o simplemente están mandándole la señal desde afuera— el casino-bar ocupaba las dos primeras plantas de un lujoso hotel, que pertenecía a la familia Hiwatari.

-Brillante como siempre Kinomiya- dijo Kai, quien asintió a pesar de la ironía, eso era exactamente lo que había pensado él antes de llamarlos- Quiero que estén cerca, sin ser sospechosos, sin embargo- tomó el control, mostrando otras regiones del DVD, adelantando y atrasando en ocasiones.

-La tipa nos ha estado observando a todos mientras rondamos…

-Si Boris. Los conoce a todos, deben ser precavidos. Quizás hasta algún guardia de seguridad sea el que le ayude- miró con ojos entrecerrados a ambos

-¡Oye idiota que me ves así!… seguramente soy yo, pero ya vez, soy tan cínico que pudiendo estar fornicando feliz y pudriéndome en el dinero que ella te ha robado, estoy soportándote—ironizó el de ojos verdes, Hitoshi sabía que si Boris no tuviera cierto grado de amistad con Kai, por más que Yuriy interviniera, sería despedido.

Hitoshi tosió ligeramente para romper la tensión del ambiente aunque se hubiera también incomodado de la muda acusación.

-Podríamos utilizar a alguien- sugirió el de cabellos azulados, colocando sus irises rojizos en la mujer- que se el acerque para seducirla de alguna forma, trayendo un micrófono oculto, una vez dentro atrapar a los cómplices, y conseguir pruebas para meterla a la cárcel… quizás uno de los trabajadores del hotel disfrazado de civil.

-Es arriesgado, podría pertenecer a algún tipo de mafia-respondió Kai. No arriesgaba en balde a sus otros trabajadores, para eso estaban los de seguridad.

-Insisto en que debería ir uno de nosotros… Kai es el dueño a él no lo conocen- aseguró Boris. Tanto Kai como Hitoshi fruncieron el seño por el comentario.

-Entonces Kai debería dejar de pagarte por hacer tu trabajo- masculló Hitoshi sin mirarlo.

-Un bailarín- rompió Kai lo que sería una discusión, al mirar que por la cámara se atravesaba Brooklyn.

-Pero sería también arriesgarlo, no porque muevan las piernas saben karate o algo, oh sabio jefe- se burló Boris.

-Tampoco tú sabes-contesto simplemente Kai- Esperaremos a Yuriy- afirmó; Hitoshi se guardó una exclamación de sorpresa, Boris la gritó.

-¿Qué?... ¿Enloqueciste? Ese estúpido regresara en un mes, si no recuerdas cierto empresario por simple favoritismo le firmó las vacaciones.

Kai le lanzó una mirada mortal, si algo no poseía era darle favoritismos a la gente, Yuriy había sacrificado sus vacaciones el semestre pasado por ayudarle en asuntos laborales de los que Boris no estaba enterado. Así que por ley simplemente las había atrasado, tenía derecho a ellas aunque haya acumulado los dos periodos vacacionales del año. No contestó a ello, se dirigió al escritorio del Jefe, abriendo el cajón sacó un porta DVD nuevo, dejándolo en la mesa como indicación de que Hitoshi lo tomara.

-Sé que Ivanov es buen elemento… en su ramo, pero no creo realmente que sea menos arriesgado que vaya él a cualquier otro civil común… además es muy joven- aseveró Hitoshi.

-Ni tanto… es enano y traga años, tiene dos años menos que yo.

-¿Y eso es un aliciente?, si tiene cuatro años mentales, será más difícil el caso- molestó Hitoshi- no puedo aceptar que…

-Dije que yo, no tú, imbécil oriental. Además es de la edad de Masefield-señaló la pantalla- ese tiene buenas piernas, mandémoslo a él.

-¿Temes que le hagan algo a Ivanov?

-Yuriy tiene muy buen culo… la mujer esa se merece algo de menos categoría.

Hitoshi decidió callar, pero no pudo evitar el gesto de asco que escuchar hablar tan libremente a un homosexual le causaba.

- Hitoshi, una vez que Yuriy regrese le indicas que hacer, dejo el plan en tus manos… y a Boris también- con eso la decisión de Kai era definitiva. Boris se cruzó de brazos maldiciendo en ruso.

-Muy bien… estaremos vigilando, haciendo informes…- Kai salió sin despedirse o terminar de escuchar el primer trazo del plan—Bien, Boris trae las cintas de video de los últimos quince días. Estaremos observándolas, una al día- continuó Hitoshi

-A sus órdenes mi amo- replicó Kusnetzov ante el tono de las disposiciones.

Kai se dio la libertad de estirar los músculos del cuello una vez que se vio solo, esperando el elevador para subir al pent house. Recupero la dureza impenetrable de su semblante cuando las puertas se abrieron, al reconocerlo, las personas que estaban en él, descendieron, saludando respetuosamente. Kai no contestó, ni siquiera los miró.

-¿A dónde, señor?

Kai elevó una ceja, mirando al hombre de cabellos morados frente a sí. Era extraño que un trabajador o incluso un visitante, o hasta turista, no supiera quien era Kai Hiwatari.

-Oh… por supuesto, va al Pent House… discúlpeme por favor, estaba distraído, señor Hiwatari

La sonrisa ladina del hombre le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, no es que no le hubiera reconocido, Kai adivino que el hombre había fingido, con el fin de que el dueño lo mirase al menos un minuto, que seria mucho mas de lo que Hiwatari observaba a una persona que le interesara poco.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo evidente que no le importaba en lo mínimo la presencia del hombre que se quiso dar a notar. Sin embargo recordó que a él lo había visto en otro lugar, tentado en abrir los ojos, simplemente frunció el seño para rememorar… estaba seguro que era un trabajador desde hace muchos años, pero… ¿en qué área?... o ¿en que sucursal, hotel, establecimiento o demás dependencias de la familia Hiwatari?. Además estaba el hecho de que los operadores del elevador eran otros, aunque no les viera, conocía sus voces, y sus demás sentidos le permitían identificarlos instantáneamente.

-"No tiene importancia, es un simple trabajador más"- pensó fastidiado, estaba cansado, su natural sentido de alarma fue apagado por la razón.

-Llegamos señor, estoy a su servicio, por favor- hablaba el hombre mientras Kai bajaba sin mirarlo o agradecer- recuérdeme ahora que usted esta arriba…

Paró en seco, mirando levemente hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, alguna vez alguien le había dicho algo similar.

_-Recuerda mi nombre ahora que tú estas arriba, si caes, te hará falta alguien de abajo para ayudarte a subir otra vez… si me llamas, yo estaré._

¡Pero el tono de voz había sido tan distinto!... este era hosco, seco, la falsedad se notaba, los modales forzados…

-"Debo estar demasiado cansado para pensar en sandeces… leeré un buen libro para descansar"

Entró a su biblioteca personal, sentándose al escritorio, dejó su celular, tomó entre sus manos el Hamlet de Shakespeare, era quizás la cuarta vez que lo leería, pero le era inevitable no releer aquello que le gustaba en primera ocasión, eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

Miró el celular, intento no enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera la lectura, pero sus manos bajaron al escritorio, donde una pequeña pila de fólderes con papeles de pendientes importantes esperaba.

Bufó sin abrir la boca, dejando por enésima vez en la semana su libro, revisó los papeles, contratos, actas legales… hasta llegar al último, que eran un par de expedientes. Hitoshi Kinomiya. 32 años. Nacionalidad Japonesa, soltero, estudios de educación media superior, luego su currículo se limitaba a constantes trabajos como guardia de seguridad en distintos lugares, desde el más bajo rango, subiendo en cada ocasión.

Anexo a los papeles que el propio Hitoshi había entregado durante la entrevista, pues era de los pocos que había sido recibido por el mismísimo Kai, había fotografías y diversas investigaciones. Ajeno a lo que Hitoshi había dicho, obtuvo una beca universitaria para antropología, dejándola trunca, su familia pertenecía a una larga línea de samuráis o personajes importantes en la milicia japonesa, de ambas actividades actualmente solo habían dejado un Dojo donde se práctica Kendo y una combinación exótica de artes marciales, como tradición, de la que Hitoshi no era parte, porque además de negarse a seguir la tradición familiar, perteneció a una organización "secreta" en Japón y China, lo que beneficiaba a Kai, ya que descubrió cierta esa información con el tiempo de tenerlo trabajando ahí, era extraordinario investigador y espía…

No cabía duda que la persona que había contratado para ampliar el informe de Hitoshi, le había sido sumamente útil, aunque Kai jamás lo aceptara.

En el mismo fólder, tenía el expediente de Brooklyn Masefield, leyó rápidamente los datos que ya conocía, pero la actualización, que había hecho él mismo al no necesitar datos demasiado complicados, había sido agregada recientemente: 27 años, soltero, Nacionalidad Inglesa, vivía con sus padres hasta que llegó a trabajar como bailarín al casino-bar, tenía una carrera de Administración.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba en el muchacho… por eso los había puesto a vivir en el mismo edificio.

Por segunda vez en toda la noche, como no había hecho en muchos años, decidió dejar de lado lo otro que faltaba, la noche rusa le esperaba, y el tenía mucho tiempo sin salir a disfrutar del aire, recostado sobre el césped de algún parque.

-Maldición…- miró la hora, aún tenía que hacer varias llamadas, y resolver los pendientes más importantes antes que liberarse por ese día. Era el tercero consecutivo que no dormía o descansaba- "quiero salir un rato"- pensó mas como protesta que como realidad.

Continúa.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco profundamente a la que supongo sera mi unica lectora XD, Kat jaja... por leer el fic, vamos por la segunda ronda, te parece?

* * *

**2**

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan ineficientes?- se quejó el pelirrojo, palmeando con una mano en el mostrador- ¿Primero se puso evasivo y ahora me dice que no tiene traductores?

-Usted pidió un intérprete, no un traductor.

-Bueno…y ¿tiene uno de esos?

-No- el hombre sonrió amable, Yuriy sintió claramente como una vena en su frente se llenaba de sangre y punzaba- señor Ivanov, acabo de explicarle que hay una convención de empresarios mundial, todos los traductores, intérpretes o como desee llamarles están ocupados…si me disculpa acaba de llegar otro cliente.

Yuriy resopló cuando se encontró solo, haciendo que los mechones pelirrojos revolotearan en su frente. Como si su rostro hubiera sido impulsado por una fuerza magnética, lo giró a la derecha, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de irises rojo intenso, un muchacho joven le miraba con curiosidad.

-Mocoso idiota, seguramente ni me entiendes- siguió hablando en ruso, como con el hombre- nunca has visto un extranjero de seguro, deja de mirarme.

-No pude evitar oír lo que hablaba con el dependiente- le respondió en ruso.

-No me molestes mosco, vete a revolotear a otra parte- esta vez fue ingles

-Lamento si lo hago, no es mi intención- contestó en el mismo idioma. Yuriy se sobresaltó ligeramente.

Una chica distrajo al muchacho pasándole un papel, hablaron en japonés, fue tan fluida la breve conversación, que supo gracias a eso la nacionalidad del joven. Asintió con la cabeza, al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Soy japonés de nacimiento, y hablo otros idiomas aunque con acento, no puedo evitarlo-sonrió encantadoramente, Yuriy no correspondió- quizás pueda serle útil.

-Hablo ingles y ruso-espetó innecesariamente Yuriy, no supo exactamente porqué pero sus defensas naturales se activaron, algo le decía que ese muchachito era carismático y…peligroso, quizás por esa razón, el don del carisma es siempre engañoso, jamás se sabe que se esconde tras una sonrisa agradable.

-Desde luego… y tiene un pulcro acento Londinense y Moscovita respectivamente, si me permite decirlo, ojala pudiera hablarlo tan natural, pero como verá, arrastro algunas palabras…sin embargo, parece que usted no habla japonés, y yo si.

Había podido llegar al hotel por algunos contactos de su amigo Kai, el hotel era de la familia Hiwatari, sin embargo, Yuriy se negó rotundamente a que Kai pagara un solo centavo de su estancia en Japón, que lo presentara como su conocido o le recomendara con sus trabajadores. Tampoco era que Kai lo hubiera ofrecido, sabía que sería rechazado, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos. Yuriy levantó la barbilla desdeñoso, mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho, giro el cuerpo completo para caminar, le habían avisado que era peligroso contratar intérpretes o guías que no fueran de agencia, los falsos podrían estafarlo, o hacer algo peor, la mafia estaba a la orden del día en los rostros menos pensados.

-Usted no se fía de mi, es muy inteligente- escuchó, se sobresaltó al notar que el muchacho caminaba a su lado- Solitario, en una ciudad extranjera, extraña, cuyo idioma no habla. Es natural que sospeche de otro Hombre-remarcó el muchacho la palabra- que se acerque a otro tan guapo como usted…

Yuriy torció ligeramente la boca en una sonrisa ante la ironía del chico, lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Y qué tal si soy homosexual y te violo?-espetó Yuriy con voz neutra.

-Es que yo no vine a criticar sus preferencias sexuales- respondió el muchacho- a mi me gustan las niñas, y ya ve, de todas formas estoy viendo para que le soy útil en donde usted quiera

Yuriy paró en seco, parpadeando varias veces, notando la clara connotación en doble sentido de las frases, pero el muchacho de enormes ojos, que por sus rasgos jamás se podría saber que es japonés, hasta que hablaba su idioma natal, le miraba de forma tan inocente, que el pelirrojo se regañó por saberse mal pensado, pero no por eso confió.

-Momento… ¿eres sano ´¿De agencia o algo así?

El joven se quitó la gorra, alborotando un poco su cabello azulado en confusión

-Usted me insulta si piensa que vine a ofrecer servicios sexuales. Ya le dije que puedo ser un excelente traductor. El director del hotel podría responder por mí.

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos, de todas formas aunque fuera con el Director, quizás tampoco le entendería porque no hablaba japonés, y Kai no se pondría a hablar de banalidades con el Director. De todas formas no llamaría a Inglaterra para pedirle a Kai ayuda con el director o el muchacho insistente.

-¿Y porqué ibas a ofrecerme ayuda?

-Quizás porque no me quedan muchas opciones más-respondió enigmáticamente el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Yuriy intento comprender que era porque le hacía falta el dinero. Mientras debatía en qué hacer, una mujer de avanzada madura, vestida de forma elegante, se acercó al muchacho.

-Takao…estas aquí- la dama hablaba inglés- si estás listo el coche esta afuera, querido.

-Por supuesto- dejó apoyada una mano en la cadera, ladeándola ligeramente de forma varonil, en un gesto demasiado sensual para alguien de su edad, y evidentemente ni siquiera era ensayado.

Yuriy se incomodó por su sencillo atuendo, ante la vista de la mujer tan elegante, y debía aceptarlo, el muchacho, una vez sin la gorra, lucía su uniforme escolar de forma impecable.

-No se decida ahora mismo- le extendió Takao una tarjeta- es mi nombre y número de móvil, regresare en un par de horas y me dice que ha decidido- para colmo, a pesar de que ciertamente arrastraba su lengua algunas palabras, cada que estaba por equivocarse en la pronunciación de la palabra, el chico remojaba sus labios, finalizando con una agradable sonrisa las oraciones largas.

Después de todo, tal vez el muchacho si se dedicaba a ello, había escuchado que a veces en algunas ciudades, los estudiantes se hacían de algún dinero adicional ayudando a los extranjeros como intérpretes, cobraban más barato, y eran puntuales para no perder el empleo, tal vez convenía. Después de todo tenía que ahorrar lo más posible.

Lo que le inquietaba es que un golpe de su corazón dio en su pecho cuando lo vio, como alarma de peligro, igual que cuando estaba a punto de ser atropellado, tocado, o algo que pudiese hacerle mal, se le presentó de verlo desenvolverse. Le había caído mal, pero había algo que no comprendía, que le asustaba. En otras circunstancias aunque el muchacho trabajara en una agencia de renombre, no lo hubiera aceptado de todas formas

Pasó horas intentando pensar qué hacer, normalmente por el día se dedicaba a las ventas de antigüedades, cristalería, cerámica, metales labrados y porcelana. Su pequeña tienda en Victoria Street de Londres comenzaba a tener renombre, su esfuerzo se había gradualmente recompensado, después de todo, se encargaba de ofrecer a clientes exclusivos lo que deseaba, esta vez había juntado el suficiente capital para comprar por fin cristal y porcelana japonesa auténtica, que había prometido a algunos clientes desde hacía tiempo.

Pero sin un intérprete sería imposible. Por más empresarios que fueran no todos los japoneses hablaban inglés. Pensó en darse por vencido y convertir el viaje de negocios en uno turístico, pero eso significaría fracasar…otra vez. El trabajo de bailarín era el más odiado, pero se dedicaba a él cuatro noches por semana, y le dejaba más paga que su pequeño local.

Si esta inversión era la correcta, totalmente arriesgada porque todo su capital estaba ahí, por fin se liberaría de bailar en lo que consideraba un pútrido burdel, su tienda se haría de mejores clientes, y podría comenzar a importar en grande. Si fracasaba tendría que cerrar su tienda. Él era quien iba a ofrecer, si no tenía intérprete personal podría cualquier fabricante usar al suyo, pero seguramente saldría perdiendo. ¿Estaría bien derrotarse otra vez?

Kai con su forma confiada y profesional, jamás lo habría hecho, por algo su fortuna se había triplicado después de que heredó. Boris, su pareja, con su personalidad fuerte y posesiva, era la mano derecha del subjefe de seguridad en el lugar donde él era un simple bailarín, y Brooklyn con su serena amabilidad, era un soñador que vivía una vida sencilla, y a pesar de que se había titulado para ser administrador, decidió que eso era para darle gusto a sus padres y lo que a él le gustaba era bailar, renunciando a la supuesta vida que cualquiera podría llamar exitosa solo por seguir lo que deseaba.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada del vestíbulo del hotel. El fracaso no era una opción, aunque tuviera que contratar a un tipo como Takao….-"¿como se apellidaba?"-pensó elevando la ceja, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta americana que traía puesta para sacar la tarjeta.

-Vaya…no me imaginaba que usted fuera hombre de café negro-Yuriy elevó al instante la cabeza, al escuchar la voz tan irritantemente segura de sí misma.

-Me gusta- se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo, observando la taza que traía entre las manos, miró de soslayo que Takao traía dos tazas de café capuchino, uno frío que evidentemente era suyo, el caliente lo dejó al lado de las manos de Yuriy, que al instante por lo mandón de la orden muda, se molestó.

-Es que juraría que usted es hombre de capuchino-hizo una larga pausa observando el rostro de Yuriy mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Sabe? Me lo imagino con un bigote negro.

-Como es obvio- indicó fríamente- al ser casi lampiño carezco de bello facial…en todo caso no tendría algo tan desagradable como un bigote negro- dijo en tono ególatra, a la vez que pasaba los dedos por su cabello rojizo.

No supo porque sintió que cierta parte de su egocentrismo calló al suelo al escuchar que por primera vez se reían de él, en vez de continuar con el auto halago que comenzó.

-¿De qué te ríes niño?

-Es que no es del tipo de bigote al que me refería- bebió un trago del café, creándose él mismo un bigote de espuma, mirándole con sonrisa pícara, estando sentado a su lado, no le costó trabajo acercarse. Yuriy estaba volteado hacia él, pero no se movió solo por demostrar que ningún muchacho lo ponía nervioso

- Me refería a los que se quitan a lamidas- continuó susurrando cerca de su rostro, a la vez que pasaba la lengua por su propio labio para quitarse el bigote de espuma y chocolate, la cercanía hizo que su lengua rozara ligeramente el labio inferior de Yuriy- estos no se afeitan- sonrió de forma inocente, alejando su silla de la del pelirrojo, Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, realmente confundido.

Estaba por pegarle un puñetazo, cuando detrás de Takao vio que una trabajadora del hotel guardaba en un estante un exquisito jarrón de porcelana, su garganta exclamó un ligero gemido de satisfacción, el joven de cabellos azulados siguió con la mirada, era obvio que la muchacha no producía la reacción.

-Es muy bello…y me temo que también muy caro- frunció Takao la nariz al decirlo, volviendo su atención al café- ¿Iba a comprarlo para usted, o para un regalo?

-Mi tienda-dijo distraído, observando aún la forma en como se deslizaba suavemente la luz por la superficie del jarrón- Vendo porcelana, cristalería, metales, entre otras cosas, tanto antigüedades como novedades exquisitas.

Takao sonrió, notando el intenso brillo en los ojos azul claro, que apenas minutos atrás estaban fríos.

-Estoy seguro que hallara buena calidad, usted tiene unos ojos increíbles-

Yuriy le miró atentamente esta vez¿estaba coqueteándole o diciéndole que tenía buen gusto? Ese era otro peligro del muchacho, la forma ambigua con la que hablaba

- No me he presentado como es debido-Yuriy estiró la mano, Takao no la tomó, inclinó la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente, en tono bajo, como disculpa de no tomarle la mano

- Soy Takao Kinomiya…usted es Yuriy Ivanov¿verdad? El dependiente me lo informó.

Yuriy tenía también desconfianza porque por lo regular la mayor parte de la gente se moría por tocarlo de alguna manera, se sabía un hombre demasiado guapo y sexy, pero este niño no solo a veces era reacio a tocarlo en ocasiones, sino en otras, por la forma en como lo veía tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se le arrojaría encima para violentarle, no sabía que pensar. Y es que el muchacho quizás no era tan atractivo como él, pero tenía cierta sensualidad natural que combinada con la inocencia aparente en el rostro debía ser irresistible para la gente de su edad. Pero Yuriy se aseguró ya no era ningún adolescente.

-Mis padres también vendían antigüedades, mi padre viaja, es arqueólogo, de ahí que sé idiomas. Mamá tenía una tienda aquí en Tokio, era de las más famosas, supongo que si se queda más de esta semana, escuchara de ella.

-Me gustaría visitarla- dijo Yuriy, aunque pensó seriamente en decirle que no le interesaban los pormenores de su vida, sin embargo Takao siguió.

-Lo siento, pero no podrá ser, la cerraron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi madre la atendía y murió en ese entonces-Yuriy soltó una ligera exclamación de desazón involuntaria con la garganta

- Si… lamentable, ya sabes, me perdí de la amorosa presencia ´ de mi madre y esas cosas – ironizó el muchacho- no hay de qué lamentarse ella fue la que murió, mi vida sigue.

La afirmación había sido demasiado dura, Yuriy no supo que decir, Takao parecía ser demasiado natural, demasiado despreocupado, pero a la vez muy fuerte.

-Mi padre me llevaba al principio, pero al grado en que crecí me fui convirtiendo en carga para su trabajo, las mujeres y los viajes que eran por puro placer, y mi hermano estaba muy ocupado también, así que me quede con mi abuelo paterno, tenemos un Dojo de artes marciales, donde lo principal que se estudia es Kendo, te llevare a que lo veas.

Sonrió de medio lado, Yuriy giró la vista hacia su café para quitarse la desagradable sensación de que un muchacho tan joven le pareciera seductor. Iba a hablar cuando los jarrones nuevamente llamaron su atención, Takao tenía razón, era verdad que en un hotel como ese, le costarían a precios exorbitantes, pero debía haber una fábrica donde las hubieran hecho, tendrían que ser ahí más baratos, forzosamente necesitaba al traductor por más que desconfiara de Takao.

-Sé cuanto cobran de tarifa por día, me quedaré un mes, para alcanzar a llegar a mi otro trabajo.

-Oh…tiene dos- Un destello brilló en los irises rojizos de Takao, Yuriy no supo porque habló de su otro trabajo, pero el interés era notorio, se animó a hablar.

-Si… tomé de ese mis días de vacaciones, así esa noche regresaré para dormir en la mañana y a la noche siguiente bailar

-Vaya…ahora comprendo, usted baila, es un hombre muy versátil, son cosas totalmente distintas pero igual de interesantes… es arte al fin y al cabo.

Yuriy asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que nunca le había pasado por la mente que fuera algo artístico, quizás el muchacho se imaginaba que bailaba en algún centro cultural y no uno nocturno.

-Empezaremos desde hoy y… que hac…

No pudo seguir, el joven, aunque sin lastimarlo, para evitar que se alejara le había tomado un puñado de cabello por la nuca, acercándolo, cuando Yuriy abrió la boca para reclamar, Takao había metido la lengua, Yuriy le tomó los hombros para alejarlo, pero sorprendentemente el muchacho era simplemente fuerte, y más asombro se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que su lengua estaba respondiendo, Takao tenía la lengua fría y sabía a crema batida, le causaba una agradable impresión por el contraste de la suya caliente por el café negro.

Si…en verdad le estaba gustando. -"un momento…este idiota me besó sin permiso"- pensó Yuriy enfurecido, Takao se alejó al levantarse, haciéndose dos pasos atrás, lo suficiente para esquivar el puñetazo.

-Calma, calma…solo estoy sellando el trato.

-¿Y así cierran los tratos los bastardos japoneses?-ironizó irritado. Yuriy se sentó soportando el enfado cuando notó que guardias de seguridad del hotel se acercaban.

-Solo la familia Kinomiya- bromeó guiñándole el ojo

-Pero… me has besado- casi gritó indignado, Takao ya no le hacía caso, explicaba a los guardias en japonés, que había sucedido un malentendido y Yuriy había comprendido mal una palabra al ser extranjero. Los guardias se retiraron.

-Tendremos que rentar un auto-dijo Takao con naturalidad- yo me encargo, perdóneme, es que tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que lo vi-se refirió al beso- y no se preocupe, ya tuve en ese aspecto lo que quería, su físico perdió interés para mi, sigo prefiriendo a las chicas.

Yuriy apretó los puños para no írsele encima a golpes, en toda su vida, nadie había despreciado su belleza física de forma tan petulante. Para cuando Takao regresó, Yuriy estaba preparado para protegerse de la sensualidad que le entregaba la juventud al muchacho, y la petulancia, seguridad, arrogancia y demás artilugios que poseía el de grandes ojos rojizos.

Él sería, como siempre, el que seducía. Ningún niño le iba a ganar la partida.

Apenas salió del hotel, estando lejos del pelirrojo, marco en su celular el número que sabía de memoria.

-¿Hola?... hasta que me contestas… Si, puse mi cara de niño bueno para convencer al dependiente de que no le diera traductor…si, utilice esa misma historia, el estudiante que necesita dinero, además ya había venido aquí a trabajar, no te hagas el tonto… claro que no inmiscuí tu nombre, sería estúpido… ¡Tú lo serás!... si… él me acepto ya. Haré lo que pides, y yo me divertiré un rato… si… te recuerdo de mi dinero, adiós.

* * *

Continúa... 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Hitoshi miró fijamente la pantalla donde Kai había congelado la escena la primera vez que los llamó para encargarse del caso, eran de una semana antes de que Yuriy se fuera. Brooklyn se había atravesado a la imagen, extendiendo la mano para saludar desde lejos al pelirrojo, que se veía como una pequeña mancha por la lejanía.

La mujer estaba al costado de Brooklyn, mirándolo con cierto deseo. Aún no se había acercado a los juegos, lo que quería decir que había frecuentado el lugar para inspeccionarlo antes de comenzar a dar el golpe.

Si, era verdad, por lo regular los bailarines con solo caminar o mirar eran seductores, y la mujer había asistido todas las noches a verlos. Los bailarines tanto hombres como mujeres eran sumamente bellos, de cuerpos delgados pero marcados. Pero de entre todos, Brooklyn y Yuriy por sus características, sobresalían incluso entre las bailarinas.

Kai elegía bien a su personal, porque él mismo realizaba las entrevistas del personal que pensaba sería más sobresalientes, para trabajar en los negocios que más dinero le dejaban. Nunca se equivocaba. Ese edificio era quizás el mejor remunerado, incluso por encima del centro comercial o las joyerías, entre otros negocios que poseía. Aunque fuera ilegal…

Recorrió el cuerpo de Brooklyn con la vista, el pensamiento de que si fuera homosexual, seguramente estaría babeando por él, le cruzó la cabeza, dio un respingo, eso jamás sería, él era un hombre en toda extensión de la palabra.

Detestaba que cada que Brooklyn aparecía en su día, ya fuera en la mente o de persona a persona, pensamientos que consideraba tontos e irresponsables pasaran por su cabeza, sostenía firmemente que era a causa de la existencia de personas así que podían llegar a influirle.

-"Los homosexuales son escoria que se tiene que soportar… "-miró hacia el escritorio, donde Boris había estado llenando su informe momentos atrás, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de él, pero era buen trabajador, cuando se trataba de eso, Hitoshi era capaz de hacer a un lado ese sentimiento de rechazo.

Negó con la cabeza, activó de nuevo la cámara normal, para seguir viendo lo que sucedía esa noche, se felicitó mentalmente por la suerte que tenía, en ese instante entraban al cuarto todos los demás vigilantes y trabajadores de seguridad, tras el jefe Jones.

Una vez que retomaron su puesto, él, Boris y Jones, se quedaron llenando los informes, el reloj de Hitoshi dio la alarma para avisar que era hora de revisar personalmente el casino-bar.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando…-dijo el hombre joven.

Resoplo, varios cabellos anaranjados regresaron nuevamente a su lugar en la frente sudorosa, había caído sobre el pie que se torció, intentó nuevamente levantarse, pero el agudo dolor que le recorrió le erizó cada poro de la piel, se quedó sentado en el último escalón, ese mismo que no pudo bajar correctamente.

-Y no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mi, pervertido- la anciana cerró fuertemente los ojos elevando la barbilla, para alejarse más rápido de lo que alguien podría imaginar al tener avanzada edad, el de cabellos anaranjados incluso sintió ganas de llorar ante la humillación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Otro hombre maduro preguntó, tenía el cabello morado, rasgos faciales demasiados fuertes, se acercó para ayudarlo. Los ojos verdes de Brooklyn brillaron ligeramente, notando la seria preocupación del desconocido.

-¿Se ha roto algo?

Con torpeza ante el enfado y ser el centro de atención de un accidente tan tonto, Brooklyn sacó el pie de debajo de su cuerpo, que había quedado atrapado bajo su peso completo.

-Estoy bien muchas gracias

-Si no puede levantarse…permítame ayudarle por favor- pidió educadamente el hombre de cabellos y ojos morados, extendiendo la mano a Brooklyn- ¿me permite revisarlo?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Brooklyn cerró fuertemente los ojos para no gritar, eso era lo último que le faltaba, tan solo escuchar la voz de ese hombre le irritaba. Tensó las mandíbulas forzando una sonrisa, aun no estaba a la vista el dueño de la voz, pero no quería ser visto con ese exceso de dolor.

Entre el mundo de piernas de las personas, que se aglomeraron a ver que le había sucedido, Brooklyn notó los lustrosos zapatos, elevó la vista tan lentamente, que no supo porque ese irritante hombre tuvo la paciencia hasta que le miró la cara, o mejor dicho, los lentes rojos.

-¿Hay algo importante?- Preguntó secamente Hitoshi

-No. Me torcí el tobillo, ¿es tan poco obvio?- a pesar del tono severo, su rostro lucía una angelical sonrisa, el de los lentes, al contrario, mantenía el gesto serio.

-Yo me ocupo- Ordenó implícitamente a todos que se retiraran, mientras miraba a los alrededores, con el enfadoso tono desconsiderado que tanto molestaba a Brooklyn, quien con solo eso se dio cuenta que a Hitoshi Kinomiya le daba tanto disgusto encontrárselo como a él. Todos los que contemplaban la escena fueron desapareciendo al mismo grado que él se inclinaba para ver el pie de Brooklyn.

-No dudas ni un instante que harán lo que ordenas, ¿verdad?-el de cabellos anaranjados entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, sin quitar la sonrisa. Hitoshi no miró a Brooklyn, la respuesta había sido obvia cuando todo estaba casi despejado.

En el casino-bar Hitoshi Kinomiya tenía la notoriedad de conseguir que todos hicieran su voluntad, incluso en el hotel, después de todo entraba dentro de su área de vigilancia el edificio completo. De algo le servía ser el subjefe de seguridad, y sobre todo, ese carácter de oficial del ejército amargado y mal pagado. Brooklyn ladeó la cabeza, porque hasta donde sabía ese tipo de cosas las conseguía ordenando duramente, sin nada parecido a la delicadeza con la que le estaba despojando de la bota.

Tocó con la yema de los dedos la inflamada articulación, detectando hasta donde estaba la piel más caliente, para calcular daños. Después posó suavemente las manos, Brooklyn, confuso, se preguntó seriamente como es que un hombre tan frío, pudiese tener las manos más calientes que incluso un golpe recién magullando la piel. Sin aviso previo, pero con la misma tranquilidad, Hitoshi le giró el tobillo.

-¿Dolor?

-Claro que sí- respingó, alejando instantáneamente el pie, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, cambió al instante su tono de voz- pero estoy seguro que solo me torcí…debes tener que hacer cosas más importante que tratarme como chica.

Alguna vez se había roto un hueso, así que la seguridad de que no era una ruptura fue total, además no podía darse el lujo de ser grosero y por ello fuera llamado el director de escena, mucho menos que este mismo le mandara directamente con el dueño del local, pensó instantáneamente que Kai seguramente tendría su cheque de liquidación listo, por los problemas que habían tenido. Brooklyn se tocó la pequeña cicatriz de la rodilla sobre la ropa. Le había costado dos días de descanso el mes pasado, y el antepasado se había lastimado la mano. Últimamente estaba siendo más torpe de lo común.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Hitoshi seguía ignorando sus palabras, moviendo el tobillo. Brooklyn deseo patearlo aunque fuera con el pie lastimado, para que le quitara las manos de encima. No quería contarlo.

-Una anciana maniática le golpeo con un bolso enorme, es que el chocó sin querer de frente con la espalda de ella, me parece que la mujer confundida le gritó pervertido o algo- Hitoshi se quedó sin movimiento, por un momento, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba de aquel alto hombre de cabello morado- creo que se torció el tobillo porque no pudo mantener el equilibrio cerca de la escalera por el bolsazo.

La reacción de Brooklyn fue la misma, pero por vergüenza, como acuerdo mudo elevaron la vista hacia el hombre que aún les observaba. Hitoshi se retiró los anteojos, a la vez que se acomodaba con ellos el cabello azulado hacia atrás.

-Trae hielo y una toalla- espetó Hitoshi, no era una petición. Notó que el hombre traía puesto uno de los tantos uniformes del lugar, así que sabía no le desobedecería.

-"Y así es maldita sea"- pensó Brooklyn, cuando el hombre, aunque con el rostro repleto de molestia, no dudó un solo segundo en ir por lo que se le solicito—Ayúdame a levantar—estiró la mano a Hitoshi, así quizás conseguiría que dejara de palparlo, notó cierto entusiasmo, no en el rostro, pero si en el cuerpo trajeado en negro, que se puso en pie aparentemente con el mismo gusto de apartar sus manos de él, que a Brooklyn le daba que dejase de tocarlo.

Apenas apoyó el pie al incorporarse, y el dolor intenso casi le hizo caer, se sostuvo del barandal con una mano, la otra sin evitarlo, la puso en el pecho de Hitoshi para evitar caerse, instintivamente las manos del oriental lo agarraron de los brazos.

El hombre de ojos tan morados y oscuros como su cabello, regreso, extendiendo hacia Brooklyn el hielo y la toalla, con una sonrisa amable y soñadora a pesar de sus rasgos duros, al menos así es como lo veía Brooklyn comparándolo con Hitoshi, quien a su vez, veía a ese hombre con cierta desconfianza, la sonrisa la notaba falsa, frívola… la mano de Hitoshi en un ágil movimiento, tomó lo que ofrecía, sintió urgente alejar a esa persona que le causaba esa sensación, de desear proteger a todo el que estuviera a su alrededor.

-Es todo- El hombre suspiró, dándose vuelta, era la orden implícita para que un sirviente se retirara, ni siquiera gratificó al recibir los objetos.

-Espera… muchas gracias- compensó la brusca grosería Brooklyn, ladeando la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa, el hombre la devolvió, sin tanta dulzura, pero con la mirada aún más soñadora. Cuando les dio la espalda, los ojos de Brooklyn contrajeron las pupilas al voltear a ver con enfado a Hitoshi- debes tener muchos amigos-ironizó.

-No los necesito-Se agachó, enredó el hielo en la toalla, y esta a su vez en la parte afectada del tobillo.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-preguntó seriamente consternado- eso es imposible, todos necesitamos de los demás.

-Yo no. Tampoco bromeo.

El de cabellos anaranjados arrugó la boca graciosamente, no quería hablar de más, porque esa era la conversación más civilizada desde que lo conoció que habían tenido. Las otras habían sido confrontaciones directas, encendidas al menos por parte de Brooklyn, Hitoshi se mostraba neutro y fresco todo el tiempo.

-Se nota… no tienes sentido de lo que es el humor… o algo parecido.

Hitoshi frunció el seño, pero por contestación apretó la toalla, Brooklyn se mordió la lengua, para no gritar de dolor por el impacto del hielo en la zona dolorida.

-Pero que hombre amoroso eres Kinomiya… ya puedes largarte, gracias por ayudarme- soltó de mala gana, con las pupilas contraídas de dolor y enfado. Hitoshi se puso en pie, al parecer, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-No está roto, solo es un esguince, quizá primer grado. ¿Puedes conducir?- era obvio que no.

-Ya veré que hago.

-¿Llamaras a tu amigo pelirrojo, ese que también es bailarín?- dijo sabiendo que estaba de viaje, solo que Brooklyn no estaba enterado de que poseía esa información.

-Si, Exactamente eso haré- se limitó a contestar. Hitoshi, aunque no lo supiera, solo de ver su falsa sonrisa, hubiera imaginado que mentía.

-¿Tu auto quizás tenga el cambio a manual?

-Si- canturreó con enfado sin fingir- estoy seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hablar de mi coche.

Hitoshi cerró los ojos, para controlar la frustración que le provocaba estar con ese muchacho, desde que se había mudado al nuevo departamento en la ciudad corrió con la mala suerte de ser su vecino, o mejor dicho, era culpa del dueño y jefe del casino-bar, Kai daba un departamento en otro de tantos edificios que le pertenecía, a cada trabajador que consideraba importante, mientras estuvieran trabajando con él, y tenían la oportunidad de comprarlo para quedarse con el lugar pagándolo por medio de descuento en nómina.

Kai era bueno incluso con ese negocio, hacía que los trabajadores compraran los departamentos de su edificio, a la vez que aseguraba su contrato con la acción.

A veces trabajar en "Alas llameantes" era útil, pero sumamente doloroso, no había forma de negarle algo a Kai Hiwatari, sin tener el temor de ser despedido, o como mínimo, ser fulminado con la sola mirada; a pesar de que estaban en Inglaterra, muchos de los negocios más importantes, incluyendo clubes nocturnos, departamentos, entre otros, le pertenecían. Si ya tenía que soportar a Brooklyn viviendo a la siguiente puerta, no quería pasar un minuto innecesario más con ese muchacho.

-"Es un imbécil frívolo e irresponsable"-pensaba Hitoshi, rememorando las fiestas que no le dejaban dormir, pero sobre todo, los ladridos diarios de las mascotas que tanto detestaba a veces- "cada vez que está cerca tan solo de verle me pone de nervios con su actitud"

Suspiró para guardar la calma, y no romperle él mismo el pie, siempre que lo veía, tenía el pensamiento de cometer actos insensatos o atrevidos. Eso no era algo común en Hitoshi Kinomiya, que todo lo planeaba.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- Después de todo, por más enojado que estuviera con él, el daño que le había hecho con el hielo había sido un acto despreciable. Además sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte dejarlo ir solo y lastimado, siendo que al final iban a la misma dirección. Él no era ningún irresponsable.

-Jamás- Casi gritó Brooklyn, cuando se dio cuenta que todos voltearon, bajó la voz- gracias…pero te he dicho que llamare a Yuriy.

-Mientes. Lo sé porque hago hablar con la verdad a tipos más duros que tú. Es mi trabajo.

-Esta bien, mentí… llamaré al Señor Dikenson.

Hitoshi frunció el seño

-¿Molestaras a un anciano a estas horas cuando yo puedo llevarte?... Eres el hombre más irresponsable e irra….

-…cional que has tenido el disgusto de conocer. Dime algo que no sepa.

Hitoshi notó como cierta palidez aparecía de nuevo, el dolor debía ser demasiado, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse por su comportamiento, Brooklyn elevó la cabeza para enfrentarlo cara a cara otra vez.

-Me hará profundamente feliz que me lleves, gracias-comentó en tono tan natural, que casi parecía real.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-¿Qué mas queda? ¿Que me lleves como damisela en desgracia en brazos? Mejor aún, como a un hermanito Menor a tu espalda.

Hitoshi tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle un golpe, tan solo de imaginarse a su inocente y pequeño hermanito siendo alguna vez como el tipo que tenía enfrente le enfermaba. Aunque no lo hubiera visto en años, no merecía ni ser mencionado por un tipo de esa calaña. En vez de golpearlo, se mantuvo con el porte serio, se giró para caminar al aparcamiento.

-Cielos…-Brooklyn no pudo evitar la exclamación de admiración al ver el coche frente a él- un…Ford Convertible1980 Rojo…-Hitoshi elevó una ceja sorprendido por el conocimiento del automóvil a pesar de que estaba abajo el techo- te aseguro que de todos los automóviles es el que menos asociaría contigo.

Hitoshi resopló, una vez más le había dicho aburrido, abrió de mala gana el automóvil, indicándole con la mirada que entrara, Brooklyn titubeo al ver un perfecto y limpio interior de piel negra, casi tan impecable como el traje oscuro o la corbata gris de Hitoshi. Temió por un momento arruinar el tapizado cuando el hielo se derritiera, o con el sudor de su cuerpo que había bailado esa noche, pero Hitoshi no esperó, dejó abierta la puerta, dio la vuelta al automóvil para entrar al asiento del conductor encendiendo el carro.

Condujo rápido, mas sin dejar de mantenerse en el margen establecido por ley. Y lo extraño de todo, es que en el camino habían mantenido una conversación sin insultarse. Dejó a Brooklyn frente al edificio mientras metió el auto al estacionamiento, para cuando regresó, Brooklyn se movía tan lento, que aún estaba esperando el ascensor.

-¿Qué? No es por dolor… como bailarín no me pudo dar el lujo de lastimarme los tobillos.

Hitoshi solo rumio como respuesta, el pretexto casi le había dado gracia.

En lo siguiente, el momento había sido un poco más agradable, estaban manteniendo una conversación banal sobre el clima y la situación del edificio, pero todo cesó cuando llegaron al piso y el elevador se abrió para dar paso al sonido, los ladridos de la poderosa garganta del perro en el departamento de Brooklyn dominaba todo, Hitoshi gruño en desaprobación, al instante Brooklyn se acaloró, sin duda era el inicio de otra discusión. El de cabellos azulados de puso la mano en la cien, esa tampoco sería una noche tranquila.

-Me olvidé, me olvidé de que eres un imbécil arrogante que odia a los perros…o toda forma viviente-Brooklyn era realmente un amante de los animales, además de varios perros, tenía innumerables aves dentro de su departamento, algunas hasta sueltas, y seguramente seguiría viviendo ahí su gato de no haberse caído por la ventana, y el trauma no le permitió tener otro.

Llevaban alrededor de media hora riñendo fuera del departamento de Brooklyn, mientras el seguía luchando contra el enfado para meter la llave, y Hitoshi se había quedado para ver que por fin entrara en el maldito departamento. Por fin la llave entró, los animales le recibieron con danzas que Hitoshi consideró frenéticas y absurdas, prefirió no opinar sobre el ruido que en conjunto era tan molesto, sobre todo del perro escandaloso. A las señas y atenciones de Brooklyn, los animales calmaron, a excepción del perro llamado Boris, quien saltó gustoso al ver a Hitoshi…sobre él. Empujó molesto duramente al perro, Brooklyn gritó todas las groserías que conocía, el de cabellos azulados resoplo para serenarse, ni Brooklyn ni el perro se callaban.

El perro era sin duda un animal que pondría la paciencia de cualquiera a prueba, Brooklyn pensaba que solo necesitaba tiempo, para domesticarlo como a todos los demás animales que había adoptado, solo que Hitoshi probablemente no se lo daría, tenía de su parte el reglamento del edificio, de tener solo una mascota pequeña, si Hitoshi hablaba le podrían quitar a todos sus animales, porque Brooklyn agradaba a todos los demás vecinos y guardarían silencio. Por eso sentía que lo odiaba.

-Detente-Ordenó en idioma extranjero, Hitoshi.

El perro dejó de ladrar inmediatamente, echándose al piso, Brooklyn casi se cae de espaldas, el no había podido conseguir siquiera que guardara silencio, menos que se quedara quieto.

-Tenías razón el otro día…la culpa no es de tu perro, tu no sabes ni domesticarte, mucho menos a él.

-Hijo de perra- dijo Brooklyn en tono muy bajo, demasiado furioso como para pensar en lanzarle un buen sarcasmo estilo Yuriy Ivanov.

Se miró el pie, de no haber estado así se le hubiera aventado encima, todo habría sido un simple gesto de torpeza si no hubiera intentado bajar los dos tramos del escalón, para alejarse de la anciana confundida. Había chocado con ella porque había observado a Hitoshi a lo lejos y deseaba huir lo antes posible para no encontrárselo.

El de ojos rojizos sonrió con autosuficiencia, había ganado esta partida. Discretamente miró hacia el interior del departamento, tal y como se imaginaba todo estaba destrozado, telas, cojines, plumas por todos lados, latas metálicas de lo que quizás era alimento de animales, quizás cervezas. Se sintió asqueado, en algunos pasos largos, sin ser demasiado apresurados para no parecer que huía, estaba en su departamento. Ambas puertas se azotaron al mismo tiempo.

El perro miraba atentamente a la puerta con las orejas levantadas

-Oh vamos Boris… ¿estas esperando a que el arrogante imbécil regrese?- el animal comenzó a ladrar- cállate por favor… ¡no mas! ¿No te das cuenta que no quiere que llames su atención? - tomó el collar del animal, que no paraba de ladrar- ¡Detente!- Gritó en Japonés como Hitoshi lo hizo.

Al instante, el perro guardó silencio, mirando con atención a Brooklyn, ahora si se dejó caer sentado al suelo, carcajeándose- No puedo creerlo…respondes al chino…japonés, o lo que sea que hable ese idiota oriental… oh miren que tiradero han dejado chicos…- la verdad es que el había contribuido, su casa por lo regular lucía impecable, a excepción de los días que jugaba con ellos.

-¿Abuelo?- Hitoshi se sostuvo la sien, era lo último que esperaba a las cinco de la mañana, la llamada de su abuelo le detuvo de subirse a la cama, cuando por primera vez iba a dormirse vestido; utilizó el altavoz para poder seguir desvistiéndose y colocarse la pijama, los ladridos del animal de aquel vecino irresponsable le distrajeron del saludo.

-"Ese tipo no tiene idea de lo que es la organización o la responsabilidad, menos aún un plan de vida, estoy seguro que pronto lograre ser jefe de seguridad, una vez con el puesto, me darán trabajo en algún lugar más renombrado que un simple casino ilegal, porque por más famoso que sea no es algo que me guste el estar ahí, con toda esa gente viciada"-pensó, para continuar enumerando lo que deseaba.

Después vendría la segunda parte, encontrar una linda mujer, que no fuera muy bella, pero que compartiera su éxito, fuera responsable, ordenada, profesionista, sin colores llamativos en el cabello ni largas e irritantes piernas de bailarina. Y entonces, solo así, se animaría a tener dos descendientes, un varón y una niña.

-¿Que?- A pesar de que no había escuchado bien, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo en la plática de su abuelo- ¿Se va de nuevo papá?

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, Hitoshi….- regañó sonriente el abuelo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

El perro ladró con más fuerza, él alguna vez había lanzado una maldición en japonés cuando fue a reclamarle a Brooklyn por silencio, y observó como el animal reaccionó, pensó que si enseñaba a ese bailarín al menos una orden para calmarlo, una noche descansaría. Le irritaba su irresponsabilidad, los ojos verdes, el cuerpo que se movía con sensualidad sobre el escenario semi desnudo, o tan solo al caminar, las irritantes largas piernas, el color del cabello, el arete en el oído.

-Momento… ¿Qué quieres que yo que?... ¿abuelo?- Regresó a la realidad tarde, el viejo había colgado. El abuelo de los Kinomiya le haría una visita dentro de unos días y no sería solo.

Continúa…


	4. Chapter 4

A peticion de Invierno, pues XD... la actualizacion.

* * *

**4**

Yuriy lo arrinconaba en el elevador, en las calles solitarias lo estrechaba para manosearle, bajo las mesas le acariciaba las piernas, o colaba la mano hacia la espalda de Takao para recorrerla y terminar apretando una de sus nalgas.

Pero todo parecía infructífero, estuvo coqueteando descaradamente con el muchacho, y en más de una ocasión besándole con tanta pasión que hubiera derretido a cualquiera, y sin importar quien era por lo regular se terminaría poniéndolo a sus pies, pero el muchacho era obstinado y exigente, se limpiaba la saliva de la boca cuando el beso acababa, lo criticaba duramente o hacía como si no hubiera sucedido nada y continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo momentos antes.

El orgullo del pelirrojo no podía soportar la idea de haber sido rechazado, tendría que caer tarde o temprano. Lo extraordinario era que Yuriy se inventó una supuesta nueva forma de conquista, al ser infructuoso su arsenal común: narraba su vida al muchacho para mantenerlo interesado en su persona.

Gradualmente, los besos se convirtieron en algo demasiado común, ya fuese uno o el otro, se abrazaban por detrás al encontrarse, o se saludaban con la lengua dentro de la boca ajena en vez de con la voz o las manos, sin importar lo reservado de la sociedad japonesa que los miraba incómodos.

A la tercera semana, Takao durmió en la cama de Yuriy por primera vez.

-Estoy agotado…todas las fábricas y tiendas que visitamos están atroces, mis pedidos han sido realmente diminutos, pero al menos estarán listos para cuando yo regrese a Inglaterra—Yuriy mismo se sorprendía de que sus frases fueran tan largas, más raro aún, que se sintiera cómodo hablando tanto.

Takao por fin, luego de luchar con la camiseta, se quedó en ropa interior, Yuriy parpadeó ligeramente rápido.

-¿Practicas algún tipo de deporte con frecuencia?- no podía evitar ver el cuerpo delgado, que ya había sentido con las manos, pero veía por primera vez semidesnudo; sus piernas estaban bien formadas y levemente marcado por ejercicio.

La pregunta fue como si le hubiera dicho el mayor de los halagos, no porque notase que halagaban su cuerpo, sino porque era un apasionado deportista y le agradaba que lo notaran. El pelirrojo claramente reparó que a Takao se le agrandaron los ojos, como si el cansancio y la ofuscación del día desaparecieran, mientras asentía se recostó a su lado.

-Mi abuelo me enseña Kendo casi desde que estoy en pañales, y un poco de artes marciales para completar, supuestamente yo viajaba con papá, pero al final, más de medio año me quedaba con el abuelo

-Ya veo, entonces te dedicas a la tradición familiar

-La verdad es que a mi lo que me gusta es el fútbol Soccer, siempre me escapaba del entrenamiento del abuelo para jugar callejero, te aseguro que algún día jugaré en las ligas profesionales de otro país en uno de esos equipos geniales.

El entusiasmo era contagioso, Yuriy, que acostumbraba reír poco o nada, asintió con una leve carcajada.

-A mi también me gusta, pero sobre todo verlo jugar, en Inglaterra, donde vivo actualmente, es el deporte más famoso- Takao estaba acostado boca arriba, Yuriy se giro para quedar de lado, observándole las piernas, se atrevió a tocarle los muslos-Las tienes bien formadas…están fuertes.

Takao elevó la cabeza para atraparle los labios, y aunque Yuriy intentó besarle, el de cabellos azulados tomó sus mejillas, para llevar él el ritmo, rozaba sutilmente varias veces sin llegar a ser un contacto total, remojaba sus labios con la lengua para que resbalasen mejor, las caricias de Yuriy se convirtieron en un masaje que subió hasta la cadera, Yuriy abrió la boca para atraparle el labio inferior deslizándolo entre los dientes, Takao lanzó un ligero gemido.

Colocó una de sus piernas entre las del chico masajeando con su muslo. Takao extendió las manos a sus costados, reposando sus brazos en la cama dejándose acariciar.

Yuriy casi grita de coraje cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo bajo él no respondía, fue cuando descubrió que en plena sesión de caricias Takao se había quedado dormido, cuando otra persona ya estaría encima del pelirrojo. Lo empujó de la cama, después del golpe en el piso Takao se acomodó de costado sobre la alfombra y durmió plácidamente, Yuriy se sentía cada vez más frustrado. Era imposible que alguien se le resistiera. O lo había sido.

-Maldito mocoso…- llevó la mano hasta su propio sexo apretándolo para que el dolor fuera más intenso que su excitación y volviera a estar tranquilo. No durmió en toda la noche. Takao despertó fresco como lechuga estirándose lo más que pudo.

-Que malo, no me diste ni una almohada o una frazada, al menos la alfombra estuvo cómoda y calientita.

-No noté que pasaras frío con tus ronquidos bestiales…vístete, es medio día- Yuriy lucía bien despierto, con sus jeans azules y su camiseta negra, el cabello impecable.

Takao sonrió nervioso tomando su reloj de la mesita de noche, se baño y vistió en menos de diez minutos, Yuriy muy en el fondo estaba gratamente sorprendido por su rapidez lo que disminuyó ligeramente la molestia por que el muchacho durmió tanto.

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido, Takao seguía durmiendo algunas noches en la habitación del pelirrojo pero en el sofá o la alfombra, en supuesto castigo por no obedecer los mandatos mudos del mayor. Los días consecutivos siguieron visitando consorcios, fábricas, tiendas de antigüedades. Nada convencía a Yuriy.

-Mira…esta es la ruta de hoy-señaló Yuriy el mapa una vez que estuvieron sobre el automóvil.

-No te aconsejo visitar esa zona de la ciudad, quizás no halles cosas que te interesen- dijo Takao, mientras conducía, ya había tomado la familiaridad necesaria para hablar a Yuriy con confianza.

-Oh…habló el experto en antigüedades- contestó con sarcasmo Yuriy.

Takao frunció el seño bufando molesto

-Seguramente no mas que tú ¿Qué quieres decir, eh? Eso sonó con tono irónico.

-Lo fue- dijo cínico el pelirrojo, Takao sonrió retador para que Yuriy continuara- Cuando no encontré un intérprete, me llega de la nada uno que no se ha ni graduado-Yuriy tomó aire para continuar, Takao suspiró -convenciéndome de contratarle y además es un experto en lo que vendo. Que coincidencia¿no crees?

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros se estacionó en lugar prohibido

-¿Qué haces?

-Mandándote al diablo, ahí es donde la gente mierda y recelosa como tú se va- Gritó azotando la puerta al salir. Definitivamente Takao había tomado la suficiente familiaridad para hacer desplantes dignos de su edad.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño y sube al auto.

Takao suspiró deteniéndose en seco, subió nuevamente al automóvil poniéndolo en marcha, otro automóvil al que se le atravesó para salir de donde se había estacionado le sonó el claxon en reclamo, poniendo reversa golpeo el auto con la defensa trasera del automóvil, más tardo el chofer del otro automóvil en salir a reclamar que Takao en huir a alta velocidad para moderarla antes de que apareciera la policía. Yuriy ni siquiera reclamo, la verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo, la actitud del muchacho distaba mucho de la de un japonés común.

-Supongo que la gente puede estar informada de este tipo de exportaciones, sobre todo si su familia se dedicó a eso- menciono el pelirrojo, Takao asintió, relajando el cuerpo- pero no tanto como tú- agregó irónico Yuriy con tono cínico, Takao giro lentamente la cabeza, sintiendo como la vena de su frente se hinchaba de sangre por coraje.

-Cierto. Pero como de todos modos no seguirás mi consejo, mientras más rápido acabemos mejor, yo no iré contigo a ese lugar. Después sería capaz de buscarte para burlarme en tu cara por tu enorme estupidez—le dijo casi gritando, Yuriy no contesto, conservando una irritante sonrisa burlona. Al llegar a la fábrica que si estaba planeada de forma segura en la ruta, Takao se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del auto con la que Yuriy lucho por bastante tiempo en abrir.

-¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a una chica?

-¡Cielos! Lamento haber crecido en una familia donde enseñaron que los modales son importantes-ironizó

-Y donde seguramente tu mami se quedaba en casa para obedecer lo que decía papi.

Takao entrecerró los ojos sin emitir palabra, Yuriy se percató que eso había sido demasiado cruel. Takao había tenido la confianza de decirle que había perdido a su madre, y su padre no estaba en casa. Pero antes de que se disculpara, Takao se carcajeo.

-Lo lamento…es que no conociste a mi madre fue una mandona total, papá era un indeciso haragán, solo estudió arqueología porque ella lo obligó- se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a Yuriy- cuando yo entrara al preescolar ella regresaría a su trabajo… por cierto, te abrí porque la puerta del auto que hoy renté tiene seguro para niños, no se puede abrir desde adentro.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros restando importancia, entrando a la duodécima fábrica que habían visitado en la semana. Yuriy alargó su caminar para alcanzarlo.

-Yo también crecí sin padres

En solo esos pocos días, conocía gran parte de la vida del chico, no sabía si era verdad, o el simple truco para poder embaucarlo, pero el dolor en la mirada que vio cuando le mencionó a su madre… por primera vez en su vida se obligó a compensarle a alguien por hablarle duramente. Yuriy estaba casi aterrorizado, raramente se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, pero el muchacho demostraba tanto interés en su persona, tanta aparente sinceridad, que algo desconocido hasta ese día para él, como abrir sus sentimientos hacia otros, se hacía presente.

-¿Por mucho?- preguntó con delicadeza Takao, para animarlo a que continuara.

-Mi padre era militar, ya te había dicho que rara vez estaba en casa, cuando regresaba golpeaba a mi madre, y yo no era la excepción. Ella nos abandono, y yo lo abandoné, tenía quizás doce años, no me acuerdo bien.-

Takao asintió-Y fue cuando conociste a tu pareja, Boris¿verdad?- recordó el de cabellos oscuros otro relato, Yuriy se sorprendía de que Takao recordara tanto los detalles importantes de su vida.

-Si… como te dije antes él llevaba como un año en las calles, así que me enseño un par de trucos. Cambiamos de ser ladronzuelos cuando mi cuerpo se desarrolló y entré a trabajar a un bar como…

-Como bailarín- Continuó Takao lo que Yuriy no se había atrevido. O más bien interrumpió para que no contara lo que supuso era vergonzoso, desde lo más profundo Yuriy le agradeció el gesto, ciertamente había vendido su cuerpo en muchas ocasiones, hasta después fue bailarín y hacía ambas cosas.

-Y conseguí que Boris terminara de…

-Saca borrachos – Takao sonrió agradablemente con la frase que se inventó, Yuriy le correspondió, afirmando con la cabeza, también seguramente se imaginó la verdadera profesión ´ de Boris.

Un gigoló bailarín y un golpeador a sueldo. Unos días atrás, Yuriy le había explicado al joven muchacho entre relatos breves que él y Boris no habían sabido tener otra forma de sobrevivir hasta la edad adulta más que aquello, y se habían aceptado mutuamente porque no les quedaba nada más a qué afianzarse. A pesar de que ambos se rentaran de vez en cuando a otras personas como amantes, habían establecido una relación ciertamente enfermiza que en muchas ocasiones les dañaba. Estar juntos y peleando era la forma de sentirse queridos mutuamente. No tenían nada ni a nadie más.

Aprendieron a compartir los gastos y labores viviendo juntos, hasta que Yuriy decidió que a pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio, lo mejor era vivir en departamentos separados. Boris no se había negado pero tampoco le agrado la idea, eran una costumbre necesaria pero Yuriy sentía la necesidad de independizarse a como diera lugar y conseguir una relación más sana con Boris.

En ese instante reconoció porque veía tan peligroso a Takao. Era un muchacho bueno en la mayor parte de los aspectos, veía casi todo positivo a pesar de que su vida también había sido solitaria y difícil.

Takao le había contado que a veces su padre se olvidaba de él por las mujeres y los viajes, su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado obsesionado con triunfar, jamás estuvo en momentos importantes. El abuelo y Takao vivían tanto en el olvido, que el chico tenía que buscar algún trabajo de vez en cuando para llevar algo de dinero a casa, el Dojo no tenía ya alumnos que pagaran cuota; el patriarca Kinomiya como buen anciano japonés era orgulloso, aceptaba poca ayuda del gobierno, tampoco le decía a su hijo o nieto mayor lo que pasaban.

-Tienes tacto para decir las cosas- dijo Yuriy para dejar de pensar tanto en la vida de Takao y centrarse en el momento.

-Así soy yo de genial-bromeó- pero también puedo no serlo… ¿te peleaste con tu pareja?- Fue directo. Yuriy torció la boca, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno… tú escuchaste casi toda la pelea en el teléfono. Boris se enfado porque no lo invité a mi nuevo proyecto- comenzó –él siempre ha salido adelante… yo no quise quedarme atrás, quiero hacer algo por mí mismo, sin depender de su constante presencia en mi vida, pero el no pudo comprenderme ni siquiera me deja explicarme-Miró hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta

-Me grito que seguramente cometería alguna estupidez, me dejaría estafar, que me acostaría con mas de un tipo en su ausencia, porque: aunque ya no vendas en centavos tu cuerpo, seguramente se te quedó la costumbre de la prostitución, ramera idiota; me dijo-Yuriy rió, pero a pesar de eso Takao notó la tristeza de sus ojos.

-No puedo soportar a veces lo celos enfermizos de mi ahora ex pareja-continuó Yuriy- o los insultos que cada vez son más frecuentes, sé que tarde o temprano nos reconciliaremos, somos una costumbre, el lastimarnos, reconciliarnos para seguirnos haciendo daño, no conocemos otra cosa, pero ahora… - miró a Takao, callándose a tiempo para no decir lo que pasó por su cabeza- "pero ahora estas tú, que me has parado pies arriba de golpe el mundo como lo conozco"-pensó mordiéndose el labio. Era la primera vez en su vida que se quejaba con alguien de su relación de pareja.

-Y se te que ya no quieres hablar de eso-sugirió Takao, Yuriy asintió- entonces…hablemos de que esta fábrica es una porquería y… ¡quítate!-dijo el chico apartando del camino a Yuriy con un certero empujón, segundos antes de que el camión le atropellara, percatándose de lo que sucedía antes de caer al suelo el pelirrojo tomó el brazo de Takao apenas a tiempo para jalarlo y quitarlo del paso.

-¿Es que eres un inconciente?-preguntó aún aturdido, sentándose en el suelo apretando al muchacho entre sus brazos-¿si lo escuchaste porque no te quitas?-gritó Yuriy

-De algo me he de morir- Se encogió de hombros sonriendo, sobando el brazo que le habían apretado tan fuerte, se deshizo de los brazos protectores poniéndose en pie, seguido del pelirrojo.

Yuriy se adelantó caminando demasiado crispado, tragó saliva, no sabía como responder a eso,

-"¿Cómo es que alguien tan lleno de energía, que le guste tanto la vida… proteja a otro antes que a sí mismo?" No entiendo…

-¿El que?-

-¿No te importa morir?- ante la pregunta de Yuriy, Takao ladeó la cabeza con un dulce gesto de confusión-soy capaz de cualquier cosa por vivir… incluso matar o dejar morir-entornó sus ojos azules, seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo soy capaz de morir para proteger lo que me importa, antes que matar por…- detuvo lo que iba a continuar para meditar las palabras de Yuriy- momento¡me quitaste! Si fuese cierto lo que dices hubieras dejado que me atropellaran- sonrió triunfal el de cabellos azulados.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Normalmente es lo que hubiera hecho, no solía arriesgarse por nadie pero esta vez inconcientemente lo había quitado, no sabía enfrentarse a ello, tanto como al hecho de que estaba compartiendo sus sentimientos al exterior, algo que no había hecho ni con Boris, que conocía de toda la vida, y pocas veces con Kai que había sido un amigo que no le falló desde que prácticamente los recogió de los bares de mala muerte, en pago de que lo sacaron con vida de una pelea en uno, o Brooklyn quien desde que Yuriy llegó a Inglaterra le entregó su agradable amistad sin pedir algo a cambio.

-"Solo un mes ha bastado con este pequeño bribón desconocido, para que comenzara a cambiar mi universo… tengo que hacer algo para solucionarlo"

Regresaron hasta la noche del recorrido, Takao había conseguido que al menos se aplazara un día más la visita de Yuriy al suburbio que había elegido caprichosamente visitar. Se encargo de distraerlo mostrándole los lugares turísticos de la ciudad, en el momento que estaban más divertidos, Takao miró su reloj, informando que lo llevaría de vuelta al hotel. Yuriy no dijo nada, pero cierta cosquilla de molestia le surgió en el estómago.

-Discúlpame, en serio, te hubiera pedido que cenáramos juntos pero me comprometí con mi familia para ir al teatro esta noche.

-Diviértete- le contestó Yuriy en tono neutral, Takao no supo que pensar. Yuriy respingó cuando en dos pasos se puso frente a él, Takao, erguido, elevo ligeramente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, Yuriy le sacaba casi una cabeza de estatura, aún así la seguridad y aplomo del muchacho lo hacían parecer más alto igualándole la estatura cuando no estaban tan cerca.

-¿A qué hora quieres que regrese?- le preguntó en tono incitante, Yuriy sonrió de medio lado, había algo tremendamente erótico en la idea de pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con un muchacho más joven que él, desearse mutuamente y ese tipo de escenas apasionadas con atmósfera tan íntima que creaba Takao, ajenas a las simples febriles y hasta brutales a las que estaba acostumbrado Yuriy.

- ¿Sobre las nueve después del desayuno?- continuó el de irises rojizos, Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, Takao alzó las cejas. El pelirrojo giró la cara evitando lo posible mostrar su decepción, al pensar que preguntaba la hora que Yuriy deseaba que regresara esa misma noche, otra vez Takao había hablado en un aparente doble sentido para después, salir con algo totalmente distinto.

-No te enfades- se puso de puntillas para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído del pelirrojo, reposando las manos en los hombros de Yuriy que para demostrar indiferencia permanecía sin moverse- es que ese tipo de cosas… de no poder esperar alcanzar la habitación para arrinconarte, para demostrar que necesito tu cuerpo y querer explorarte, taladrar hasta lo más profundo de ti…poseerte… es que ese tipo de cosas no sabría decirlas… no se me ocurren en mi mente pura e infantil…

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Yuriy sintió el choque eléctrico en la espina dorsal, se alejó dos pasos mirándolo fríamente, Takao lentamente giró para atender a la voz de un hombre castaño que le llamaba desde la puerta del hotel.

Subió a su habitación, tenía pensado meterse en la cama, preparó el pijama pero estando desnudo se acercó al espejo.

-"Debo aceptar que tengo un cuerpo demasiado perfecto…soy delgado pero bien formado, no me son necesarios los músculos excesivos, solo los que se me han formado por el baile"- no es que Yuriy fuera presumido, pensaba que era realista. No tenía problemas de autoestima en ese tipo de cosas.

Tiró el pijama al suelo, sin ponerse ropa interior se colocó unos pantalones de piel negros, una camiseta sin mangas de spandex blanca con líneas rojas que figuraban la bandera de Inglaterra. Acomodó su cabello, una chaqueta de piel negra completó su atuendo, era verdad que había ido a hacer negocios, pero no tenía porque limitarse a ello, también podía asistir como turista-"No tengo que esperar a un niñito simple y tonto para poder divertirme"-

A señas hizo entender al taxista que deseaba ir a un centro nocturno y de la misma forma se hizo entender por el hombre de la puerta del local, que bastando con ver su aspecto físico, le dejó entrar sin necesidad de hacer la larga fila de aquellos que esperan por entrar al más popular antro.

Ciertamente no comprendía en absoluto las letras de las canciones en japonés, pero la música era un lenguaje universal, se dirigió al lugar más deshabitado de la pista, cerró los ojos, para dejarse llevar por la música, comenzó moviendo las caderas, los hombros contrario a la inclinación de las extremidades inferiores, los ojos de las personas inevitablemente se posaban en él, elevó las manos, haciendo un par de pasos que iban justos al ritmo de la música, en menos de diez minutos tenía una multitud mirando su forma de moverse, sonrió para si, abrió los ojos, se sabía admirado, deseado, por primera vez que llegó a Japón se sintió nuevamente dueño de la situación.

Se tomó los hombros con cierto cansancio, aún moviendo ligeramente la cintura al caminar, recién saliendo del lugar. Algo llamó su atención, un puesto ambulante a esas horas de la madrugada. Se acercó porque inevitablemente las delicadas piezas de cerámica y porcelana le llamaron la atención.

Estaba emocionado por fin había encontrado algo que estaba deseando comprar, hablando con la mujer que tenía un tono muy resuelto le platicó que venía a hacer negocios, sin embargo esa mujer de insistentes maneras le causaba desconfianza. Se le olvidó cuando le mostró una miniatura del jarrón que había visto en el hotel del que había quedado prendado

-Esto es exactamente lo que quiero

-Estas piezas son muy exclusivas, si se las mostré es porque usted es hombre de negocios- a Yuriy poco le importo que el inglés de la mujer fuese pésimo, por fin tenía entre sus manos lo que había ido a buscar.

-¡Pero deben ser tan caras!

-Todo depende del volumen de la compra. Venga en unas tres horas, estoy por irme lo haré al amanecer, le mostrare unas piezas de cristalería y porcelana como las del catálogo, para que las tenga en sus manos como la piecita que trae.

-Me llevaré esta.

Sin demostrar el entusiasmo que hundía a su pecho Yuriy quedó de acuerdo, no pasaría nada…después de todo la mujer le había mencionado que la fábrica estaba en la zona a la que él había planeado ir, a pesar de las protestas de Takao, y tenía lo que él deseaba. Miró la pequeña pieza del tamaño de la palma de su mano, la enviaría por paquetería Express a Brooklyn, diciéndole la hora que seguramente estaría en el aeropuerto en breve, su viaje por fin había finalizado. Y no supo porque la idea de regresar no le parecía tan genial como cuando llegó.

No terminó de caminar una calle completa cuando observó un estupendo edificio, metió la mano en la chaqueta para sacar la guía, donde seguramente hallaría información, sin embargo, la gente que empezaba a salir le obligó a recargarse al lado de la puerta, todos lucían muy elegantes pero hubo alguien en especial que le llamó la atención. Takao Kinomiya salía del edificio, al instante Yuriy se imaginó que era un hotel.

- "Como si me importara…pero si me ve pensara que lo estoy espiando y se la dará de importante"- se ocultó detrás de una gruesa maceta con una planta alta que estaba al lado de la puerta, no pudiendo luchar contra la curiosidad se asomó ligeramente.

La molestia no se debía a verlo salir del lugar, sino por la compañía de un hombre, era alto obviamente de edad madura, castaño, ojos azúles, no se parecía en lo mínimo a él- "No puede ser su familiar"- Sus mandíbulas se tensaron, Takao tenía el rostro serio, lo que le hacía parecer mayor- "ahora entiendo…actúa según la ocasión y el acompañante… embustero".

Miró como el hombre le echaba el brazo a los hombros, para girarlo hacia sí, le elevo el rostro al muchacho, acercando su rostro al oído de Takao, después unió sus frentes. El de cabellos azulados miró al hombre con tanto afecto que Yuriy sintió rabia que calculó inexplicable, se protegió de la sensación diciéndose que el muchacho no le significaba nada.

-"¡Y todo lo que me dijo a mi!…esta claro que con ese tipo tiene relaciones íntimas, más que sexuales"- lo supo cuando el hombre se llevó la mano de Takao a la cara para que le acariciara, Takao retiró la mano cuando llegó a la barbilla; bajó la cabeza, recargándola en el pecho del hombre mucho más alto que él, quien sin dudarlo, le besó los cabellos.

Yuriy sabía que los japoneses no eran muy dados a demostrar afecto en público.

-"¿Esta era la formidable reunión familiar?"- sintió como sus intestinos se estrujaban con cierta molestia- "esto solo confirma mis sospechas…ese maldito mocoso patrañero es totalmente desconfiable…en vez de tener este estúpido sentimiento de pérdida y engaño debería de sentirme contento…mis sospechas están confirmadas"- Resopló después de haberse convencido- "Yo le demostraré a este niño lo que es en realidad la diversión en la cama, si no lo había tocado, es porque quería creer que no era el imbécil ofrecido que acabo de ver…eso me pasa por intentar creer en las personas"

Takao subió al taxi antes que el hombre, Yuriy esperó tiempo suficiente a que se alejaran, cruzó la calle para tomar un taxi hacia el lado contrario y dirigirse al hotel.

El muchacho de cabellos azulados se acercó al otro extremo del asiento, lo más alejado posible del hombre, quien se limitó a estirar el brazo y asirle la mano. Takao la retiró.

-Déjame en paz…papá

* * *

continúa... 


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Brooklyn llamó a la puerta de al lado, respondieron con un tono dulce de voz que hizo sonreír al instante al joven hombre.

-Hola querido, pasa por favor… ¡oh estas cojeando! ¿Te ha sucedido algo malo?- dijo sinceramente asustado el anciano, intentándolo ayudar a sentarse tomándolo del codo.

Brooklyn amplió la sonrisa, ladeando el rostro enternecido, sintió un profundo afecto por la preocupación que demostraba el hombre, que después de sentarlo, había colocado cerca la mesita de centro un cojín en ella, para después subirle el pie.

-Pequeño-el anciano negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba, Brooklyn sonrió, la verdad es que a sus veintisiete años no era ningún niño, pero si se comparaba con el viejo, estaba en pañales- ya mismo llamaré a un taxi e iremos al hospital.

-No estoy mal señor Dikenson, solo me he caído ayer, lo tengo menos hinchado que hace unas horas, ya verá que para cuando termine esta semana estaré bien.

-¿Hola?... Buenos días Charles… si, habla el señor Dikenson… gracias… ¿podría mandar un taxi a mi casa por favor?... hasta pronto- el hombro colgó el teléfono de estilo antiguo, cortesía de la tienda de Yuriy, Brooklyn soltó una risilla nerviosa, el hombre no le había hecho caso alguno

- ¿Me decías querido? Ah, no, yo te decía a ti. Iremos al médico, seguramente te pondrán una férula o algo, así que, si, creo que eso haré, le pediré a un amigo que saque a pasear a tus mascotas o yo mismo lo haré si él no puede, creo que aún puedo hacer algo como aquello… y por supuesto estas obligado a venir a comer a mi casa- El anciano, nervioso, había caminado apretujando sus manos, respirando poco entre cada frase.

-Señor Dikenson- estiró la mano, que el hombre mayor tomó al instante- ¿le he dicho últimamente que es un ángel?- El anciano más calmado, sonrió con dulzura.

-No desde la semana pasada- ambos soltaron una ligera carcajada, el adulto mayor trajo pan tostado, jamón, leche fresca, crema y jugo para que Brooklyn desayunara.

-Seguramente no tienes nada en el estómago

Comió mirando con devoción al hombre, sus padres seguramente lo hubieran tomado como una tonta impertinencia de parte suya, en vez de ser atendido hubiera tenido que escuchar por horas la perorata de haber abandonado la profesión de administrador que había estudiado para ser un bailarín.

-Y dime Broo… ¿Boris no ha aprovechado tu pie mal para escaparse?- inició la conversación el anciano, con el tema favorito de Brooklyn, sus perros, se echó a reír por el comentario.

-De hecho, aprendí una palabra para controlarlo un poco- hizo un gesto de molestia en la cara.

-¿Es muy ácido el jugo?-preguntó pensando si era por eso el rostro agrio.

-Oh… no, claro que no, todo está delicioso, gracias… es solo que ese odioso de Kinomiya de nuevo apareció para molestarme… ¿Sabe? Creo que mi perro sabe hablar algún idioma oriental- el hombre rió por la ocurrencia aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería sin saber que la palabra la había aprendido de Hitoshi.

-¿A qué te dedicarás estos días?

-Algo en lo que no tenga que moverme mucho, si me dejan en muletas será difícil, quizás simplemente baje a asolearme en la piscina o al mini parque dentro de esta urbanización para no ir hasta el parque de la ciudad, dormir en el césped como de costumbre, no niego que extrañaré a mis chicos rondando-dijo refiriéndose a sus mascotas.

-De eso no te preocupes, se volverían locos sin salir, le pediré a un amigo que los saque a pasear.

Unas horas después, el señor Dikenson regresaba con Brooklyn y efectivamente, el esguince de segundo grado le obligaría a estar quince días con la férula, después podría continuar su vida habitual.

-Prométeme que no te esforzaras demasiado, si te duele te sentarás hasta en el piso estés donde te encuentres

-Lo prometo papá- bromeó Brooklyn, el señor Dikenson le dio ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lamento dejarte hasta el ascensor, pero me temo que tengo que atender otras cuestiones con mi joven socio.

-Es verdad… no sé cómo soporta a alguien como ese Hiwatari

-Es un buen muchacho en el fondo…Muy en el fondo- Brooklyn acompañó la risa de Dikenson, quien esperó hasta que se cerró la puerta del ascensor para partir.

-Masefield

Brooklyn reconoció inmediatamente la voz, dio vuelta suspirando con fastidio, apenas había llegado a la puerta de su departamento, cuando el ascensor se abrió por segunda cuenta, y Hitoshi salía de él. Intentó mirarlo con objetividad para no enfadarse con su sola presencia…es que no podía confiar en alguien quien odiaba a los animales, y para colmo era frío, mandón y controlador. Brooklyn por contrario amaba a los animales, era relajado y a veces la vida de todos los demás le importaba demasiado poco mientras no se metieran en la suya.

A pesar de ser oriental era muy alto, sus rasgos eran finos lo suficiente como para ocultar su origen, de no ser por el nombre pasaría desapercibida su nacionalidad. Sus ojos de color exótico con ese rojo intenso y brilloso eran algo muy interesante; siempre vestía sus trajes de forma impecable, aseado, en extremo ordenado, tuvo que aceptar que le excitaba que con el simple caminar, demostraba que llevaba la seguridad de andar por la vida sin perder de vista sus objetivos, Hitoshi tenía el aplomo y energía que tanto le gustaba en los hombres porque era incansable para trabajar.

Sus trajes con el corte de la chaqueta siempre en las caderas le permitía saber que tenía un excelente trasero, de hecho un cuerpo increíble más musculoso que el suyo, por supuesto, como lo demostraba la anchura de su espalda.

Desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza, recordando que se supone estaba viéndolo con objetividad, no con el fin de sentir deseo por un hombre que ni siquiera le correspondería al ser heterosexual.

Hitoshi se detuvo delante de él, observó desde la punta de los pies hasta la cadera del de ojos verdes, y seguir el recorrido a lo largo de las muletas hasta el pecho, con el simple fin de observar su estado, pero Brooklyn se sintió nervioso, deseaba sentir que se había mentido, que todo lo bueno que momentos antes le había visto, era por la necesidad de no enojarse. No quería sentir algo agradable por ese tipo, mucho menos sentirse bien solo con que lo hubiera mirado.

-Sobre tu lesión… ¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó con tacto Hitoshi.

-Si, mucho mejor- sonrió gratamente sorprendido por la preocupación.

-Que bueno, porque necesito que llenes esta parte del formulario para que yo pueda dar por cerrado el incidente en el casino.

-Si claro- Ironizó, a calidez que el de ojos verdes sintió en el pecho, se borró totalmente al darse cuenta de la realidad, solo deseaba hablar del trabajo no de su estado de salud; se giró lo más rápido que pudo para entrar a su casa.

Hitoshi le detuvo la muñeca toscamente y lo giró, el de cabello anaranjado perdió el equilibrio cuando la muleta cayó al suelo, el de irises rojizos se vio obligado por sus reflejos a envolverlo en un abrazo con la otra mano para que no se cayera, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, Brooklyn recargó la mano libre en el pecho contrario para aventarlo recargándose en la pared. Hitoshi aún no soltaba el duro agarre de su muñeca, Brooklyn miró el enganche en su mano con desaprobación al instante Hitoshi lo soltó.

Apenado pero sin demostrarlo demasiado levantó la muleta, en silencio total fue roto por el ladrido del perro que se había despertado con el ruido de afuera. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él como dagas, le arrebató la muleta que le ofrecían entrando sin más preámbulo.

La puerta se detuvo antes de cerrarse.

-En serio necesito que llenes el informe

-Lo haré, te busco yo-contestó secamente recargando su peso en la puerta para terminar de cerrarla- ya calla Boris…- empujó al perro con la muleta, el animal por supuesto no obedeció- "si claro… por supuesto que no llenare tu formulario, idiota"-pensó malicioso, seguramente eso le traería un fuerte problema a Hitoshi, y le alegraba.

Esa misma noche el timbre del departamento de Hitoshi tañó, extrañado al saber que no había programado ninguna visita, se encontró con la sorpresa del encargado de la urbanización donde vivían, es decir, la colección de edificios y centros recreativos circundantes para los vecinos.

-Señor Dikenson…-saludó Hitoshi- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Oh no, mi joven amigo- sonrió el señor al decirlo, Hitoshi elevó elegante la cabeza, no era ni su amigo, ni estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran en tono tan paternalista, ni siquiera su abuelo lo hacía- ¿Es que no invitaras a entrar a este pobre y cansado anciano?

Reaccionó después del largo silencio, se hizo a un lado, la verdad es que no iba a invitarlo a pasar, tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara con el breve cruce de palabras.

-¿Algo de beber?- Preguntó el propio Dikenson, viéndose sentado frente a Hitoshi, el hombre mas joven se levantó como si le pusieran un resorte en las piernas, reclamándose mentalmente su olvido de buena educación.

-Tengo solo agua mineral y cerveza

-Un té o un café estaría bien para la próxima- sugirió sonriente el anciano, los ojos rojizos parpadearon un par de veces confundidos, el hombre viejo se estaba invitando para una próxima vez, en Japón solo cuando una persona era de mucha confianza llegaba a hacer algo de ese grado.

-¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó directamente Hitoshi entregando el agua.

-De hecho si, hijo- el de cabellos azulados carraspeó con la garganta como indicación de molestia, no le gustaba que fuera tan familiar con él- verás… es que como sabrás, tu vecino el buen joven Masefield se ha lastimado un pie.

Hitoshi asintió, inmediatamente su cuello se tensó pensando en el irritante muchacho.

-Con todo respeto que usted se merece…

-Oh… ¿de verdad lo crees? Muchas gracias- interrumpió el anciano- entonces seguramente me dejarás hablar antes de que te niegues a la propuesta que no te he dado- el anciano se carcajeó, Hitoshi dio un trago grande a su cerveza- sé que no te llevas muy bien con él… pero la verdad es que es un angelito, se porta tan bien y es tan bueno, oh pero no te he venido a hablar bien de él, sino de ti.

-¿De mi?- Hitoshi estaba seriamente confundido por el giro de la conversación, no sin estar sorprendido de que un hombre serio y responsable como Stanley Dikenson tuviera en tan alta estima a alguien como Masefield, el teléfono sonó, por fin la llamada que todo el día estuvo esperando Hitoshi.

-Si, sé que eres un hombre escrupuloso, comprometido. No diré que tu amabilidad es enorme, pero tu fama como un hombre honorable te precede, es a esto que recurro para pedirte un favor, que sé no negarás a un viejo como yo, siendo tú un hombre de carácter tan firme y responsable.

-Me halaga pero son cosas que ya sé- dijo sin ningún tipo de modestia Hitoshi- si el favor tiene que ver con dejar mis creencias, lo lamento pero la respuesta es no.

Bebió los dos últimos tragos de su cerveza poniéndose en pie, con el fin de que el anciano se preparara para irse, era la quinta vez que el teléfono sonaba.

-¿Y si no va contra ello, es un sí?- Dikenson no se levantó, y siguió con su cara amable y sonriente

-Si… por supuesto- Hitoshi en ese momento sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de que el hombre se fuera y poder contestar la bendita llamada.

-Bueno… muchas gracias por el agua, estuvo… fresca, espero me tengas un delicioso té de manzana con canela para mañana, me dará gusto visitarte

Hitoshi suspiró cuando cerró suavemente la puerta tras el anciano, en verdad que era un hombre insistente, y curiosamente sentía que no podía darle un no por respuesta. En dos zancadas llegó al teléfono.

-¿Alice?- Se relajó con el teléfono en mano, cuando la respuesta afirmativa de la mujer al otro lado le llegó.

Una vez que había dejado a Brooklyn en su apartamento, se vio con la extraña necesidad de sacar algunos condones de su caja, y llamar a una de sus antiguas ex novias. Incluso se atrevió a agendar para el día siguiente la sesión de sexo que seguramente habría, después de la cena a la que invitaría a Alice la noche siguiente, antes del trabajo como de costumbre, todo estaba perfectamente programado. Se retiró al colgar directamente al trabajo.

El repiqueteo de su timbre insistente lo despertó, miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana del otro día, esta vez el trabajo se había extendido debido a una pelea entre ebrios en el casino, el llenado de informes le había llevado a estar ahí hasta las seis de la mañana, se había dormido apenas a las siete.

Cansinamente pero dispuesto a evitar que tocaran nuevamente con tanta desesperación se levantó a abrir, no supo si golpear al hombre o a lo que estaba a sus pies entrando sin permiso a su apartamento

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Oh perdón… es que son tan fuertes para mi- sonrió el anciano, que sólo sostenía dos correas ya, todos los demás perros con la correa arrastrando, se habían metido al apartamento de Hitoshi.

-Hey no hagas eso- ordenó a un animal, que poco caso le hizo al subirse en su caro sillón negro de piel-Señor Dikenson…- antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa, el hombre le dejó las dos jaulas repletas de pájaros entre las manos.

-Sé que tu honor no te permitirá retractar tu palabra, mi favor tiene que ver con encomendarte darles un pequeño paseo a las mascotas de mi angelito Broo, no está en contra de tus creencias, dado que esto es encomendarte la seguridad y responsabilidad de algo importante para alguien- sonrió dulcemente el anciano.

Hitoshi se puso mudo y colorado de coraje, Dikenson soltó las dos correas que faltaban, despidiéndose con una elegante inclinación de su sombrero. Si Hitoshi no tuviera en alta estima el respeto hacia los ancianos debido a su abuelo, seguramente le hubiera gritado que era un viejo manipulador y malvado. Pero sabiamente Stanley se retiró antes de que Hitoshi hallara como decir no.

El sonido de vidrios romperse lo hicieron arrojar las jaulas al suelo

-Oh por Kami sama… ¡esa era mi taza favorita!

Brooklyn le había dado una llave a Dikenson, quien acostumbraba el que el de cabellos anaranjados estuviese dormido como de costumbre por las mañanas, para poder sacar a los animales, con el debido permiso de su amo, así cuando Brooklyn saliera estarían tranquilos, y cuando estuviera despierto por la noche o tarde en casa, gozaría de la grata compañía de sus mascotas.

Por esa razón Brooklyn durante las dos semanas no estaba enterado de quien era el supuesto amigo de Dikenson que le ayudaba a pasearlos, porque estaba conciente de que un anciano no tendría el brío para atender a tantas mascotas durante la mañana.

-Por favor, dé mil gracias al buen hombre que se apiada de mi desgracia- bromeó Brooklyn

-Todos los días lo hago se los llevo a las nueve de la mañana, regreso al medio día antes de que tú despiertes, para traerlos de vuelta, después regreso a verlo cuando esta más tranquilo a las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que este caballero inglés toma el té para que mi amigo me acompañe- sonrió el anciano- ¿sabes algo, hijo? Pienso que cada día aprecia más a tus mascotas.

-Oh… también dé las gracias por haber sido tan atento de repararle las jaulas.

No era tanto que las apreciara pero al menos Hitoshi gradualmente aprendió a tolerarlas. Estaba limpiando las plumas de su sofá porque descubrió la razón de que mientras daba agua a los perros luego del paseo forzado, se encontraba con la ingrata sorpresa de que las aves estaban volando o posadas sobre los muebles, dejando tanto plumas como desechos indeseables en su costoso mobiliario, todo porque las mañosas habían aprendido a abrir las puertas descompuestas de las jaulas, viéndose obligado a repararlas porque tenía que mantenerlos ahí hasta que Dikenson regresara por ellos, no quería ni imaginar a Brooklyn burlándose de él al regresarle a sus mascotas.

Las cuidaba desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, recibía a Dikenson, obligado a servirle el té con esa forma amable y nada sugerente de Stanley y escuchar sus historias hasta que se iba momentos antes de que Hitoshi se fuera, se bañaba, iba al trabajo, al regresar dormía alrededor de dos horas y todo comenzaba otra vez. Era vivir una pesadilla.

-"No tengo ni un mísero gato…o un hijo, para no tener que cuidar ningún animal, ni amigos para no perder tiempo, ahora esto entorpece mi plan de vida. Es culpa de Brooklyn Masefield"-pensaba todos los días como un mantra cuando recorría el parque de la urbanización con las jaulas en una mano y las numerosas correas de perros en la otra. Ya ni decir de cuando tenía que recoger las heces fecales de los animales.

Sin duda Hitoshi estaba molesto. Masefield no sólo le estaba provocando la jaqueca diaria por no dormir las horas que estaba acostumbrando, no solo había provocado que un hombre a quien respetaba tanto Hitoshi, pidiera un favor y no podía negarse, tampoco se había aparecido en su departamento a firmar como había prometido el informe. Hitoshi se reprochó el haber confiado en un irresponsable como ese. Los ladridos le taladraban la cabeza, al menos en ese instante el perro eternamente escandaloso no estaban en su casa sino en la de su molesto vecino.

Había estado trabajando como loco, ahora que Yuriy estaba por regresar según el expediente, estaba más presionado que de costumbre con la investigación de la mujer, y la planeación del caso con el pelirrojo, quien seguramente no sabía algo ni siquiera de defensa personal, para actuar y encontrar a los secuaces de aquella mujer, en una labor supuestamente encubierta.

Quizás lo que aquella mujer desfalcaba en un día al lugar no afectaba a Kai, pero la suma del mes completo de pérdida, sería exorbitante, realmente Hiwatari había estado más irritable que de costumbre, ni siquiera lo había recibido para que le diera el avance del informe, porque si bien es cierto habían sacado a luz que no era la única detectando las cámaras que los estafadores habían colocado, entre otras cosas como el que se habían preparado para arreglar los juegos y específicamente no ganaran esas personas, se estaba perdiendo dinero. Todo eso se sumaba al trabajo habitual y su nueva responsabilidad de atender a las mascotas que detestaba, el anciano con sus largas conversaciones y el suave olor a té de manzana con canela del que ahora su casa estaba impregnada. Y se agregaba la pronta visita del abuelo Kinomiya.

Para colmo de males, había tenido que hacer el informe, ahora solo necesitaba la firma. Él no tenía porque haberse responsabilizado porque eso salía de sus labores, sin embargo argumentó que había sido por seguridad de uno de los bailarines mejor pagados y más exclusivos, razón por la cual al estar lastimado pudo haber sido asaltado o secuestrado.

Era exagerado, pero no se podía descartar. Además había anexado un apartado donde Brooklyn se supone explicaba que fue atacado por la anciana, por más ridículo que sonara ahí sí entraba la labor de Hitoshi al guardar el orden.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, dejándolas pulcramente arregladas en su respectivo gancho, abrió la camiseta, listo para darse una ducha que tanto necesitaba, antes de dormir por la mañana como siempre, antes de desnudarse acomodó su ropa sobre la cama.

Se asomó al pasillo, maldiciendo al que consideraba un bailarín de pacotilla. Vió una repartidora, con un paquete en manos con cinta que demostraba era un paquete de envío Express.

-¿Es para Brooklyn Masefield?- La repartidora dio un salto en su lugar al escuchar la voz autoritaria que le habló a la espalda, ella asintió, al instante Hitoshi tomó el paquete, pero la mujer lo aferró con los dedos, se sintió empequeñecida por la mirada del atractivo hombre pero no lo soltó.

-Necesito una firma-replicó tímidamente- y es exclusiva del destinatario.

-¿Y si le firma su marido? - La muchacha por la pura sorpresa soltó el paquete, al instante Hitoshi lo tomó con una mano poniéndolo a su espalda- yo solo fui a visitar a los vecinos y… Detente maldición- gritó al perro gris lo último en japonés, que no había parado de ladrar desde que la repartidora tocó la puerta, el silencio fue instantáneo, la repartidora aceptó que si el perro obedecía sería porque seguramente era suyo- no se porque Broo no abre la puerta, debe estar dormido. Me matara si sabe que usted se llevó el paquete y tiene que reclamarlo mañana. Se pondrá insoportable…déme, le firmaré.

La orden fue demasiado directa, la mujer no pudo menos que estirar el aparato electrónico pequeño y el punzón parecido a una pluma, Hitoshi firmó. Le pareció muy largo el pasillo hasta que la mujer desapareció en el ascensor.

Tocó fuertemente la puerta, súbitamente los perros redoblaron los ladridos, y los pájaros trinaban lo más que daban sus pequeñas vocecillas para imitar la cantidad de sonido de los perros. Espero dos, tres, cinco minutos. Sin recibir respuesta sacó su tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo del pantalón, metiéndola en la rendija de la puerta, hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y abrió. Uno de los perros se le arrojó a los pies, paró a tiempo la mordida al percibir el aroma, los otros perros dejaron de ladrar a excepción de Boris, moviendo la cola al reconocerlo, algunos hasta se atrevieron a pararse en dos patas para saludarlo.

A medio pasillo hacia la puerta, estaba Brooklyn con nada más que una toalla en la cintura y otra en los hombros secándose el cabello.

- Por Kami…- Exclamó sin querer Hitoshi

-¿Quién te crees? Esto es allanamiento de morada- Dijo con los dientes apretados Brooklyn, porque habían violentado así la privacidad de su apartamento.

Hitoshi estaba lo suficiente embobado para no replicar.

El agua le caía desde la cabeza, rodándole por las sienes, dejando surcos largos hasta el cuello, la suave garganta estaba aperlada de gotitas, y corrían por el pecho desnudo, la toalla de la cintura estaba empapada, provocando que las formas de la cadera y el sexo fuera total como si no trajera nada. Las tetillas estaban erectas por el cambio de clima del baño a la sala, la cortísima toalla hacía que se acentuaran sus largas piernas. Iba descalzo, la férula ya no estaba.

-No sabía que estabas en la ducha- reaccionó al final Hitoshi, la voz le salió tan profunda, que a Brooklyn se le erizó la piel, y algo al sur comenzaba a reaccionar con esa mirada.

-Aunque no lo estuviera- le salió la voz- no tienes derecho a entrar sin que yo abra.

Hitoshi bajó la cabeza aceptando que tenía razón, y que por otro lado, aunque sentía la necesidad de verlo no debía tampoco hacerlo. Notó de nuevo el peso del paquetito en su mano.

-Ten… los perros estaban enloqueciéndome, firme por el paquete antes de que me estallara la cabeza.

Brooklyn se acercó a pasos rápidos, arrebatándole el paquete.

-No empieces con mis perros, gracias pero ya puedes irte.

La visión de ese espectacular trasero y las piernas al girarse no mejoró la situación, Hitoshi bajó la vista. Miró un diccionario de japonés en el suelo, elevó una ceja.

-¿Estás entrenando a Polis?- Preguntó Hitoshi, así le había estado llamando todo el tiempo al perro creyendo que se llamaba así.

-Es Boris—espetó Brooklyn— B-o-r-i-s, así se llama el perro, ¿de acuerdo?-deletreó Brooklyn, Hitoshi abrió un poco más los ojos.

-¿Cómo el guardia de seguridad en el casino?

Brooklyn sonrió ligeramente, olvidando un poco su enojo.

-Es que se parecen…son de pelo gris, de ojos verdes, solo que…el que camina en dos patas realmente es un perro que muerde más que este.

Hitoshi no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez encontró algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo, la perfecta línea de dientes derritió el hielo que Brooklyn había puesto de barrera.

-Bueno, lo siento…está bien, ahora sí que no me olvidare de su nombre.- Dijo Hitoshi. El de cabellos anaranjados se acomodó un mechón que le picaba los ojos, sorprendido de que un hombre así tuviera una atención como esa y sobre todo porque el perro, callado estaba recibiendo una caricia tras la oreja cortesía de la mano de Hitoshi- Aunque más que el diccionario un látigo y un bozal tendría mejor efecto para educar una bestia, más contigo que con el perro.

Se mordió la lengua arrepentido de haber dicho eso, más cuando Brooklyn se acercó amenazante para gritarle a la cara como de costumbre, no supo como pasó pero cuando parpadeó de nuevo tenía a Brooklyn en los brazos.

Cuando vio que se acercaba, Boris se había atravesado para huir del amo furioso, aventándolo un poco, el pie de Brooklyn al pisar fuerte le había dolido y al no querer lastimarse de nuevo se le hizo más fácil no poner fuerza en sus piernas, pero se dio cuenta de que fue lo suficiente tonto cuando se sintió abrazado, el peso de Brooklyn y la sorpresa de Hitoshi fue lo suficiente para que el mayor quedara con la espalda contra el muro.

-Cielos… te calló un angelito- se burló Brooklyn refiriéndose a sí mismo para ocultar su vergüenza, pero no se movió. Hitoshi traía la camiseta abierta y las manos de Brooklyn tenían el contacto con la piel desnuda.

Hitoshi no dijo nada, Brooklyn olía tan bien, que no evitó el que su nariz se pegara a los naranjas cabellos húmedos y respirase profundo. Brooklyn utilizaba shampoo de olor, al contrario de él que se contentaba con jabón neutro, eso sin contar el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo menudo de ese hombre y el hecho de que el de ojos verdes estuviera tan quieto, no le hizo mas que darse cuenta de que Brooklyn estaba tan conciente como el de lo que se habían despertado, además de ese sentimiento de apego la erección que sintió en su muslo perteneciente al más joven, por igual Brooklyn sintió la creciente erección tras la tela del pantalón de Hitoshi en su vientre.

Giró la vista hacia abajo…de hecho ambas erecciones eran completas. Brooklyn deslizó las manos por el pecho deteniéndolas en el cuello, donde sintió las duras palpitaciones de las arterias. Hitoshi le recorrió en una sola caricia los costados, la orden que su conciente dio fue retirarle los brazos pero su cerebro lo desobedeció, le acarició a lo largo de los brazos hasta tomarle el rostro blanquísimo entre sus manos.

Brooklyn se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre los de Hitoshi, el hombre mayor abrió la boca alrededor chupándola lentamente, se le antojó deliciosa. Succionó recio consiguiendo que Brooklyn abriera la boca, introduciéndole la lengua levantó la cabeza, volviendo a besarle desde la dirección opuesta. El control que siempre ostentaba orgullosamente Hitoshi se desmembró, quizás por primera vez en su vida estaba dejando que sus instintos actuaran.

Sostenido del cuello Brooklyn se puso de puntillas para frotar sus erecciones, devolviéndole los besos con la misma pasión. Hitoshi le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda, bajó hasta las firmes nalgas aferrándolo con fuerza. Pero no le fue suficiente, bajó más las manos hasta que tocó los muslos, metió las manos por debajo de la toalla elevándola para de nuevo llegar a las nalgas, ahora tocando la piel desnuda mientras comenzaba a amasarlas. Le colocó un muslo entre las piernas haciendo que las separara.

Por un momento no importó que no fuera la mujer que encajara en sus planes o que tenía que recoger al abuelo en el aeropuerto…

-¡Diablos, El abuelo!

-¿Qué?- Brooklyn intentó de nuevo besarle, sonriendo tan sensual que la decisión de Hitoshi estuvo a punto de ser cambiada, miró hacia abajo, los pechos planos…

-"¡Es un hombre con el que me estoy besando!"- se apartó evitando lo más posible ser grosero-No puedo… esto no forma parte de mis planes futuros

Brooklyn parpadeó.

-¿Tienes planes que no te permiten tener sexo?

-Si… menos con un hombre- se mordió la lengua, el asunto tampoco era hacerlo sentir menos-… quiero decir, que mis planes no contemplan el sexo no planeado.

-¿Bromeas?... oh, me olvidaba que no lo haces… ¡estas mal de la cabeza! ¿Planear hasta el sexo?

-Quizás… pero yo tengo un plan de vida, no tengo espacio para errores.

-¿Si?- Brooklyn lo empujó fuera del departamento azotándole la puerta- apuesto a que eso tampoco estaba planeado- gritó a viva voz, los perros comenzaron a ladrar de nuevo, Hitoshi se tomó con desesperación la cabeza, sintiendo el cosquilleo en los labios, mirando su erección.

-Al menos el imbécil debió de besar muy mal para que yo lo odiara- susurró Brooklyn, mientras se tocaba con la yema de los dedos los labios. Ya no le quedaba el consuelo de pensar que simplemente era un tipo frío sin pasión, pero él le había dicho que era un error.

- Estúpido, nadie que deje caliente a un chico como tú puede ser menos que un bastardo despiadado- regañó como si Yuriy lo estuviese haciendo, soltó una risilla con diversión, la voz le había salido casi igual a la de su amigo pelirrojo, miró el paquete, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio el remitente, rompió la envoltura encontrando la bella miniatura del jarrón japonés.

-Cielos Yura…gracias, es bellísimo- se sentó mirando con ensoñación el paisaje seguramente pintado a mano- me alegra, conseguiste lo que querías… ay rayos estoy hablando de nuevo en voz alta- se pego ligeramente con el jarrón de porcelana en la frente, abrió la carta anexa, que no era más que unas pocas líneas en una hoja entera de papel- vaya…tan platicador como siempre-ironizo-… ¡genial! llegas pronto…iré por ti ya lo verás.

Hitoshi entró al baño, quitándose desesperado la ropa, abrió la regadera de agua fría, lanzó un gimoteo al sentir la gélida agua, se talló la cara porque a pesar del agua fría no podía borrarse la erótica imagen de Brooklyn prácticamente desnudo en sus brazos, y el haber palpado zonas tan íntimas de su cuerpo.

Bajó la mano rodeando su sexo con ella, recargó la otra en la pared para sostenerse, la sensación de masturbarse no era suficiente, apretó la mano poniendo más vigor en el acto. En el instante en que estaba por llegar al climax se le figuró sin permiso en la mente la imagen de Brooklyn recibiendo su semen con las piernas bien abiertas. Soportó el gemido, abrió los ojos mirando como se limpiaba el semen del piso con el agua, desapareciendo por la coladera.

Se dio un tope ligero en la pared, seguido de dos golpes consecutivos demasiado fuerte con los puños.

-Soy un asco… un maldito desastre- se sentía sucio, torpe, irresponsable por pensar y excitarse con un hombre- es solo porque no he tenido buen sexo en mucho tiempo- refunfuñó en voz baja para convencerse- las otras no sirven…esta vez llamaré a Catherine- salió de la ducha con la toalla en la cintura, llamó a su vieja amiga que fungía de amante ocasional para quedar esa misma noche, lo anotó en su agenda cargando tres condones en su cartera. Tomó el sobre con los papeles del informe.

Brooklyn escuchó que tocaban su puerta, se levantó perezosamente del sofá donde se abotonaba su gabardina blanca favorita. Miró la hora, era casi momento de ir por Yuriy. Abrió, pero no halló nada, hasta que lo pisó, notó que alguien había deslizado un sobre grande por debajo de la puerta. Su rostro se coloreó de ira.

-Maldito mil veces… después de lo que me hizo se atreve…se atreve…- vio la firma de Hitoshi al lado de donde se supone debería ir la de Brooklyn, en el informe- esta es la firma pero de tu sentencia imbécil, me la vas a pagar caro.


	6. Chapter 6

A peticion de mi mas fiel lectora (creo yo) Kat, el sexto capi...**

* * *

**

**6**

-He pensado- comenzó con tono suave Takao, Yuriy giró el rostro hacia él, había entrado a su habitación sin llamar- la fábrica donde compraba mi madre, es familiar. Si quisieras sé que puedo organizarte una reunión…hace poco sufrieron un robo muy grande, piezas miniaturas únicas muy costosas mas sé que pueden darte una buena muestra de todas maneras.

Yuriy le dio la espalda apretando entre sus manos la tela de las sábanas. No tenía ni media hora que lo había visto salir de ese hotel y subirse al taxi con el tipo castaño, que se veía de edad bastante madura.

-Estoy seguro que lo harías, para eso te acercaste a mi desde el principio

-¡Qué estas diciendo!

-¿Pensabas que soy imbécil?- se sentó en la cama, tapándose hasta la cintura el cuerpo -La fábrica de tu estúpido primo no está en la lista, idiota, te acercaste desde el principio para eso.

-Mi familia es de una tradición muy antigua, venimos de guerreros samurais y artesanos- contestó condescendiente Takao aunque en tono alto, para no enojarse por la suposición de Yuriy- es por eso que…

-Por más interesante que sea tu historia familiar- interrumpió irónico Yuriy- hoy visitare otra fábrica, la definitiva, no necesitaré más de tus servicios como traductor.

Por primera vez vio como Takao fruncía el seño profundamente

-¿Qué pasa contigo Yuriy?

Sin hacerle caso se levantó, estaba solo en ropa interior: una delgada camiseta sin mangas totalmente pegada al cuerpo y unos calzoncillos negros más entallados aún.

-No pasa nada… ¿te la pasaste bien con tu familia?- Yuriy se mordió la lengua por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

-La verdad es que no… sucede que…

-¿Sabes que?...no me interesa saber, súbete a la cama.

Takao elevó una ceja, estaba realmente irritado del tono de la orden, pero sin decir mas suspiró profundamente para aguantar las ganas de una rabieta que venía aproximándose, después de todo era muy joven y le costaba aguantárselas. Miró que Yuriy le veía mientras se desvestía, Takao comenzaba a ponerse nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

-Tengo que irme en un par de horas con el proveedor así que date prisa.

-Pensé que no ibas a necesitar de mis servicios de traductor- quedando solo con el boxer, se recostó en la cama boca arriba, con los brazos fungiendo de almohada mirando al techo. Yuriy se puso a gatas sobre la cama, caminando de esa forma hasta quedar sobre él, el corazón del muchacho dio un brinco involuntario, tragó saliva.

-No es ese tipo de servicios el que solicito.

-Pero…

Simulando la primera vez que Takao lo besó, Yuriy regresó la acción apasionada, le tomó del cabello pero él si le hacía daño al jalarlo para acercarse, le besó profundamente introduciendo la lengua en la boca que se abrió para reclamar.

-"Se irá hoy"- pensó Takao, respondiendo el beso con fervor era verdad que dijo que se quedaría esos días, pero si ya había encontrado lo que deseba no se quedaría más tiempo- " y no pude convencerlo de quedarse conmigo…"- abrió mas la boca comenzando a cooperar con el beso.

Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo al saber que a pesar de todo el mes había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ganarse a Yuriy, nada había fortalecido su confianza. Pensó que aquellos días en que el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar de su vida revelando que a nadie más lo había hecho, era un avance muy grande. Yuriy terminó gustándole en verdad.

Siempre había considerado ridículo el amor a primera vista, no era como los demás jovencitos idealistas en ese aspecto, que fuera alegre no quería decir que no fuese realista; incluso ahora estaba completamente seguro de que solo con la convivencia una persona puede enamorarse de otra.

Por esa razón se empeñó tanto desde el primer día convenciéndolo en trabajar para él. A eso y no al dinero de su socio o la paga de Yuriy era a lo que se refería cuando afirmó que no tenía otra opción. Takao quería saber si podía enamorarse de una persona que le gustara a simple vista tanto, que sintiera esa química irracional que no había sentido ni con las muchachas con las que se había acostado antes, por eso quiso abrirse totalmente como a nadie lo había hecho y lograr conocerlo también. Al menos una parte importante para quizás tener un futuro y descubrir algo nuevo que seguir queriendo cada día. Su hipótesis fue totalmente cierta.

Era soñador en el aspecto en que deseaba esa unión corporal al menos con él cuando ambos sintieran algo profundo, por eso por más excitado que estuviese Takao se contenía pensando en cosas tristes o estúpidas para distraerse, se hacía el tonto, desentendido o hasta se hizo el dormido en ocasiones para que no fuera como en muchas veces anteriores le pasó con las chicas historia de una noche.

Tenía miedo. Ya nada importaba, Yuriy se iría mañana. Era preferible tenerlo una sola vez que no estar con él jamás.

Quitó las manos de atrás de su cabeza posándolas en la espalda del pelirrojo, apenas lo rozó con la yema de los dedos, el toque suave le erizo la piel blanquísima al instante, acostumbrada a manos toscas que no controlaban su deseo ni siquiera para intentar satisfacerlo.

Takao se giró dejando abajo a Yuriy, que apretó la mano para jalar su cabello dándose tiempo de separar sus bocas y respirar. El de cabellos azulados jadeo ligeramente por dolor, cerró la boca para dejar salir un gemido placentero de su garganta cuando Yuriy pasó la lengua a lo largo de ella.

El pelirrojo bajó las manos por los costados para comenzar a bajarle la ropa interior que en instantes le sacó completamente, Takao se puso de rodillas obligando a Yuriy a abrir las piernas con el acto, el de cabellos azulados tomó con delicadeza el resorte de la prenda de Yuriy, él frunció el entrecejo quitándose la playera y el boxer en un ágil movimiento, les arrojó fuera de la cama, pasó un brazo por el cuello de Takao dejando caer su peso hacia la cama obligando al de ojos rojizos a acostarse sobre si a su vez le enredó las piernas en la cintura.

-Vamos…- ordenó Yuriy.

-Hey…- sonrió nervioso el joven mirando los irises azules- calma…apenas vamos empezando "quiere terminar esto rápido"- pensó con cierta frustración. Takao se desenvolvió la cintura, deleitándose al acariciar las largas piernas como había tenido ganas de hacer desde el principio, de regreso se detuvo en el hueso de la pelvis masajeándolo con la palma de las manos.

Anteponiendo la lengua, le dio pequeños besos desde la base del oído, por el cuello, hasta llegar a las clavículas abrió la boca para succionarlas, Yuriy sonrió lo hacía como si fuesen sus tetillas, y era una sensación agradable…se sorprendió pensando en lo erótico que podía ser que pusieran atención a zonas que antes cavilaba no eran tan erógenas en su cuerpo.

Lentamente transitó hasta las tetillas, saco la lengua delineando el contorno exterior, después viajó al centro como si quisiera taladrarla, unió los labios succionándola, abrió la boca para morder lo que pudiese abarcar atrapando al final suavemente con los dientes resbalándola.

Yuriy se mordió el labio y a Takao se le antojo que era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. Los irises azules no le perdieron detalle del rostro mientras la cara morena descendía por la línea que dividía el pecho del ruso, el abdomen, en dos partes iguales. Se deleito con el ombligo, metiendo la lengua como si estuviese penetrando otra zona, Yuriy se removió masajeándole los hombros,

Takao le tomó los tobillos haciendo que abriera ligeramente más las piernas. Besó sus ingles, Yuriy comenzaba a desesperarse eran sensaciones nuevas, demasiadas atenciones, todo en su vida siempre había sido directo, sin preámbulos, labios, el cuello, los pezones, el pene, la penetración casi violenta, se repetía lo mismo un par de veces en la noche y no había más contactos, todo amante en su vida habían sido así. Y Yuriy juraba que eso era lo que le gustaba hasta ese momento.

-No estás acostumbrado, déjame… lo mereces.

Porque Yuriy no había conocido otra cosa, y las personas difícilmente pueden saber si les gusta algo que no conocen, y se contentan al pensar que todo lo que conocen es lo correcto, se convencen que es eso lo que les hace feliz o al menos, pasable la vida, porque inconcientemente piensan no podrán tener algo mejor o distinto en sus vidas.

Se dejó girar en la cama para quedar boca abajo, cerró los ojos, cada parte de su cuerpo era acariciada, Takao se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus nalgas, comenzando un suave masaje desde el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la base de la espalda, se bajó de él sentándose en la cama siguió con el masaje con una mano y las caricias con la otra a lo largo de las piernas incluso los pies.

Sacó la lengua colocándola al final de donde la espalda pierde su nombre, de un solo lengüetazo subió hasta la base del cuello, activando cada nervio y poro del cuerpo contrario, Yuriy sintió el respingo de su miembro al golpear contra la cama, estaba demasiado excitado, se removió en círculos para hacer fricción, la suave tela de seda era un deleite al frente, por detrás Takao se encargaba de hacerlo casi venirse sin necesidad de penetrarlo.

Bajó por el mismo sendero de saliva que había dejado, abrió las nalgas para introducir el rostro, Yuriy hundió la cara en la almohada para acallar sus constantes gemidos, sentía el exceso de saliva escurriendo por su rendija, las mejillas calientes en sus nalgas, la lengua exploradora.

-Ya no puedo más…- con eso como previo aviso, Takao se colocó sobre él, Yuriy abrió las piernas recargándose en sus rodillas elevó las caderas, intento recargarse en los codos, pero el peso de Takao se lo impidió, ambos con el torso abajo, las caderas arriba, comenzaron a moverse lentamente, para ayudarse a la penetración.

Metió el brazo para elevar la pierna de Yuriy, empujó fuertemente penetrándolo una sola vez demasiado profundo, las demás comenzaban a ser de la misma intensidad, Yuriy mordió el cojín, estaba dando en su punto más sensible, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, Takao comenzó a mover las caderas en una forma parecida a un ocho, acelerando gradualmente la velocidad.

Descendió la mano hasta el miembro de Yuriy, bajó la piel que lo recubría, comenzando a frotarlo con la palma de la mano para después jalarlo a intervalos friccionando de vez en vez con los dedos la punta.

El gutural sonido de la voz masculina de Yuriy se hizo presente en la habitación, cuando sintió a Takao derramarse en él mientras en su espalda el de cabellos azules lanzado un grito de placer. Se dejó caer al lado del pelirrojo boca arriba, se miró la mano que por fin sintió húmeda, la puso frente a su cara, Yuriy estaba recuperando aún la respiración boca abajo, Takao abrió y cerró la mano para sentir lo pegajoso que era el semen en su mano.

-Es tan lindo¿verdad?- ironizó Yuriy, mirando divertido como Takao parecía niño con juguete nuevo examinando lo que tenía en la mano.

-Es que el mío no es tan espeso… ha de ser la edad- soltó una risilla traviesa, Yuriy le dio un codazo.

-Tengo veintisiete, soy casi tan joven como tú, no te hagas el tonto.

Takao le sonrió con ternura en silencio giro la vista otra vez a la mano, se mordió el labio, la vista se le enturbió, Yuriy observó atentamente como le cambiaba la expresión inocente de nuevo convirtiéndose en una auténtica mirada de deseo. Se llevó la mano a la boca chupando desde la base de la muñeca hasta la punta del dedo medio, Yuriy apretó la almohada sintiendo como su miembro se había puesto duro al instante, con la sola visión de aquello que el muchacho hacía. Takao relamió sus labios pasando la lengua por el paladar para degustar más profundamente.

-Sabe como a mantequilla echada a perder- se carcajeo, Yuriy sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a él para besarlo, Takao se tapó la boca con la otra mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, clavando fríamente sus ojos azules en él.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabo de probar algo que salió por ahí abajo?

-Hablas como si nunca antes lo hubieras probado

-¿Pues por quien me tomas?

Takao lo empujó ligeramente para sentarse al borde de la cama, Yuriy parpadeó varias veces confundido, preguntándose si la afirmación del chico era real pero la desconfianza de haberlo visto salir de aquel hotel con ese hombre pudo más.

-Eres rápido, manejas muy bien tu papel de niño, felicitaciones

-¿A que te refieres?

Yuriy se sentó del lado contrario colocándose la ropa interior. Ante el silencio de Yuriy decidió hacer plática continuando con lo que se habían quedado antes de iniciar todo.

-Si quieres llamaré a mi familiar desde aquí, no te decepcionara, hace artesanías que…

-Oh… ¿es el siguiente paso siempre?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que conveniente tener cerca a alguien con conectes importantes!, seguramente tienen pedidos hasta dentro de diez años.

Takao asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa en labios

- De hecho así es, en este momento sus clientes más importantes son norteamericanos e it…

-Ya tengo proveedor-interrumpió cortante, se puso en pie para mirarse al espejo los muslos, el copioso semen de Takao se había corrido hasta la parte frontal, suspiró profundo y se concentró en su enojo para no excitarse.

-¿Sabes que tienes un trasero de escándalo, no es cierto?- Dijo el de ojos rojizos, Yuriy se permitió sonreír con satisfacción ahora que estaba dándole la espalda a Takao- además de una boca deliciosa- completó el de cabellos azulados que ya estaba abrazándole por detrás mientras susurraba esas palabras; por la estatura más allá de sus ojos, no sobresalía del hombro de Yuriy, además del cabello era lo único que veía del chico por el espejo.

-Preferiría que no coquetearas conmigo Takao, ya no es necesario -dijo en tono serio borrando la sonrisa para parecer convincente, notó como Takao parpadeaba varias veces como confundido.

-¿Y quien te dijo que lo hago?- preguntó con voz suave Takao- ¿Me vas a decir que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros?...-una chispa de ilusión se escuchó en su voz en ese instante casi infantil- Yo lo sé, porque lo sentí en tu forma de responderme el beso la primera vez… y en todas las consecutivas, porq…

-No pasa nada-interrumpió el pelirrojo- porque no hay un nosotros

Takao quitó las manos de la cintura que abrazaba, Yuriy juró ver que en esos ojos tras él los irises incandescentes se apagaron.

-"Es un buen actor el bastardo"-pensó para evitar sentir culpa-No conseguiste el cliente para tu familia, es una lástima, eso si… en tu otro trabajo eres bueno para conseguirte los clientes, hasta uno magnífico como yo. - Se dirigió a la cama, sacando una suma grande de dinero del pantalón en el piso, la dejó a los pies de la cama- no sé cuanto cobren aquí en Japón pero en Inglaterra tengo conocidos que cobran un poco menos de lo que te estoy dando.

La punzada de dolor que sintió Takao en el pecho la dejó ver en la sola mirada, su rostro permaneció serio, su cuerpo erguido aún desnudo.

-¿Quién es tu proveedor de las ventas?- preguntó Takao tras pasar saliva para deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, ignorando lo más posible el que le hubiera dicho que se dedicaba a prostituirse. Yuriy lo estaba humillando. El pelirrojo resopló con fastidio mientras se vestía.

-Encontré una vendedora ambulante en el centro tengo que llegar en menos de media hora con ella, me dará la dirección de la fábrica que me venderá los productos.

-¿Una puestera de plaza?...vaya¿y le diste mucho dinero como a mi?- se burló Takao

-Ella seguramente será más barata que tú, aunque me dará mercancía de mejor calidad.

Takao hizo la cabeza hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado un golpe, Yuriy se exaltó ligeramente, no esperaba esa reacción. Se dirigió en silencio hacia su ropa comenzando a vestirse.

-Mucha de esa gente está ligada al crimen organizado, si no deseas seguir mi consejo al menos ten cuidado- le dijo muy bajo sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos rojizos, pero no las dejaría salir. Le dio la espalda para meter su camisa en el pantalón del traje sastre con el que había asistido a la cena para despedirse de su padre.

-Espera Takao…

El muchacho giró el rostro con cierto tinte de esperanza

-Tu dinero –que desapareció al instante al ver que Yuriy agitó los billetes en el aire para que el chico regresara desde la puerta.

-Ya que es mío te lo regalo, lo necesitaras cuando estés en la ruina. ¿Sabes?... Hasta ahora fui un soñador imbécil, en serio te estoy profundamente agradecido por la sincera muestra de que en toda mi corta vida, he estado equivocado, pensando en que hasta en la gente mala con pasados turbios hay algo bueno.

-Siempre te haces el joven e inexperto es así como te ganas a la gente ¿no?- provocó fuertemente con el dedo el pecho moreno, mientras estaban hablando Yuriy se le había acercado de forma amenazante

-¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?... ¿casi veinte o los pasas? Lo supe desde el inicio eres de esos infelices enanos que parecen más jóvenes-lo empujo- te ganas la vida acostándote con la gente, estafándola con tu carita de niño bueno-le agito el cabello bruscamente- tus atenciones, tu patética y triste historia familiar antiquísima y tradicional de telenovela barata… deja de engañar, que de todas formas con esas piernas y tu buen culo ganaras dinero, y más si te lo dejas penetrar sin hablar tanto.

Yuriy había hablado sin dejar casi espacio entre las palabras ni respirar. Durante todo ese tiempo Takao apretó los puños para no golpearle su respiración agitaba su pecho, se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-Tengo dieciséis años- Grito furioso tomando de los hombros a Yuriy para estrellarlo en la pared al lado de la puerta, el pelirrojo casi se cae de espaldas ante la noticia, Takao mínimo parecía de diecinueve, los japoneses solían ser mas bajos, pero la estatura, sus rasgos, la seguridad y la forma de desenvolverse siempre lo hicieron parecer mayor, por eso a Yuriy no le sonó tan descabellado acostarse con el al haberle calculado otra edad aunque fuera algo menos que la suya.

-Eres el primer hombre con el que me acuesto por placer- gritó desesperado el de ojos rojizos- y no se tanto de la vida como un tipo de casi treinta como tú pero sí se es Esto- unió sus rostros, los labios de Takao temblaban como hoja de papel al viento.

Takao salió sin más preámbulos. Yuriy ni siquiera podía moverse, totalmente pálido comenzó a transpirar, sintió una gruesa gota de sudor recorriéndole la columna vertebral causándole escalofríos, aún sentía la humedad y cierto dolor en sus nalgas que no aminoraba su culpa.

Tenía que salir de Japón, y tenía que ser pronto. Intentó pensar con la cabeza fría alejando lo más posible los sentimientos como siempre. Trazó su último plan, iría con la mujer hasta la fábrica compraría lo que hallara y regresaría con las hojas del pedido después lo esperaría cómodamente en Inglaterra, adiós Takao y Japón, adiós a los nuevos sentimientos de ternura, confianza, capacidad para decirle a otra persona lo que sentía, pero sobretodo la culpa; hola de nuevamente a su vida monótona y fría, pero segura.

Se talló el rostro con las manos dejándose derrapar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Era un niño, se había acostado con él, lo había humillado, le había roto el corazón y él que era quien se creyó engañado. Deseaba disculparse. Pero si lo seguía, entonces el muchacho quizás malinterpretaría las cosas.

-"Si no fuera tan joven…Quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo así"

Terminó de vestirse, con la mujer viajando por un camino azaroso en un sucio y viejo camión llegó a la fábrica, un edificio que le causó al instante desconfianza pero se le olvidó por completo al ver la oficina principal con lo último en tecnología para la recepción y despacho de pedidos, cuando entró a la oficina del Director el mundo externo se borró por el momento.

Las piezas exquisitas que aparecían en el estante eran únicas, antiquísimas y seguramente muy costosas, al hablar con el hombre el precio que acordaron fue increíble y positivo.

-Quiero hacer el pedido. Sinceramente me alegra que manejen también esta esplendida cristalería- observó atentamente la copa de cristal cortado que examinaba con las manos.

-Será un placer cerrar este negocio con un caballero inglés- el hombre hablaba ese idioma aunque bastante mal y como Yuriy explicó que su negocio estaba en Inglaterra para calcular el costo de la exportación, el hombre pensó que era de ese país.

Yuriy no se molestó en corregirlo como ya no se molestaría en contarle a nadie su vida personal tal y como siempre había sido. No volvería a hacerle a alguien tanto daño, porque no se permitiría conocer a otra persona que no supiera lo nocivo que era. Para eso estaban Kai, Boris, Brooklyn, todos aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a vivir siempre peleando con o sin motivo, morder la yugular antes de ser desangrados.

* * *

Continua...

¿Que sucedera ahora que Yuriy regresara con su nuevo pedido? Se revela en el siguiente capitulo el "jefe" de Takao... ¿que hara Hitoshi cuando llegue el abuelo?... ¿para que va a verlo el abuelo?. El misterio en realidad en este fanfic no es muy profundo XD pero se ira revelando. Saludos!.


	7. Chapter 7

Pues sigamos con uno mas... no se cuantos lectores tendre, XD pero agradezco aunque sea uno solo y por ese valdra la pena seguir publicando.

Por si las dudas repito o.o Beyblade no es mio, el lugar del que me "inspire"-que ni me acuerdo de donde- tampoco .. creo... XD! como sea no es con fines de lucro sino para sacarme de la cabeza esto.

* * *

**7**

Takao estaba por llegar a casa, en un lugar donde la seguridad es tan grande como en Japón no se inmuto al irse caminando, además estaba demasiado mal emocionalmente para pensar en su seguridad física. Su celular sonó.

-¿Si?... oh, tú… si, vengo de allá, voy a casa- estaba conteniendo las ganas de contarle a quien llamó pero soporto bien, haciendo que su "jefe" pensara que no le era posible contestar más que monosílabos- casi… no… no se pudo… si, mucho… de hecho él parece esta muy bien, te lo enviare pronto… no… - esa última palabra fue mentira- No, corre por la mía…No, pero yo no sabía que lo conocía…tengo que irme.

Llegó a su casa, tuvo que parar en seco para no chocar contra su abuelo.

-¿Por qué a estas horas, Takao?- el anciano que rara vez se tornaba serio lo veía con evidente enfado en el rostro- ¿Dónde estabas?

Como respuesta Takao elevó los hombros restando importancia mirando retador al viejo. Sin embargo su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa al ver al suelo.

-¿Qué…

-Te hice ya las maletas, nos vamos

-¿A dónde?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Toma mi opinión maldito seas… malditos sean todos- gritó ya incontenible con la mirada acuosa, se esperaba una bofetada pero el señor Kinomiya le abrazó.

-No se que pase… pero ya estas bien mi muchacho…- el hombre anciano le acaricio el cabello largo rato, se alejo un poco para darle espacio cuando sintió que entre sus brazos la respiración del chico se normalizó, sonriendo dulcemente como solo sabía hacerlo con su nieto casi hijo- es hora de irnos… lamento no haberte avisado entenderás cuando estemos allá.

Si Takao había tenido algo estable en su vida, había sido su abuelo. Por eso incluso en contra de su voluntad hacía lo que pedía, como el kendo, ir con su padre cuando regresaba al acordarse que tenía un hijo pequeño, soportar las visitas y regaños de Hitoshi a quien por cierto ya tenia años sin ver, asistir al colegio a pesar de que el muchacho era bueno en sus trabajos provisionales y llevaba dinero a casa, no le servía de nada revelarse contra la única persona en el mundo que al parecer lo quería. Asintió con la cabeza agachada, tomó sus maletas. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuriy giró el rostro antes de terminar de entregar en el pasillo su boleto para subir al avión, como si entre los rostros de las personas esperase encontrar uno conocido, sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza.

Puso bajo el brazo la maleta con los papeles de su pedido, convenciéndose de que era lo único y más valioso que se llevaba de Japón.

Subió las escaleras automáticas para ascender al avión, nuevamente sintió como aquella vez en el hotel ese magnetismo que ejerce la presión de la mirada de algunas personas sobre otras. Observó desconfiadamente sobre sus hombros buscando a la persona que provocaba con la densidad de su mirada la sensación. Entrecerró los ojos, en la lejanía tras el cristal que daba vista hacia los aviones desde el vestíbulo, se notaba una figura que sobresalía de todas al ser conocida. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Con la cabeza agachada, los ojos mirando hacia él, Takao metió las manos a los bolsillos despidiéndose mentalmente de Yuriy pensando en que el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo había visto. No se atrevió a acercarse, no quería ser humillado nuevamente, pero quería verlo irse, se quitó la gorra mirando lo infantil que era en algunos aspectos cuando ya se pensaba lo suficiente maduro.

-"De haber madurado realmente no hubiera sido tan estúpido de dejarme llevar y engañar así"- se quito la gorra dejándola caer- "ya no interesa que Hitoshi me la regalo… estoy tan harto de todo… los odio a todos"- sus ojos dejaron de estar brillosos por carencia de lágrimas. Alzó la cabeza orando al dios dragón a la que su familia le rendía culto para que en el piso con la gorra quedase su niñez y la bondad e inocencia que eso le traía. Un nuevo pensamiento contrario al antiguo se le vino a la mente.

- "Hasta la gente buena tiene cosas malas y podridas en el corazón, aprenderé a ser así y no volverán a hacerme tanto daño"- Su abuelo le tocó el hombro

-En el avión vespertino partiremos a nuestro destino, vamos a desayunar a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuriy empujó a todo aquel que se pusiera a su paso, para intentar llegar rápidamente al lugar donde había visto a Takao. Al bajar la cabeza derrotada ante el fracaso del encuentro lo único que halló fue la gorra.

-Entonces… no lo imaginé- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa amarga-no sé si eres solo estúpido o muy bueno. Si fuesen otras circunstancias… ¡Pero eres tan joven! - susurró como si le estuviera diciendo las palabras al oído.

-Señor… el avión partió sin usted- anunció un oficial, varios usuarios se habían quejado del hombre que como bólido había cruzado media estancia arrollando gente a su paso-le ruego que se tranquilice.

-Genial… más que genial, ve y saluda a tu madre de mi parte japonecito de mierda-le dijo en su idioma natal al oficial que no entendió para su fortuna.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a recepción. Para su fortuna alguien había cancelado su viaje, le molestó tener que pagar más por el boleto pero al menos su viaje no se retrasaría demasiado e iría en primera clase, saldría en el próximo vuelo por la tarde, al haber cancelado su reservación en el hotel tendría que esperar en el aeropuerto la hora del vuelo. Mientras más rápido viera a Boris sería lo mejor que le podría pasar. 

-"Aún así… ¿Por qué no siento la agitación de siempre antes de verlo?"

Al llegar la hora subió a primera clase, intentó dormir, pero el insomnio le aquejaba de nuevo. Cada minuto en el avión fue un martirio, tuvo que empuñar las manos, dedicarse a pasar la vista por su lectura que no comprendía por tener el pensamiento preocupado. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Oye abuelo al menos si me ibas a sacar de casa hubiera sido con elegancia-Takao suspiró cruzándose de brazos

-Sé que clase normal no es lo mejor del mundo, hijo, pero al menos ahorré suficiente para el avión

El muchacho asintió recargando la cabeza en la ventanilla.

-Hey… ¿me traes un vaso de licor?-pidió a la aeromoza

-Nada, soda de cola a lo mucho o jugo para el muchacho… bueno tráigame a mi el licor-sonrió el anciano, el muchacho rodó los ojos. Minutos después de despegar el anciano se quedó dormido, Takao se dedicó a ingerir cantidades exageradas de soda para tener la excusa de ir cada cinco minutos al baño y desquitarse con las paredes o lavarse el rostro y no se le notaran las ganas de llorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Una exclamación de gozo salió de la boca del pelirrojo cuando por fin llegó a Inglaterra, se levanto estirando su cuerpo, extendió los brazos… se dio cuenta que estaba cambiado. Antes nunca se atrevería antes a demostrar su entusiasmo por algo, ser tan desenfadado ni para ponerse cómodo; negó con la cabeza pero sorprendentemente se sentía muy bien de haberlo hecho. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Otra vez Takao¡Nos encerraran en el avión!-el abuelo se carcajeo cuando antes de descender, el muchacho se vio obligado a regresar al baño.

El anciano se puso al lado de la puerta para que los usuarios del avión bajaran mientras esperaba a su adorado nieto.

-Hágase a un lado- dijo en impecable inglés un pelirrojo, el anciano Kinomiya no entendió, se limitó a sonreír y hacer una reverencia- solo saben estorbar con sus costumbres idiotas-gruño Yuriy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Saliendo del aeropuerto escuchó los ladridos de varios perros y la gente quitándose de su camino, al girar el rostro movió la cabeza en desaprobación, en vez de llevar él a los perros los animales jalaban a Brooklyn obligando a caminar muy rápido, notó que cojeaba de un pie pero no quiso darle importancia, el de cabellos anaranjados tenía su acostumbrado rostro calmado y sonriente regañándoles cariñosamente, en la otra mano deshabitada por correas estaban dos jaulas repletas de aves, muy apretadas chocando entre sí por el poco espacio.

-¡Por fin te apareces, Yuriy¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme tan solo todo este tiempo?

Yuriy le sonrió

-A mi también me da muchísimo gusto verte, Broo- al decirlo, Yuriy se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de uno de los perros- gusto en verte Boris querido- sonrió enormemente porque había dicho eso en alusión como si hubiese visto al Boris humano, rascando tras la oreja del perro gris que movía animoso la cola ladrando desenfrenado, en ocasiones elevaba la nariz como si estuviera oliendo profundamente para después seguir ladrando. Brooklyn parpadeó entre asustado y confundido.

-Esta bien… ¿quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi gruñón y serio amigo Yuriy?- bromeó Brooklyn extrañado del nuevo comportamiento tan abierto.

-Soy… alguien que de pronto se siente bien- bajó la cabeza- en ciertos aspectos-la sonrisa se le borró; elevó la mano negando con la cabeza como indicación de que no preguntara.

-Al menos te reconozco porque en eso no cambias, señor cerrazón

-Vamos a casa, idiota.

-Oh…ahora si suenas como Yuriy, ayúdame con mis perritos-extendió la mano con numerosas correas.

-Ni de joda-sin tomar ni una comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que Brooklyn había llegado

-Es definitivo eres Yuriy, ya hasta me había emocionado de que pensé que cambiaste…no, chicos, no me jalen así, que no ven que… oigan esperen estamos dejando a Yuriy atrás…les digo que se calmen por favor mis pequeños…

-¿No te cansas de ser un estúpido de tiempo completo, Masefield?-Una tercera voz llamó.

-Oh demonios… ¿Quién abrió la puerta del infierno¿Qué haces aquí Kusnetzov?-Brooklyn puso todo su peso haciéndose un poco para atrás logrando parar a los perros y poder enfrentar a Boris

-Hola Boris-saludó serio Yuriy al recién aparecido.

-El mismo ser que seguramente te tiró del cielo _angelito_- ironizo Boris, que ignoró a Yuriy para comenzar con la pelea verbal típica con Brooklyn.

-Seguramente fue el mismo estúpido ente quien levantó la piedra de donde salieron los dos sabandijas-espetó Yuriy se adelantó un par de pasos.

-A mi también me da gusto verte _cariño mío_- refunfuñó Boris

-Ya huelo el amor eterno de ustedes… ah no… es la boca apestosa de Boris- se refirió Brooklyn al perro que se llamaba como el ruso y se había parado en dos patas a lamerle la cara, el que gruñó en molestia fue el Boris humano.

Yuriy sonrió ligeramente sin mirarlos, estaba en casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai bajó la ventanilla de su limosina, ordenando con la mirada al chofer que no abriera la puerta. Si la información que le enviaron del aeropuerto era correcta Yuriy llegaba ese mismo día, el pelirrojo se había tomado una semana más en Japón olvidándose de la responsabilidad de regresar a su trabajo. De no tratarse de un amigo tan apreciado Kai lo hubiera despedido.

Contrario a su costumbre esta vez fue él quien llamó hasta su informante en Japón, recordó la plática breve con ese otro amigo de no tantos años.

_-Kinomiya_

_--¿Si?--_

_-Espero que hayas sido útil._

_--oh, tú…--_

Cuando Kai escuchó que la mala palabra de su respuesta fue detenida por una especie de sollozo, dedujo que las respuestas cortantes se debían a que no deseaba una larga charla. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle que le había sucedido pero decidió no meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos.

_- Contéstame breve. ¿Estuviste hasta hoy con Yuriy?_

_--si, vengo de allá, voy a casa--_

_-¿Ya hizo algún pedido grande Yuriy?_

_--casi--_

_- ¿Ha sospechado de que lo buscaste y no te encontró por casualidad?..._

_--no--_

_-¿crees poderlo convencer de comprar buena mercancía con tu familia?_

_--no se pudo--_

_-¿Le has visto intención de hacer algo estúpido?_

_--si, mucho--_

Kai sonrió ligeramente, divertido por el giro de la situación, él era quien contestaba siempre en monosílabos y Takao hablaba a mas no poder.

_-Estoy confiándotelo, es… - _no sabía como decir que Yuriy era importante para él, pero Takao comprendió perfectamente, para evitarle la vergüenza de decir algo fuera de su costumbre, respondió antes de que Kai terminara.

_--De hecho él parece esta muy bien, te lo enviare pronto--_

_-¿Yuriy intentó algo contigo?_

_--no--_mintió, así como también omitió que él mismo se había prestado al juego de seducción. 

Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, a Kai le era difícil de creer que no había pasado ni siquiera un intento, Yuriy era un ser demasiado sexual para no ansiar siempre un nuevo reto, pero Takao era muy joven, por eso también decidió contratarlo a él, lo único que hacía refrenarse a Yuriy era la juventud de una persona, recordando el propio pelirrojo cuantas veces se aprovecharon de él al no tener nada mas que su cuerpo pequeño para subsistir. 

_Suspiró con cierta tranquilidad, quizás era cierto y no había pasado nada más que un trabajo profesional por parte de Takao como guía y guardia del bolsillo de Yuriy, además de un control maduro acorde a su edad por parte del pelirrojo que no intentaría nada con un mucho pequeño como Kai veía a Takao. Hiwatari solo era un año menor que Yuriy a pesar de todo su poder y fortuna._

_-Depositare hoy en tu cuenta el pago por tus servicios_

_--No, corre por la mía--_

Había sido demasiado definitivo, Kai no rogaría por pagar, así que dejó el tema por la paz, lo depositaría sin permiso. Yuriy seguramente le había agradado a Takao, probablemente a esas alturas ya eran algo parecido a amigos, Kai sonrió ligeramente, dos veces el mismo día era mucho pero Takao tenía algo que hacía a la gente prendarse de él.

_-¿Sabe el nombre de tu hermano?...No vaya a ser que todo cuadre._

_--No, pero yo no sabía que lo conocía--_

Kai frunció el entrecejo, casi incrédulo de el poco tacto de Hitoshi, se enteraba apenas que Takao no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba su propio hermano mayor.

_-¿Sabes que tu hermano trabaja para mi, Kinomiya?_

_--No sabía_--Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar más, de no haber estado tan herido a causa de Yuriy, seguramente hubiera reclamado a Kai por no decirle nada tampoco--_tengo que irme--colgó._

_-¿Qué?... imbécil- Kai cerró el portátil con enfado, arrojándolo al suelo para seguir su camino al aeropuerto, los berrinches de Takao a veces lo sacaban de quicio… muy a menudo. Aunque minutos después se molestaba consigo mismo al enfadarse tal y como lo hacía un chico como Kinomiya._

_Si el muchacho no fuera tan fiel amigo desde que lo conoció dos años atrás, seguramente ni siquiera le recibiría sus constantes llamadas, mucho menos le hubiera encargado la empresa de vigilar a Yuriy de incógnito._

_Recordando que ese celular lo había comprado exclusivamente para comunicarse a Japón con él y era el único número que Takao sabía para comunicarse, de llamar a cualquier otro no le pasarían la llamada, él mismo no la recibiría en otros teléfonos que ocupaba para cuestiones especificas como negocios, para colmo Kai resto demasiada importancia al hecho de que nadie mas llamaría a ese teléfono, ni siquiera había memorizado el número y desde el primer día deshecho la factura y el instructivo._

Pidió que regresara la limosina. Se asomó a la cloaca donde se había deslizado el teléfono por la rejilla. Gruñó ligeramente, no había forma de recuperarlo pero al menos estaba el número del Dojo Kinomiya a donde seguramente Takao seguiría viviendo. Ya compraría otro teléfono y le daría el nuevo número después.

El chofer subió al divisar a lo lejos a los rusos y el inglés, Kai subió el vidrio que por fuera parecía un espejo y él evitaba que le vieran, estaba a una calle del aeropuerto estacionado en la esquina; no era su intención que alguien supiera que había ido a recibir a Yuriy a su muy extraña manera, es decir, ver desde lejos que su amigo estuviera bien. 

La señal de alto apareció en el semáforo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Brooklyn con su exceso de perros y sus jaulas en la mano libre de correas, se adelantó a pasar, calmadamente Boris y Yuriy cruzaban callados más atrás.

Otro auto se paró al lado de donde Kai estaba estacionado al aparecer el alto, el de cabello en dos tonos entrecerró los ojos, era sin duda Hitoshi Kinomiya. 

Boris también lo notó, parándose en donde estaba, es decir, a medio cruce frente al carro de Hitoshi. Yuriy que había seguido caminando un par de pasos más quedando frente a la limosina aparcada de Kai, giró hacia atrás para seguir la mirada de Boris.

-¿Vienes por Yuriy, Kinomiya?- Preguntó Boris; Yuriy se puso pálido al escuchar el apellido

Kai se tocó la sien, un profundo dolor de cabeza estaba por llegar junto con la terrible coincidencia

-"¿Estas en mi contra?"- preguntó Kai mentalmente mirando hacia el cielo desde dentro de su lujoso auto

-¿A quien le hablas?- Yuriy buscó con la vista dentro del auto de Hitoshi la cara de Takao, pero solo vio a ese trabajador de seguridad del casino cuyo nombre nunca le interesaba recordar por considerarlo poca cosa y que solo hasta ahora notaba tenía el cabello azulado, los ojos rojizos… tragó saliva.

-Seguramente a mi amigo imaginario-ironizó Boris, señalando a Hitoshi.

-Quítense del paso- ordenó secamente el mayor de todos, cuando la señal del semáforo marcó siga.

-A sus órdenes jefe Kino…- espetó Boris con voz ácida clavando sus ojos verdes en su superior pero sin moverse un milímetro- Ven Yura… creo que el enano Hiwatari mando a su lame botas por nosotros.

Kai frunció el seño dando una mirada de muerte a Boris a través del vidrio que cubría su presencia, el de cabellos grisáceos extrañamente sintió como si alguien lo estuviera amenazando con un arma, buscó con la mirada pero no halló a nadie.

Los autos tras del de Hitoshi comenzaban a amontonarse, el oficial de tránsito se acercó a Boris y Yuriy.

-Retírense del paso por favor-solicito amable

-¿Se apellida Kinomiya?- preguntó Yuriy sin hacer caso al oficial

-Tendrás cerebro de teflón… ¿es que nunca te acuerdas de mas nombres que el tuyo?-renegó Boris

-Señores por favor…- solicitó el oficial.

-Solo de los relevantes- dijo Yuriy con aire ausente, Boris entornó los ojos

-Quítense- Hitoshi interrumpió su escena, arrancó el automóvil deteniéndolo a punto de atropellarlos

-Se los pido- suplicó el guardia comenzando a asustarse, no podría solo con hombres tan corpulentos

-Oye imbécil- Boris golpeo con los dos puños a la vez el automóvil de Hitoshi, que sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada entre las piernas. Apretó las mandíbulas para no salir y golpearlo.

-Les voy a tener que multar y llamar a las otras autoridades-amenazó el ignorado oficial.

-Súbete ya Yuriy- pidió Boris

-No vengo por él… quítate- Dijo aun más irritado Hitoshi, arrancó el carro, si tenía que atropellarlos para pasar lo haría. En marcha ligeramente lenta se los dejó ir, Boris dio un pequeño salto quedando de rodillas sobre el cofre del amado convertible clásico de Hitoshi.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-Boris

-Señores llamare a los otros oficiales-el oficial de transito

-¿Eres de la familia Kinomiya¿eres Japonés?-Yuriy

-Dejen de estorbar- ese fue Hitoshi

-¿Entonces a qué vienes, a espiarme por órdenes de Kai?-Boris

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- ahora venía Brooklyn, que regresaba luego de controlar a sus perros frunció el seño apenas vio a Hitoshi, quien a su vez estuvo tentado a estrellar el rostro de pura frustración en el volante.

Para colmo se sumaba el ladrido incesante del Boris perro, los demás perros y cachorros hacían un coro ensordecedor junto a las aves aterrorizadas, además de los pitidos de claxon y gritos de todas las personas que se retrasaban.

-Basta- ordenó la voz profunda de Kai al salir, la puerta de la limosina chocó contra la trasera del auto de Hitoshi, apretó las mandíbulas para no insultar a Kai.

-Oficial yo me encargo-ordenó al confundido agente de transito- tú, sube- ordenó a Yuriy- tú, vete- señaló a Boris…-tú, sigue- ordenó a Hitoshi quien sin tardanza luego de que Boris se bajó del cofre del auto y se hicieron a un lado se retiró hacia el aeropuerto. 

-¿Y yo que hago, jefe?- Brooklyn ladeó la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente, pero obviamente de forma falsa

-Haz un favor al mundo y muere.

La sonrisa del de cabellos naranjas se borró cambiando a un gesto de fastidio. Yuriy avanzó para subir a la limosina sin reclamar nada más, Boris maldecía en ruso que el pelirrojo fuera en una limosina y el tendría que seguir en bus, Brooklyn no quitaba la vista enfadada hacia donde Hitoshi se había ido. Al menos los tres peatones estaban en la acera.

El oficial parpadeo varias veces intentando rescatar de su mente algo coherente, pero lo trajo a la realidad el hecho de que se quedó parado en el mismo lugar y ahora él entorpecía el tránsito. Para su salud mental decidió separarse de los extravagantes hombres.

Kai estaba por subir a la limosina hasta que le pareció ver algo conocido en las manos de Brooklyn.

-¿Kyo?-El perro gris al que Brooklyn llamaba Boris movió la cola frenéticamente ladrando, las orejas en alto poniendo atención, los demás presentes se sorprendieron de que una muy tenue sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Kai.

-Ven-ordenó en japonés, el perro abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, sin esperar medio segundo intento seguir la orden pero Brooklyn con toda la fuerza que poseía jalaba la correa

-Basta ya Boris… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Kai frunció el seño viendo a Brooklyn como si tuviera deseo de asesinarlo, se inclinó ligeramente

-Ven Kyo- ordenó nuevamente Kai en japonés estirando la mano, el perro comenzó a gemir con desesperación al mismo grado que se abalanzaba hacia Kai.

-¿Es tuyo, Kai?- preguntó Yuriy elevando una ceja, el de ojos amatista asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo perdí hace unos meses.

-Entonces sigue siendo mío… si no lo cuidaste lo que dejaste ir porque no tiene importancia para ti- Brooklyn dejó las jaulas en el piso para aferrar con solo una mano al perro- no puedes quitármelo- el propio Boris Kusnetzov dio dos pasos atrás ante la fiereza en la mirada de Brooklyn. Kai ni siquiera se inmutó ya había tenido muchas discusiones con Masefield.

-A veces se dejan ir las cosas por afecto sincero- dijo el de cabello en dos tonos con una leve sonrisa al recordar cuando Takao se despidió del perro que tanto quería, solamente porque Kai mencionó breve que era la única compañía que le había agradado en Japón. Era la forma en que el muchacho de cabellos azules encontraba solución a la soledad de ese hombre que considero su amigo.

Boris Kusnetzov casi se cae de espaldas, llevaba alrededor de diez años conociendo a Kai, pero en los últimos dos a veces aunque de forma corta y en contadas ocasiones se expresaba como nunca lo había hecho. 

- Pero no es el caso de mi perro. Te demandaré- continuó tranquilamente Kai, Boris y Yuriy hasta se sintieron tranquilos de que volviera a su frío y voluntarioso comportamiento tomando su posición habitual, el perro seguía intentando llegar a su verdadero amo- es un regalo, no pienso dejártelo-sentenció Kai.

-No… ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-Y también te despediré- sonrió de medio lado el de ojos amatista, Brooklyn abrió la boca incrédulo, alguien a quien despedía Kai difícilmente encontraba trabajo con el mismo puesto en el país. 

-Haz como quieras…pero… si tú me quitas algo de lo que es mío... te matare- amenazó Brooklyn.

Respiraba agitado, intentando controlar sus impulsos, Boris tensó sus músculos por si tenía que golpearlo, después de todo aunque no estuvieran dentro del casino tenía que sacar la cara por Kai.

-Detente- ordenó Kai en su impecable japonés, al instante el perro dejó de gemir y ladrar, se sentó con las orejas levantadas esperando la orden siguiente, Brooklyn sentía la ira subir como calor que palpitaba en su pecho hasta ahora comprendía porque el perro entendía solo en japonés, el animal levantó el hocico olisqueando algo, ladró dos veces fuerte seguido de dos cortos, Kai elevó una ceja era la forma en que le había entrenado para que le avisara de algo.

-Pues dáselo ya, Broo- pidió Yuriy, se había prometido apenas no hacer algo por nadie pero Brooklyn era un buen amigo y a Kai lo consideraba lo más cercano a un familiar. Si Kai se enfadaba de Brooklyn no quedaría ni el nombre, por más estúpido que sonara el hecho de que todo fuese provocado por un perro Kai podía ser demasiado intransigente.

-¡Nunca!… es mío…- se agachó hacia el perro para pasarle el brazo alrededor, pero el animal fue más rápido avanzando sin que Brooklyn alcanzara a aferrar la correa, los otros perros estorbaron.

Kai con sonrisa triunfal se agachó a esperar al perro

Pasó de largo yendo hacia Yuriy.

-Hey… ¿Qué demonios?- se puso en dos patas sobre el pelirrojo, que se vio obligado a ponerse rígido para soportar el peso del perro y no irse hacia atrás, el animal metió el hocico en la ropa de Yuriy

-Lárgate animal- Boris jaló el collar duramente, el perro se quejó cuando se estrelló al piso aferrando en las mandíbulas su saqueo

-Estúpido- Kai lo miró duramente

-Eres un bastardo abusivo Kusnetzov- le gritó Brooklyn

-Eso es mío- gritó ajeno a todo lo demás Yuriy inclinándose para quitarle la gorra que el perro le había arrebatado, el animal corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de Kai. 

Abrió mucho sus ojos amatista reconociéndola al instante, es lo que el perro quería avisarle, el animal había reconocido el olor desde antes pero solo lo relacionó teniendo a Kai enfrente.

-¿Una gorra de colores?... vaya¿Qué le paso a tu buen gusto Yuriy?- preguntó Boris, pero terminó por callarse ante la mirada dura que el pelirrojo le dirigía a Kai, que a su vez sostenía la mirada con el semblante demasiado tranquilo para ser suyo.

Boris comprendió conociéndolos, esa era la forma de pedir disculpas de Kai y la de Yuriy de reclamar-No entiendo nada ¿ahora que les pasa?- Boris se pasó hastiado una mano por el cabello.

El perro fue encontrado hace poco tiempo cerca de la urbanización que a su vez estaba cerca de la mansión Hiwatari, conocía el olor de Takao; el animal entendía en japonés; era un regalo hecho a Kai, Takao que contó sobre el hermano mayor que nunca estaba en casa; el oriental petulante que trabajaba en Inglaterra y era vecino de Brooklyn; en todo Japón el único traductor dado a Yuriy fue el hermano adolescente del subjefe de seguridad del casino-bar perteneciente al imperio Hiwatari.

Yuriy tembló de ira, todo cuadraba apuntando finalmente hacia una persona

-Kai…

* * *

Continúa…


	8. Chapter 8

Contesto mis dos reviews XD!!

Gabz: ehhh... no o.oU no es un genio Yuriy, es obvio que si vio al hermano era el colmo que no dedujera ya de plano sumado a lo del perro y Kai, digo que Yuriy no es el tipico guapo estupido...o tu que piensas? XD! Te adelanto que Yuriy no siempre saldra, aunque al ser de mis personajes favoritos obviamente si sale un poquitin auqnue no venga al caso jaja, te recuerdo que la historia es de los hermanos Kinomiya, ya le hare justicia a nuestro pelirrojo, vale?

Kat: ehhhhhhh... no se que decirte --U gracias por continuar el fanfic y espero te guste la nueva entrega. Mira que eres una de las principales gentes por que lo sigo y errr...porque si no me lo saco de la cabeza apestara como el agua encharcada XD!

* * *

**8**

Yuriy tembló de ira, todo cuadraba apuntando finalmente hacia una persona

-Kai…

Aprovechando el nuevo silencio combinado con discusión visual, Brooklyn tomó la correa del perro gris, llevándoselo en contra de su voluntad regresando a casa. Kai dejó de ponerle atención para no perder la vista de Yuriy.

-Eres el más grande bastardo, Hiwatari- dijo Yuriy con los dientes apretados.

Kai entornó la mirada… para después abrir los ojos enormemente

-¿Le hiciste algo?

Yuriy desvió la mirada, tragó saliva para después recuperar el semblante frío.

-Tú nos los hiciste

Kai incrédulo frunció el seño

-Es un niño

-Tú provocaste esto… seguramente te vengaste mandándolo por que destape hace un año los fraudes de tu abuelo y casi pierdes su fortuna. "Kai supo vengarse mandando a ese tipo, por un momento realmente me sentí cruel"

Kai sabía que difícilmente Yuriy se abría con la gente, así que envió a un buen elemento que incluso le hizo abrirse a si mismo al exterior creyendo que de esa forma podría ayudarlo sin necesidad de hacerlo personalmente y violar el orgullo de ambos.

-"Maldito Kai"-continuó con sus pensamientos negativos viendo como Kai palidecía más su rostro mientras apretaba los puños-"si Takao me hubiera convencido de comprar con los supuestos familiares, entonces todo hubiera sido un fraude y hubiera ido a banca rota"

Cuando abrió por primera vez la tienda de artesanías y antigüedades, Kai pronostico que solo por un tiempo sería buen negocio si no se unía con alguien más porque no podría solo, le pidió que la cerrara y siguiera trabajando de bailarín en su casino-bar, o mejor aún que se convirtiera en su socio. Yuriy deseaba sacar adelante su negocio solo, sin Boris ni Kai, por eso se negó pero según él ahora comprendía todo

-"Sabe que no me acuesto con gente demasiado joven, lo había elegido a él con su cara de niño para que yo no lo sedujera y mi plan se fuera abajo". Pero todo te salió mal-dijo solo eso en voz alta, Kai elevó la ceja sin entender realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuriy, para el pelirrojo ahora venía la venganza- me lo disfrute todos los días del mes.

Kai se tensó-Tiene solo dieciséis… eres…

-¿Y crees que me lo seguiré tragando? Nadie que se mueva así en la cama tiene esa edad- sonrió con malicia al notar la mirada de asombro en el rostro de por si ya pálido de Kai

-¡Te acostaste con él!

Yuriy soltó una risa burlona-¿Cuándo dije _disfrute_ pensaste que solo jugamos a la casita? Pero si es obvio que se prostituye y por muy poco, el dinero que le pague se le hizo suficiente.

-Lo humillaste…-dijo tranquilamente Kai con el rostro serio, mas los nudillos blancos por la fuerza de empuñar las manos decían lo contrario.

-Además no le compre ni una sola pieza a su supuesta familia e hice un buen pedido… ¿crees que me iba a tragar la triste historia de ese crío huérfano de madre, abandonado… tan alegre a pesar de perderlo todo?-ironizó

-"Maldición… Takao le contó"-pensó Kai tensando las mandíbulas.

- Es ridículo-continuó Yuriy, observando la turbación de Kai, mientras pensaba que el estado de Hiwatari lejano al habitual, se trataba de la frustración de que su plan había fracasado- Por cierto… me debes dinero, traga como cerdo ¿sabias? Esa excusa de que quizás si no lo hacía en ese instante no lo haría en mucho tiempo por falta de dinero no es aceptable

Kai sintió una molestia muy grande en el pecho que subía hasta aglomerarse en su garganta como un nudo. No la sentía muy seguido y eso le molestaba aún más. Takao era tan orgulloso que ni siquiera a él le había dicho que pasaba por una mala situación económica. Al contrario se portaba pedante como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y pudiera manejarlo todo siendo un simple adolescente. Ni siquiera permitió que depositara en su cuenta el saldo del supuesto trabajo que había hecho que consistía en guiar en su paseo y vigilar que Yuriy hiciera una buena inversión para no quedar en la ruina. El estilo de Kai era ayudar en silencio las contadas ocasiones en que algo le interesaba.

-Y la gorra que se llevó el perro de Brooklyn es mi trofeo- sonrió Yuriy con malicia, Kai abrió y cerró la mano que ya dolía- tu plan de fastidiarme se vino abajo y eso me lo recordará toda la vida.

Kai sabía lo importante que era esa simple prenda para Takao, el recuerdo de aferrarse a su infancia, la imagen de su hermano siendo cariñoso con la bondad de entregar el regalo que le pertenecía. Takao la cuidaba porque era la representación de Hitoshi, su ídolo, como alguien humano y representaba también su propia inocencia, su niñez, haciendo lo posible por salir adelante a pesar de todo por más difícil que fuese con una sonrisa.

Estampó el puño en la cara de Yuriy, para cuando se levantó Kai se había ido en la limosina.

-No se que hiciste exactamente Yura… pero fue grande… -Boris ni siquiera lo ayudo a levantarse-vamos a casa, tenemos que pensar en qué hacer con ese tipo encima de ustedes dos.

Yuriy sintió aún con el coraje entripado, giró la vista para ver a Boris.

-¿Qué le paso a tu promesa de no acostarte con Nadie que no fuera mayor de edad?- sonrió burlón Boris- se nota como respetas todo compromiso.

-Oh… te ofendiste... afortunadamente no eres nada mío, rompimos ¿recuerdas? así que no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-¿Sabes que Yuriy?... Busca con quien echarte un polvo, estas de un humor de perros

Dándole la espalda Boris se retiró, Yuriy se sintió traicionado, creyó por un instante que se pondría de su lado reclamando a Kai por la crueldad de haber mandado a alguien para arruinarle la compra y festejaría el haber sido tan suspicaz de darse cuenta de la realidad, burlarse del tipo que fingía ser un chiquillo y haber hecho bien las cosas.

Pero estaba solo, golpeado, y sinceramente enfadado. Miró la maleta en el suelo, aquella que tenía los papeles de su enorme compra en Japón, esa que representaba el triunfo sobre sus supuestos amigos, sobre la trampa, sobre la falsedad… el triunfo de su vida.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Ya James?- Preguntó con impaciencia Kai

-Estoy marcando señor- dijo el chofer- no contestan en el Dojo Kinomiya

Kai bufó comenzando a arrepentirse de haber tirado el móvil, único número que Takao conocía para comunicarse con él

- Ordena al mayordomo de la casa que compre boletos, manda a alguien que vaya por Takao, que lo traigan.

-Como usted ordene.

Se regañó por preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, pero ahora que conocía ese sentimiento le era inevitable. No podía salir del país en este instante, estaba cerca de acabar con una de las mafias más importantes que se dedicaba a robar en los establecimientos ilegales, como lo era su casino-bar y los que no lo eran como restaurantes, bares, centros nocturnos, entre otros muchos negocios.

Si desviaba su atención del trabajo todo se iría al diablo

-"Lo mas factible es cuidar a ese niño inútil y problemático de cerca"- Por un instante había pensado en despedir a Yuriy pero ahora más que nunca lo tendría cerca. –"Aunque es verdad hasta cierto punto tuve culpa por confiar en la fuerza de Takao y en la madurez de ese estúpido de Yuriy"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Perdona…- el anciano picoteó con los dedos el hombro de la persona que le daba la espalda- ¿Hitoshi?... ¡Cuánto me alegra, hijo!

-¿Abuelo?… ¡lamento el retraso!

El anciano resto importancia con un gesto, se saludaron con una ligera reverencia, el abuelo tampoco solía ser un hombre japonés demasiado común aunque respetara muchas de sus raíces pero Hitoshi era distinto, por eso el anciano se abstuvo de abrazarlo conciente de la forma de ser de su nieto mayor. Hitoshi tenía muchas ganas de verlos, pero la idea del abuelo era demasiado precipitada. No importó que durante el mes desde que avisó que irían intentara convencerlo el patriarca Kinomiya se negaba.

-"Quizás cambiará por fin de idea ahora que hablemos de frente"

-¿Ya conseguiste por fin tus sueños?- preguntó con buen animo

-Estoy en eso abuelo ¿Dónde está Takao?

-La cantidad industrial de soda que ese chico bebió en el avión le pasó la factura- el jovial anciano se carcajeó- debe tener la vejiga del tamaño de una nuez, se mete cada cinco minutos al baño…mi chico se irá de espaldas cuando te vea

-¿No le has dicho nada?- Casi gritó en sorpresa Hitoshi, el abuelo se carcajeo nervioso, Hitoshi suspiro sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, movió negativamente la cabeza, Takao ni siquiera seguramente sabía en qué país estaban, mucho menos a quien verían.

-Tengo como… ¿seis años de no verte?- preguntó el anciano, el nieto mayor sintió un extraño pinchazo de vergüenza, asintiendo con la cabeza- La última vez fue cuando fuiste a ver en el torneo de Kendo en la liga infantil a Takao

-¿Y ganó?- Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta ni siquiera se había quedado a ver la final, el abuelo en vez de enfadarse sonrió nuevamente, poniendo las manos en la cadera elevó la vista en gesto orgulloso.

-¿Pues que esperabas? Gana todos los años ¿Quién crees que lo entrena?- se carcajeo sonoramente luego de ello.

-¡Hitoshi!

Al oír la voz de otro hombre que parecía ser joven llamándole estuvo tentado a no voltear, no le interesaba el mundo en ese instante, solo el abuelo y su hermano pequeño; pero el brillo intenso de los ojos del anciano mirando hacia donde oyó la voz, le hizo saber que era alguien muy querido.

-Kami sama- exclamó muy bajo de forma inevitable- Vaya… hola…- Sintió como el aire se le iba al ser duramente abrazado por la cintura, mientras Takao le hundía la cara en el pecho- ¿Dónde quedó el regordete muchachito que es mi hermano?- quiso bromear pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error recordando su pésimo sentido del humor, Takao se alejo tornando su rostro serio metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, parecía de pronto incluso mucho mayor de su edad.

-"¿Tanto tiempo que no veo a mi hermano?"-se reclamó mentalmente el mayor al ver al alto y lánguido adolescente, tan distinto al robusto y vivaracho niño que dejó hace años atrás, lo único que le parecía familiar eran los rasgos que compartían, el color de ojos rojizos y el cabello azulado iguales a los de su madre fallecida, contrarios al castaño de su padre

-Vaya hermano menor… me da gusto verte.

Takao lanzó un gruñido retirándole la vista. Recordó que nunca más se permitiría querer demasiado a alguien para que no volvieran a lastimarlo.

-Tienes la imagen de todo un hombre exitoso- rompió el momento incómodo el abuelo, tomando la solapa del carísimo traje negro de Hitoshi- vayamos tu casa.

Tras recoger las maletas Hitoshi los llevó al auto, el convertible a pesar de los ligeros golpes de Boris y Kai que había sufrido era algo impresionante, al abuelo en realidad no le importó mucho, pero a Takao que era amante de la velocidad y los autos, se le iluminaron los ojos aunque cuido muy bien de no decir nada.

-La urbanización tiene un pequeño parque y la piscina- les dijo cuando descendían en el aparcamiento de los departamentos. Takao abrió la mochila que tenía en las manos sacando un balón de fútbol soccer, marchando sin decir nada hacia donde indicó estaba el parquecillo.

-Hey Takao… estamos en el edificio B-12, cuando quieras.

Ni siquiera se giró, el abuelo iba a regañarlo pero Hitoshi lo detuvo, él había estado en esa situación infinidad de veces, cuando era pequeño perdió la cuenta de cuantas ocasiones su padre lo había arrastrado junto con su madre a otros países, mínimo habían sido cuatro antes de los diez años.

-No bajes mis maletas hijo, están casi vacías, sólo las traje para que Takao se animara a venir-

Hitoshi levantó las cejas casi incrédulo, podía esperar muchas cosas de su abuelo pero no que engañara a Takao, iba a protestar pero se encontró con una pequeña bolsa frente a sus ojos.

-Sé que quizás no te agraden ya pero me tome la libertad de traerte los dulces típicos de nuestra tierra que tanto te gustaban.

-Abuelo…

Eso era tan distintivo del anciano que Hitoshi no podía refutarle nada. Él era lo mas constante que había tenido en su vida además de haber sido divertido y comprensivo al criarlo, incluso cuando Hitoshi les abandonó para buscar obsesivamente su éxito, el abuelo nada le reprochó y protegió tan cálidamente a Takao como alguna vez lo hizo con él.

-Tendrás que llevarme a tomar algo delicioso luego- sonrió el abuelo, seguía observando maravillado lo lujoso que era el edificio.

-Por supuesto- le señaló de forma elegante el comedor para que tomara asiento, al instante le sirvió un vaso de agua mineral- lo siento, no tengo sake… pero antes me gustaría hablar sobre Takao, lo que me pides es imposible ¿se te ha ocurrido que puede ser perjudicial para el chico? Aunque descanse hoy trabajo por las noches, duermo en las mañanas, los días se le harán largos, no estará mejor que contigo sin nadie que lo vigile.

El señor Kinomiya se cruzó de brazos, poniendo ese gesto que solo los hombres sabios saben hacer.

- Pero estará mejor teniendo la influencia de un hombre joven estable y responsable en su vida, aunque la situación no sea la ideal al menos será mejor que la que actualmente vive.

Hitoshi alzó levemente la cabeza incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía concebir una vida mejor para Takao que la pacífica en el Dojo bajo el cuidado del abuelo. Lo que Hitoshi no sabía es que a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba, el hombre mayor era capaz de renunciar a Takao para que tuviera una vida mejor sin carencia de ningún tipo, antes que pedirle a Hitoshi que también se encargara del anciano. Después de todo era viejo, comenzaba a enfermarse más a menudo y temía que un día no despertara dejando a Takao realmente solo en el mundo.

Si algo podía reconocerle al muchacho es que hacía que la gente se encariñara de él, si Hitoshi podía amarlo la mitad de lo que lo quería su abuelo, sería suficiente para que Takao pudiera ser bien criado con cariño sin faltarle nada.

-Es muy joven y aunque parece estar siempre alegre, la verdad es que carga con un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros al tener que ver por si mismo siendo tan pequeño ¡yo no tengo el mismo brío para ocuparme de él como hace diez o veinte años cuando te cuidaba a ti!… Tienes que ocuparte de él.

-Pero… ¿es que tiene problemas?

-¿Cómo decirlo?... Es un buen chico pero a veces llega muy tarde o en ocasiones no llega, temo que tenga compañías indeseables... los amigos que le he visto lo son, además esta el hecho de que tu padre no puede seguir haciéndolo de lado cada que aparezca otra novia nueva o alguna empresa soñadora para encontrar civilizaciones perdidas lo haga alejarse para enfrascarse en el trabajo.

Hitoshi asintió apretando los puños.

-¿Cuánto tiene que te dejó a Takao otra vez?

-Me lo dejó hace mas o menos dos años, el se quedó en Rusia, me lo envió de vuelta…solo. Después volvió un par de meses, hasta un perro le regaló para demostrarle que iba a ser cierta la estabilidad prometida…pero una nueva novia surgió y su perro desapareció también. Tú sabes que tu padre regresará hasta que se acuerde que lo es y rompa su nueva rutina porque se aburrió. Necesita una figura masculina que lo guíe en su vida. Te necesita a ti… un hogar que no cambie cada año.

A Hitoshi el abuelo le había dado la única estabilidad y seguridad en la vida, tal y como a Takao, después de todo su madre cuando vivía antes de que su hermano menor naciera seguía ciegamente al padre, olvidándose en el camino también de su hijo.

-Bien, aunque no veo que esto vaya a beneficiar a Takao-accedió, después de todo el abuelo nunca le había pedido nada- A cambio de un favor que le hice, pedí al señor Dikenson, el encargado, me diera el apartamento de enfrente ya que un vecino se mudó, tiene dos habitaciones así que al menos seguirá teniendo su espacio-mantuvieron un prudente silencio para asimilar las cosas- Pero te advierto que pienso seguir buscando mi sueño y no pararé ni siquiera por que tú lo pidas, de ser necesario me mudaré de la ciudad si se me ofrece el trabajo de Jefe de Seguridad en otro lado

Hitoshi no estaba nada contento de tener a Brooklyn al lado, pero habían accedido a darle el apartamento que era más grande que el suyo casi por la misma cantidad con descuento bajo su nómina.

El anciano frunció el seño profundamente controlando su enfado.

-No pido que renuncies a tus sueños, solo que incluyas a Takao en ellos… como sea, es eso o seguir bajo el mandato de tu padre y sus abandonos- continuo para no decir sobre sus sospechas al enfermar tan frecuente y el temor ante su muerte inminente en pocos años.

-Lo siento abuelo… no me malinterpretes, es solo que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Takao no nos daría las gracias.

-"Júralo"- pensó Takao, apretando el balón contra su pecho, estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta cerrada de la cocina, en último momento había decidido que deseaba platicar un rato con su hermano en lo que pensó era una simple visita. Se sentía nuevamente traicionado, el abuelo, lo que más quería, la única persona en la que podía confiar, lo abandonaba con un sujeto con el que solo compartía la sangre y muy pocos recuerdos en la más temprana infancia. Ni siquiera se había dignado a comentarle para prepararlo cuando partieron de Japón. Apretó los ojos que ardían.

-"No voy a llorar"- se prometió- "tengo casi diecisiete años no voy a llorar como un niño pequeño… ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Siempre había contado con el abuelo ¡creí que me quería! y ahora solo porque estas noches no llegue a casa, me manda con mi hermano que ni siquiera se acordaba que existo ni me reconoció cuando me vio"

No pensó en nada mas que no fuera alejarse al menos por el momento-"si es por mis amigos… es verdad que algunos eran mayores que yo y a veces fumaban hierba, pero eran buenos y no tenía que fingir con ellos"- se golpeó con el puño la mejilla para que el dolor físico evitara el llanto que pugnaba por salir-"para colmo me deja con un tipo que es un señor aguafiestas autoritario que nunca sonríe"-recordó lo que su padre había dicho de Hitoshi, cuando se despidió de él sin que el abuelo se enterase. Horas antes de estar con Yuriy.

Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por haber estado con un hombre al creerse enamorado, por el padre abusivo que a la vez lo olvidaba, de saber que pronto su vida entera cambiaría por una decisión que él no podía tomar, porque el abuelo y su hermano estaban tomando las riendas de su vida. Tenía miedo, estaba enojado, pero sus pies se habían quedado estáticos en el pasillo, un perro escandaloso no paraba de ladrar en el departamento de enfrente, como si estuviera más desesperado de lo normal, incluso rascando la puerta para solicitar salir poniéndole los nervios de punta.

Pensó en irse, sabía cuidarse solo, lo venía haciendo hace mucho tiempo pero no deseaba a pesar de todo que su abuelo lo viera como un fugitivo cobarde.

Caviló en todas las ocasiones que había tenido que cambiar de país, no quería seguir haciéndolo. Deseaba ir a la Universidad y conseguir una beca deportiva que se lo permitiera para sobresalir y cumplir su sueño de ser jugador profesional. Aunque no le gustara la escuela mantener sus estudios iba a ser lo único que le mantendría seguro la mejora en su futuro, se decidió.

Cada año, su padre se lo llevaba y al mudarse tenía que adaptarse otra vez a estar solo, a un nuevo plan de estudio, al idioma que si no aprendía lo zanjaba de los demás. Cada que iba a tener amigos estables o que estaba por sobresalir en la escuela por los deportes su padre se marchaba, tenía que regresar con el abuelo o seguir al padre a donde quiera que fuese. Y él siempre sonreía y bromeaba, porque armar jaleo era la forma de hacer que mirasen su existencia y le permitiera sentirse parte del mundo, vivo.

-"Me quedaré con el señor aguafiestas, con suerte acabaré la escuela básica, sobresaldré en deportes, así quizás Hitoshi me querrá… y si sale mal y me abandonaba como papá, espero que el abuelo esté dispuesto a albergarme de nuevo para no estar solo"

Se dejó caer sentado en la alfombra del pasillo, abrazando sus piernas. Estaba tan cansado.

OoOoOoOoO

Continúa…


	9. Chapter 9

Jojo... pues creo que estare subiendo dos capitulos por semana si me da el tiempo, porque ya estan escritos 17. Ehhh... se me ha descompuesto la PC Xx ni siquiera prende TT aun asi seran alrededor de 2 meses de actualizacion segura XD, como de costumbre agradezco a Gabz y Kat por su review, pero sobre todo aunque no me dejasen por seguirme la historia, ah! no olvido a invierno XD!! jajaja no cabe duda de que mis fanfics son de los que leen mis amigos, gracias por el celu-review

Ejem...lo que sigue ..U

* * *

**9**

-Y ahí me ves… por más que hago el esfuerzo no se me da el japonés- Brooklyn bufó al aparcar el automóvil en el estacionamiento del hotel donde estaba el casino-bar oculto, dejó caer la cabeza en el volante sobre el claxon.

Yuriy le jaló el hombro para que cesara el molesto sonido.

-Tienes al vecino- el pelirrojo definitivamente había regresado a ser tan seco como antes.

-¿Enloqueciste? Me has visto con Hitoshi en acción, peleamos cada medio minuto a palabras- cerró la puerta del auto recargándose en el techo viendo a su amigo pelirrojo salir- Además el muy imbécil anda desaparecido.

Yuriy sabía que el subjefe de seguridad era el vecino de su amigo y pasaba horas enteras desde meses atrás escuchando como se quejaba aunque antes de su viaje le restaba importancia al nombre del tipo. Además Brooklyn siempre lo nombraba con su nombre no con el apellido, sin embargo a estas alturas Yuriy lo que deseaba era olvidar la relación de sangre que tenía con cierto chico que dejó en Japón.

Tenía una semana de haber llegado, ni él ni Kai se habían buscado para hablar, el pelirrojo se limitó con todo cinismo a presentarse a trabajar todos los días para pagar el tiempo que no había asistido, Kai no se presentó al casino, estando en el pent house que era su oficina principal desde donde movía todos sus negocios.

Esa noche les tocaba trabajar a ambos.

-No es el primer hombre desagradable que me hallo pero he de confesar que me altera demasiado… ¡es tan inhumano, frío y desconsiderado! No se como puede no querer a los animales

-Con animal ¿Te refieres a ti?- comentó serio Yuriy pero con el tono burlón, Brooklyn le dio un codazo-los otros no tenían tan buen trasero

El de cabellos anaranjados soltó una sincera carcajada, la forma tan seria en que Yuriy hacía bromas le causaba todavía más risa, tenía una gracia como pocas para decir las cosas más simples.

-¡Eso debe ser! Es tan cruel que el tipo con el único trasero casi tan bueno como el tuyo resulte ser un amargado gorila además de pedante imbécil

-La vida es tan injusta-ironizó el pelirrojo recibiendo otro codazo por parte de su sonriente amigo

-¿Sabes? Por lo regular aunque los tipos sean bellísimos no me atraen si son idiotas… como mi ex novio ¿te acuerdas? Hitoshi dista de ser así de guapo, y es un total idiota, no comprendo- se rasco la mejilla dulcemente

-Tienes química con alguien que te desagrada

-¡Claro que no!... Bueno acaso un poquito… ¡No!…además es hetero y… ¡Yuriy no me mires así! No lo se

Yuriy se compadeció un poco de lo desilusionado que de pronto notaba el semblante de su alegre amigo, terminó apiadándose lo suficiente para cambiar el tema

- ¿Tu tobillo?

-Ya me duele poco pero me detendré si me duele demasiado, no quiero volver a estar fuera de servicio o le daré una excusa para que ese antipático oriental me despida- se refirió implícitamente a Kai, ambos gruñeron con molestia.

Ninguno había querido tocar el tema del incidente del regreso de Yuriy, el pelirrojo no hacía preguntas de más nunca, no se metería en el lío del perro.

-¿Ahora si me dirás como te fue en Japón?- Lastimosamente Brooklyn no era tan discreto.

-Más que Genial- Ironizó Yuriy, Brooklyn hubiera insistido de no ser porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiendo entrar todo el ruido del casino-bar. El pelirrojo alargó los pasos, sabiendo que Brooklyn se quedaría atrás por no esforzar su pie hasta estar sobre la pista de baile.

-Masefield- Brooklyn reconoció inmediatamente la voz, tras un suspiro se dio vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Hitoshi se acercaba el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar mirarle ese cuerpo que estaba comenzando a desear mas de la cuenta, le retiró la vista justo antes de que Hitoshi pudiera darse cuenta.

-"Tantos días desaparecido y ahora surge solo para molestarme"

-Sobre tu lesión… ¿te encuentras mejor?

Parecía tener un dejavú, era obvio que Hitoshi no estaba acostumbrado a usar excusas o al menos a tener charla banal para conseguir algo porque incluso usaba con exactitud las mismas palabras que la ocasión anterior.

-Si gracias- se dio vuelta, efectivamente Hitoshi le había tomado otra vez la muñeca rudamente para girarlo. La mirada desaprobatoria al agarre le hizo soltarlo instantáneamente.

-Te recuerdo que tienes que llenar una parte de las incidencias-le estiró un nuevo sobre con el reporte, el anterior lo había tirado Brooklyn hecho trocitos después de sentirse humillado por el rechazo luego del beso.

-No se me viene en gana

-En serio- Hitoshi le volvió a tomar la muñeca con mas fuerza, Brooklyn apretó la boca para no quejarse-ahora mismo sería buen momento, solo estampa tu firma

Otra mano tomó la muñeca de Hitoshi apretando tan fuerte que el propio sub jefe de seguridad tuvo que aceptar que ese tipo sería un buen elemento con un poco de entrenamiento.

-Hora de bailar- dijo Yuriy a Brooklyn sin embargo tenía fijos sus intensos ojos azules taladrando el rostro de Hitoshi, hizo más fuerte el agarre, Hitoshi soltó a Brooklyn, el pelirrojo aun lo sostuvo unos segundos para luego soltarlo, Yuriy se limpió la mano en la ropa, como si hubiera tocado algo nauseabundo en vez de a Hitoshi quedándose al lado del de cabellos anaranjados

-Jefe Kino- gritó una voz al fondo, Hitoshi apretó los puños para dejar el rostro frío y disimular el enfado que le proporcionaba Boris al llamarle así- el tapón de alberca quiere verte- le dijo ya estando a su lado refiriéndose a Kai.

Boris elevó las cejas mirando la vista fija de Yuriy en Hitoshi, la de Hitoshi en Brooklyn y Masefield sobándose la muñeca mientras sonreía angelical al recién llegado

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-No, pero es buena idea. Piérdete- Yuriy estancó la mirada en su compatriota, sonriendo burlón para darse la vuelta

-Maldición… si no tuviera tan buen culo juro que se lo pateaba- sonrió Boris ladeando la cabeza para tener una mejor perspectiva, Brooklyn se carcajeo haciendo lo mismo que Boris para ver el trasero de Yuriy. Hitoshi comenzó a sentir incomodidad al recordar que estaba entre un pequeño grupo de homosexuales

-Pásate luego entonces por la oficina de seguridad para firmar el informe cuando termines

-Si bueno… ¿Qué mas?

Hitoshi frunció el entrecejo, era cuento de nunca acabar

-Necesito que…

-Si. Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?- A pesar de la sonrisa aparentemente amable de Brooklyn, Boris sintió escalofríos, no era precisamente angelical esta vez

-Ten cuidado jefe, se me hace que tiene pacto con el diablo o algo- se burló Boris cuando Brooklyn estuvo lo suficiente lejos

OoOoOoOoO

Kai entrecerró los ojos regresando el video, hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Hitoshi. Sonrió. Nunca tiraba las cartas del juego de no saber que ganaría, no había ya duda, sin que alguien además de si mismo supiera había puesto una cámara en el departamento mismo de seguridad. Es así como podía ver la forma en que Hitoshi supuestamente revisaba los videos para observar los pasos de la mafia que le robaba y claramente los paraba para ver a Brooklyn y ese especie de dilema interno que tenía al auto convencerse en silencio de que no estaba bien lo que hacía.

-"Así que… por fin podré darle su merecido a Kinomiya y nuevamente vengarme de Brooklyn usándolo"

Apagó el video, pulsando otro botón la pantalla del moderno apartamento se plegó al techo. Un par de golpes en la puerta se escucharon, se permitió sonreír antes de retomar el gesto serio de nueva cuenta. Después del permiso otorgado para pasar Hitoshi se presento ante Kai.

-¿Puedo ayudarte jefe?

-Si…siéntate. Tengo entendido que tienes un hermano pequeño- dijo como si apenas se enterase, Hitoshi asintió con la cabeza

-Por supuesto no es un impedimento para mi trabajo…aunque si Jones le informo de mis días libres…

-Comprendo. Estoy conforme con tu trabajo-le entregó un fólder- no tengo intenciones de que no tengas vida fuera de mis dominios.

Hitoshi leyó el informe de Jones, en donde se le otorgaba un día mas a la mes de descanso rolándose Boris y Jones para cubrir ese día, en vez de agradecerlo mentalmente Hitoshi se indignó por la ayuda de su superior, pero decidió no decir nada. Cualquier día extra para dedicarlo a Takao sería bienvenido muy a su pesar.

-Te llame para eso y pedirte que me traigas a Masefield- Hitoshi elevó una ceja, en varias ocasiones Kai solicitaba que subieran a Brooklyn hasta el penthouse, no le había dado curiosidad, se limitaba a seguir las órdenes y volver a su trabajo luego de escoltarlo. Es por eso que no comprendía la incomodidad que esta vez la orden le provocaba, hasta donde sabía Kai ni siquiera era homosexual, quiso imaginar que era por asuntos de trabajo.

Se limitó a asentir para salir calladamente por su encargo, sabiendo que después de dar la orden Kai le había dejado de tomar atención para seguir revisando sus numerosos papeles.

OoOoOoOoO

-No firmes- Ordenó Yuriy cuando Brooklyn lo alcanzó fuera del vestidor.

-Yura me ofendes ¿tanto tiempo y crees que no he aprendido de ti a ser lo suficiente vil? Eso le traerá problemas porque no puede dar el carpetazo, ¿a que si?

Yuriy sonrió de medio lado asintiendo con la cabeza

- Excelso alumno- le palmeó suave la cabeza como si fuera un animalito, a Brooklyn no pareció molestarle por el contrario le sonrió con sinceridad, difícilmente Yuriy tenía ese tipo de atenciones con alguien aunque fuera solo una broma.

Había tres vestidores, el de varones, el de mujeres y uno especial más grande para las estrellas que eran cuatro. Ellos eran dos de los cuatro privilegiados, los otros eran la jefe de bailarines y el lame botas de ella. El pelirrojo se había quedado estático al abrir la puerta.

-Cielos… alguien me quiere mucho- dijo Brooklyn al tomar la tercera tarjeta anónima con dedicatoria a su nombre de los adornos florales que llenaban la habitación, Yuriy ladeó la boca con enfado caminando sin importarle tirar los adornos que estorbaban él pasó.

-Y a mi odiarme-se quejo Yuriy, no era envidia sino que detestaba los arreglos florales, prefería los lugares desérticos sobre todo si tenían nieve.

-Y ese alguien es el causante de que nos hayas hecho creer que te habías lastimado para tener vacaciones pagadas- dijo una voz femenina casi infantil fingidamente alegre- eres todo un tipo astuto Broo, por cierto ese hombre- subrayó la palabra para resaltar su homosexualidad- ¿tiene hermanos?

Brooklyn suspiró, pero a cambio del ácido comentario sonrió dulcemente ladeando la cabeza sin saber qué contestar.

-Ming si lo que insinúas es cierto, el hermano estaría reservado para mi- sonrió Yuriy elevando altanero el rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado, posando su mano en la estrecha cintura.

Ming tuvo que cerrar la boca al reaccionar. El pelirrojo se veía perverso y sensual a la vez, se sentía incomoda por el doble sentimiento que le causaba Yuriy, le gustaba y a la vez detestaba que fuese homosexual pero sobre todo la forma en que lo ostentaba sin vergüenza. Una presencia y socarronería tan grandes que ni siquiera la chica de cabellos azules podía con toda su malicia contra él.

-Yuriy hermoso que bueno que has regresado… ¿sabes? Es un desperdicio que no te gusten las chicas- unió las manos posando una mejilla sobre ellas para sonreír afable pero simulada.

-¿Si?- se acercó a ella con ese aire sugestivo que erizaba la piel de cualquiera, con una mano le envolvió el delgado brazo moreno, Yuriy la giró hacia el espejo, Ming juró que se derretiría ante el solo contacto de la mirada que ni siquiera era directa, sino a través del espejo- míranos, el desperdicio humano aquí eres tú.

Le dio la espalda el pelirrojo para quitarse la camiseta sin pudor alguno caminando hasta su lado del camerino, corrió la cortina para meterse luego de elegir su vestuario, Ming estaba sin palabras. Ellos dos eran sus más grandes rivales en popularidad, Brooklyn era más guapo y agradable, Yuriy mucho más atractivo y sensual. En cuanto a baile no había comparación, si Ming seguía en su puesto es porque así Kai controlaba el ego de Ivanov y Masefield.

Brooklyn soportando la risa, dejó las tarjetas sobre el tocador, mirándose en el espejo las pequeñas ojeras que el estrés de estar en casa le había provocado.

-Oh que mal… te ves fatal querido, déjame ayudarte- Ming lo sentó en la silla, levantándole el rostro, eligió el maquillaje que más le convendría para disimular las ojeras logrando un exitoso efecto- es una lástima que ese despampanante pelirrojo no haya estado este mes aquí… ¡mira como estas sin tu mayor defensa!

-¿En serio crees que Yuriy me protege porque me quiere mucho?- preguntó despreocupado Brooklyn acomodando su cabello negó con la cabeza ante la confundida chica morena- es solo porque le da placer molestar a la gente que le desagrada- eso era absoluta verdad.

-Sueles atraer bastante- salió Yuriy tan rápido como siempre, nunca le hacía falta mucho arreglo. El pantalón de piel negra le delineaba perfectamente el cuerpo, la camisa negra de cuello alto sin mangas y un chaleco azul del mismo color de sus ojos, las botas que le hacían juego con incrustaciones de brillante metal en la punta del pie y envolviendo los tobillos, la pose cerraba con broche de oro, Yuriy solía pararse con la mano en la cintura ladeando apenas la cadera, no era algo ensayado lo que le daba un toque aún más erótico a su personalidad.

-Cierra la boca Ming- pidió el de cabellos anaranjados, frunció el seño porque seguía sintiendo el aliento con olor a cerezas de la muchacha en su cara.

-Diez minutos- avisó una cabeza rubia perteneciente al cuarto habitante del camerino, Brooklyn sonrió saludándolo cordial a través del espejo, Mystel devolvió el saludo pero desapareció por la misma puerta que se asomó cuando la mirada de Ming se le hundió encima.

-Oh querido- llamó la atención de Brooklyn- gracias por mandar con Hitoshi tu vestuario, me gusto tener que limpiarlo aunque tu seas mejor en eso- terminó de arreglar sus coletas de cabello azulado, poniéndose en pie para ajustar a sus piernas las medias de red, Brooklyn siguió sonriendo aunque tuviera ganas de estamparle un cabezazo-espero que no me arruines mi número de baile con tu tobillo

-Por supuesto, no querría estropearte el número que me aprendí en una noche y te costó semanas de hacer la coreografía, y estoy bien gracias por preguntar… Además no sabía que fuese tuyo- aseveró Brooklyn- se supone que todos somos un equipo y hacemos las coreografías en el número

Ming sonrió tontamente- Tranquilo chicos era solo una broma- se carcajeo saliendo de la habitación.

-Quítate el cuchillo de la espalda cuando salgas-ironizó Yuriy a Brooklyn, quien a cambio soltó una sincera carcajada

-Siempre será un misterio para mi como las mujeres sonríen angelicalmente mientras le dan por la espalda a cualquier otro ser viviente

Yuriy entornó la mirada viendo a su amigo por el espejo

-¿Qué?... ¡esta bien! yo también lo hago a veces, pero no me sale tan bien-

Yuriy entrecerró más los ojos mirándolo con obviedad

-¿De quien serán las flores?-desvió el tema, no podía aceptar ante Yuriy que podía hacerlo tan bien como Ming- Bueno pero no es tiempo para investigar eso Yuriy- el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, él no había preguntado nada, no se molesto porque conocía los soliloquios de su amigo-No tengo ni idea, ¿no saben que a los hombres no se le regalan flores? Mañana llamare a la florería del hotel para estar al tanto si saben algo- tomo una para olerla.

Para su salud mental Yuriy decidió salir, Brooklyn a veces podía ser muy afeminado. Yuriy disfrutaba mucho ser hombre comportándose como tal, aunque le gustaran otros hombres. Brooklyn lo alcanzó en breve quitándole de la charola una copa a un mesero que iba pasando, le tomó un gran sorbo.

-Tal vez fue Hitoshi

Brooklyn se atragantó con el licor comenzando a toser para después carcajearse como psicópata, Yuriy sintió vergüenza ajena porque se le quedaban mirando las personas de alrededor tan detenidamente a su amigo.

-No me hagas reír que se me corre el maquillaje

Yuriy elevó una ceja sinceramente consternado

-¿Usas maquillaje?

Brooklyn al instante se puso serio

-A ti no te brilla la cara con el exceso de luces… además necesitaba cubrirme las ojeras

El pelirrojo suspiró retomando su camino, la mayoría de los bailarines sin ser homosexuales lo usaban, él lo detestaba además no lo necesitaba.

-¿crees que ese hombre sea capaz de mandar flores?

Ambos pararon unos segundos para verlo a lo lejos, Hitoshi sintió las miradas disimulando en lo posible su incomodidad regañó al mesero que pasaba a su lado.

-No-afirmó Yuriy

-Tampoco yo, ni siquiera me lo imagino acostándose con alguien-

El que Brooklyn despertara desde hace unas semanas humedeciendo la cama con sueños donde se acostaban de forma candente, sería su pequeño secreto. Sostuvo la respiración al grado de que Yuriy tuvo que darle un discreto codazo para que retomara la función vital de nuevo, Hitoshi se acercó hasta ellos, bajando sus lentes para echar una rápida mirada a ambos.

-Ivanov ve al escenario ya que estas listo, Masefield viene conmigo

Yuriy elevó una ceja, se cruzo de brazos evidenciando que no iba a obedecer

-¿Te envió dios por mi?-preguntó sonriente Brooklyn señalando el techo como siempre que se referían a Kai que solía estar en el pent house, Hitoshi asintió serio. Yuriy frunció mas las cejas pidiendo con la mirada que no fuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿No esta San Pedro tras las puertas del señor?- Bromeó Brooklyn entrando a la habitación de Kai, una vez que Hitoshi abrió la puerta; tranquilamente el dueño se levantó del cómodo sofá en que estaba, más atrás se veía su muy ordenado escritorio. Hitoshi hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

-No, quédate afuera de la puerta para que cuides.

Hitoshi elevó las cejas pero no se atrevió a replicar a la clara orden, dio la espalda a la puerta que estaba abierta esperando a que Kai la cerrara, el sonido nunca llegó.

-¿Para que me has hablado? Tengo trabajo allá y…

Los labios de Brooklyn fueron silenciados abruptamente, Hitoshi frunció el seño tentado a voltear, pero se limitó a poner sus sentidos en alerta, si estaba ahí es porque tenía que vigilar, ese era su trabajo.

-Gírate-ordenó Kai, Hitoshi tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón latir desmesurado.

-¿Sabes? Comenzare a cobrarte por esto- se escuchó un golpe, el cuerpo de Brooklyn fue apoyado en contra de la pared a centímetros de Hitoshi, que solo evitaba mirarles porque estaba de espaldas, gemidos ahogados y sonido de roces de ropa eran demasiado evidentes. Hitoshi respiró profundo para mantenerse frío.

Kai se frotaba contra las nalgas de Brooklyn, mientras le metía los dedos a la boca. Hitoshi escuchaba como lamía algo, cerró fuerte los ojos para evitar sacudir la cabeza y quitarse lo que imaginaba en ella que lamía.

Los gemidos entrecortados de Brooklyn se aceleraron

-Va el tercero- dijo Kai, Brooklyn asintió con un sensual suspiro que le puso los nervios de punta a Hitoshi. Desafortunadamente para él no fue lo único, algo al sur de su cuerpo comenzaba a notarse de más en el pantalón.

-Estas… tan duro…-Hitoshi se imaginó que los dedos habían sido suplantados por…

-Por todos los cielos… ¡me largo!-susurró Hitoshi, a pesar de que estaba en el elevador aún podía escuchar los escandalosos gemidos placenteros de Brooklyn.

-¿Estas excitado no es cierto?- preguntó Kai acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas- piensas en él mientras yo te penetro-sonrió casi maligno, Brooklyn cerró más fuerte los ojos- al menos te di la satisfacción de tener su aroma y cuerpo cerca… ¿no soy piadoso?...

Dejo su miembro enterrado mientras terminaba de regar su semilla dentro de él, Brooklyn se quedó estático, tras un espasmo apretó los dientes para seguir a Kai intentando no demostrar placer. Eso había sido lo más excitante de su vida al mismo grado que doloroso para su corazón… ¿Tan transparente era que hasta Kai se había dado cuenta?

OoOoOoOoOo

No subiría al escenario así, es verdad que Kai en ocasiones lo llamaba para desfogarse y no es que le molestara, por un lado sentía que aún no había pagado su deuda con Hiwatari desde aquel entonces, por otro lado el jefe era muy bueno para el sexo. Solo que esta vez la incomodidad de tener tan cerca de Hitoshi y a la vez que no fuese él le era insoportable, al grado de que se sentía sucio. Ya iría al próximo número al escenario, ser el amante ocasional de Kai no le daba ventajas porque el dueño se afanaba en hacerle la vida imposible, seguramente lo regañarían por no estar en el número, ya vería como salirse por la tangente, necesitaba con urgencia un baño.

-Sigue…no pares…- la voz de Ming le taladró los oídos, al instante la imagen de la chica disfrutando y sexo le dieron repulsión y escalofríos

-"Solo alguien sin sentido de lo que es algo humano podría acostarse con esa…cosa que se cree mujer"

Suspiró, en algunas ocasiones llevaban a escondidas al vestidor a alguna persona si no podían salir a las habitaciones del hotel o sus casas y los demás usuarios del camerino pasaban como si nada. Se voltearía, se taparía los ojos para no ver el horrible espectáculo, entraría directo al baño y…

-Muévete…abre más las piernas

Se quedó estático sosteniendo fuertemente el pomo de la puerta antes de abrirla. El tono autoritario y frío a pesar de que jadeaba era inconfundible. Bajo la cabeza, sus mejillas se colorearon, sintió asco, vergüenza...celos.

-Eres un imbécil Hitoshi…-susurró quedamente dándose vuelta para ir al escenario- no puedo creer que alguien como ella si estuviese en tus planes de una noche.

OoOoOoOo

Continúa…


	10. Chapter 10

10

Sin miramientos dio a la mayor capacidad del volumen.

-¿Qué demonios?- Hitoshi se levantó tan rápido de la cama y sintió tal vertigo que tuvo que volver a sentarse por mareo. Reconociendo que estaba en su propia habitación miró el reloj, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, se había dormido solo dos horas y música de rock japonés a todo volumen lo despertó. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos-"Kami… me siento fatal"-lo asalto la sensacion de estar mas sucio de lo comun.

Estuvo trabajando todas las noches sin dormir mas de una o media hora, en la mañana mostraba a su abuelo y hermano la ciudad, a media mañana intentaba acabar con la mudanza al otro apartamento, comía comidas pesadas a las que no estaba acostumbrado por órdenes del abuelo debido a que era malo desperdiciar, acabándose las que un sorpresivo e inapetente Takao dejaba. Para colmo le dolían hasta las mejillas porque queriendo cubrir las expectativas del abuelo había intentado parecer agradable, eso significaba sonreír y hablar mucho.

Se añadía el perro escandaloso, el informe no firmado, Kai malhumorado quien sabe porque razón desde que Yuriy regresó, Boris mas meditabundo e ido que de costumbre, Ivanov más frío y menos cooperativo lo que significaba atrasar más la operación de cacería de estafadores de la que el pelirrojo no había sido enterado y ese día despertar con la música a todo volumen luego de haber dormido tan poco.

-Takao-llamó al pequeño culpable de la música, sin previo aviso bajó el volumen del aparato, tenía bien claro que a pesar de que fuera el más cercano no podía desquitarse. Perder la compostura sería un total desacierto, él mismo sabía lo que era tener que cambiar de ambiente cuando apenas estaba acoplándose.

No era justo que el muchacho pagara la factura, además había planeado quedarse la noche anterior con él, pedir su comida favorita y esperar a que se acoplara, pero cuando regresaron del paseo el jefe de seguridad le dejó en la contestadota la solicitud de su pronto y necesario regreso. Esa misma tarde se había ido el abuelo, así que tuvo que dejar en su primera noche solo a Takao en un piso de un país que no conocía. La culpa devoraba el pecho de Hitoshi, así que no reclamo nada.

Fingió no ver la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano menor al traspasar la puerta de la cocina por haberle quitado la música. Todo era demasiado moderno lo que le daba un toque demasiado frío e impersonal. Takao ingería cereal en la barra central de la cocina.

-Tenemos vecinos-señaló la pared en solicitud de que no subiera el volumen por esa razón

-Si, ya escuché- para sorpresa de Hitoshi el rostro de Takao se iluminó- tiene como mil perros y pájaros… quien sabe que mas, es genial-sonrió agradable

-Si claro…genial-imito malhumorado, la mención de los animales le enfado más, sobre todo que le agradara la idea de tenerlos cerca a su hermano, si no dijo nada fue porque era la primera muestra de alegría del menor desde que llegó; sacó leche deslactosada- ¿quieres?

-No… que asco. Entera o nada.

El hombre hizo la nota mental de comprar leche para el muchacho. Además él no la bebía, se conformaba con café negro por la mañana, la había comprado ante la insistencia del abuelo. Parpadeó varias veces acercándose a Takao, si la leche estaba cerrada…

-¿Con qué estas comiéndote el cereal?

-Jugo- Takao hizo cara de asco al meterse la cuchara a la boca masticando con cara de querer vomitar, Hitoshi abrió mucho los ojos intentando soportar la risa que estaba por dibujarse en su rostro sin poder contenerse- ¡No es gracioso!- se indignó Takao

-Lo siento- Hitoshi se pasó los dedos por las mejillas, tenía mucho que no reía sinceramente por algo tan torpe e inocente- ¿Por qué no comiste otra cosa?

-¿Y como qué? ¿El cartón de la caja de cereal fungiendo de pan y una lata de cerveza en medio para fingir que es un emparedado? Aparte de sopa instantánea caducada y cervezas no hay nada- se quejó el muchacho.

Raramente Hitoshi comía en casa y esos días los había llevado a comer fuera.

-Iremos de compras-sentenció-parece que no te gusta la idea- señaló al ver su rostro de molestia

-¡Como crees!-ironizó usando las manos para acentuar el gesto-me encantará ir por la calle de la mano de mi hermano- volteando el plato hacia su boca bebió el jugo dejando el cereal remojado. Hitoshi suspiró siguiéndolo a la sala con su café en mano.

-Me ducharé- informó Takao, volviendo a poner la música aunque no fuerte

-Bien-se sintió tranquilo de la iniciativa del muchacho de haber algo en la alacena se hubiera servido solo y no necesitaba ordenarle que se arreglara, era notorio que estaba acostumbrado a cuidarse a si mismo- te llevaré a desayunar y luego visitaremos las escuelas que elegí para saber en cual te quedaras

-¿Tienen equipo de fútbol decente?- preguntó quitándose la camiseta del pijama, la miró con desagrado, su abuelo insistía en comprarle estampados de dragones parodiados, osos, conejos y demás impresos infantiles.

Hitoshi sonrió ligeramente al verle la cara pero la sonrisa se le quitó instantáneamente cuando vio el entallado boxer negro que en letras blancas tenía comentarios sexuales demasiado sugerentes. Desvió la vista.

-Investigare. El abuelo dice que eres bueno en ese deporte, que tienes talento-

Takao elevó los hombros restando importancia

-Como sea- se quito el boxer, dirigiéndose a la puerta empujó del pecho un poco a Hitoshi para sacarlo del baño y cerrársela en la cara, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había estado siguiendo. Suspiró

-Estimo que me dará más trabajo del que pensaba ganarme a Takao.

**OoO**

Takao recargó las manos en la pared inclinando la cabeza para que el agua le cayera en la espalda. ¡Hitoshi era tan frío y entrometido a la vez! Takao había intentado no ser tan desagradable todos esos días, para que el abuelo se sintiera lo más tranquilo posible de dejarlo y de ser necesario de recibirlo, apenas hasta ese día Hitoshi le había hablado sin que el abuelo fuera intermediario.

Aunque deseaba lo contrario al menos con movimientos de cabeza contestaba todas las preguntas que Hitoshi le hacía, seguía sus órdenes, pero no había ni una muestra de afecto por parte del hermano mayor, ni siquiera una sonrisa sincera, más de una vez el menor de los Kinomiya notaba como cuando el abuelo se giraba, el mayor de los hermanos suspiraba cansinamente quitando la sonrisa. Últimamente su estómago dolía más de la cuenta, lo atribuyó a las presiones por los cambios nuevos en su vida. Sollozó levantando la cabeza para que el agua caliente le evitara las ganas de llorar.

-Me va a costar una vida ganarme a Hitoshi

**OoO**

Segundos después Hitoshi estaba tomando el teléfono marcando a las escuelas de los alrededores para investigar sobre los equipos de fútbol soccer. Para su desgracia la cabeza a punto de estallar no era ayudada por los ladridos infernales del perro del vecino. Mientras hablaba con la secretaria su mente se marchó a la noche anterior donde recordó que estuvo esperando largas horas a Brooklyn para firmar el informe.

-"Yo debí estar con Takao en vez de estar esperando a ese imbécil irresponsable, no se de que me sorprendo"- colgó el teléfono sin el remordimiento de dejar a la mujer del otro lado hablando sola. Con paso firme y la camisa a medio abrochar fue directamente al apartamento de Brooklyn con el informe en mano. Sin previo aviso entró, los perros pararon a tiempo las mordidas que iban a sus piernas al distinguir el aroma.

-Cállate Boris- ordenó en perfecto japonés, el perro gris movió la cola sentándose silencioso- Masefield- dejó la puerta abierta sin preocuparse por que los perros se salieran de hecho parecían muy contentos de verlo, como si recordaran el tiempo en que estuvo paseándolos no se movieron de lugar.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Otra vez irrumpiendo en casa ajena?

Hitoshi se quedó mudo. Brooklyn tenía puesta una camiseta blanca muy pegada al cuerpo, las tetillas se notaban erectas, seguramente por el cambio de temperatura de su cama a la sala y unos pantalones blancos de delgado algodón blanco que gracias a la luz se trasparentaba lo suficiente para denotar sus largas piernas.

-Por Kami…

Brooklyn se rascó perezoso la cabeza

-Comienza a fastidiarme que me la rayes en japonés… investigaré que es eso que dices cuando vienes a mi casa- se acercó a él, estaba demasiado adormilado como para saber exactamente que pasaba. Boris tras un estruendoso ladrido se puso en dos patas para subirse en Brooklyn, sin sus sentidos al cien sus piernas temblaron con el peso del perro, abrió mucho los ojos, Hitoshi extendió la mano al mismo tiempo que él las suyas para que el japonés lo sujetara.

Con un jalón para evitar que se cayera, Hitoshi lo atrajo hacia arriba, pero por la trayectoria terminó yendo directamente contra su cuerpo, el de cabellos azules claramente sintió clavarse en su cadera un mueble al lado de la puerta, aferró a Brooklyn en un abrazo al parecer ambos con su buena condición física habían evitado el suelo.

Lo extraño era que pudo haber sido con menos contacto físico, Brooklyn se quedó tan quieto entre los brazos de Hitoshi como aquel abrazándole. De algún modo Brooklyn se había deshecho del disgusto que le causaba la presencia del japonés y le había deslizado las manos por el pecho hasta que le bajo la camisa de los hombros. Le dio un ligero beso en uno de ellos mirándolo después casi con devoción.

Fue ahí cuando los pensamientos coherentes de Hitoshi se fueron de paseo. Con una rápida caricia pasó las manos por los torneados brazos del bailarín, hundiendo los dedos en el corto cabello para elevarle más la cabeza, Brooklyn cerró los ojos, recibiendo el intenso contacto. Esta vez el de cabellos azulados no tuvo que solicitar que le abriera la boca, fue recibido con ansia y el deseo tan obvio que le causó escalofríos. Bajó una de las manos para interponerla entre los cuerpo y tocar sobre la ropa una de esas erectas tetillas que había visto guardada por esa camiseta blanca.

Brooklyn gimió tan sensual que al instante el sur de Hitoshi se sintió más caliente de lo normal. Separó sus labios, sin ternura alguna le devoraba a besos el cuello. Brooklyn abrió ligeramente la pierna cuando Hitoshi interpuso el muslo para que lo hiciera. Su mano buscó elevarle la camiseta.

Abrió los ojos notando tras Brooklyn al perro gris, con sus enormes ojos verdes escrutadores y las orejas que solían caer con un pliegue hacia enfrente en punta bien elevadas, girando de lado a lado la cabeza como intentando deducir que hacían ese par de humanos. Soltó la segunda risilla de la mañana por algo que a su parecer solía ser tonto pero gracioso. Brooklyn se separó ligeramente para investigar si efectivamente lo que había escuchado era una risa de parte de ese hombre frío. Le miró a los ojos acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, sonriéndole sensualmente volvió a unir sus labios.

A Hitoshi en ese instante le pasó por la cabeza que no importaba si no era la mujer que deseaba, si era irresponsable, tampoco si tenía muchos animales ruidosos y el montón de defectos que siempre le hallaba, sus labios eran tan suaves, su saliva tan deliciosa, que ni siquiera era importante si se simpatizaban, o que Takao lo estuviera esperando en el departamento y…

-¡Diablos eso sí importa!- casi gritó Hitoshi, Brooklyn abrió ligeramente los labios por la separación abrupta, creando un sonido con la boca. Hitoshi lo alejo sin importarle ser grosero, había dejado la puerta de Brooklyn abierta y corría el peligro de que Takao lo hubiese visto si iba a buscarlo en cualquier momento.

-Ven…-invitó Brooklyn ofreciendo sus labios, pasándole los brazos por el cuello

-¡No! No puedo hacer esto-dijo totalmente serio, sin tocar a Brooklyn

-Puedes… estas haciéndolo

-El informe…-interpuso la mano entre sus labios cuando Brooklyn estuvo a punto de tocarlos con los suyos, arrojándolo duramente hacia atrás- ¡he dicho no!... Te dije que no formas parte de mi plan- carraspeo viendo el informe en el piso- en cuanto a la firma… ¿Qué haces?

En empujones Brooklyn a duras penas lo dejó fuera del apartamento, al parecer el perro gris comprendió que Hitoshi no era por el momento bienvenido y ayudo mordiendo el pantalón jalándolo afuera.

-Planea esto- elevó el puño, subiendo después el dedo de en medio, azotándole la puerta en la cara apenas el perro volvió dentro.

**OoO**

Hitoshi no estaba nada contento.

-Kami se apiade de su alma cuando este en sus manos, ¡porque si estuviera en las mías!...

-¡Super genial! ¿ya andas a la moda como yo?- preguntó con mordacidad el muchacho que se secaba el cabello, apenas salía del baño.

Hitoshi miró hacia la rodilla de su pantalón donde se desgarraba la muy cara prenda de forma nefasta debido a la mordida del perro para sacarlo del apartamento. No supo si alegrarse de saber que Takao se había estado bañando mientras el manoseaba a Brooklyn o que hubiera salido tan pronto que no le permitió cambiarse.

**OoO**

Brooklyn seguía haciendo su rabieta muy a su estilo, lo que quería decir lo contrario a lo que la gente común hace. En vez de romper todo a su alrededor lo ordenaba.

-Ese maldito… ¡no se como pude permitir que lo hiciera otra vez!- limpiaba la mesita de centro donde los pájaros habían soltado sus desechos. El perro gris a espaldas del de cabellos anaranjados levantó con el hocico el cojín del piso poniéndolo en el sofá, era el único temerario que solía seguir sin esconderse aunque el amo de la casa estuviera enfadado.

Brooklyn parpadeó un par de veces, juraría que momentos antes de girarse a limpiar la mesa estaban en el suelo los seis cojines que los perros tiraron una noche antes para echarse- al menos el imbécil debería tener la decencia de no decirme en la cara que soy un error para él-cuando giró de nuevo hacia la mesa el paño de limpieza no estaba, se despeinó aun más frustrado, buscándolo con la vista lo halló en la basura, a veces pensaba seriamente en visitar a un médico porque las cosas parecían ordenarse sin que él recordara haberlo hecho.

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia la cocina, el perro gris se le atravesó dejando las correas en el piso, ladrando desenfrenadamente. Brooklyn sonrió asintiendo.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, no consigo nada poniéndome bravo-le acarició tras las orejas-¿sabes? Creo que te lo has ganado. Has progresado mucho ya-silbo para llamar a los demás animales, las aves también salieron- bueno chicos, iremos al hospital para alegrarle el día a alguien ¿Qué tal?- tomó las correas agitándolas consiguiendo bailes, ladridos y trinos escandalosos.

Antes de salir vio uno de los arreglos florales que se había traído del trabajo, tomando la tarjeta anónima. Le gustaba saberse admirado, lo que quizás le distraía de ese placer era el temor a que fuera era un admirador secreto.

**OoO**

Takao tiró al piso la ropa sucia, se sentó en la cama para escuchar nostálgico los numerosos ladridos mientras veía fijamente la ropa extrañando con sinceridad la perruna ayuda extra que le permitía no ser un desordenado total.

-Kyo solía ayudarme, ¡me costó tanto entrenarlo desde cachorro!… "Tal vez visite a Kai para ver si ese desgraciado lo ha cuidado bien"- sonrió con ternura para si mismo por sus pensamientos- "dijo que mi hermano trabajaba para él, pero Kai podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo ¡tiene tantos negocios! no pierdo nada intentando investigar si está aquí, me muero de ganas por verlo"- Abrió las cortinas-"de paso también veré a Kai"- sonrió de medio lado- Estoy rodeado de amargados.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- ironizó Hitoshi escuchando lo último- ¿nos vamos?

Takao dio un imperceptible salto en su lugar

-¿Sabes Hitoshi?- soltó malhumorado- te agradecería que tocaras a la puerta antes de entrar.

Molesto porque un chico menor a su cargo le llamara la atención justamente, asintió con la cabeza poniéndose de peor humor. Ya alistados se dispusieron a salir.

**OoO**

-Bueno… adentro- Brooklyn entró con su ejército de perros y aves al ascensor, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de llevar a Boris, había entrado a un programa de voluntarios desde hace años, llevando a sus animales a hospitales u horfanatorios. Al perro gris no le había llevado porque pensaba que no estaba preparado para pisar lugares donde debían estar tranquilos-¿Por qué estas tan inquieto?-pulsó el botón para cerrar.

**OoO**

-¿Quieres apresurarte Hitoshi? No es mi culpa que no te ducharas temprano-gritó desde el pasillo Takao, pero asomando medio cuerpo dentro del apartamento.

**OoO**

El perro gris movió las orejas al escuchar la voz de su primer amo, volviendo a ladrar más desenfrenado, Brooklyn tuvo que lastimar a todos los demás perros al jalar todas las correas para controlarlo a él

-Basta-el perro intentó ir hacia Takao al reconocer totalmente el aroma y la voz con la mala suerte de meter el hocico para evitar que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, tras un gemido de dolor elevo la cabeza para evitar seguir siendo aplastado.

Brooklyn ladeó la cabeza al notar a alguien con medio cuerpo dentro del apartamento de Hitoshi, solo le veía de la cintura hacia abajo; no había duda de que era un muchacho joven por la forma de vestir.

-"Quizás el hijo de algún vecino"-pensó sin alcanzar a verle la cara cuando se cerró el elevador.

**OoO**

Takao se asomó hacia el pasillo al escuchar quejarse al perro, pero las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado

-Que mal, parece que los maltrata

-Te equivocas, los trata como personas- gruñó Hitoshi en respuesta

-No lo parece, creo que le ha pegado a uno de los perros- Takao frunció el seño-¿Cómo es él?

-No tiene importancia- en la breve charla caminaron al ascensor, Hitoshi pulsó el botón- parece que acaba de bajar- Hitoshi se limpio la palma de las manos en el pantalón en un gesto poco usual en él que denotaba nerviosismo.

-Si, pero no alcancé a ver al vecino… ¿esta bueno?-preguntó natural Takao

Hitoshi sintió una oleada de calor que le coloreo las mejillas y su estómago estrujarse

-¿Qué voy a saber? ¡Soy hombre!-se sostuvo el puente de la nariz para evitar seguirle gritando.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado, gracias por la información-ironizó Takao entrando al elevador vacío. Hitoshi suspiró.

-"¿Mi hermano pequeño será homosexual?... ¡Demonios! ¿Es una enfermedad contagiosa o una invasión?… No, a lo mucho tiene alguna confusión, no es anormal a su edad. Lo mejor será preguntar después, aún es pronto"

- "Ni se ha dado cuenta que el vecino le puede"- pensó con seguridad Takao, soportó lo más que pudo pero la sonrisa le tambaleaba en el rostro por el descubrimiento- "como si no hubiera notado como lo turba que le hable de él, fue bueno que regresara corriendo al baño antes de que el notara que lo vi manoseándolo. Mi hermano mayor es homosexual y le da vergüenza…creo que esto me da una idea"

OoOoOoOoOo

Continúa…


	11. Chapter 11

XD Estoy contenta, ademas de Kat, Gabz e Invierno alguien mas me ha dejado review jaja, bueno Brychat, bienvenida a este enredo locuaz, espero que lo disfrutes, como de costumbre se les agradece la atencion de dejarme sus opiniones...bah nada mas de hablar, a lo que seguimos...Beyblade no es mio, bla bla...no me demanden .. porque no recibo ni medio centavo por traumar gente XD!

* * *

11

Cuando regresó a casa, Brooklyn decidió que necesitaba eliminar un poco de estrés, quitó las correas, liberó a las aves que no podían volar más alto del techo por sus cortas alas y la costumbre de estar en la casa. Con aire nostálgico se sentó en el sillón, recargando los codos en las rodillas.

-Dios mío… que se mejore por favor… que tenga ánimos para vivir-

Sus ojos se aguaron, frotó las mejillas con las manos inútilmente, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

El programa de voluntarios le había permitido conocer a muchas personas a quien les alegraba el día llevando a sus animales. Esta vez había visitado un hospital, en él había un pequeño del que Brooklyn había quedado prendado, lo conocía desde hace dos y su salud no habia mejorado. Tenía cáncer. Al principio había llevado a un gato que el niño quería mucho, pero el animal cayó por la ventana, Brooklyn no deseo tener otro gato al ver las lágrimas del pequeño.

Los arreglos florales que lo estaban poniendo tenso al llenar cada tercer día su camerino estaban sirviendo para una buena labor, tomaba algunos para llevárselos a las personas que visitaba, labor algo difícil contando con sus manos ocupadas por los animales pero nunca imposible.

Sintió como movían su pierna, un perro pequeño en estatura hacía bailes graciosos para animarlo, Brooklyn sonrió quitándose las lágrimas.

-Me parece que ahora el que necesita pasear soy yo.

Se quitó la ropa formal que traía puesta, para quedarse con la camiseta interior sin mangas y un pantaloncillo corto. Sin calcetines se enfundó un par de tenis blancos, tras tomar sus llaves y encerrar bien en el departamento a los animales, bajó al parquecito de la urbanización.

Se recostó en el pasto sintiendo el agradable frescor al inhalar profundamente la tierra húmeda. Poniendo los brazos de almohada se quedó mirando al cielo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¡Cuidado!

Brooklyn abrió los ojos solo para ver llegar al balón impactarse con su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la frente, le había pegado duro, se retorció un poco en el pasto para después sentarse con el rostro como si de verdad tuviera pacto con algún demonio. Para su sorpresa en vez de que el individuo estuviera temblando de miedo ante la mirada de muerte, sonreía enormemente acercándose con tranquilidad. Brooklyn bufó tomando el balón para arrojarlo a las manos del muchacho.

-Gracias- siguió acercándose, Brooklyn hizo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás cuando vio el rostro del muchacho muy cerca al acuclillarse para verlo- ¿te he lastimado mucho?- el chico le levantó el flequillo anaranjado para ver la piel rojiza de la frente donde había impactado la pelota, Brooklyn le tomó la mano para retirársela suavemente, terminando sonriendo por la sincera preocupación en la cara del muchacho.

-No demasiado.

-Hola- dijo la joven voz masculina como si nada hubiera pasado tumbándose boca abajo a su lado,

-Hola- Brooklyn siguió sentado mirándolo, volvió a sonreír por la naturalidad del chico, tenía una especie de sexto sentido que le decía cuando alguien quería ligarlo, así que la alarma se apagó cuando se percató de que no era el fin y que los bonitos y brillantes enormes ojos rojizos le indicaron que era un adolescente, volvió a acostarse cerrando los ojos para no ver al muchacho.

-Debiste traerte a tus perros, deben ser geniales-el comentario le hizo girar la cabeza, el chico estaba boca abajo, recargando sus codos para elevar el torso y ver a Brooklyn. La sonrisa que le dedicó Brooklyn fue maravillosa.

-¿Te gustan los perros?

-¡Los amo! aunque no tanto como tú- le guiñó el ojo, Brooklyn se puso de lado recargándose en el codo para centrar su atencion en él, miró rápidamente al muchacho sacando la conclusión de que en un par de años comenzaría a enloquecer a las mujeres y quizás a uno que otro varón. Además estaba entrando a su tema favorito: sus animales.

-Es que solo los paseo un rato por la mañana, no me dejan tenerlos en el parque de la urbanización mucho rato y en la piscina no puedo ni aparecerlos-

El chico asintió enérgico con la cabeza, la mayor parte de las personas del edificio solían ser serios.

-Me llamo Takao- estiró la mano que el de cabellos anaranjados tomó

-Brooklyn… me alegro de conocerte Takao, no sabes cuanto. Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que tengo perros?

-Te vi regresar con ellos el otro dia, te metiste al elevador antes de que pudiera subirme yo con mi millar de bolsas de compra

-Oh dioses… ¿fuiste tu el que gritó que parase?- Takao fingió cara de indignación aunque era obvia broma- Lo lamento-continuó Brooklyn haciendo circulitos en el pasto con el dedo- es que pulsé el botón de cierre sin voltear para ver que lo necesitaras- la verdad es que había escuchado la voz de Hitoshi- ¿Entonces eres mi nuevo vecino? No sabía que hubiera pisos vacíos

-No los hay me he mudado con mi hermano, un hombre se fue a otro pais, y nos cedio el departamento al lado del tuyo para ocupar el que antes era de mi hermano, quizás lo conozcas se llama Hitoshi Kinomiya.

Brooklyn se puso pálido abriendo mucho los ojos, sus intestinos parecían querer jugar a hacer nudos.

-¿En serio ese hombre es tu hermano?- Escrutó a Takao: ojos rojizos, cabello de un azul más fuerte, la piel morena a pesar del origen oriental, pero es que a Brooklyn la imagen del niño natural frente a sí tan desenfadado y sonriente no le iba con Hitoshi. De no haber pensado en detalles nunca le pasaría por la cabeza conectarlos como hermanos.

-Pues…sí- Takao ladeo el rostro con algo de molestia

-Oh lo lamento no quería…

-No te preocupes, pensarlo con familia es casi imposible ¿no? Eso es algo tan… humano

Los dos se carcajearon, al parecer el chico estaba de acuerdo con él en que era un tipo demasiado frío para parecerlo.

-¿Desde cuando vives aquí?

-El abuelo me trajo hace poco pero no había salido, tú sabes, preferí estar con mi abuelo hasta la tarde que se fue, en las noches no he salido porque mi hermano acabó dejándome solo desde mi primer noche y aún no conozco bien la ciudad-dijo con el tono serio pero inocente.

Brooklyn frunció las cejas- "¿Y me llama irresponsable a mi? Jamás dejaría a mi hermano menor en su primera noche solo" ¿Y dónde está tu hermano ahora?

-¿El señor aguafiestas?- Takao elevó los hombros restando importancia-probablemente bebiendo té de manzanilla y almidonando sus camisas para que no le corten su anciana piel

Brooklyn sonrió masajeando el hombro de Takao con fraternidad, parecía que se iban a llevar muy bien. Elevó las delgadas cejas naranja mirando como ese rostro se transformaba por momentos, a veces parecía mayor... ¿lo era?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-Oh es una pena…

-¿Qué no tenga diez años mas o que no te guste andar con hombres menores?-ante las palabras de Takao, Brooklyn abrió mucho los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa, el muchacho no solo le había completado la idea sino que había dicho exactamente sus pensamientos.

-¿Tan gay me veo?-susurró el de ojos verdes

-¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?-el tono no fue en lo mínimo ofensivo

Ambos se carcajearon.

-Eres relajado, te gustan los perros y detestas a las tablas que fingen ser hombres…con unos añitos más a la mejor y eras mi media naranja

-Nah… a mi me gustan las naranjas completas-puso la mano en su propio pecho como si agarrara un seno femenino- ando por la acera de enfrente- sonrió agradablemente

-¿Y no te asusta estar con un hombre mayor a ti que le gustan otros hombres?

-¿Debería tenerte miedo?- Tomó el balón recostando en él su cabeza mirando con confianza a Brooklyn. En definitiva el muchacho le caía bien, parecía inocente pero era lo suficiente listo.

-¿Te gustaría que te presentara a mis chicos?-Brooklyn se puso en pie, Takao hizo lo mismo de un salto

-Genial ¿Tienes hijos?

-Claro que no soy muy joven para eso- Takao entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con obviedad- oh vamos, aún lo soy- Brooklyn sonrió angelical, tanto que Takao no pudo objetarle nada- así le digo a mis mascotas, ven conmigo así podrás verlos cuando quieras.

-¡Mas que genial!-exclamó encantado el muchacho, el hombre sonrió al verlo tan animado, de pronto se le pasó una idea por la cabeza

-¿Sabes japonés?

-¡Pero claro! Es mi idioma natal. ¿Quieres que te de clases básicas?- Brooklyn estaba por derretirse de ternura por el rostro con que lo ofreció además ni siquiera había tenido que pedírselo. ¡Eran tan distintos los hermanos!

-Entonces te enganchare para que me ayudes a entrenar a uno de mis perros, te daré veinte euros al día.

Se miraron un par de instantes.

-Genial- exclamaron al unísono, carcajeándose al pensar en que a cierta persona no le iba a caer bien el acuerdo.

**OoOoOoO**

Casualmente a Hitoshi le pareció que tendría que visitar pronto al doctor, un dolor aparecía en el costado cerca del apéndice.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir en tu día libre- dijo el jefe Jones luego de que permitió el acceso de Hitoshi a su oficina- pero me gustaría mucho que me explicaras qué es esto.

-Un informe sobre lesión de un empleado

-Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que no comprendo es que tiene que ver seguridad en ello- escrutó con cuidado a Hitoshi- ¿no será que le rompiste algo?- Bromeo el jefe, Hitoshi siguió totalmente serio

-Me marchaba cuando un bailarín casi se rompió el pie, estaba vestido con poca y sugerente ropa, es una de las estrellas del casino-bar en este hotel. Aunque se vio rodeado de gente nadie le ayudó, me dispuse yo dado que es vecino mío le puse hielo y lleve a su casa.

-Vaya, aplaudo totalmente las acciones Hitoshi, solo que…-señaló la impecable firma de Hitoshi- ¿Por qué no firmó el bailarín?

-Por que lo hice enojar y me mando el informe en un sobre como confeti- dijo serio tomándose en la espalda una muñeca- tenía alrededor de quince días con el incidente, pensé que haciéndolo yo ahorraría tiempo.

Jones no sabía si soltarse a reír o llorar.

-Hitoshi sé que te mueres por subir un peldaño más- golpeó ligeramente en su escritorio para indicar el puesto de jefe- y no solo dios- señaló el techo como siempre hacían refiriéndose a Kai que estaba en el pent house- sino todos, sabemos que estas bien preparado para hacerlo, tienes todo… menos encanto-Ante el comentario Hitoshi elevó las cejas- tus relaciones sociales son lo único que te afecta- el jefe hizo un montón con los papeles del escritorio poniéndose en pie-Eres el mejor para resolver problemas pero el peor para relacionarte con tus compañeros, hay gente que prefiere dirigirse hasta a mi o a alguien como Boris porque se intimidan contigo y las pequeñas contribuciones de las personas de aseo y porteros nos han ahorrado problemas grandes.

Hitoshi cerró los ojos para no demostrar molestia, realmente estaba haciendo lo posible por asimilar la amable reprimenda. Desvió la vista hasta las pantallas.

-Mira Hitoshi no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas a embriagar con alguien o que hagas grandes amigos…

-Lo sé. Me esforzare- Giró el rostro hacia el jefe forzando una sonrisa que en vez de salir parecía asesino escalofriante

-Vaya hombre… pero esfuérzate el triple, das miedo- con su eterno buen animo Jones se carcajeó- Tranquilo no he dudado ni un instante en que lo harás, eres de los mejores que conozco.

-Si me permite- volvió Hitoshi a su seriedad antes de que Jones saliera- me gustaría hablarle de mis días libres

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó seguido de una carcajada- Desde que entraste a trabajar no los has tomado, vienes todos los días, hasta esta semana que tomaste dos.

Era verdad. Pero todo había formado parte de su plan, el estaba legalmente contratado como agente de seguridad en el hotel, por más ilegal que fuera en el casino–bar había tenido la mejor preparación que en toda su vida había podido tener para llegar a ser jefe de seguridad en algún otro lugar mas grande y prestigioso, por supuesto con una carta de recomendación de Kai en cuanto terminara su contrato, con suerte antes, razón por la que sacrificaba sus días libres, habría de ganarse a Hiwatari con creces y sin lambisconerías.

-Ahora me temo que eso cambiara, tengo a mi cargo a mi hermano adolescente que es menor de edad, tiene que desarrollarse en el clima más estable que le pueda ofrecer-informó breve, cual si fuese un incidente del hotel o el casino.

-Vaya me lo hubieras comunicado hace rato por teléfono, hubiera llamado a Boris, ahora largo de aquí a tu casa por hoy- ordenó con voz amable el jefe- los muchachos de esa edad necesitan estar supervisados, siento llamarte en tu día libre, ven esta semana completa, a partir de la siguiente semana no regreses hasta el Sábado

-Solo arreglo unos detalles y me retiro-dijo Hitoshi sin renegar de los días libres que le estaban regalando

Jones asintió saliendo del departamento de Seguridad.

**oOo**

-¿Te gustarían algunas galletas? Yo las amo.

-¿Tienes leche?-preguntó Takao arrugando la nariz al recordar que comió cereal con jugo porque su hermano era intolerante a la lactosa y compraba ese tipo de leche que al menor le provocaba nausea y era tan orgulloso que no le dijo a Hitoshi que tipo de leche deseaba, en venganza por la indiferencia que su hermano menor le mostraba Hiotshi compro todos los viveres a su gusto.

-Solo entera ¿o me saldrás intolerante a la lactosa o algo? También tengo algunos chocolates, adelante-le cedió el paso para salir del elevador, hasta que estuvieron fuera del apartamento notó que los ojos de Takao brillaron como si le aparecieran estrellitas

-¿Te han dicho que eres un ángel?-replicó Takao con la voz dulce sinceramente emocionado, Brooklyn se carcajeo

-Si pero no de una forma tan…

-¿Linda y tierna como yo?...-dijo dulcemente Takao, Brooklyn sonrió porque le adivinó de nuevo el pensamiento- ¡Ábreme que quiero galletas! No he comido golosinas en meses

-No me apresures- A Brooklyn le daba mucha gracia la premura por comer dulces, de alguna forma podía saber que al chico le faltaban las atenciones de los adultos. Se comenzaron a escuchar los ladridos y trinos escandalosos

-¡Genial!- sonrió Takao, aún no habían entrado y ya los animales se alborotaban, él mismo se sentía a gusto de poder comportarse como alguien de su edad.

-Se atoró la llave…

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano tenía vacía la alacena hasta que hemos estado haciendo compras casi diario-

Brooklyn dejó de luchar contra la puerta para ver a Takao

-¿Comiste algo ya?-miró su reloj- ¡son las siete de la noche!

-Es que en cuanto regresamos de las compras en la mañana me salí a practicar y creo que Hitoshi salió a hacer algo a su trabajo, la verdad no quise escuchar que me decía.

El enfado hizo que abriera la puerta, Hitoshi la había violentado un par de veces por eso fallaba al entrar la llave en ocasiones.

-¿Qué tal si te preparo algo y… ¡Dios mío! ¿Takao estas bien?

De forma más que violenta el perro gris se había arrojado sobre el muchacho pero no para morderlo, parecía querer desgastarlo a lengüetazos, Brooklyn alcanzó a jalarlo del collar para quitárselo de encima, Takao se sentó en el piso del medio pasillo hasta donde había dado cuando el perro le saltó encima parpadeando confundido

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó graciosamente, Brooklyn luchaba para mantener a raya al perro que se quería arrojar de nuevo contra él y la risa que le hacía perder fuerza

-Creo que le agradaste a Boris

Takao sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. No supo si por el nombre que mencionó Brooklyn, que sabía no era muy común en Inglaterra pero que cierto pelirrojo había nombrado muchas veces o por ver al perro gris con esos enormes ojos verdes bien abiertos y las orejas plegadas que tanto le gustaba poner a Takao en punta cuando lo acariciaba.

Se quedó mudo, se limitó a estirar los brazos.

-Quieto, échate y ven- ordenó con voz ausente en japonés, el perro se detuvo, se recostó sobre sus patas, caminando a rastras hasta Takao

-Vaya, si que me ayudarás a entrenarlo, parece que te entiende…y le caes muy bien

Takao abrazó al perro, que gimió mientras lamía dulcemente el rostro del muchacho, Brooklyn ladeo el rostro enternecido

-Oe Kyo- le susurro tristemente al oído del perro- el idiota de Kai se deshizo de ti como de todos los amigos que piensa le estorban, ¿verdad? pero ahora estaremos cerca-le dijo al animal que movió más alegre la cola.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Brooklyn ofreciendo su mano, Takao recompuso su sonrisa negando con la cabeza. El perro volvió a ladrar, bastó que Takao se llevara el dedo a la boca para pedirle silencio, el perro se sentó callado moviendo la cola

-Vaya… algo nunca visto. Le debes caer demasiado bien a mi Boris, ¿verdad amigo?-acaricio al perro que le llegaba sentado a la cintura-vamos Takao, te prepararé algo- entró hallando su impecable departamento repleto de animales. Takao caminó masajeando la cabeza del animal que iba a su lado con la yema de los dedos, seguía gimiendo para evitar ladrar.

-Ponte cómodo, más que en tu casa- Brooklyn se dirigió a la cocina a preparar comida, Takao se vio felizmente rodeado de perros, el perro gris con gruñidos celosos los había mantenido a raya para obtener toda su atención. Takao se descalzó, mirando rápidamente todo a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar y darse tiempo de tomarle la palabra a Brooklyn para ponerse cómodo.

-Oye te gusta la pasta de…- Brooklyn se quedó callado con la bandeja con comida recién preparada en las manos.

Takao estaba sentado en una silla con los pies descalzos cruzados a la altura de los tobillos, subidos en una mesita que le llegaba a Brooklyn hasta la cintura. Se había quitado el pantalón, haciendo que su larga camiseta le cubriera la ropa interior pero dejándole las piernas ejercitadas por el deporte al aire. Tenía al perro gris echado en el suelo, mudo, manso, mientras se dejaba acariciar la cabeza con la yema de los dedos. La mesita del teléfono había sido despojada del aparato y preparada con un par de velas aromáticas en el balcón abierto, un hermoso atardecer en el cielo con la suave música de fondo coronaban la escena.

Brooklyn sonrió ligeramente cuando se acercó a poner el alimento en la mesa. Se puso las manos en la cintura mirando al cielo

-¿Tú me odias, verdad?- Takao elevó la ceja con un gracioso gesto de confusión mirando a Brooklyn hablar solo- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste diez años mas grande o a mi más joven?

Takao se asomó un poquito intentando ver si le hablaba a algún vecino en el balcón de enfrente

-¿A quien le dices?

-A Dios, ¿a quien mas?

La sincera carcajada de Takao inundó la habitación, relajando la situación más si se podía.

-¿Quién te enseñó a hacer atmósferas de este tipo?

El muchacho parpadeó sinceramente confundido

-¿El que?... Ah no, solamente me pongo tan cómodo como me gusta. Como las velas estaban gastadas, supuse que te gustaría que estuvieran prendidas

-Supones bien ¿Haces esto cuando estas solo?

-Si, o con gente con la que me siento bien- Se sentó correctamente para comenzar a comer-¿Tú no comes?

-Ya lo hice… cuéntame un poco de ti, ¿Algún amor perdido por ahí? Yo creo que seguramente debe ser así- sonrió bellamente-un muchacho como tú debe tener un montón de chicas tras de ti

Takao disminuyó la velocidad con la que estaba comiendo hasta que la inapetencia llegó de nueva cuenta

-Estuvo bueno, gracias

-Pero si apenas la probaste

-¿Puedo solo comer las galletas y la leche por favor?

Lo había dicho con una voz tan tierna que Brooklyn no pudo negarle nada. Recogió los trastos, Takao bebía tranquilo su leche y mordisqueaba un trozo de manzana cuando regresó.

-Las galletas después ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-Te contaré a ti porque pareces de confianza- Takao tragó saliva, le daba miedo volver a ofrecer así su confianza, pero todo era parte de su plan hacia Brooklyn, entregarle algo en confidencia era el primer paso.

Brevemente contó la muerte de su madre, el abandono del padre por trabajo o nuevas novias, la marcha prematura de su hermano y la vida con el abuelo.

-De pequeño solía ser bastante regordete, las apariencias son muy importantes, ¿sabes? Las chicas no solían hacerme caso, hasta se burlaban de mí…cuando cambio mi cuerpo cambio su forma de tratarme y además como soy muy festivo y alegre me hice popular y querían estar conmigo, así que comencé a tomarme una pequeña venganza seduciéndolas, me acostaba con ellas y luego las mandaba al diablo.

Brooklyn se inclinó un poco intentando no demostrar su sorpresa, Takao no parecía de ese tipo de muchachos, pero juzgando el trasfondo era una respuesta casi natural: la ofensa como mejor defensa. Suspiro volviendo a subir los pies y mirar al cielo

- Estrenando mi apariencia a veces no nos alcanzaba el dinero así que me iba a buscar turistas para ser su guía y traductor, porque conozco un poco varios idiomas.

Brooklyn volvió a llenarle vaso de leche sirviéndose uno también.

-El punto es que papá me llevo con él un tiempo, conocí a un hombre como de tu edad pero es muy rico. Fue cuando yo viví en otro país. El estaba muy solo, era arisco y hasta grosero- Sonrió de medio lado- No se exactamente si fue mi insistencia pero terminamos siendo amigos.

-Se porqué- sonrió Brooklyn, sintiendo que ese muchacho pequeño a pesar de su edad podía convertirse en buen amigo suyo. Takao lo miró sin comprender- lo siento, sigue.

-Papá encontró otra vez una novia; con mi amigo millonario y mi ingenio para divertirnos éramos imparables, me tomó un poco de confianza y comenzó a abrirse conmigo, a la vez que a papá se le olvido que yo estaba con él y se fue del país

El de cabellos anaranjados sintió como su corazón se estrujaba

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Trabajar duro pero solo pude pagar la cuenta del hotel y mi comida. Al final termine trabajando para mi nuevo amigo porque no le acepté que me pagara las cuentas, luego de unos meses regresé con el abuelo.

-¿Siempre fue así?... ¿Y tu hermano?

-Bien gracias ¿y tu?-Bromeó Takao para destensar el ambiente- estaba muy ocupado perdiéndose por ahí persiguiendo sus sueños

-"¿Y se atreve a llamarme irresponsable?"- Brooklyn empuñó las manos

-Pero él no sabía lo que pasábamos el abuelo y yo, sé que no lo hubiera permitido nunca- disculpó Takao a Hitoshi aunque internamente en su corazón hubiera sentido un mordisco de dolor-Mi amigo va a Japón seguido y podemos vernos, hace casi dos meses me pidió que trabajara para el, acepte porque es muy orgulloso y como favor no iba a pedirlo, consistía en que un amigo suyo iba a ir a Japón, yo debía cuidarle una ivnersion y ser su guia, sé que es raro pero todo lo demás fue introducción para contestarte lo del amor perdido- miró ondear su leche moviendo el vaso

-¿Estas enamorado de tu amigo millonario?

-¡Ni de broma!- gritó Takao, carraspeo para recuperar la compostura mientras Brooklyn se acomodaba a su lado subiendo los pies descalzos al lado de los de Takao-Me enamore de su amigo

Brooklyn escupió la leche.

-¡Oye si vas a reaccionar así mejor me voy!

-¡No perdón! Es que fue sorpresivo- limpió al escupido Takao con la servilleta, volvieron a tomar sus posiciones-¿Por qué piensas eso? Hace rato dijiste que te gustaban las chicas.

-Y así es demonios- le pegó con su pie al de Brooklyn suavemente- es solo que… no se si me enamoré de la idea que me vendió mi amigo de lo genial que era ese otro amigo suyo, o del tiempo que estuve con él.

Takao comenzó a relatar sus días en Japón con Yuriy, omitiendo detalles como el tipo de artículos que buscaban en las fábricas, entre otras cosas como nombres que no sintió necesarios.

-Él… es el único chico que me gusta… ¡es tan raro!- se despeinó el cabello- es que en serio que me gustan las chicas, pero él… ¡rayos!

Brooklyn seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo. No le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podría ser tan mal nacido como para abusar de esa soledad y herir a un muchacho jovencísimo que parecía tan bueno y noble.

-Lo hallaremos algún día- Takao le miró el rostro, Brooklyn hablaba casi con odio- es en serio. Y le partiré la cara, lo prometo. No le perdonare que te haya…- Brooklyn sonaba definitivo, molesto-¡Maldito sea hasta podríamos refundirlo en la cárcel por abusar de un menor!

-Nah lo que menos quiero es que vuelva a estar en mi vida para hacerle daño- Dijo con sinceridad, dejó caer suavemente la cabeza de lado hasta apoyarse en el hombro de Brooklyn, regresó el gesto apoyando suavemente la cabeza sobre la de Takao.

-"Si ese idiota de Hitoshi no te adopta como lo que eres… lo haré yo"-pensó cerrando los ojos, como le contaria en lo que restaba de la noche Brooklyn había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida y aunque tenía padres de nombre nunca le habían demostrado afecto, el muchacho desplegaba un calor muy agradable- eres tan cálido… hermanito.

Takao sonrió al escucharlo, ocultando su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Brooklyn. La primera fase de su plan estaba casi completada.

OoOoOoOoO

Continúa…


	12. Chapter 12

Estoy agradecida por sus reviews y muy contenta de que no solo sigan la historia, sino que realmente les guste o hasta se identifiquen con alguna circunstancia o personaje XD sigamos entonces!

* * *

**12**

Los bailarines trabajaban cada tercer día, a Hitoshi le tocaba descanso dos veces por semana, pero no replico sobre los días extras que le estaban obsequiando. Tenía que comenzar a pensar como un… como un…

-"Diablos… como un padre"- meditó en el automóvil de regreso a casa dejando caer la cabeza sobre el volante al aprovechar un semaforo en rojo, sobresaltandose cuando su frente impacto contra el claxon le hizo dar un respingo-es el colmo, no puedo creer que este haciendo estupideces y me ponga nervioso...¡yo! ¡yo nervioso!- su cara se agrio-y ademas hablo solo en voz alta..."me he convertido en la peor de las burlas de la vida que quise evitar"

Se había tardado todo el día en resolver los problemas en el trabajo cuando pensó que serían unos minutos.

Siempre penso que llevarle literalmente el doble de edad a su hermano menor era demasiado, sus padres habian exagerado en la llegada del nuevo niño a casa...o les habia fallado excesivamente el cálculo, Takao nacio cuando fisiologicamente su hermano mayor estaba preparado para ser padre y no seria decabellado pensar que cuatro años despues bien pudo Hitoshi serlo de haberse buscado una esposa en vez de estar obsesionado con su trabajo. Hasta ahora teniendolo cerca sin la sombra del abuelo o los padres creyendolos protectores de su hermano se daba cuenta de la dimensionalidad que separaba sus edades y que él era realmente pequeño en comparacion suya. Le llevaba toda una vida, una en la que por cierto le habia abandonado casi en la totalidad.

La verdad es que su subconsciente lo obligó a retrasarse, eran demasiado pocas las cosas que le asustaban, de hecho siempre había resultado que luchaba por ser exitoso en lo que el quería de hacer y se empecinaba a costa de lo que sea siempre y cuando fuera en un camino confiado, planeado y responsable. Pero la responsabilidad con Takao le aterraba y desviaba sus planes originales, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-"Soy lo único que tiene por el momento, necesito con urgencia encontrar algo en común para que me deje entrar en su vida ya que él ha entrado de lleno en la mía"- Abrió la puerta guardándose las laves en el bolsillo-¿Takao?

No recibió respuesta, pensando en que posiblemente tendría los audífonos puestos a todo volumen. Sin embargo no sabía si es que el asunto de que toda la gente le estaba tomando mucha importancia a eso de los sentimientos, era la razón de que el corazón le amenazara con salirse del pecho. Todo estaba tal y como cuando se fue, las bolsas del super mercado ni siquiera habían sido vaciadas y aunque Takao era algo desordenado en su habitación también solía encargarse de sí mismo y ayudar en las labores de la casa sin que se lo ordenaran.

-¿Takao?- Revisó la cocina, nuevamente la sala a pesar de que ya había pasado por ahí, el baño. Finalmente llegó a la habitación, recordó que su hermano lo había regañado por abrir sin permiso, así que detuvo la mano en el pomo de la puerta- ¿Takao?- Elevó la voz tocando duramente. El minuto exacto que contó en su reloj no le bastó esperar, abrió la puerta. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, había un semi desorden de ropa en el suelo pero no estaba el culpable de hacerlo.

Sabía que la tendencia autoritaria que tenía no era lo mejor para un adolescente que había sufrido tanto del abandono que le habia regalado independencia casi absoluta y menos cuando la única persona estable en su vida había sido un hombre bondadoso y desenfadado. Trató de controlarse pero el aguijonazo de intranquilidad estaba alborotándole más los latidos del corazón.

Había hecho lo posible de alejarse de los sentimientos pero ahora sucedía que todos le tomaban mucha importancia. El regaño de Jones, la forma en como lo miró Brooklyn cuando le dijo que no necesitaba amigos y tenía planes inmutables para cada instante de su vida, el abuelo que le daba lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Diablos…- siempre se había enorgullecido de carecer de sentimientos, no veía algo malo, por eso se había sentido orgulloso de trabajar para alguien tan frío y autoritario como Kai Hiwatari.

En este momento estaba por hacer un hoyo al techo del vecino de abajo siendo la octava vez que pasaba por el mismo sitio-"maldita sea… ¿Qué significa esta vocecilla interna de que él es mi sangre? Es ridículo, eso no significa nada… ¿será que Takao me esta despertando algún sentimiento?... Necesito aire, pensar y luego actuar como siempre… esto no puede estarme pasando… ¿Qué va a ser de mi si me preocupo por cada lío en que se meta un chico de su edad?... ¿le abra pasado algo?... ¿Donde está?"- se sostuvo las sienes-"quizás se encontró a algún otro chico del vecindario y esté jugando en la piscina o ande por ahí en el parque"- abrió una puerta del balcón

-… y ves al montón de niños ricos que tienen ropa más cara de lo que mi abuelo juntaba de dinero en un año…-dijo la voz joven, relajando instantáneamente a Hitoshi, se quedó antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del balcón, quizás abajo estaba platicando Takao con otra persona

-"¿Pero con quien?"-intento descifrar el hermano mayor

-…aunque no es muy difícil juntar esa suma cuando yo trabajo aunque tenia que hacerlo a escondidas del abuelo- culminó Takao, Hitoshi suspiró aliviado, se escuchaba bien.

-Ya, y me quieres hacer creer que siendo un chico interesante y guapo solo por dinero les hacían más caso a ellos que a ti las chicas.

La voz volvió a tensar a Hitoshi-"Maldición… mi hermano esta con ese badulaque"- se asomó con sumo cuidado al balcón vecino, aún cubierto por las sombras de su propio apartamento. Vio los dos pares de pies descalzos apoyándose en la mesa, solo alumbraba el par de velas. Le bastó para que le diera un vuelco en el estómago, no se veía otra cosa pero bastaba para deducir que Brooklyn Masefield estaba sumamente cerca de su hermano menor.

El pie blanquísimo y delgado acarició el de Takao cariñosamente. La ira de Hitoshi subió al espacio y de vuelta, rechinó los dientes para no saltar

-"Ese perro infernal no tiene derecho a tocar a mi hermanito… ¿Qué diablos le ocurre? ¿Qué se cree estando ese tipo con un chico de solo dieciséis?"-

-Entonces hizo lo mismo que tu papá… ¿Tu hermano te ha escogido la escuela de niños ricos?

-Sí- respondió Takao desanimado- me dijo que su jefe, un tal Jones, le había firmado una recomendación y me aceptaron al instante, entrare en poco tiempo a clases, solo he estado visitando la escuela para ver como es.

-"Perfecto… ¡lo que me faltaba! Que ese tipo meta más cizaña en la relación ya catastrófica con Takao, si ese tipo habla mal de mi derramara con su mala gota el vaso, no podré hacer contacto con él jamás"-Hitoshi se esperaba lo peor

-¿No hay nada bueno en la escuela?

-Vi al equipo de fútbol ¡es genial!- el entusiasmo se apoderó de golpe de su voz- En la escuela asisten muchos extranjeros y vi que hay varios en el equipo, eso esta bien, así no me sentiré tan raro.

-El fútbol se nota es muy importante para ti, entonces haz esa prueba que me dijiste mañana y pásala estupendamente

-¡Joder que si! Ya te dije que…

-Momento- Se puso en pie como si le hubieran puesto un resorte, Hitoshi dio un paso atrás para ocltarse mejor entre las sombras- No es porque sea mi casa, no uses ese lenguaje enfrente de mi ¿queda claro?

-Ah no es justo, tú lo haces

-Solo ante provocaciones o… si me quemo el dedo con el sartén- miró nuevamente su dedo llevándoselo a la boca, Takao sonrió

-¿Ves? Eres más infantil que yo a veces- Ante el comentario Brooklyn lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- ya pues, te obedezco y no diré eso, lo siento.

-También yo lo siento, no lo volveré a decir malas palabras frente a ti y hare lo posible por corregirme aunque no estes a mi lado- Volvió a sentarse a su lado-volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti el fútbol?

Hitoshi elevó las cejas, jamás pudo haberse imaginado que Brooklyn se preocupara por la buena educación para dar a un muchacho.

-Pues porque me hace sentir bien, libre, además soy bueno en eso y es mi sueño jugar en liga profesional. Y como se me da muy bien va a ser mi pase de entrada a la universidad si me dan la beca deportiva

-¿Y porque no lo haces con tus calificaciones?

-No creas que no lo he considerado, nunca he reprobado una materia aunque no me guste. Es que esa es la otra mitad para sostener mi plan.

Hitoshi sonrió orgulloso, después de todo tenían algo en común.

-Que espanto, otro hombre con un plan… como sea no importa, ¿entonces sueles sacar buenas notas?

Hitoshi apretó el pomo de la puerta del balcón comprendiendo la alusión del plan.

-La verdad si, si soy bueno en deportes y aunque no se me de ni me gusten me esfuerzo en las demás materias de la escuela, es como…

-Tener seguro doble-dijeron al unísono

-¿Te das cuenta que es como si sincronizáramos los pensamientos?-dijo Brooklyn

-Genial- volvieron a decir a la vez carcajeándose después.

Hitoshi intento que no lo devoraran los celos

-¿Sabes? A mi me gustaría ser tan responsable en mi vida como Hitoshi, pero sin ser tan acartonado

El mayor Kinomiya bajó la cabeza para escuchar mejor-"¿Será posible que Takao sienta algún tipo de admiración por mí?"

-¿Por eso quieres estudiar la universidad? ¿Estudiaras en la misma que tu hermano?

-No, quiero ver cual es la que me ofrece la mejor beca, dejar abiertas las opciones hasta decidir la mejor. Que tenga un plan no quiere decir que no pueda variar para hacer mejor todavía la vida que tengo entre vista

La alarma interna de Hitoshi resonó, el no había podido imaginar una idea tan temeraria en toda su vida que a su vez era demasiado responsable. No podía concebir que un plan tuviera muchas rutas para llegar.

-"Por Kami… ¡tan poco lo conozco!"

-Te gusta la naturaleza mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Takao tomando el pétalo de una flor del arreglo que tenía más cercano

-Me gustan más cuando están en un jardín, pero últimamente me están repletando el camerino con arreglos- dijo con voz temerosa, percatándose antes de que Takao preguntara cambio su semblante por uno relajado- pero son costosos, si alguien esta dispuesto a gastar tanto en mi no tengo objeciones.

Brooklyn notó como algo se movía en el balcón vecino. Respiró rápido cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad para controlar su ira dio dos inspiraciones profundas y sonrió dulcemente a Takao.

-Vamos compañerito te estás quedando atrás- giró sobre el vaso de Takao la botella de vidrio con leche, que por la oscuridad y lejanía parecía vino-si vas a estar con los mayores tendrás que llevarme el paso-

Takao se dejó llenar el vaso carcajeándose por la ocurrencia de brindar con leche. Por supuesto al ver que tan sobre protector podía ser Brooklyn, Takao ni de broma le contó que si bebía licor.

-Por los amigos-chocaron el vaso- hasta el fondo de un trago- continuó Takao

-"Si ese idiota de Hitoshi quiere escuchar, que sea recompensado por sus esfuerzos" Ven Takao, vamos adentro, tengo algo MUY especial para ti- se levantó tomando de la mano al chico para llevarlo dentro.

Mas tardo en pedir a Takao regresar dentro, que una mano de cierto hermano mayor furioso en aporrear la puerta. Con una sonrisa cínica en labios, Brooklyn fue a abrir la puerta a Hitoshi calmando a los perros que ladraban enloquecidos.

-¡Que sorpresa! debes estar buscando a Takao, adelante- se hizo a un lado-llegas a tiempo para que en trío compartamos…-Hitoshi se giró mirándolo amenazador tomándolo rudamente del brazo-… nuestras galletas- culminó Brooklyn con la mirada angelical

-¿Así le dices ahora?

-¿se llaman de otra forma?

-¿Y tú qué quieres aquí?-apareció Takao, hablando con toda la mala leche que podía desplegar su ánimo cuando veía a Hitoshi - Creí que trabajarías.

-Volví para que estuviéramos juntos, no dejaste ni una nota para avisarme tu ausencia

-Es que no halle a la secretaria- Dijo Takao bebiendo el último trago de leche del vaso que traía en mano, Hitoshi aligeró el agarre en el brazo de Brooklyn al ver lo que su hermano ingería en vez del alcohol que supuso.

-Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos- ordenó autoritario, mirándolo de arriba abajo, Takao había tomado la precaución de ponerse nuevamente el pantalón para ver quien visitaba a Brooklyn, siempre que le visitaba se quedaba en ropa interior aunque no sucediera nada entre ellos, era algo que Hitoshi no le permitía y se daba el lujo de esa comodidad con su nuevo amigo.

La ira le cubrió de rubor las mejillas por el tono de la orden, Takao no estaba acostumbrado a que le ordenaran las cosas tan fríamente

-No se me da la gana irme, quiero comer mis galletas.

La información descolocó a Hitoshi que no habia creido real la explicacion de su vecino, Brooklyn zafo su brazo

-Espera Takao-pidió Brooklyn, Hitoshi pensó que seguramente se pondría en su contra, pero el de cabellos anaranjados fue a la cocina trayendo un plato con galletas que dio al muchacho- toma, tienes que descansar para tu prueba de mañana- le guiño el ojo- recuerda llevarle el plato al señor Dikenson

-¿A quién?

-¿Aún no le conoces? Lo amaras y más a sus galletas, traes de vuelta a mi el plato y te llevo a conocerlo, ya verás que él verá que nunca te hagan falta

-Genial…ehhh… - Takao miró por unos momentos a Brooklyn, tras despejar la duda se atrevió a abrazarlo del cuello tan rápido que Brooklyn no pudo corresponder al abrazo- gracias por todo-dijo cuando se soltó, no se referia a las galletas sino a las constantes y largas platicas. Brooklyn y el se habian estado eliminando la soledad que se habia convertido en compañera de ambos.

Al pasar al lado de Hitoshi le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. Takao salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás para esperar a Hitoshi, toda esa semana lo había estado visitando sin que el mayor se enterase.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar y voltear a ver a Brooklyn.

-Eres un idiota chismoso y malpensado… si no confías en mi deberías hacerlo en él, es un buen chico que no tiene ni una pizca de cariño y sufre por gente como tú- lo empujó del pecho hasta sacarlo del apartamento y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, se recargó en la puerta- rayos, me salió mejor que si lo hubiera ensayado.

**oOo**

-No vuelvas a avergonzarme de esa manera frente a mis amigos-gritó casi histérico Takao- me largare de aquí donde vuelvas a intentarlo. No me trates como si fuera un crío de seis años cuando soy responsable de mí desde esa edad.

Hitoshi hizo acopio de toda su paciencia, cerrando la puerta, contradictoriamente estaba por igual avergonzado y enfadado

-Lo lamento, creí que te rescataba

-¿Cómo de qué?- Takao azotó sin romper el plato en la mesa de centro de la sala, enfrentando a Hitoshi con las manos en la cadera- ¿del hecho de que me regalen leche y galletas? ¿Que me alimenten decentemente con sopas y guisados? ¿Qué me traten con respeto y amabilidad o me confiaran relatos de vidas como buen amigo? Al diablo con tus malas ideas

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono!

-¿Cómo me exiges respeto si no me lo das? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido que me acostaría con cualquiera que se me presente solo porque es amable conmigo? Peor aún, me tratas como si me conocieras lo suficiente para estar seguro de que lo haría ¡ni siquiera conoces como me gusta el cafe o la leche mucho menos mis costumbres sexuales!

-Yo creía…-la voz le salió en un susurro- bueno, eres aún muy joven y Brooklyn es un hombre de mundo, ¿comprendes?- dijo Hitoshi, el rostro de Takao se iluminó al ocurrírsele la continuación, regresando a la segunda fase de su plan inicial, cuando Brooklyn le contó un poco de su vida actual se había completado la primera.

-¿Y crees que un tipo que se cae de bueno como ese me estaba echando los tejos?-se carcajeó Takao- No soy homosexual pero para quien lo sea y le hiciera caso a sus encantos debe ser un halago, hombre, gracias de todas formas- el rostro de Hitoshi se desencajo, no alcanzaba a traducir sus propias emociones- que mente más retorcida, pero si de todas formas fuera verdad, Sé como se usa un condón, Sé lo que es usar uno; mi vida sexual no te corresponde, soy lo suficiente responsable y mayor.

Hitoshi sentía que pronto iba a empezar a hiperventilar

-Comprendido-dijo antes de que eso sucediera.

-Y para que conste si quieres te lo pongo por escrito- Ya estaba en su habitación- si por un plato de comida y el techo piensas controlar mi vida estas enfermo...¡tú no eres mi padre!- azotó la puerta al encerrarse.

Si Hitoshi permitió que dijera lo que deseaba decir, no iba a pasar ese último comentario por alto. Sin llamar a la puerta la abrió

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Suéltame ya!- Hitoshi lo había girado tomándolo de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de los gritos que soltó Takao no se movió.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo de tu vida sexual está bien. Porque de eso no dependerá ni el techo ni la comida-habló calmadamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- lo tendrás durante el tiempo que tú quieras, pero eso también significa que hay reglas que tienes que cumplir.

Takao se hizo unos pasos atrás para separarse

-El abuelo dijo que tenías buenas calificaciones, así que puedes llegar a las once de Lunes a Jueves, los demás días a la una. Quiero notas diciéndome donde estás en tus ausencias y te comprare un móvil para estar en contacto.

-¿Por qué no un rastreador? –Hitoshi omitió el comentario de Takao para seguir

-Dejarás las puertas cerradas con llave, también la del balcón que hoy no cerraste

-¿Temes que spiderman suba por la pared hasta nuestro piso para asaltarnos?-Hitoshi lo miró firmemente- esta bien cerraré con llave el maldito balcón. ¿Es todo?

-No, sé que quedamos en no hablar de tu vida sexual, pero quiero que me asegures que te proteges y nada de andar con mayores

-¿Crees que he vivido solo este tiempo para ser estúpido y no protegerme?-dijo omitiendo lo de los mayores

-Tomare esa respuesta como afirmativa. ¿Te parece si vamos a la sala y compartes tus galletas conmigo?

-Como sea- Takao salió sentándose en el sillón, Hitoshi sirvió dos vasos de leche, el menor lo rechazó con la mano- ya tomé suficiente- tras un suspiro Hitoshi lo puso en la mesita de frente-Como si un bailarín de casino se fijaría en un adolescente pudiendo tener a quien quiera-hablo con pesadez el menor

Hitoshi mordió una galleta, al parecer Takao no quitaría el dedo del renglón

-No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo

-A mi me parece que el que no sabe nada de nada eres tú. No te tomas el tiempo de conocer a ningún vecino- Hitoshi iba a decir algo pero un ademán de Takao lo paró- En todo el tiempo que llevo aqui no has hablado civilizadamente con alguien, con Broo trabajas y hasta compartes una pared. Si hablas y piensas así de él, cualquiera que si le conozca sabría que no sabes nada ¿sabes que?- se levantó tomando su plato de galletas retirándose a la habitación- Tú te lo pierdes, él se lo ahorra - cerró tranquilamente con seguro.

**oOo**

Fue a su balcón, tomó unas piedritas de una maceta que tenía, arrojándolas al balcón de enfrente.

Un malhumorado pelirrojo salió, los edificios solo eran separados por una estrecha avenida casi sin transitar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-También me da gusto verte en mi día libre- Brooklyn recargó las manos en el barandal de piedra del balcon- He conocido a un niño maravilloso

-¿Otro?

-No, fíjate bien, dije niño no hombre, amante o algo por el estilo, si vieras que…

-Broo-interrumpio-en serio, si no recuerdas tengo dos trabajos. Mañana me llegará el pedido de Japón- el rostro se le iluminó al decirlo, aunque permanecía serio

-¡Es verdad! Mañana por la tarde llevaré a mi amiguito a tu tienda-El rostro de Yuriy se tornó oscurecido de mal humor- oh vamos, míralo como mano de obra gratis, te ayudaremos a acomodar tu enorme pedido ¡ya veras que todo saldrá bien!-

El bueno humor de Brooklyn era contagioso, Yuriy asintió una vez con la cabeza para aceptar la oferta, realmente necesitaría gente de confianza para acomodar una mercancía tan numerosa y cara. El futuro de su tienda estaba decidido por ese pedido.

Cerraron ambos sus respectivas puertas.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Preparado?

Takao parpadeó varias veces, Hitoshi parecía haberlo estado esperando, estaba como siempre bien vestido con traje y bañado.

-¿No es hoy tu prueba? vamos, te llevaré en mi auto

Al muchacho se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿Puedo conducirlo?

-Mh… no lo creo, pero te dejaré elegir la música

-Como sea- espetó con el mal humor renovado, se echó la mochila al hombro donde llevaba su pantalocillo corto, zapatos y camiseta para la prueba

Al menos no tuvo que llegar a pie al campus, Hitoshi aparcó fuera del colegio, Takao se desilusionó de que no entrara con él, como pensó que haría su hermano mayor pero no dijo algo al respecto. Se bajó sin agradecer o mirar a Hitoshi

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta en casa, ¿quieres que te recoja?

-Da igual

-No, por eso te estoy preguntando

-¿Tienes dinero?- Hitoshi elevó una ceja por la petición, sacó un par de billetes de poca cantidad de su cartera- vaya me alcanza para goma de mascar, que amable

-Si no me dices para que necesitas yo…

-Regresaré solo a casa.

Se dio vuelta sin mirar atrás, en realidad había pedido dinero para pasaje.

Hitoshi se froto la cara con las manos despues de darse cuenta de su error, Takao no le habia pedideo en si dinero, le habia puesto una nueva prueba para su confianza como desde el primer dia que llego. Infortunadamente cada vez era peor la situacion porque hechaba por la borda todo el esfuerzo del chico al no superar las diminutas pruebas de cariño y respeto que le imponia, mientras que Takao rebasaba las que el le ponia y con creces.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Divisó la cancha, estaba totalmente vacia de gente, excepto por un hombre vestido demasiado formal para estar en un campo, le parecia conocido el anciano que lo habia recibido como el entrenador del equipo de soccer

-¿No eres tú el pequeño vecinito?

Takao elevo las cejas molesto por la forma en como le habia llamado.

-Con todo respeto a su edad todos parecemos pequeñitos...

El hombre se carcajeo afable a pesar del sarcasmo, Takao termino ladeando un poco el rostro para intentar recordarle

-¡Ah! es verdad... es el vecino de arriba. El encargado del edificio-Takao se puso ligeramente palido mas guardo la compostura cuanto se lo permitio su sorpresa, lo que menos deseaba era un nuevo problema con Hitoshi si el anciano hablaba de su imprudencia.

-Soy ese mismo-sonrio amable el hombre- y tambien el que te provee de galletas a través de mi querido Brooklyn, como veras suelo desaburrirme muy a menudo, soy el rector y co-dueño de esta universidad y actualmente cumplo el papel de entrenador en el equipo para desaburrirme un poco mientras encontramos otro.

-Comienzo a comprender

El señor Dikenson al instante comprendio el rostro de molestia del muchacho y tuvo un ligero sobersalto de la forma en que el serio gesto adulto de Hitoshi se impregnaba en la cara de alguien tan joven como Takao que pareció mayor a su edad

-No lo tomes tan a pecho hijo, tu hermano solo desea que tu estes bien

-Supongo que me mintio y no fue el tal jefe Jones...si es que existe, sino que fue usted el que me acepto en esta Universidad.

-La verdad no se si Jones existe, pero acertaste en algo. Sin embargo me temo que tengo mas culpa que él. Cuando me hablo de ti como razon primordial para cambiarle el departamento le explique que en esta unversidad habia muchos extranjeros y que quizas te sentirias mas comodo teniendo a alguien de tu casa cerca para vigilarte, dadas tus calificaciones que no son malas aunque no llegan a ser excelentes estaras becado

Takao apreto las mandibulas escondiendo la vista tras el grueso flequillo.

-¿Supongo que por mi extraordinario hermano estoy dentro del equipo sin necesidad de la prueba?-afirmó más que preguntó

-No, me temo que no-le lanzo el balón que tenía en las manos- la verdad es que solo le dije aquello para tranquilizarlo, ¿sabes algo? Entre nosotros-se inclino un poco para hablarle de forma confidencial-para aumentarle el ego a tu hermano le he hecho creer que es por él y su alto grado de responsabilidad, pero en realidd tu estas aqui por tu propio talento, te he visto practicar en el parque de la urbanizacion y pienso que es mejor una beca deportiva que la academica.

Takao sonrio ligeramente, le agradaba la forma en como el hombre le trataba, aunque utilizaba un tono de condecendencia le daba su propio credito para no avergonzarlo demasiado. Tal y como lo hacia su abuelo.

La prueba fue rápida al parecer el profesor había quedado muy satisfecho con los resultados. Sin decirle algo más al respecto Takao regresó a pie a la urbanización.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Listo amiguito?

-¡Broo hola!- saludó alegre, Brooklyn lo estaba esperando fuera del departamento

- ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Iremos a pasear a tus perros?

-No, vamos a visitar a un amigo mío a quien aprecio mucho. Parece frío ante la gente que no lo conoce, pero suele ser agradable cuando toma confianza- sostuvo de los hombros a Takao para dirigirlo al ascensor- aunque es algo arisco y sarcástico, pero te caerá de seguro bastante bien

-Si es amigo tuyo de seguro. ¿Es bailarín?

-Si, ya lo veras, te sorprenderá su otro trabajo

-¿Qué hace?- Takao pulso el botón de la planta baja

-Tiene una tienda, le ayudaremos a acomodar sus cosas y con suerte nos dejará quedarnos un rato, nos ganaremos un dinero si conseguimos una compra

-Genial-Takao tragó saliva- ¿y cómo es físicamente?

-Guapísimo, alto, blanco y pelirrojo, tiene unos ojos azules muy profundos y unas piernas y trasero de ensueño- al mirar la palidez de Takao supuso que era por decirlo en un tono sugestivo, recordando que el muchacho no era homosexual-Cambiando el tema, ¿me dirás como te fue?

-¡Por supuesto!-se llevo la cabeza a la nuca para masajear su cabellera componiendo una sonrisa- Eres el primero en saberlo, creo que estoy dentro…oye Broo… ¿tú estudiaste la universidad, verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza-¿Cómo sabes?

-Aunque eres muy sencillo, a veces usas palabras complicadas y pienso que eres muy listo- Takao sonrió agradablemente, mostrando su perfecta línea de blancos dientes

-Ay… ¿me odias verdad?- preguntó de nuevo al cielo cuando estuvo visible- diez años… ¿Por qué no me lo dejaste como compañero de escuela si no me lo dejaste de pareja?-Takao sintió recorrerle una gota de sudor la nuca- Pues si, estudie administración y luego magisterio

-O sea que eres maestro o administrador

-La verdad es que nunca use mi título

-¿Me darás algún repaso de clase si lo necesito y me contaras mas de ti?-pidió con el rostro de cachorro desfalleciendo, Brooklyn casi se disuelve en ternura de nueva cuenta.

-¡Tengo algo para ti!-removio entre sus ropas sacando una gorra de colores, Takao se recargo en la pared sintiendose mareado. Era sin duda la misma gorra que habia tirado en el piso del aeropuerto-se la quito Boris a mi amigo de la tienda, pero supongo que te vendria mejor a ti, evitara el solo cuando juegues en plena cancha como todo el profesional que eres-se la coloco, Takao agacho la cabeza para que le cubriera los ojos despues de unos segundos la volteo como solia llevarla meses atras.

No sabia si echarse a reir o llorar, se decidio a sonreir ligeramente agradeciendo.

-Es la segunda vez que un hermano mayor me regala la gorra

Brooklyn sonrio sintiendose feliz de que le llamara de esa forma, adoraba la idea de tener familia sin necesidad de lazos sanguineos y que habia aprendido a querer tanto tan rapido, no percatandose de que no dijo una gorra distinta en vez de que hablaba refiriendose a la misma

Subió al auto de Brooklyn que asentía con la cabeza, recargándose en sus brazos que había pasado por el respaldo del asiento. Brooklyn comprendió que esa forma de demostrar atención era su petición para continuar con la platica anterior. Sonrió pensando en lo fácil que era tomarle confianza al muchacho.

-Viví con mis padres hasta que acabé la carrera. Mi padre tiene una empresa de licores que le dejó muy buen dinero, compró incluso viñedos en Francia. A mi toda la vida me gustó bailar, tomaba clases desde que estaba en el colegio, al final… solo me titule para agradar a mis padres, aunque algo como eso no pasó. Por ello me decidí a seguir mi vida con lo que yo deseaba hacer, que era bailar, mi título sigue guardado.

Takao sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos fijos en los de Brooklyn, pasando con devoción las yemas de los dedos por la blanca mejilla de Brooklyn. El hombre agradeció que estuvieran parados por el alto del semáforo, de lo contrario hubiera perdido el control del automóvil. Ese muchacho solía hacer atmósferas demasiado seductoras de forma demasiado imprevista y natural.

-No me malinterpretes, es que… te envidio un poco

-¿Por qué?-se regaño mentalmente, había sido un roce de admiración, no seducción

-Eres dueño de tu vida aunque estabas en manos de otras personas y al final haces lo que tú quieres hacer para ti, sin arruinarte la vida o a los demás-

Brooklyn le sonrió ladeando el rostro para permitir que el contacto fuera mayor con la mano morena.

-Eres un poco extraño. Una rara mezcla de inocencia y lucidez que…

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Broo?- interrumpió Takao

-Lo que quieras

-Enséñale a vivir a mi hermano. Me gustaría mucho que tú fueras parte de mi familia...pues...realmente no solo por palabras- se sentó correctamente, mirando hacia enfrente, Brooklyn no supo qué contestar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continúa…


	13. Chapter 13

Ehm o.oU... Pues tanta tardanza se de´vió a que se supone que me consegui una beta, pero sali betada yo XD jaja, el caso es que ya ni me los pudieron revisar ni nada, tendran que conformarse con mi pésima redacción, pero seguiré contando la historia.

Al grano. En compensación de la tardanza, subiré dos capitulos. Espero los disfruten.

¡Oh!. como consejo de mi buen beta, he eliminado los pensamientos entre comillas, ahora aparecen en cursiva, y si hay algun recuerdo, será en cursiva negrita.

* * *

**13**

Yuriy se sintió tan mareado que se vio obligado a sentarse en el suelo. Miró incrédulo la pieza de vidrio que tenía en las manos, muy distante al cristal con que se supone debería estar hecha la verdadera pieza, en vez de esa copia barata.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando… -Estaba entre cajas y periódico que envolvió las piezas regadas por el suelo del almacén. Tenía su peor pesadilla entre las manos. La ruina de su negocio. Había invertido todo en artículos horrorosos que parecían una parodia de las exquisitas piezas de buen gusto que pidió- Debe haber un maldito error.

Con entusiasmo, dada la calidad de las cosas que vendía, desde antes de su viaje había despertado la curiosidad de sus mejores clientes. Cristalería, porcelana, metales, todos traídos directamente de oriente, concretamente de Japón. Por toda la basura que había en el piso puso en riesgo su tienda y reputación. Ese no era su pedido.

Yuriy pensaba que podría vaciar su estantería de caros artículos gracias a la temporada. Ese tipo de problemas los hubiera compartido con Boris, pero decidió irse solo a Japón, así que no se prestaba para ello. Con Kai ni soñarlo, siempre era tan confiado y profesional en sus negocios que sería una vergüenza incalculable darle la razón. Brooklyn tenía suficientes problemas para acoplarse con su vecino y ahora estar en la mira de alguien tan pesado como Kai, que era su jefe y le había reducido el sueldo como venganza muda por el perro, como para darle más problemas.

Sabía que cualquiera de los tres después de alguna reprimenda lo ayudarían, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser nuevamente el que siempre parecía hacer las cosas mal. El perdedor. La víctima en vez del victimario.

La mezcla de rabia y angustia se intensificaron recordando las advertencias de Takao de no acercarse a aquel barrio. Se puso en pie estrellando la pieza contra la pared, los diminutos pedazos volaron por todos lados.

-¿Por qué demonios tengo que tratar con gente que al final me falla? -Gritó exasperado a la nada.

-_No te dejes engañar por promesas de vendedores ambulantes. _-La voz de Takao resonó en su mente.- S_on títeres al servicio del crimen organizado._

-Fuera de mi cabeza bastardo falso. -Se talló la frente con las manos, pensando aún que por medio de Takao, Kai intentó engañarlo. Aunque no hizo la mala compra a la familia ficticia del oriental, había resultado de todas formas mal. Alzó la cortina que conectaba la bodega con el establecimiento público. Tomó los contratos revisándolos minuciosamente, hace tres horas que había llegado el pedido, había revisado las numerosas cajas para ver si había un error y al menos en una venía algo.

-Con suerte podré lograr que lo cambien antes de la temporada alta de ventas. -Media hora y varios intentos fallidos, el teléfono que marcaba no daba ni siquiera tonalidad. Dio varias vueltas en el lugar.

Recordaba la hermosa oficina del director de las fábricas, llena de estanterías con objetos que parecían ser ediciones limitadas, perfectas figurillas y copas, adornos de todo tipo con el más elegante gusto. El director era un tipo trajeado, muy correcto a pesar de su horrible inglés. Sus estantes estaban repletos de las antigüedades y novedades de cerámica y cristal más hermosas que hubiera visto en su vida. La secretaria antes de entrar tenía atestado de lo último en tecnología. Por eso no entendía como es que tal organización no tuviera las líneas de teléfono, conmutadores y computadoras atendidas.

No quería ni recordar las reacciones de ofuscación y tristeza que Takao tenía cuando le decía que deseaba estafarlo, bajo la invención de su familia que trabajaba en artesanías típicas del país.

Tomó una fina tela del respaldo de la silla en el que espera clientes.

_**-¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó secamente Kai, cuando llevó la muestra.**_

_**-Que es hermosa… Pero debe costar una fortuna. -Yuriy se mordió el labio, no solo le gustaría venderla sino incluso conservarla para si mismo.**_

_**-Es tela oriental, lo vale.**_

_**-Voy comenzando con esta tienda, es mucho para mí, no tengo referencias.**_

_**-No importa, tendrías buen proveedor en Japón. La familia de un conocido se dedica a todo tipo de artesanías. Me han dicho que te darán el pedido si lo pagas por adelantado**_

_**-¡Pero eso es muy arriesgado! ¿Y si son estafadores? Es una locura pagar de esa manera.**_

_**-Sencillo, pide a tu banco que investigue las operaciones financieras de la empresa. -Dijo Kai confiadamente como hombre de negocios- Se llama Seiryu & K. La tela es maravillosa, seguramente la información será favorable.**_

Cuando comenzó su tienda, a pesar de que se había negado a aliarse con Kai, a veces le llevaba alguna muestra de sus viajes. La tela la había traído de Japón hace alrededor de dos años, fueron las ganancias de ellas lo que le permitió a su negocio afianzarse de buenos clientes. Esta vez Yuriy había sido tan emocional que no había mandado a hacer la investigación pertinente y pagó por adelantado, se confió debía confesar, por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria a todos.

-Un momento… ¿familia de un conocido?...

Removió desesperado en las cajas de archivo de años anteriores, buscando el dos años atrás. Encontró las facturas del pedido de las telas.

-Seiryu & K… -Se puso pálido al observar el nombre de los directores de la empresa- Rumiko Seiryu y Shinji Kinomiya…

La campanilla sonó

-Ahora mismo lo atiendo. -Dijo aún ofuscado, sus conexiones mentales aún estaban en proceso.

-Nada… quiero atención ahora mismo. -La voz de Brooklyn fue acompañada con su fresca risa, Yuriy cerró fuerte los ojos, Brooklyn estaba entrando cambiando su semblante a uno de sorpresa con la boca bien abierta para ver todo el desorden del piso- Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esto Yura?... ¡Esto no puede ser tu pedido! -espetó al ver las horribles piezas.

A Yuriy se le acabó de venir el mundo encima, cuando la cabeza de cabellos azulados de un curioso muchacho se asomó a ver el desastre tras Brooklyn. El de cabellos anaranjados se hincó para tomar una copa entre sus manos. La mirada de Yuriy y Takao se encontró.

-Hey -Saludó serio Takao. Yuriy pasó saliva.

-Cumpliste tu promesa bastardo -dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos vidriosos, necesitaba defenderse del sentimiento de calidez que le provocaba el verlo.

Brooklyn elevo la cabeza sin comprender mirándolos consecutivamente.

-No has cambiado Yuriy, sigues siendo desconfiado e hiriente. Cumpliré tus expectativas y te diré lo que quieres oír -respondió Takao sintiendo el aguijonazo de dolor por las palabras en el pecho- te dije que te buscaría para burlarme de ti por ser tan tonto.

-Tú… -Brooklyn abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, apretando cada vez más la copa entre sus manos, miró hacia Takao.- Tu amigo millonario es Kai… y este bastardo es… -arrojó la copa de vidrio a Yuriy que apenas si la esquivo- voy a matarte Yuriy.

El pelirrojo abrió desmesurado los ojos dando un par de pasos atrás, el rostro de Brooklyn era furia absoluta, nadie que lo viera podría creer que era el mismo muchacho dulce y sonriente de siempre.

-¡Detente Brooklyn!

La voz de Takao no llegó lo suficiente a tiempo, Brooklyn se había arrojado contra Yuriy, estrellándolo contra el piso se subió a horcajadas sobre él, le tomó la cabeza para estrellársela contra el suelo. Yuriy estaba aturdido, pero su instinto como siempre reaccionó a tiempo, levantó alto la pierna pateando la nuca de cabellos anaranjados. Apenas se liberó, tomó inconcientemente un grueso tarro que fingía ser porcelana, para aterrizarlo en el costado de la cabeza de Brooklyn que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo.

-¡Basta los dos! -tomó por las axilas a Brooklyn alejándolo de Yuriy- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?... ¡son amigos!

-Pero tú te has encargado de que eso acabe -le gruño Yuriy, tocándose la nuca.

-¡Él no ha hecho nada! Tiene dieciséis años maldición… ¡como pudiste!

Yuriy apretó la boca, no tenía nada que decir ante eso, aunque le molestara que Takao lo hubiera hablado con alguien no tenía que reprochar.

-Si lo hice Broo -Takao se sentó a su lado en el piso, apretando con la chamarra que se había quitado el costado de la cabeza de Brooklyn, parando la sangre- Kai me pidió que fuera guía de Yuriy y lo convenciera de comprar con mi familia para que su tienda no quedara en la ruina, pago el día a los traductores disponibles para que solo quedase yo como opción segura.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca con incredulidad y vergüenza

-¿Es eso cierto?

Takao frunció las cejas sin mirarlo, para tener la vista fija en Brooklyn.

-Como te dije él es de lo poco que Kai aprecia -espetó con furia no disimulada- pero fui estúpido. Confundí placer con negocios. -Sonrió tristemente cambiando su semblante, luciendo de pronto tan desprotegido que la furia de Brooklyn contra Yuriy regresaba, la sensación de desear proteger al muchacho se redobló- Supuse que tu amigo era la misma persona que Kai y yo conocíamos.

Su voz fue bajando de tono hasta hacerse casi un susurro.

-Lo lamento mucho. No quería hacer un lío con todo esto yo… es que Kai está muy solo…

Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza.

-Le regalaste el perro que te dio tu papá y aceptaste ser guía de Yuriy, para de alguna forma ver por alguien orgulloso como Kai. -Takao asintió con la cabeza dejándose abrazar. Yuriy se puso en pie para verlos. Takao no lloraba, pero temblaba entre los brazos de Brooklyn.

-Pero Kai siempre oculta a todos algo… solo hasta que Yuriy regresaba, me dijo que mi hermano trabajaba para él.

Brooklyn y Yuriy se miraron consternados.

-¿No sabías que Hitoshi estaba aquí?

-Deje de verlo cuando era niño. Pensé que lo odiaba… ¿sabes? Hace unos años cuando lo conocí le conté a Kai -levantó la cabeza- creo que reclutó a Hitoshi por mi culpa y mi hermano no lo sabe.

-Por dios… es que… todo está tan…

-¿Arreglado?- preguntó Takao, parecía más bien una afirmación- Kai movió todos sus hilos y ahora nos ahorcamos con ellos ¡Es mi culpa!

-¿Te estas culpando de algo que no hiciste?

-Yo confié a Kai la historia de mi vida y le di mi aprecio cuanto pude. Fingí trabajar con él para hacerle un favor. -Se puso en pie.- Terminé haciendo otra estupidez entregando otra vez a quien no debía algo importante para mi -Yuriy bajó la cabeza- ¿Sabes?... creo que el que Hitoshi esté trabajando para Kai, es a causa de cuidarme a su muy rara manera, como intentó cuidar inútilmente a través de mi a Yuriy. No es que Kai sea un villano o algo por el estilo, solo que tiene una muy rara forma de querer… temo por mi hermano.

Brooklyn bajó la vista para meditar las palabras extrañamente coherentes.

-Pero fuera de los cálculos de Kai, salió el que yo terminara viviendo en Inglaterra con mi hermano porque a mi estúpido abuelo también se le dio el abandonarme -pateó uno de las cajas desperdigando el contenido de vidrios rotos- o que el perro se le escapara con el vecino amante de los animales y que me hiciera amigo suyo, o que yo fuera estúpido y…-señaló a Yuriy con coraje, después bajó la mano- quiero irme a casa Broo…

-Takao… -Yuriy dio un paso.

-Él dijo que quiere irse a casa. Déjalo en paz Yuriy, es suficiente para él. Necesita tiempo para pensar si mereces estar en su vida tan solo como amigo… o el estúpido de Kai.

Yuriy apretó la boca, Brooklyn tenía razón. Se limitó a verlos alejarse, Brooklyn pasando por los hombros de Takao un brazo. Yuriy sintió palpitarle la cabeza, pero fue más por la angustia que le envolvía que por los golpes de Brooklyn, porque deseo profundamente que al destaparse el rostro, hubiera podido regresar al pasado para no llevar a la ruina su negocio con su orgullo y desconfianza, pero sobre todo para evitar lastimar a ese muchacho.

Antes de salir, Brooklyn vio como Takao entraba de nuevo para girar el letrero del ventanal, poniendo el cartel de cerrado para que nadie entrara a molestar a Yuriy. Sonrió ligeramente moviendo negativamente la cabeza, abriéndole la puerta del carro.

**oOo**

-Te acercaste a mi porque sabias que yo te llevaría hasta Yuriy, ¿verdad?

Takao lucía con aire ausente, recargado en la ventana del auto.

-No. Ni siquiera sabía que lo conocieras la primera vez que me acerqué a ti, mi interés era otro. Cuando vi a Kyo que también fue de Kai, el perro que tú llamas Boris, todo se conectó. ¿No es el mismo nombre de la antigua pareja de Yuriy, que trabaja de seguridad? Además también eres bailarín como él –suspiró- en realidad mencionaste su nombre muchas veces –sonrió de medio lado, por la burla sarcástica con que fingió encontrar las pistas.

Brooklyn apretó los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza. De alguna forma le reconfortaba saber que el muchacho que tanto le había agradado, no se le acercara para conseguir llegar a Yuriy y seguir con los enredos que Kai comenzó.

-No se lo digas por favor a mi hermano.

-Estoy muy tentado a sentarme con un tazón de palomitas para ver como haría pedacitos a Yuriy, pero por ser tú quien lo pide seré una tumba… o me convertiré en una si tu hermano se entera y sabe que se lo oculté

Takao sonrió ligeramente por el comentario.

-¿Me perdonas? No quería que te pelearas con Yuriy. Solo…

-Querías verlo. Sabías que me refería a él cuando te dije de la tienda -

Takao asintió, sorprendido de que Brooklyn siguiera completándole las palabras e ideas.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, tranquilo. Creo que hubiera sido menos amable y hubiera usado mas a la gente -dijo cínico Brooklyn.

-¿En serio? -ladeó la cabeza Takao.

-Ya que entramos en confianza…hace tiempo entre Kai y yo hubo algo.

Takao abrió mucho los ojos.

-Kai es… ¿homosexual?

-Y no te imaginas a qué grado -se carcajeo Brooklyn, regresando de golpe a tomar seriedad- Lo use. Mis padres deseaban que yo siguiera el negocio de la familia. Yo quería bailar. Conocí a Kai en las fiestas que organizaba mi padre. Me acosté con el para conseguir que me diera sus acciones del negocio y perteneciera solo a mi familia, como traiciono su promesa me acosté con Yuriy para herirlo, sabía que era su mejor amigo. Cuando se entero termino conmigo.

Takao se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, era más información de la que deseaba, ahora tenía deseos de golpear a Brooklyn.

-Solo hasta después de herirlo me percaté de que Kai realmente se había enamorado de mi, aunque ahora me odie…volvió a vengarse con fuerza redoblada e hizo que casi quebrara el negocio de mi padre. Así acabe trabajando para él, con el fin de que dejara en paz el negocio de mi familia -sonrió tristemente de medio lado- a mi contrato le falta para acabar varios años más para terminar.

-Yuriy no sabe sobre lo de tu relación con Kai y tu familia ¿verdad? –interrumpió.

-No. Yo había visto a Yuriy en el escenario, pensé que podría ayudarme a estar ahí también, por eso comencé a tener relaciones con él en un tiempo en que se peleo con Boris, para que me consiguiera el trabajo. Luego me entere que tenía influencia sobre Kai, fue cuando a propósito provoque que nos viera mientras teníamos relaciones. Yuriy sigue sin saber porque Kai me detesta.

-Quiero bajarme.

-Takao…

-Ahora -subió la voz apretando los ojos.

-Me arrepiento de lo que hice -Susurró Brooklyn hablando muy bajo, Takao le miró, lucía sinceramente dolido.- Yuriy resultó ser un gran amigo en todo aspecto, Kai ni siquiera me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero y… sé que soy un asco, estuve muy solo de pequeño. En vez de ser un buen chico como tú termine siendo alguien que se protegía engañando a las personas, hiriéndolas antes de que me lastimaran, incluso me gustaba. Pero he intentado cambiar, ser una buena persona,

Takao sabía que se refería a su comportamiento dulce y tranquilo, a los animales que hallaba en la calle y llevaba a su casa, el programa de voluntarios donde llevaba a sus mascotas a alegrarles el día a la gente de los hospitales u horfanatorios, el seguir fielmente a Yuriy y cumplir su trato con Kai, sumado a otro sinfín de cosas que hacía para cambiar su vida y le había contado en ese poco tiempo de conocerse.

-Ahora deseo más eso… -susurró audible Takao.

-¿El que? -apenas ladeó la vista para ver al muchacho, cuyos ojos se cubrían con un grueso mechón de cabellos azulados.

-Que estés cerca de mi hermano. -Elevó la vista acuosa, con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios- que le enseñes a vivir… que le muestres que después de todo… las personas si pueden cambiar para bien.

Brooklyn tragó saliva, cualquiera lo juzgaría duramente, a pesar de que le estaba hablando de que hirió a su amigo y el hombre que quería, el muchacho podía entender que sus palabras eran sinceras cuando decía que deseaba cambiar, no solo eso, le confiaba a su hermano.

Brooklyn volvió a poner en marcha el automóvil sin saber como reaccionar o contestar.

-¿Me llevas mañana a tu trabajo?

Brooklyn pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Lo siento pero no. Ese no es lugar para un chico bueno como tú.

-¿Y si te doy uno de esos regalos que te da tu admirador secreto?

Brooklyn fingió una sonrisa para no decirle que estaba cansado de esos obsequios que le ponían los nervios de punta, se limito a sonreírle negando con la cabeza para reiterar su posición.

-Pues… ya que estamos en eso de ponernos sinceros -comenzó Takao serio.

Brooklyn no quitó la vista del frente pero ladeó un poco la cara para demostrar interés.

-Yo suelo entrar a centros nocturnos de toda clase con identificaciones falsas, cuando me pongo serio se que me veo un poco mayor, si me lo propongo consigo chicas y bebidas embriagantes gratis.

Brooklyn se carcajeo.

-Takao, por un momento creí que me ibas a decir que eras un sicario a sueldo o algo así, comparado con mi confesión la tuya es un juego.

-Bah no te hagas el muy importante solo porque te echaste al plato a Kai y le pusiste el cuerno con Yuriy, si yo hubiera conocido a Kai ahora en vez de cuando me veía tan niño, hubiera podido lograr algo como eso.

Brooklyn abrió la boca con una sonrisa del desparpajo para decir las cosas.

-Hombre… que es broma. Yo no me atrevería a hacerles eso… soy del tipo de gente idiota al que se lo hacen.

La culpa otra vez puso serio a Brooklyn. Después de todo sabía que le tomaría tiempo a Takao asimilar que había dañado a su mejor amigo y a la persona de la que se había enamorado.

-Voy a recuperar tu confianza. -Takao le miró por las palabras tan seguras- conquistare a tu hermano y me enamoraré de él, cumpliré cabalmente el favor que me has pedido… seré tu familia y por fin tendré yo una para no volver a estar solos. Aún no se como pero buscare la forma.

Takao sonrió.

-Úsame -dijo con simpleza, Brooklyn frenó de golpe, ambos se quejaron por el cuello torcido.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh vamos! esta vez será una buena causa. A través de mi llegarás a Hitoshi. ¿No se te había ocurrido? su obsesión por ser responsable le hará encargarse de mi y preocuparse. Juntos no podría derrotarnos ni con todos sus planes de vida juntos… ¡podríamos evitar que se fuera a otro lugar, vivir juntos como una verdadera familia!

Brooklyn parpadeó varias veces, haciendo como que no escuchaba los innumerables cláxones que lo apresuraban.

Estiró la mano con la misma cara graciosa de incredulidad.

-Que sea un trato.

Takao no tardó en estrecharla sinceramente emocionado

-Hecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Vale, vale XD el que sigue.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

-Buenas tardes. -Dijo con aplomo, capturando al instante la atención de la recepcionista- Quisiera ver al señor Kai Hiwatari.

La mujer reviso la computadora, una vez que el de cabellos azulados le dio su nombre.

-Lo siento, el señor no recibe visitas que no estén programadas.

El visitante elevo una ceja y la barbilla de forma elegante.

-Le aseguro que usted no desea que me vaya, seguramente conoce su carácter, no será conveniente si se enfada. Avise por favor.

Se prometía a sí mismo como alguien importante, aunque la recepcionista no lo había visto, desde que inauguraron el hotel. Eran pocos los subalternos de bajo rango a los que hablaba directamente, aún así sabía que si cometía algún error, le acarrearía problemas con su jefe inmediato o hasta podrían despedirla.

-Lo siento mucho, no es posible. Le pido por favor que regrese al tener una cita, cuando eso suceda seguramente tendré su nombre registrado.

-Señorita, con todo el respeto que se merece, espero que encuentre otro trabajo tan bueno como este después.

Tras una inclinación al estilo de su país, como petición muda de disculpa, volvió a erguirse regalándole una intensa mirada, con sus ojos carmín encendidos de un especial brillo. Recargó un codo en la barra, poniendo dos dedos en sus propios labios en actitud pensativa. El rostro del joven hombre quedaba muy cerca del suyo, no era tan apuesto como muchos de los trabajadores del hotel, sobre todo del casino bar oculto al fondo, no sabía identificar exactamente qué era pero sentía algo seductor en él.

-Usted y yo tenemos algo en común. -Dijo captando la atención de la recepcionista- No queremos que sea despedida, por otro aspiramos hacer bien nuestro trabajo.

-¿Trabaja para el señor Hiwatari?

-Si no desea avisarle a él, al menos infórmele a su asistente personal.

El aliento a menta de olor fresco de él, golpeando cálidamente en su rostro, le erizó la piel. La mujer dio un paso atrás para retirarse del contacto.

-Lo lamento. -Dijo firmemente, cuando la voz le logró salir- Es necesaria una cita.

-Vaya, me parece entonces que usted tendrá que darme más charla, porque no pienso irme de aquí, hasta que me deje pasar o al menos anuncie a Kai que estoy aquí.

-Llamaré a seguridad, retírese por favor.

-Sería muy interesante –dijo temerario, sonriendo con arrogancia - ¿Por qué no llama al Subjefe? Me parece que su nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya.

Era una más de los numerosos empleados que detestaban a Hitoshi. Había estado deseando olvidarlo, luego de que una vez tuvo un roce negativo con aquel arisco y mandón hombre, solo conservo su empleo porque el jefe inmediato de Hitoshi, había intervenido a favor de la recepcionista. Tenía miedo, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

Le dio la espalda a Takao, tomando el teléfono, intercambió breves palabras.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntaron hoscamente después de unos minutos

-El joven tiene que retirarse. -Respondió a esa tercera voz la mujer, mirando tras Takao.

-Es aconsejable que me quites la mano de encima -gruñó Takao cuando le tomaron rudamente el brazo –a menos que no la aprecies suficiente.

-Cállate. –El hombre apretó más el agarre, girando a Takao-. No hagas melodrama, salgamos –dijo dándole una dura mirada a los ojos.

Takao se mordió por dentro la mejilla, para no carcajearse por lo irónica que era la vida. Alto, piel blanca en extremo pálida, cabello gris con destellos lavandas donde golpea la luz.

-Ojos verdes que miran como halcón al acecho…ruso hosco y agresivo. Boris Kusnetzov, ¿no es verdad?

Boris apretó más el agarre, crujiendo las mandíbulas.

-Identifícate.

-Aquí no, suéltame por favor ¿quieres? –Agitó su brazo inútilmente para zafarse-. _Esto me da una idea. _

Se dejó llevar por Boris, hacia el exterior del edificio. Poco antes de cruzar la puerta se paró en seco, poniendo su peso en ello para lograr que parasen los dos. El portero era un hombre maduro de cabellos morados, frunció el seño sin saber qué hacer pero se mantuvo impasible. Con una mano en la espalda, la otra en la puerta, para mantenerla entreabierta por si pasaban.

-¡Suéltame estás lastimándome!, armare un alboroto tan grande, que hasta tú te sentirás avergonzado.

-¡Me sentiré tan ultrajado! –Ironizó- Avanza

-¿Necesita ayuda señor? –Preguntó el portero, Boris lo ignoró- sé que puedo serle de utilidad

Takao manoteó la segunda mano que estuvo por sostenerle el otro brazo.

-Cumple tu trabajo con la puerta y deja hacer a los otros el suyo ¿Qué no ves que está ocupado sacándome? –se burló el joven, dejándose nuevamente llevar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Dejo de flexionar el brazo, al contrario lo extendió para hacer más distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-En el mejor de los casos, –continuó, como si el episodio con el otro trabajador no hubiese sucedido- si no me sueltas te aseguro que saldrás muy lastimado.

-Difícilmente niño, no me hagas herirte.

-¿Más? - Takao se carcajeó con una risa fresca, irritó aún más a Boris.

El de cabello oscuro caminaba a su paso. Aunque Boris imprimía su fuerza descomunal al agarre, enterrando los dedos en el brazo del muchacho, él sonreía amable, para disimular saludaba con una sonrisa a todo aquel que pasara a su lado.

Creaba una escena ridícula de un hombre guiando casi de la mano a un muchacho sonriente, como si tuvieran algún tipo de lazo, en vez de ser un desconocido cualquiera que es sacado por un agente de seguridad.

El ruso no solía ser amable, incluso cuando no era necesario, en ocasiones usaba la fuerza para cumplir con sus funciones del trabajo, siempre se las ingeniaba para inventar nuevas formas de lastimar que fueran sutiles a la vista.

-Habla. -Ordenó azotándole la espalda en la pared. Lo había llevado al pequeño callejón que separaba al hotel de la floristería.

-¿En qué idioma? Conozco algo de ruso si te apetece.

-No te hagas el gracioso. -Apretó más el agarre bajando la cabeza para que sus ojos lo taladraran, cuando interrogaba a alguien terminaban hablando solo por el temor generado por la presencia de Boris.

Para aumento de enfado del mayor, Takao no eliminaba su sonrisa.

-Está bien, te diré todo, pero suéltame. - Dándole espacio solo le tomó nuevamente un brazo- la verdad…

El muchacho bajó la mirada. El largo silencio fastidió a Boris.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! -golpeó con la mano abierta el muro justo al lado del rostro de Takao, que cerró los ojos duramente como si se hubiera asustado.

-¡No hay porque ponerse violento! –rezongó- mi hermano mayor trabaja aquí y me ha hablado de ti. Soy Takao Kinomiya –regaló una bonita sonrisa, que parecía sincera.

Se inclinó tontamente a pesar de la cercanía, para saludar al estilo japonés. Por inercia Boris dio un par de pasos atrás, para que la cabeza del muchacho no le impactara en el pecho. El rostro del mayor reflejo la sorpresa de la noticia.

Al ruso no le cabía en la cabeza que el muchacho de sonrisa fácil, movimientos torpes y altanería temeraria, fuera el hermano menor del agrio y mandón jefe, mucho menos podía hacerse a la idea de que en casa hablara de su trabajo. Los rusos no solían regalar sonrisas a extraños o propios fácilmente, eran secos y serios, por lo que considerar a Hitoshi más frío que ellos mismos, era una hazaña.

Si algo había aprendido en su trabajo, era a fiarse poco, las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

-¿Qué hace aquí el hermanito del jefe Kino, a esta hora, y con el traje caro que te cargas?

Takao elevó las cejas con gesto serio que le hizo parecer mayor. Boris arrugó la frente, era como tener un clon de Hitoshi, con tres cabezas menos de estatura. Eso le impresionó menos que la facilidad en como los rasgos del muchacho, pasaban a ser de nuevo los de un adolescente en cuestión de segundos con la sola sonrisa.

- Tenía curiosidad de ver como trabaja mi hermano, es un hotel caro y renombrado, era menos probable que me dejaran pasar sin la ropa correcta –. Suspiró con cansancio- ¿Puedo irme ya por favor? No te sirve de nada decirle a mi hermano que me viste. Al final sabemos que no le interesa saber de mi presencia aquí –dijo con el tono serio. Boris sabía que era verdad, a Hitoshi parecía no importarle otro asunto que no fuera él mismo y su trabajo.

-Sea, pero no regreses- indicó no deseando meterse en asuntos familiares que no le correspondían.

-¡Gracias Bo, eres lo máximo! –lo abrazó efusivamente de la cintura, Boris no tardó en empujarlo con el seño fruncido, importándole poco que se hubiera estrellado tan estrepitosamente en el muro.

-Largo de aquí, idiota.

Takao se cruzó de brazos con gesto de enfado.

-Al fin que ya me iba. –A pasos rápidos salió del callejón, con espacio suficiente en la acera corrió.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las semanas anteriores habían sido sumamente pesadas. Yuriy se había negado a que le acompañara a recibir su pedido, estaba más distante de lo común y se negaba a verlo, ni siquiera le abría la puerta del apartamento. Terminó esos días yendo al club de admiradores del equipo de fútbol al que pertenecía. Con esos conocidos podía desfogar su ira en los partidos de soccer, cuando se permitía que la pasión y rebeldía diera lugar a las peleas.

Al entrar al baño había mirado el reloj, cinco minutos más y tendría que hablar a Hitoshi, quien estaba encargándose de asignar los roles. Le diría quien sería su suplente, para que el de cabello grisáceo regresara al casino. Se quedó mirando en el espejo los moretones en su cuello. Garland era un extraordinario placebo que aliviaba su necesidad de Yuriy. Un amigo de juergas, que lo indujo al lado oscuro del fútbol, que se había descubierto homosexual en manos del ruso.

Se llevo la mano a la cintura al margen del pantalón, deseando darse él mismo el consuelo que necesitaba. Tras tres largos suspiros recorrió con la yema de los dedos el borde de la prenda, terminando donde colgaba el celular para desenfundarlo y llamar a Hitoshi, distraerse con trabajo sería útil.

-Odio a los malditos japoneses. –protestó entre dientes al notar la ausencia del celular – ¡Para eso me abrazó el bastardo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai gruñó por quinta vez reconociendo el tono insistente. Se había dado el tiempo de dar tonalidades distintas a los números que llamaban a su celular personal, contrario al de negocios que siempre sonaba igual.

Cuando la marcha fúnebre sonó por sexta vez, miró la pantalla de su celular, cuyas letras formaban el nombre de Boris en el identificador.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Para empezar, saludarte.

Kai dejó de firmar sus numerosos documentos, tensando los dedos alrededor de su costoso bolígrafo de oro.

-¿Takao?

- Que gusto da que aun recuerden a los amigos ¿Cómo estas, viejo? –Saludó jovial, remarcando la palabra que hacía alusión a la diferencia de edades y sabía que molestaba a Kai-. Creo que me equivoque de tono, era… ¡Cómo estás viejo!

-No te atrevas a hablarme tan tranquilo, cuando te he buscado por mar y tierra.

Takao parpadeó varias veces sin entender del todo las palabras.

-No estoy seguro todavía si debo halagarme por ello, o decirte que te vayas al diablo por grosero. Como sea, estoy aquí en el hotel donde vives ¿Ves como soy buen investigador e informante? Solo que no me dejan pasar.

-Por supuesto, no recibo a quien…

-… no esté en la agenda, se encargaron de decírmelo.

-¿Cómo es que tienes el celular de Boris?

-Kai, sabes que cuando deseo algo soy constante hasta conseguirlo. Buscarte me tomó tiempo, idear como burlarme de uno de tus mejores agentes de seguridad, neh, no tanto, fue solo que la fortuna me sonrió.

-Mhn… tendrás suerte si no te encuentre.

-Me da igual, no estoy manco. Envía por mí. Estoy fuera del estacionamiento que da para tu casino ilegal. –Soltó una risilla al escuchar el gruñido del otro lado, estaba seguro de que su tono mandón irritaría a Kai, aunque fuese en broma, pero no se enfadaría lo suficiente como para no verle.

-Es divertido el ver que sigues tolerando poco, que rebasen tu estatus de dios todo poderoso.

-Nadie lo rebasa. –Hizo lo posible por ignorar la insolente risa de Takao. La frase que hubiera hecho rodar los ojos a otras personas, le causaba gracia al muchacho. Colgó sin despedirse, tomó el teléfono de la habitación –Jones. Hay un adolescente en el estacionamiento trasero. Tráelo hasta a mi. Discreción total incluyendo empleados.

El jefe de seguridad no alcanzó a afirmar la orden, como de costumbre Kai decretaba y esperaba a que fuera cumplido.

_-¿Y quien será la importante persona, al grado de que me mande a mi por el y no deba ser visto ni por el personal?_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Con que ahí estabas pedazo de cabrón. Deberé agradecer a algún dios el que seas tan imbécil de no huir, para darme oportunidad de darte la paliza que mereces._

Apagó la cámara que grababa a Takao, se quitó el comunicador del oído, chocó con Jones al salir de la oficina. El jefe ordenó por el comunicador a los vigilantes del aparcamiento que se retirasen. Apagó el resto de las cámaras que podrían grabar su paso para escoltar al visitante hasta el pent house, dejando una nota con el número de clave para informar la situación y no las encendieran.

Mandó un par de mensajes por celular a sus subalternos de mayor confianza, aquellos que sabía ni por curiosidad se acercarían a ver de quien se trataba, mantendrían a su vez a los trabajadores ocupados lo suficiente para no verlo. Un evento raramente sucedido aunque no único.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hitoshi recibió el mensaje, elevó las cejas sutilmente, disimulando su sorpresa al leer. Sin dilación comenzó a movilizar al personal, incluso al que no estaba a su cargo. Estaban acostumbrados a obedecer a aquel hombre de hosco carácter.

Todo parecía casi común, excepto que sin saberlo, los trabajadores eran presionados para hacer las cosas al doble de rapidez, para no darles tiempo ni de pensar en que algo distinto sucedía.

La táctica ideada por Kai nunca fallaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Takao se asustó un poco al ver el mensaje de Jones, si se lo habían enviado además de a Boris, a su hermano mayor, podría descubrirlo.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?

Kai bufó deseando no haber contestado el teléfono.

-Porque no querrás que tu hermano te vea, han pasado menos de diez minutos.

-Mentiroso, es por ti, no por mí. Acéptalo viejo, prefieres las miradas de odio a las de desprecio, si Yura o Hitoshi me ven se te cae el teatro.

Sonido de que cuelgan. Tono de marcha fúnebre en el celular de Kai. Dos largos suspiros, repitiéndose mentalmente que era un adolescente con quien hablaba, no podía pedir madurez de su parte.

-¡Esta bien! Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Baja tú por mí. Te invitaré café…o goma de mascar, mi tacaño hermano no me da para más. Aunque he visto sus trajes, automóvil y muebles, le pagas bastante bien.

A la fecha no tenía preciso qué era lo que tenían las pláticas de Takao, que le obligaban de alguna manera a poner atención, aunque aparentemente se portara indiferente. Desde las más profundas sobre sentimientos o pensamientos, hasta las más superficiales como la hazaña de ir a comprar las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos, que era lo que estaba contándole en el momento.

-Estás muerto, enano bastardo.

Kai se tensó por la fuerte voz enfadada de Boris, sumada al gemido por falta de aire de Takao. Si lo tomó desprevenido y Takao estaba en el piso, Boris no lo dejaría ni pestañear si estaba en el suelo, no le importaría que sea un adolescente, le golpearía sin piedad. No le daría margen para defenderse.

-¡No, Boris! Contéstame… ¡Takao!

Se había levantado como si tuviese resortes por piernas, estaba ya saliendo de su apartamento, aún así era demasiada la distancia.

_-De todos los teléfonos que pudo tomar, tenía que ser ese… él esta mas cerca, será capaz de detenerles_ –. Colgó para marcar otro número.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-No me hables. -Ordenó Brooklyn elevando la barbilla, en un infantil gesto desdeñoso. Yuriy continuó ignorándolo, como respuesta de que no pensaba hacerlo. Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde el episodio de la tienda.

El silencio daba la impresión de ausencia. Ambos sintieron la urgente necesidad de hablar con alguien, aunque eso estuviera lejos de las costumbres de Yuriy, que no comentaba sus problemas con los demás. Para contrariedad de Brookly, antes de Takao, Yuriy era a la única persona que tenía para hacerlo y había ciertas cosas que no se atrevía a comentarle al menor.

El pelirrojo se cambió tan rápido como siempre. Brooklyn se miraba, como si con sus verdes ojos pudiese ver algo a través de el. Sonrió a su propia imagen, de esa forma tan dulce que solo él podía. Se miraron por medio del espejo, Brooklyn apretó la boca mientras se decidía, Yuriy entreabrió los labios para hablar.

-Cinco minutos -interrumpió la mata de cabello rubia, para desaparecer casi al instante.

-¡Gracias Mystel! -Gritó Brooklyn.

Como eterna burla sarcástica, el celular de Yuriy sonó con la canción del himno a la alegría.

-¿Qué quieres, Kai?

Desde que regresó de Japón, no habían hablado como viejos amigos, el orgullo de Yuriy no permitió que ni siquiera la culpa le obligara a dar el primer paso.

_-¿Por que está tan agitado?_- iba a preguntar, pero la voz al otro lado no le dio tiempo.

-¡Ve al estacionamiento trasero! -Kai colgó tras ordenarlo.

Pocas veces Yuriy perdía la compostura de esa manera, tropezó al menos tres veces al salir. Brooklyn se sobresaltó, removiéndose en su asiento.

-Ni que estuvieran matando a alguien. -Se mordió la piel alrededor de la uña - O que a Kai le estuviera pasando algo, ¿Verdad?-preguntó a su imagen en el espejo.

Menos de medio minuto después, estaba corriendo tras Yuriy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continúa…ehm o.o... ya está escrito hasta el 21, y hay un fanfic anexo sobre Kai y Yuriy, que subiré en su debido tiempo, que es como otro capitulo de esta historia XD. A pesar de la cantidad siento que le faltan bastantes, así que si van a abandonarlo... haganlo ahora o.oU será largo. Más XD...


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Labios rotos, moretones, costillas lastimadas, nudillos rojizos. Boris sonrió de medio lado, el muchacho estaba más lesionado que él.

-Hace mucho… que no me hallaba un peleador callejero tan bueno. -Dijo jadeando el de cabello oscuro. Cuidando su posición de defensa, se limpió el hilo de sangre que le corría desde la nariz.

Boris frunció el entrecejo, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona. Se había enfrentado a muchas personas, pero nadie había resistido tanto en una pelea, si era un solo contrincante.

-Sabes jugar sucio, no eres precisamente un niño de casa -se burló. No solo era bueno, el menor tenía testarudez como pocas.

-Tampoco tú, en todo caso, acúsame. –Burlándose le lanzó un beso; Boris se crispó aún más.

El primer golpe no fue dado con la mano, sino con un palo que impactó en el vientre del joven mientras hablaba por teléfono con Kai; una vez que le diera el primer puñetazo nada lo pararía para seguir, por eso prefirió un arma externa, para no sentir el placer de hacer crujir los huesos bajo sus puños. Nadie se burlaba de él y quedaba ileso.

La idea era solo darle un escarmiento, tomar el celular que el muchacho hurtó y largarse. Nunca se imaginó que desde el suelo, el muchacho estiraría una pierna, girara sobre sí mismo y terminase tirándolo, provocando que la nuca del ruso resonara al impactarse contra el suelo.

Takao se levantó mareado, adolorido, con gran esfuerzo llenó de aire sus pulmones; pudo al final aclarar su mente, para intentar comenzar a defenderse del hombre furioso que se le arrojó encima. En ese momento comenzó la pelea, llevándolos al punto donde actualmente estaban.

-¡Basta Boris!- La voz tensó a ambos.

Por inercia Takao miró al que habló, distracción aprovechada por Boris para dar un puñetazo certero que lo tiró de nalgas al suelo. Con coraje, Takao unió las piernas. Boris aún no se erguía, cuando las plantas de los pies del muchacho se le hundieron en el abdomen, con la fuerza del impulso al elevar las piernas, recargando la espalda en el piso. El recién llegado ayudó a ponerse en pie al muchacho que le miró agradecido, pero desconfiado.

-¿Qué significa esto Kusnetzov? –Inquirió al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo- ¿Está bien, jovencito?

-Si. -Se soltó del agarre en su brazo, doblándose un poco para soportar el dolor en el abdomen.

-Mi nombre es Daniel Jones, soy el jefe de seguridad del hotel, no se ve bien, déjeme ayudarle.

El orgullo de Takao, era más fuerte que su necesidad.

-Escucha viejo, el único en estado lamentable es aquel tipo.

Jones, sin ser demasiado efusivo con gente que apenas conociera, no eliminó su rostro de seriedad.

-El señor Hiwatari me ha mandado por usted, haga el favor de ponerse esto, sígame. -Le entregó su gabardina. Takao arrugó la nariz de desagrado. Le dieron ganas de darse de topes en la pared por hacerlo, el gesto le causó mucho dolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo parecía sacado de alguna novela surrealista. Se acarició el vientre y uno de sus costados, seguramente aquel molesto muchacho oriental le había roto alguna costilla. Que el mismísimo Jones hubiese bajado por él, solo quería decir que era alguien importante o con relevancia para Kai. Miró la pantalla de su celular, la orden de discreción era clara y absoluta, cualquier respuesta a las preguntas que deseara hacer sería negada. Si quería conservar su empleo ni siquiera podría decirle a Hitoshi de la presencia del menor Kinomiya. Maldijo a Kai.

-¿Estás bien, Boris? -Preguntó seriamente una voz, sacándolo de sus conjeturas.

-Si, perfectamente. –Ironizó.

Yuriy gruño apartando la vista de él, reclamándose mentalmente por no haber seguido la costumbre de no preguntar, sino burlarse de la situación. Notó el elevador cerrándose, sólo alcanzó a ver el intacto rostro serio de Jones.

Se decía que únicamente Hitoshi se igualaba al jefe de seguridad, cuando se trataba de destreza en pelea física. Yuriy se mordió por dentro la lengua, para no preguntar la forma en que Jones debió enfurecerse para dejarlo de aquella manera.

-No se que hiciste, pero fue grande. -Dijo burlón el pelirrojo, recordando las palabras que Boris usó, cuando Yuriy regresó de Japón y Kai le golpeó.

-¡Cállate imbécil! Pide hielo para mi ojo.

-Por supuesto, pero será cuando te duermas… en tus sueños. –Le dio la espalda, caminando altanero de vuelta a la escalera.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Había visto a Boris en peores condiciones, tenía la certeza de que saldría solo adelante. Era su manera de ser, de respetarse y quererse. Sería considerado estupidez y debilidad, si se notara demasiado el temor o preocupación por el otro. Pensar en ello le hizo fruncir el seño, no comprendía por qué Kai se había preocupado así por Boris. No era del tipo de personas que se sobresaltara.

-¡Suéltalo imbécil! -Ordenó el pelirrojo, subiendo las escaleras lo suficiente rápido para empujar a Hitoshi lejos de Brooklyn. Incluso si tenía las de perder, no era del tipo de personas que se amedrentaran por temor. Brooklyn tosió por reflejo, acariciando el cuello que había sido presionado entre las manos del oriental.

Hitoshi tenía un intenso tono colorado en las mejillas, respiraba rápido de furia. Dos aspiraciones profundas. Recuperó su semblante de frialdad.

-Kinomiya. -Gritó otra voz acercándose, la de aquel que todos reconocían como su jefe. Bajó la velocidad a medida que descendía, al llegar al descanso de la escalera, se recargó en el barandal con la elegancia que puede tener alguien que casi pierde el aire.

-¿Todo está bien? -Preguntó Hitoshi preocupado.

-¿Boris? -Kai preguntó, mirando hacia Yuriy.

-Apaleado por Jones, en el suelo del estacionamiento. -El pelirrojo se extrañó de ver a Kai relajándose de golpe, como si hubiese sido buena la noticia. Descartó que la alarma fuese ante el temor de que Boris sea lastimado.

Por su parte Brooklyn y Hitoshi estaban anonadados, ante la incredulidad de que el jefe de seguridad hubiera herido a uno de sus mejores elementos.

-¿Y el visitante?

-No lo alcancé a ver, entró con Jones al elevador.

-Lamento haberme retrasado. -Hitoshi interrumpió a Yuriy-. Intenté cumplir con tu orden.

-Te dije que él me envió, inútil

Kai gruñó asintiendo con la cabeza, sin despedirse entró en la planta para poder utilizar el elevador.

-No me estorbes. -Yuriy golpeó con el hombro, al pasar al lado de Hitoshi.

El de cabello oscuro dio un paso al costado para impedir el paso de Brooklyn. Una vez que Yuriy estuvo lo suficiente lejos, se permitió un amplio gesto de desprecio.

-Masefield… Te mataré si vuelves a besarme.

-No te emociones, fue para detenerte y dejaras a Yuriy, no porque quisiera. _Y por la promesa que le hice a un hermano pequeño que no te mereces._

Alargó el paso para evitar a Hitoshi, cuando dejaron de escucharse el sonido de los zapatos en el suelo, sabiéndose solo se sentó en el escalón, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

-_Odio los malditos sentimientos. Masefield y Takao me están volviendo loco._

OoOoOoooOo

Tres, cinco, seis llamados a la puerta.

-Es extraño, cuando espera a alguien no suele tardar tanto en permitirnos pasar. -Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, con el gesto sumamente serio, llevando el índice a su propia boca, para indicar silencio al acompañante.

-No. -Takao colocó suavemente su mano sobre la del mayor para evitar que abriera, sabía que Kai no estaba en problemas-. Estaré bien aquí, esperaré a que me abra, si quiere puede irse y continuar con su trabajo.

-Usted es mi trabajo.

Takao sonrió sin burla, su labio partido volvió a sangrar al tensarse la piel. Estaba recargado al lado de la puerta del apartamento de Kai.

-Lamento el encuentro con Boris. -Ofreció su pañuelo.

-Yo lamento más el que usted lo haya presenciado, sobre todo que mi único traje caro esté arruinado.

Jones sonrió ligeramente, ajeno a su costumbre de permanecer serio en horas de trabajo, dejando a un lado a su típica frialdad inglesa con la gente recién conocida. El muchacho gozaba de un humor negro del que hizo gala todo el camino. Parecían bromas de algún malhumorado mas las decía con gracia y una sonrisa.

-El señor Hiwatari es un hombre inteligente, me temo que si le ve en esas condiciones, al igual que a Boris, podría pensar que ambos estén golpeados por estar en la misma pelea.

Takao bufó, haciendo que su flequillo se meciera. Odiaba la condescendencia una vez que la gente se enteraba de su edad.

-Dejemos que lo deduzca. Ya se lo he pedido, no quiero que usted le diga algo, no sea chismoso.

Jones elevó las cejas en desaprobación, dado que era un invitado de su jefe, no podía rectificar a ese grosero muchacho.

-Tengo que hacer mi reporte, en verdad lamento que…

-No, Dan, usted me agrada y mucho, así que no haga que sea mi palabra contra la suya. Déjeme explicárselo de esta manera, de caballero japonés a inglés. Ustedes son orgullosos, nosotros honorables, así que conservemos ambas cosas. Yo empecé la pelea, yo informo a Kai lo que paso.

Jones elevó de nuevo las cejas. Sorprendentemente a pesar de que se doblada, Takao había hablado casi sin respirar entre palabras. El muchacho le simpatizaba, aunque fuera bastante maleducado y rayaba en lo descortés; Dan asintió con la cabeza en un elegante gesto, para concederle el capricho.

-¿Practicando tu facilidad para hacer amigos?

-¡Kai! -saludó Takao efusivamente.

Jones casi se va de espaldas, no solo por el escándalo que estaba armando el muchacho al acercarse tambaleante al serio empresario, sino que una muy, muy pequeña sonrisa, se dibujó en el heredero del imperio Hiwatari.

-Buenas noches, señor Hiwatari.

Kai no contestó.

-Buenas noches, Jefe Dan, gracias por todo. -Fue Takao quien se despidió. Tras una inclinación de cabeza, Jones se retiró.

-¿Dan?

-Si, se llama Daniel Jones. ¿No sabes el nombre de tus empleados?

-Peleaste con Boris.

-Tienes toda la razón, Takao. –Se contestó imitando la voz de Kai-. No conozco la identidad de mi personal, porque soy un frío y calculador dictador que… ¡Kai, no me dejes afuera!

Con desgano, Kai volvió a abrir la puerta. Le miró una sola vez de abajo a arriba, Takao ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente.

-Sabía a lo que me atenía. -Dijo con su labio partido y sonriente-. Raptar su teléfono para llamarte fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando lo vi. Me llego como mandado por dios. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hallarte? Ni siquiera mi hermano tiene tu teléfono. ¿En qué estaba? Era un riesgo necesario…

Kai gruñó moviendo negativamente la cabeza. No conocía a alguien más testarudo que su joven amigo. Quizás por eso le agradaba, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera el reto, se daba de lleno hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, igualmente no eran palabras de reconocimiento que saldrían de su boca.

Tras la obstinación del asistente personal de Kai, que llegó minutos después, Takao fue llevado al hospital. No había fracturas, pero si las suficientes lesiones. Bajo amenazas falsas advirtieron que algo podía romperse para mantenerlo quieto, acción que Kai pensaba imposible de todas formas.

-Al menos debiste acompañarme al hospital.

-Perdón, señorito. –Contestó el asistente en vez de Kai-. Para evitarle al señor la molestia, se me paga a mí.

-¡No me digas señorito, James!, me haces sentir tan…Kai, y viejo también.

Kai lanzó un gruñido. No quitó la vista de sus documentos, tecleando con una mano en la computadora.

-Tú no rezongues, mal amigo. Es todo James, gracias.

El hombre mayor se retiró. Takao dio pasos pequeños para arrastrar la pesada silla hasta el escritorio, donde Kai leía algunas formas impresas.

-¡Oh, vamos viejo!, no estés enfadado. –Se sentó a su lado, perdió casi instantáneamente el interés en los documentos, cuando leyó sobre el hombro de Kai, que eran actas y contratos.

-Hombre trabajando. -Replicó serio, para que le dejase continuar.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Dónde?

Gruñido. Le miró el rostro, aún estaba algo hinchado el pómulo, el labio y la nariz, no desaparecería al menos en una semana

-Tienes una facilidad pasmosa para meterte en problemas.

-No sé qué es pasmosa, pero también debo tenerlo para encontrarte al final.

No le bastó con recorrer el Pent House con la mirada, se puso en pie transitándolo, sin omitir halagos escandalosos de las lujosas habitaciones. Entre fastidiado y divertido, Kai terminó por cerrar su carpeta y apagar la computadora, con Takao cerca no terminaría en esa noche.

-Ven y cámbiate. -Ordenó avanzando hacia la habitación.

-¿Apesto?

-¿Lo dudas? -Respondió desde adentro.

-Me hicieron lavarme el torso en el consultorio. -Rezongó el menor, por la costumbre de ser el de la última palabra. Aunque tratándose de Kai, era la voluntad del mayor de ambos la que se hacía. De las pocas personas que obedecía, Kai estaba en su lista.

El de cabello en dos tonos, tomó un control remoto para abrir el pequeño cuarto que fungía como guardarropa. Otros botones permitieron abrir las puertas de los cajones y armario.

-¡Rayos! Mi habitación cabe aquí dentro, tu solo tienes ropa y un montón de zapatos. ¿Tienes un cajón para joyería?

-Son relojes.

-Sigue siendo joyería.

-Cállate y vístete ya. –Pulsó el botón desde fuera.

-¡No me encierres, no es justo! -Renegó, llamando tras puerta que lo había atrapado-. ¿Si te digo que me portaré bien, me sacarás?

Se preguntó porqué tenían que ser tan patéticas las escenas que podía formar con ese chiquillo, para colmo causarle gracia. Soltar una carcajada de buen ánimo era impropio de un Hiwatari.

-Lo pensaré. -Si, eso era mejor, reiría por dentro por hacerle la vida complicada al pequeño.

-Kai, eres de lo peor. –Siguió gritando, entre uno que otro improperio-. Entre los dos, el niño soy yo... ¡Ya escogí! -Avisó Takao alargando las palabras, con la voz nasal. Kai movió negativamente la cabeza, Takao se estaba comportando otra vez como un chiquillo. ¿Por qué había gente que decía que ocasionalmente parecía mayor? No le había tocado ver esa faceta más de una vez hasta donde recordaba.

Kai se recostó en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la luna de la cabecera. Cuando abrió los ojos miró que su joven amigo traía puesta una camiseta de algodón, que Kai ni recordaba que existía, igual que un pantalón que usaba para deportes. Takao tuvo que hacerle dobleces para que no arrastrara, aunque Kai no era muy alto a comparación de los adultos de su edad. El de cabello en dos tonalidades estaba seguro que el atuendo había sido elegido inconcientemente. Takao era quizás la única persona en el mundo que no se le acercó por interés debido a su posición.

_**Se sentó en la banca, sintiendo como la humedad de la nieve traspasaba la tela del pantalón. Respiró profundo, sus fosas nasales le reclamaron el aspirar aire tan frío, causándole dolor. Sintió el peso de la presencia de alguna otra persona a su lado, sin ponerle atención cerró los ojos para com**__**enzar su introspección matutina y sumergirse en el abatimiento de la vida que ya detestaba.**_

_**-Es un poco triste no saber a dónde ir o tener quien te espere ¿verdad?**_

_**La pregunta capturó su atención, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Vio por primera vez los enormes ojos de irises **__**carmín, la gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro moreno. No se dejaría capturar por la simple pregunta de un muchacho de semblante tan estúpido. Giró el rostro, haciéndole entender que no le pondría atención.**_

_**-Conozco bien la ciudad, pareces un turista aburrido.**_

_**Kai sonrió de medio lado, emitiendo un despectivo sonido de burla hacia sí mismo, pensando en lo equivocado que estaba al creer que la pregunta se refería a su soledad. **__**¡Dirigirse a él con tanta confianza, siendo la primera vez que lo veía! No le agradaba que la gente fuera tan atrevida. **_

_**El muchacho lucía demasiado joven, un adolescente no podría trabajar en una agencia de turismo. Estúpidos medios masivos de comunicación, seguramente le reconoció, habían anunciado su arribo a Moscú desde semanas atrás.**_

_**-A mi me gusta venir a este parque aunque haga mucho frío, porque como es solitario, se puede hacer lo que uno quiera.**_

_**-Esfúmate.**_

_**¿Por qué le había hablado? Solo era necesario ignorarle, se hubiese ido por sí mismo. ¡Cuando iba a verse a un Hiwatari continuando la conversación de un prosaico!**_

_**-Eso es algo muy fácil de hacer. -Refunfuñó el de cabello azulado, cruzándose de brazos-. Por eso también es muy aburrido, me gustan los retos, no me iré a menos que aceptes jugar un poco conmigo.**_

_**Kai arrugó la frente de molestia, combinada con sorpresa, sin saber a qué se refería; el muchacho se puso en pie, dando a notar fuera de su abrigo y manos enguantadas, el balón de fútbol entre sus manos.**_

_**-El otro día también vine, pero nunca te fijas. Estabas practicando por allá. - Señaló un apartado sin árboles-. Me pareció genial. ¡Juegas como un profesional! Aunque no creo que seas tan bueno como yo.**_

_**Kai se molestó, se supone que nadie debía haber visto aquello. Nunca deseó tomar el lugar como prominente empresario, ni heredar no solo la fortuna, sino el peso de la responsabilidad de una casi dinastía empresaria de dos familias. Su sueño estaba en jugar fútbol profesional, aunque ganara menos que firmando sus contratos millonarios casi cada día o permitiendo que sus empresas generaran altas ganancias. La realidad supera por mucho a la fantasía, antepuso al final su responsabilidad de la herencia de familia a su deseo personal.**_

_**-No seas estúpido, ¿Qué no sabes quien soy yo, como para que pienses que perderé mi preciado tiempo en juegos de niños?**_

_**Takao parpadeó rápido, reflejando sincera ignorancia a la pregunta.**_

_**-Un aficionado que juega muy bien, igual que yo. Me llamo Takao Kinomiya, ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**Entonces quizás… solo quizás… la primer pregunta que le hizo si tenía que ver con lo que Kai pensó inicialmente. **_

_**No se detuvo ahí, Takao fue insistente. **__**Lo siguió en el parque, le esperó fuera de su oficina y la mansión. Kai no tenía razón lógica para explicarse que en un clima con cinco grados bajo cero, abrigado del frío solo por una larga bufanda blanca, estuviera jugando uno a uno contra un muchacho terco, que le había punzado el orgullo y lo estaba haciendo sonreír al jugar, como si le impregnara esa energía recordándole lo que era ser feliz. Tener otra vez sinceras ganas de vivir.**_

-¿Está bien si duermo hoy aquí? No quiero que mi hermano me vea llegar así -Preguntó la joven voz, trayéndolo de sus recuerdos, Takao se había metido bajo las sábanas, al lado de Kai. El de cabello oscuro comprendió que si no se alejaba, o le exigía largarse por el atrevimiento, es porque le permitía quedarse.

-¿Y tu ausencia?

-Pareciera que no me conoces. Se supone que hoy dormiría en el apartamento del señor D, a quien por cierto le pedí que fuera mi alcahuete. Siempre dice que aprovechemos la vida joven y esas cosas. Le mentí diciéndole que quedé con una chica, ¡hasta condones me dio! -Soltó una risilla, se acurrucó al lado de Kai, que gruñó en advertencia para que no se acercara más-. Así que inventará que estoy dormido, no lo dejará pasar a verme.

-¿Señor D? -Se sentía extrañado de continuar una conversación ajena a los negocios; más aún de compartir la cama con un muchacho solo para dormir.

-El señor Dikenson, el encargado de la urbanización en donde vive mi hermano.

-Le conozco. –Bufido-. Es uno de mis socios. -Susurró con molestia.

-¡Que mal!, ya empezaba a tenerle confianza… ¡Oh vamos!, no me ametralles con la mirada, es broma.

La quisquillosa nariz de Kai, olfateó el olor a jabón que usaba Takao, no sus jabones de finos aromas, ni las fragancias importadas para burbujas que repletaban los estantes de su baño.

-¿Te bañaste?

-Dormir.

-Ve.

-¡Dor-mir!

-Enjuágate antes de meterte a la tina. -Ordenó con voz irritada.

-Para vivir en Inglaterra eres muy japonés ¡Me lave en el consultorio!, traigo vendas. Además ya me metí así, ensucie tus delicadas, deliciosas y tersas sabanas de seda. -Restregó el rostro en la funda de la almohada.

Sonido de protesta.

-¿Me arropas?

Gruñido.

* * *

Continuará. No me he tardado mucho para poner actualización, ¿eh? XD Les agradezco que sigan nn hasta el próximo.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Si durmieron dos horas fue demasiado. Con breves preguntas por parte de Kai y largas contestaciones por parte de Takao, se aclararon muchos asuntos. Sabía que Takao, como buen joven persistente que era, no olvidaría las preguntas que durante la charla había hecho sobre Hitoshi y Brooklyn, desvió la conversación, inculcándole culpa por no haber llamado.

Kai nunca le diría que en un arrebato, tiró a una cloaca el teléfono con el que se contactaban. Tomó su celular personal del buró.

-Quédatelo, conozco el número

-¿Y la agenda?

-Es mi teléfono personal, no el de negocios. Bórrala.

Yuriy, Boris, la casa Kinomiya y dos teléfonos que no conocía.

-Tardaré horas en quitar todos tus contactos. -Ironizó el menor, entre bostezos.

Refunfuñando incoherencias, se acurruco de nuevo hacia Kai, argumentando que tenía frío. Era verdad, seguía intentando aclimatarse a Inglaterra. Kai suspiró cuando logró alejarlo a empujones, disfrutando del silencio.

-Kai…

Si, había sido cantar victoria demasiado pronto. El aludido abrió sus ojos color amatista, observó al que le llamó: tenía los ojos acuosos, se mordía el labio avergonzado.

-Quieres pedirme algo. –Afirmó, recostándose para darle la espalda-. Eso no pasara.

-Al final timaron al estúpido y…

-¡No! -interrumpió tajante.- Me pedirás que lo ayude.

Escuchó una exhalación, señal inequívoca de que un berrinche de Takao estaba por llegar.

-Es tu mejor amigo ¡Lo más cercano a un familiar!

-Su rango ha bajado hasta conocido pederasta.

El de cabello azulado gruñó sentándose. Kai era de esas pocas personas al que a pesar de alzarle la voz o renegarle seguido, respetaba a su manera por su superioridad en muchos aspectos. No se trataba de estatus social o edad, como se creería en Japón, sino de afecto y reconocimiento.

Takao nunca fue un muchacho muy común en su país, tampoco Kai, mas conservaba el hecho de que una vez que tenía una costumbre o decisión, difícilmente la cambiaba.

-Ha sido en vano, ¿no es cierto?

-Si. Tu esfuerzo por buscarme para sacarme algo para otra persona, es un fracaso. Como tú.

-No me refería a eso, viejo. –El tono de decepción era demasiado evidente, como para no capturar la atención de Kai.- Te busqué para verte porque eres mi amigo. Solo pensé que quizás yo podía también serle de utilidad.

-¿Terminaste tu patético discurso o usarás el chantaje sentimental? No supongas que me has hecho un favor con tu insignificante existencia cerca.

Mejor no hubiera volteado a verlo, ahí estaba, la dolorosa mirada triste. Esa misma que conoció en Rusia junto con el pasado de esos ojos carmín. Un tipo de mirada que Kai mismo escondía tras el manto de frialdad y arrogancia. No. No era un chantaje sentimental. Takao cerró los ojos, recostándose lo más alejado que podía del otro cuerpo.

-Pensé que entendía la vida gracias a ti -confesó en voz queda.- Yo quería ser un adulto inteligente y confiado como tú. Audaz, seductor…fuerte. Parecer duro de ser necesario, pero en el fondo buena persona.

Kai tragó saliva, comprendiendo al fin a qué se referían las personas, cuando hablaban de _ese_ Takao que parecía mayor. Había tomado lo que en Kai reconocía como virtudes y las había adaptado a su forma de ser. La vida lo obligaba a comportarse como un adulto, aunque fuera solo un muchacho. Solo cuando tenía la facilidad de la protección de alguien, como el abuelo, Kai, ahora Brooklyn y Hitoshi, podía ser distinto y darse el lujo de ser joven.

El empresario le reconocía perspicacia al sobrevivir prácticamente solo, con el dolor de ser abandonado constantemente, sin la solvencia económica necesaria. Seguramente le había hecho madurar en muchos aspectos.

En Rusia perdió la cuenta de las ocasiones en que lo indujo hasta las lágrimas, con su displicencia y rudeza al hablarle de su padre, su hermano; destrozándole el corazón al decirle innumerables veces lo patético que era su buen ánimo ante la adversidad. En ese entonces Takao tenía alrededor de catorce años y Kai un corazón aún lo suficiente frío para no reparar en ello. Kai le hería porque tenía envidia. Nunca supo en qué momento comenzó a considerarlo su amigo y buscó su bienestar.

Para Kai, Takao no era demasiadas cosas que consideraba comúnmente relevantes, sin embargo aunque Takao no fuera inteligente, si era sagaz para vivir. Sea lo que fuera, aunque solo se tratara de contradecir una opinión negativa de su persona, tenía que superar esa expectativa. Lo consideraba un rival digno de vencer.

Por medio de sus contactos, había conseguido que contrataran al padre del japonés en una excavación en oriente; duraría los suficientes años para mantenerlo alejado, para dejar al muchacho en paz con el abuelo. Jamás imaginó que el anciano le dejaría con Hitoshi. El mismo hermano mayor que Kai había buscado, para tentarlo con el puesto de sub jefe de seguridad en Inglaterra. Teniéndolo vigilado lo haría trabajar para él, pero jamás lo dejaría llegar al último peldaño. Ahora Takao estaba ahí, para alegrarle los días a ese hombre que Kai había estado tratando de hacer infeliz ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, si se supone que hacerle la vida imposible a Hitoshi, era para vengar a Takao?

Si alguien tomaba, hería o lastimaba a algo que consideraba suyo, había que pagar. No lo haría con rapidez, porque no era tan generoso. Sería muy lento y doloroso, aunque tuviera que llevar toda una vida. Takao era _su_ amigo. Contaba con tres en su vida, así que eran posesiones valiosas al ser tan escasas. En un mundo donde se trata de títulos de propiedad y demostración de poder, así se arreglaban las cosas. Kai era un experto en practicarlo.

Cuando tenía un antojo se lo cumplía, cuando le aburría o perdía utilidad, fuera humano u objeto lo desechaba. Por eso estaba seguro de que el muchacho no era un capricho, al final a pesar de la incompatibilidad de caracteres, lo buscaba. Su mundo estaba bien, ordenado de una forma tan histéricamente buena, que por eso Takao le descontrolaba tanto.

Le ponía el mundo de cabeza, la misma que le dolía espantosamente por usarla para pensar en cosas no habituales. Más punzaba el orgullo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo haré, pero a mi manera-. Dijo tras moverlo hasta que lo semi despertó, sabiendo al muchacho poseedor de un sueño pesado.

Kai leyó unas gracias mudas, en la boca del de cabello oscuro. Los labios sonreían, aunque los ojos permanecían cerrados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Perdió la cuenta de las ocasiones en que tan solo deseó una mirada. Guapo, adinerado, poderoso e inteligente. Y él se acercaba a ella ahora.

-¿Atendiste a este muchacho?

Ella miró sintiendo el miedo irremediable de cuando se sabe que se ha hecho algo tan mal, que quizás has echado a perder la mejor oportunidad de tu vida. No afirmó, pero para Kai, el rostro de aflicción de la mujer fue respuesta suficiente.

-Perdón señor…yo no sabía...

-No pedí explicaciones –interrumpió.- Haces bien tu trabajo, pero él puede pasar incluso si no estoy.– Deslizó la foto hasta que quedase cerca de los dedos de la joven- Muéstrala a los otros turnos de recepción.

En la puerta la mujer notó la figura del muchacho, vestido sencillamente. Takao agitó un poco la mano, saludándola con una linda sonrisa.

El portero al lado del oriental, entornó los ojos. Sin duda alguna era el mismo muchacho que un día antes había sido sacado por un empleado de seguridad.

_**-¡Suéltame estás lastimándome!, armare un alboroto tan grande, que hasta tú te sentirás avergonzado.**_

_**-¡Me sentiré tan ultrajado! –Ironizó- Avanza.**_

_**-¿Necesita ayuda señor? –Preguntó el portero, Boris lo ignoró- sé que puedo serle de utilidad**_

_**Takao manoteó la segunda mano que estuvo por sostenerle el otro brazo.**_

_**-Cumple tu trabajo con la puerta y deja hacer a los otros el suyo ¿Qué no ves que está ocupado sacándome? –se burló el joven, dejándose nuevamente llevar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.**_

¿Por qué ahora salía tan tranquilo, con nadie menos que Kai Hiwatari? El hombre de cabellos violetas comenzó a sentir ira, a él ni siquiera había querido escucharlo.

_**-¿A dónde, señor?**_

_**Kai elevó una ceja, mirando al hombre de cabellos morados frente a sí. Era extraño que un trabajador o incluso un visitante, o hasta turista, no supiera quien era Kai Hiwatari.**_

_**-Oh… por supuesto, va al Pent House… discúlpeme por favor, estaba distraído, señor Hiwatari**_

_**La sonrisa ladina del hombre le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, no es que no le hubiera reconocido, Kai adivino que el hombre había fingido, con el fin de que el dueño lo mirase al menos un minuto, que seria mucho mas de lo que Hiwatari observaba a una persona que le interesara poco.**_

_**Cerró los ojos, haciendo evidente que no le importaba en lo mínimo la presencia del hombre que se quiso dar a notar. Sin embargo recordó que a él lo había visto en otro lugar, tentado en abrir los ojos, simplemente frunció el seño para rememorar… estaba seguro que era un trabajador desde hace muchos años, pero… ¿en qué área?... o ¿en que sucursal, hotel, establecimiento o demás dependencias de la familia Hiwatari?. Además estaba el hecho de que los operadores del elevador eran otros, aunque no les viera, conocía sus voces, y sus demás sentidos le permitían identificarlos instantáneamente.**_

_**-"No tiene importancia, es un simple trabajador más"- pensó fastidiado, estaba cansado, su natural sentido de alarma fue apagado por la razón.**_

_**-Llegamos señor, estoy a su servicio, por favor- hablaba el hombre mientras Kai bajaba sin mirarlo o agradecer- recuérdeme ahora que usted esta arriba… **__**(1)**_

Quizás si sacaba su navaja Suiza, y hacía un pequeño corte en la yugular de aquel escandaloso muchacho… no. El Doctor había dicho que enfadarse a ese grado era malo para su salud.

-Que tenga un buen día, señor. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Kai, abrió la puerta.

-Que amable, gracias.

-_¿Por qué tiene que responder este engendro?, le hable al noble señor. ¿De qué privilegios goza? Las personas al lado del señor Hiwatari, deberían ser elegantes o mínimo con mucha más clase que ese inmundo._

Takao entró a la limosina después que Kai, saludando de forma demasiado jovial al asistente personal del heredero Hiwatari, que fungía como su chofer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Me llevas a casa? Tengo que darme una ducha, hoy es mi primer día de clases. Espero que Hitoshi, esté como de costumbre sumergido en el trabajo.

Kai asintió.

-Tu hermano es buen elemento, ¿Qué le dirás cuando nos descubra?

Takao abrió desmesurado los ojos, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hablas como si tuviéramos una relación sentimental o algo, ¿será que quieres conmigo? -se carcajeó tras escuchar el gruñido de molestia-. Le diré que fui a buscarlo, me dieron una paliza en la calle, me topé contigo y nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Supones que creerá que levanto pobres diablos, solo por estar golpeados?

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera haces beneficencia como todos los demás ricos que no saben en qué gastar su dinero.

-No es tan estúpido, aunque compartan sangre.

El que frunció el seño fue Takao.

–Tú mismo dijiste que tengo facilidad para hacer amigos, acéptalo viejo, soy el mejor en lo que hago.

-Solo en ese aspecto, presumido.

-¡Pero lo aceptas! –elevó la barbilla con autosuficiencia.

Kai hizo un sonido de desaprobación, tras cruzarse de brazos, giró el rostro. Después una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa, se dibujó en sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dio tres vueltas más en su lugar. Tenía que comprarle el portátil nuevo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Takao le había dicho que lo había perdido, pero es que le había cambiado tanto el panorama del mundo, que su extrema responsabilidad para cada situación, ahora se le estaba yendo de las manos.

La noche pasada dijo que para no estar solo, iría con el señor Dikenson. Hitoshi había comparado a su nueva compañía como una especie de triunvirato, dispuestos a despojarlo del gobierno de su vida.

En cuestión de poco tiempo, Takao se había ganado el agrado del anciano, que se preocupaba por proveerlo de galletas e innumerables marcas de té embolsado, el que por cierto tomaban en el departamento Kinomiya en las tardes. Más por cortesía forzada, Hitoshi se quedaba a escuchar las conversaciones.

Por otro lado estaba el vecino de al lado, Masefield se había apoderado de los tiempos libres del menor, aunque no entraba al apartamento de los hermanos. Takao no dudaba en ir, Hitoshi no hallaba forma de negarse a los buenos argumentos que oponía el menor, sobre todo porque seguía en plena lucha por conseguir su agrado para poder entrar en su vida, empresa cuyo éxito le parecía cada vez más lejana.

Sugirió entonces que las reuniones fueran en el apartamento de Stanley Dikenson, así Takao estaría vigilado por un adulto responsable y le cumplía el capricho de estar con el de cabellos anaranjados a la vez. Si, el primogénito Kinomiya podía gozar de la tranquilidad de su casa. Sola. Triste.

_-¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Son las seis de la mañana, Takao debería estar __bañándose_.

El apartamento no estaba invadido con olor a té, un aroma al que se estaba habituando. Takao tomaba clases de regularización, debido a que el programa de estudios del colegio no le permitiría entrar hasta la fecha de inicio del próximo semestre, que comenzaba ese mismo día. Antes de salir a esa hora se bañaba, después colocaba la cafetera para Hitoshi y la tetera chillaba anunciando que el agua estaba lista del primer té para Takao, en espera del que le acompañaría por las tardes en el estómago, durante reunión del triunvirato infernal.

Hitoshi gruñó. Le molestaba el hecho de que un joven tan saludable y bueno como Takao, que debería de salir con amigos de su edad, en vez de ello bebiera té y comiera galletas con un bailarín desviado sexual, que probablemente se prostituía. Un anciano nada venerable, enfermo mental que admitía a gente nefasta como Masefield en su vida, bajo la farsa de ser un hombre con mente moderna y abierta. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era tan responsable como creía.

-_¿Por qué lo dejé quedarse con ese hombre?_ _¿Por qué no suena el agua de la maldita ducha?_

Odiaba que Takao no siguiera las tradiciones, que pareciera por un tiempo tener algunas costumbres para luego cambiarlas sin aviso previo. Que no fuera un muchacho común.

Se levantó, de todas formas estaba asqueado. Ni el dentífrico había eliminado el sabor de la saliva de Masefield. De alguna forma el universo se había confabulado en su contra, para que esos dos lo mataran de enfado, o como mínimo, lo desquiciaran. Enfriar su cabeza. Más que desear lo necesitaba. Abrió las puertas del balcón tomando aire a bocanadas.

-_¿Es la limosina de Kai?_ –Se exaltó cuando Takao salió de ella, se movía despacio -_¿Esta golpeado? -_Entrecerró los ojos.

Más tardó James en sacar del maletero la ropa sucia de Takao, que Hitoshi aparecer frente a ellos, colorado por correr, casi sin aire, aunque aparentaba bien estar más molesto que ofuscado.

-Hola hermano –saludó malhumorado el menor de todos.

Trabajando a su lado, Kai se había percatado de que Hitoshi era un excelente colaborador, pero también un hombre serio y frío, tanto como él, capaz de herir a las personas que apreciaba con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Lo detestaba por que se parecían. Aún así, si con los meses que había vivido Takao al lado del mayor, no había mutado lo mínimo en la actitud de Hitoshi, algo andaba realmente mal con él. Después de todo, meditó Kai, ¡incluso en alguien como un Hiwatari había logrado aunque sea un diminuto cambio!

-Buenos días, Kai, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. -Hitoshi puso la mano en el hombro de Takao, para alejarlo dos pasos de su jefe.- Es muy problemático, espero que no te haya molestado demasiado. –Las palabras de Hitoshi provocaron un mudo dolor en Takao.- Agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de traerlo hasta nuestra casa.

-Lo atropellé.

A pesar de la carencia de emoción, las secas palabras de Kai llenaron de sorpresa a todos.

-Solo fue un empujón. – Takao había comprendido, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-. S_in duda Kai es muy listo. Así se podrían explicar algunos de los golpes, no tendré que buscar excusa para decirle cómo nos conocimos._

-Pagaré una indemnización, los gastos médicos corren por mi cuenta –Kai subió a la limosina.

-Su ropa joven Takao. -James entregó la pequeña maleta-. Lamento que lo hallamos retrasado para ir al colegio. –Miró hacia Hitoshi.- Él esta mucho mejor.

El inglés puso un elegante tono sugerente a la voz, como indicando que era respuesta a una pregunta que debió hacerse, entregó una tarjeta.

-Es el número del médico que lleva el caso, no es necesario que vaya nuevamente al hospital, hasta donde tengo comprendido, debe hacerlo cuando haya que retirar definitivamente el tratamiento medicinal.

-Gracias por todo, James –susurró Takao.

-Ofrécele mis disculpas al señor Hiwatari, comenta que no es necesario que se moleste más con la indemnización –ordenó Hitoshi.

Fue así como James, que había escuchado innumerables rumores, supo que eran ciertos. El miedo que generaba su persona, combinado con resignación de tener que obedecer, hacían de Hitoshi alguien horrible ante los empleados.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-_¿Cómo preguntarle correctamente si esta bien? Parece estar siempre enojado conmigo. _–Pensó que su corazón se pararía de temor y furia cuando lo vio golpeado.

Tantear el terreno, sugiriendo que Takao era el propio culpable de su situación, para sacar una hipótesis en base al comportamiento del muchacho, planificar probables respuestas para resolver problemas. Ese era su trabajo, el que hacía irremediablemente bien. ¿Por qué no funcionaba con él?

_-¿Deberé llamar a la puerta, o entrar para ver si está bien y revisarlo?_

Entró y abrió la cortina, no alcanzó a ver mucho. Takao arrancó el cortinaje para arrojárselo en la cara

-¡Fuera de aquí pervertido! -Gritó Takao, harto de que su hermano siempre entrara sin tocar. Fue él quien salió como un bólido escandaloso, lanzando insultos. Si Hitoshi no se sintiera tan ofuscado le hubiera reclamado.

¡Takao había sido atropellado, y él no estuvo ahí para protegerlo!

_-¿__En qué clase de adulto irresponsable me he convertido?_

Se sentó en el sofá, tenía sueño, demasiado. Los días con sus noches eran demasiado agotadores. ¡Si al menos pudiera llevarse mejor con su hermano pequeño, todo sería tan distinto!

Miró en la mesita de centro un jarrón pequeño con caracteres orientales, que antes no estaba; en vez de flores que Takao sabía Hitoshi detestaba, tenía espigas de trigo, convirtiéndolo en un refinado adorno. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente con la mirada la casa, todo comenzaba a tener un toque más caluroso. Un perchero de un color más brillante que no resaltaba en exceso del arreglo de la casa; cortinas nuevas, algo que suplantó las gruesas persianas; pequeños detalles que permitían saber que había vida humana en el lugar. Takao realmente se estaba esforzando por hacerse un lugar a su lado, silencioso, de forma gradual.

-_¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?_

Los desayunos en la mañana, la alacena llena, los labores de casa hechos sin necesidad de solicitarlos.

-¿Vas a querer café? –Takao interrumpió la inspección mental de Hitoshi

El mayor de los hermanos asintió con la cabeza, por fin lo había comprendido. Takao le hablaba malhumorado porque tenía miedo o quizá estaba harto, no porque estuviera enfadado. Lo lastimaba con su frialdad habitual y la única defensa del muchacho, en contra de algo que no había elegido, era fingirse duro, mientras que sus acciones y cuidados demostraban ese deseo por ser parte de la vida de Hitoshi.

-Tienes que apresurarte, te llevaré a la escuela

-Pero el desayuno…

-Te daré dinero. –Le tomó el hombro, frotándoselo con afecto, aunque su rostro estaba serio. Takao lo miró como si viniera de otro planeta, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Hitoshi le retiró la mano- Se hace tarde.

Si Hitoshi no se hubiera dado la vuelta tan rápido, hubiera visto los labios de Takao entreabiertos para hablarle. Negó con la cabeza, tomando su mochila se encaminó tras Hitoshi. No quería hablarle a una espalda.

_-Te quiero__, aunque me odies… gracias por intentar cumplir el favor que te pidió el abuelo, hermano mayor. Ya verás, aunque jamás me quieras, yo dejaré de ser un estorbo en tu vida. No se cómo, no se cuando, pero te ayudaré a ser feliz. –_Era triste, aquellas palabras no saldrían de su cabeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Continúa.**

(1) Si alguien recuerda (felicitaciones, buena memoria) este pedazo si sucedió en el primer capítulo. Como verán, este hombre ha salido en muchos otros XD ¿lo identifican en cada ocasión? Este es el 16 y casi les apuesto que nadie le ha tomado importancia, jojo.

Bueno… si quieren ver esto como el cierre de esta "temporada" Esta muy bien, porque se abre la apertura de aparición de nuevos personajes.

¿Qué se hallara Takao en la escuela? Aunque no quiera la vida de Hitoshi ha ido cambiando, apenas se va dando cuenta ¿Qué hará al respecto? XD Aún faltan muchos capítulos por delante. ¿Me siguen?

Se siente bonito tener fieles lectoras XD Como de costumbre les agradezco seguir el fanfic y dejarme el comentario. A ver… que no conteste cada ocasión los reviews no quiere decir que no los lea, esta ocasión tengo tiempo nOn asi que contestaré.

Bu o.o : Yo entiendo XD! No te preocupes.

Invierno: o.oU… ¡No se te ocurra imprimirlos! Que vergüenza. Si te portas bien (XD) te haré (algún día) el KaixRei que quieres con historia nueva. Sólo lee, imprime si quieres pero luego lo tiras.

Takaita Hiwatari: Pues si XD Takao llega a ser un poco gracioso a veces, pero intento hacer que no sea tan fastidioso. Para sincerarme me desespera que lo "gracioso" raye en la ridiculez como lo hacen en la serie. Yo solita me estaba riendo cuando escribí que abrazó a Boris XD y más aún cuando Boris se dio cuenta que fue porque le robaron. En realidad lo que se narra en este fanfic son acciones comunes de la vida. El típico hermanito o amigo que no se quiere limpiar para agarrar tus cosas, por ejemplo, pero adaptado a la situación. Deja que Hitoshi amenace a Broo cuanto quiera. Perro que ladra no muerde XD y Hitoshi es demasiado perro a veces.

GabZ: Cuida más tus calzones, más si son de marca cara (XD!) ToT Gracias por notarlo, efectivamente la gran mayoría están relacionados por la relación de Kai y Takao. Tan apasionados como siempre son un torbellino que envuelven a todos. _De verdad te agradezco mucho el comentario sobre la redacción, me es muy útil saber que no solo me fue útil, sino que es agradable a la vista_. _Ese tipo de cosas me sirven mucho para mejorar en cuanto a calidad para ofrecerles_. Si me dices que me amas me emocionare… mentira XD paso de las chicas, nada personal (JAJAJA! Es broma uuU) ¿Relación Kai y Takao? O.oU ay caramba… pues si tienen una relación, pero no precisamente de amantes. Kai es poco excéntrico, como buen millonario solitario. Cuida "lo suyo". Un amigo para él también es una propiedad XD! Y todo lo que le pertenece que le es muy valioso lo cuida a su manera. Es bien raro o.oU pero me cae bien XD Y claro que yo también amo a Yuriy . si te fijas, aunque su sexy persona no aparezca, de alguna forma en pensamientos esta presente en casi todos (si no es que en todos) los capítulos jo jo

Katia Kitayima: … Nah! Katie . (XD jaja insértese emoticon con ojitos llorosos): Era de suponerse que Takao actuaría así XD Siempre que se siente seguro con alguien se permite ser muy jovencito e inmaduro. Me alegra que sobre todo a ti que te guste tanto la pareja, no me reclamaras que no hubiera puesto la escena de cuando Broo besó a Hitoshi XD La idea es que también participe la imaginación del lector o.oU no de balde hago siempre tanta maraña en la historia. Dales un poco de más tiempo, se paciente con Hitoshi y posiblemente te levaras tu recompensa junto con Brooklyn XD

Brychat: AJAJAJA cuando leí "ash… y su madre" dije ..U rayos, le gusto tan poco que ya me la refresco. JAJAJAJA. Si XD alguna vez hubo un triangulo amoroso entre Yuriy, Broo y Kai, el asunto es que Yura ni se enteró o.oU al menos no por ellos, porque es un poco más listo de lo que se ve XD. ToT Ay que bonito se siente que el esfuerzo hecho para liar la historia sea recompensado con la mención. En efecto, aunque al principio todo parecía coincidencia XD ya tenemos a cierto excéntrico millonario culpable, preocupado por el muchachito Kinomiya. Pero algunas coincidencias al final son inevitables o.oU si no, pregúntale a Kai que incluso planeando tanto las cosas, se le salen de las manos. Tienes razón, si Yuriy en vez de Jones hubiera llegado, se hubiera sentado a verlos pelear y dicho algo mordaz XD. Y no, Kai no está confundiendo su amistad, solo que la tiene en un concepto poco común. La escena de la cama entre Takao y Kai (parece que tuvo mucho excito para hacer reír, ni me lo imaginé), a mi no se me hace tan alejada de la realidad, no de este fanfic, después de todo, el propio Kai más de una vez se recuerda que es un adolescente muy joven y el un hombre. Por eso le soporta niñerías y Takao se aprovecha XD Entre nos, en este fic veo difícil un KaixTakao. Con Takao se trata de esas amistades que no se concretan en romance por más apasionadas que parezcan. Pero estos personajes saben lo que es casi perder amistades por noviazgos…pregúntale a Broo XD

Ay caramba O.oU Ya me emocioné contestando. Bueno… intentaré estar actualizando de dos capítulos por semana. ¡Espero los disfruten! Mis seis apreciadas lectoras XDDD! Jajajaja creo que son más notas que capitulo, pero bueno, creo que pocas veces lo hago.


	17. Chapter 17

Agradezco que sigan leyendo, y dejando sus comentarios. Continuemos entonces... oh, el Domigno subiré el capítulo que sigue.

* * *

**17**

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que todos y largarnos a nuestras casas.

Boris le entregó a Brooklyn y Yuriy una copa de vino, sentándose entre ambos en el cómodo sofá del camerino de estrellas.

-Boris, estoy muy agradecido contigo por quedarte a cuidarme.

-¿Cómo protegerte de paranoias? -replicó el pelirrojo.- Por una estamos atrincherados.

-Insisto ¿Por qué no nos largamos a casa? Ya todo esta vacío, revise el casino, los baños… hasta Kinomiya se fue temprano a casa, creo que tiene un hijo postizo o algo.

Brooklyn y Yuriy bebieron un gran trago de licor a la vez, pensando en la misma pequeña persona. Basto haberse apoyado mutuamente en el enfrentamiento con Hitoshi y el que Brooklyn después del espectáculo encontrase nuevamente el camerino repleto de arreglos florales, para que terminara poniéndose nervioso, contándole sus penas.

El de cabellos anaranjados miró con la mano temblorosa la tarjeta en su mano.

"_Fue placenteramente doloroso volver a verte bailar". _Era la decimoquinta vez que se las leía.

-Supongo que no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Te encantan -desmintió su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bien…odio los misterios, no me da confianza que un tipo anónimo esté enamorado.

-Estas que te caes de bueno como para darte una buena cogida diaria y eres bailarín -dijo sinvergüenza Boris.- No es anormal que algún perdedor al que le seas imponente, este enamorado y no se atreva a darte la cara. Además solo se trata de ramos de flores, ni siquiera tienen espinas para dañarte. -Pateó el más cercano.

-En mi experiencia -siguió Yuriy- un regalo es halago…dos y anónimos. -Movió la cabeza chasqueando la lengua, poniendo un gesto demoníaco que incluso a Boris le erizó la piel. Solo bromeaba pero para el de cabello naranja cualquier cosa al respecto le ponía casi histérico.

-¡Lo se! -casi gritó Brooklyn- Me da mala espina…

-Los hombres suelen ser bastante directos. -Continuo Yuriy como pocas veces una charla.- Cuando quieren acostarse con alguien, si dan un regalo siempre se aseguran de que sepan de quien es.

-Es la respuesta -comentó Brooklyn.- Las mujeres juegan al amigo invisible y les gusta lo del admirador anónimo; quizás sabe que soy homosexual pero es… lesbiana, bisexual o algo.

-¡Por todas las desvirgadas! -dijo Boris con los ojos brillantes.- Me van a pegar pero si Yuriy se viera acosado por una admiradora bisexual solo tendría una pregunta qué hacer.

-¿Y cual es? -preguntó Brooklyn.

-¿Podemos hacer trío? -Se quedó sin aliento, cuando a la vez en cada lado Brooklyn y Yuriy le enterraron el codo en las costillas, de no ser porque estaba lastimado no le hubieran hecho gran daño.

-¡Eres un pervertido! -Sonrió el de cabellos naranja, pero en el fondo sabía que si Yuriy y Boris bromeaban al respecto era para relajarlo, conseguían el efecto.

-A partir de mañana Jones estará de vacaciones, deberías decirle a Kinomiya.

-¿Qué no me gusta recibir ramos anónimos de más de cincuenta euros? Además no puedo hacer que ese tipo comprenda nada, ni siquiera que nos llevemos bien.

-Será por el modo en que lo tratas.

Yuriy le dio otro codazo para reclamarle silencio.

-Déjalo Yura. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Tú no ayudas mucho a que la tensión disminuya entre ustedes. -Dijo Boris al final, Yuriy resopló. El de cabellos grisáceos le quito la copa a su nuevamente pareja taheña para darle un gran sorbo.

-¡Ahora es mi culpa!... como sea si yo supuestamente lo maltrato, eso no le impidió que me agarrara el trasero y me besara… y luego yo a él… ¡Y me ahorcara!

Yuriy rodó la mirada. Boris escupió el licor, mientras un preocupado Brooklyn le daba golpecitos en la espalda para ayudar a que no se ahogara.

-¿El frígido de Kinomiya te acoso? ¡Le daré una paliza!

Sin duda la respuesta fue sorpresiva, Boris no consideraba a Brooklyn su amigo ni buscaba proteger a nadie fuera de horas de trabajo, había hecho la excepción por la solicitud de Yuriy.

-Gracias pero no hace falta, además no es como piensas, cuando él lo hizo fue… con mi aprobación.

-¡Ese, ese es el problema! Se me adelanto el muy cabrón. -Esta vez Brooklyn rodó los ojos.- ¿Tú sabías?- preguntó a Yuriy, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no me habían dicho? Me hubiera servido para molestarlo un gran rato.

-¿Por qué será? ¡No quiero que digas nada! Aunque, aquí entre nosotros, ese hombre si que sabe besar. –Brooklyn se acarició los labios con gesto bobalicón.

-Mira nada mas ¿no que era muy heterosexual, homo fóbico y no se qué? ¿Y como fue?

-Una vez saliendo del baño y otra del dormitorio, en ambas me caí por culpa del perro de Boris.

-A ver espera -omitió que el comentario fuera mordaz, usando para un perro su nombre-. ¿O sea que solo traías una toalla?- Brooklyn asintió.- ¿Y de casualidad no se te calló cuando te resbalaste?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Perdónalo, nunca fue al colegio, se perdió de la exploración sexual adolescente.

-¡Hey! -se indignó Boris.- El que alguien salga del baño y se encuentre con un invasor en su casa es una de mis fantasías sexuales favoritas.

-Y ya la hemos hecho –al decirlo Yuriy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Si no quieres enfadarme, no te imagines uno de mis pocos amigos desnudo.

Brooklyn intentó no sonreír a pesar del bostezo pero le fue inevitable.

-Ya amaneció. Preguntare luego en la floristería, vamos a casa a dormir

-¿Los tres juntitos…apretaditos?- Otro codazo para Boris por partida doble.

OoOoOoOo

-_Los colegios nuevos son una porquería._

Takao bajó del automóvil de Hitoshi, que estaba por impactar su cabeza contra el volante debido al sueño. Había resistido despierto para poder llevar a Takao en su primer día.

Resopló elevando su copete mientras veía alejarse el auto de su hermano mayor, como de costumbre no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. Por la forma en cómo se comportó antes de salir del departamento, por un instante Takao creyó que todo cambiaría.

Si tuviese auto se hubiera ahorrado el pasar a lo largo del colegio, por la explanada donde a nadie conocía y por supuesto se hubiera librado de tener que entrar a la cafetería por comida a la hora del almuerzo. Se dirigió al mostrador, con suerte hallaría algo qué pedir para poder salir y comer al aire libre, en donde no rebosara de tanta gente desconocida.

Para su infortunio sirvieron una pasta en salsa líquida, un trozo de carne y jugo con pan. Estaba por tomar su charola cuando un pesado hombro le golpeo, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, debido a la muchacha de cabellera castaña que calló a sus pies por el aventón.

-Mira por donde vas enano. -Espetó un alto rubio en tono burlón, los que le acompañaban tan altos y corpulentos como él se echaron a reír, a excepción de un chico rubio de sedoso cabello y rostro pecoso, mucho más bajo que los demás. Cuando el grupo comenzó a encaminarse el muchachito rubio les siguió, fue cuando Takao recordó la ofensa del alto.

-Gorila cretino. -soltó con afán de ser escuchado, sabía que no debía meterse en problemas en su primer día.

Había tenido suficiente con la paliza que Boris le dio la noche anterior, pero no podía evitar dar batalla cuando se trataba de algo que juzgaba injusto. Menos cuando la muchacha que ayudó a levantar, se había quejado porque se lastimó la muñeca al caer.

-Tienes razón -le susurró un muchacho de cabello negro que estaba tras él esperando en la fila, antes de que el rubio alto y su tropa se metiera.- Pero no es prudente que le digas eso al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y…

-¡Oh dios ya regresa!- susurró la joven, se hizo un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Qué dijiste tapón de alberca? -Provocó el rubio alto.

Takao lo miró altanero, recargando los codos y la cintura en el mostrador para verlo de frente.

-Que eres un gorila descerebrado ¿No te das cuenta que hay una fila que tienes que respetar o tu simiesco cerebro no lo capta?

La chica sonrojo de emoción, posando su mano en la boca.

-Muévete Hiromi -Le susurró el chico de cabello oscuro, haciéndola retirarse suavemente de en medio.

-¡Pero Rei!

Con gesto el muchacho de fastidio la pasó tras su espalda, por si comenzaban a soltar golpes.

El rubio alto sonrió con desdén mirándolo hacia abajo, fácilmente le sacaba un par de cabezas de estatura.

-Espero que tengas seguro de vida, porque no saldrás vivo este año. -El mayor le tomó de las costillas sentándolo sobre la charola de comida, Takao cerró los ojos apretando las mandíbulas, al sentir punzar las lesiones de la pelea de una noche anterior, mezclada con la sensación de asco cuando el alimento comenzó a filtrarse en la ropa. La fina y cara ropa que Kai le había obsequiado.

-Por favor, vamos ya Sergei. -A excepción del pequeño rubio de mirada tierna, los amigos del muchacho mayor reían a carcajadas.

-Ya que estás tan urgido por devorar, dime…-Takao sonrió autosuficiente, descolocando al más alto que esperaba verlo aterrorizado o al menos avergonzado- ¿Te gustan los huevos estrellados?

Más tardó Sergei en captar la broma mezclada con amenaza, que Takao en plantarle una buena patada entre las piernas. El golpe se escuchó tan fuerte que la cafetería por completo se quedó callada. Hubo quien quiso alabarlo, muchos más lamentaban ese estúpido gesto heroico. Nunca habían retado a Sergei, mucho menos lo habían tirado de un golpe; por supuesto no era algo que supiera Takao, se puso en pie con las manos en la cintura, mirando hacia abajo al recién caído.

-Soy Takao Kinomiya, recuerda bien mi nombre, para que cuando compres tu seguro de vida los beneficiarios sepan a quien agradecerle.

Los amigos de Sergei estaban por arrojársele encima; el rubio pecoso bajito se tapó los ojos imaginando lo peor; Hiromi lanzó un gritito de emoción mezclada con miedo. Takao estaba por tomar posición de defensa, sin hacer caso a la lluvia de cucharazas que arrojaba la trabajadora de la cafetería por armar alboroto.

Sintió que le jalaban la mano encaminándolo en una carrera no deseada, pero necesaria, cuando el equipo completo de fútbol americano corría tras él y el muchacho de largo cabello negro que lo alertó.

Con agilidad el chico corrió por varios pasillos para perderlos hasta la zona trasera del campus, donde se extendía un pequeño pastizal repleto de árboles frondosos. Subió a uno, gratamente sorprendido de que Takao pudiera seguirle el paso al trepar.

-Vaya eso fue…

-¿Genial? -preguntó Takao abriendo más las piernas, para poder luego enredarlas en la gruesa rama de árbol a la que se habían subido.

-Iba a decir fue estúpido pero… ¡bah! tienes razón, fue genial -Al sonreír el muchacho mostró los colmillitos bastante desarrollados, que le daban un felino aspecto agradable, al ser acompañados con los centellantes ojos color oro.- Me llamo Kon Rei -dijo- mis amigos me llaman Rei o White Tiger.

Takao elevó las cejas divertido por que el muchacho le decía su apodo y le ayudaba apenas conociéndolo.

-Kinomiya Takao. –En el pasado él se hubiera presentado más jovial. Por sus experiencias previas no sonrió, esperaría un poco para saber si el muchacho que le agrado a primera vista, merecía ser depositario de su confianza, o que supiera el apodo que le daban en la escuela como jugador.

-El otro día vi como hacías la prueba con el señor Dikenson. -con sus escrutadores ojos oro, buscaba a los alrededores a los hostiles jugadores de americano, al parecer los habían perdido, fijó sus irises dorados en el labio hinchado de Takao.- Se ve que eres bueno, aunque no tanto como yo –mencionó con arrogancia.- Aún así creo que me arrebatarás el puesto de delantero cualquier día.

Takao se tensó, buscando con la mirada a los amigos de Rei, quienes seguramente estarían esperándolo para darle una paliza. Su gesto resultó tan obvio que Rei se carcajeo. Takao en vez de irritarse se contagio.

-La verdad no importa, heredé el puesto cuando el delantero estrella se rompió el tobillo. Falta algo de tiempo para que vuelva al equipo. A mi se me da más ser el pasivo en la portería, necesitamos a alguien con pierna fuerte para anotar en portería contraria.

Sonrió recordando el rostro de Sergei, cuyo cuerpo corroboro la fuerza de las piernas del japonés.

-Ven te presentare a los chicos del equipo.

Takao se sintió estúpido, porque seguía al muchacho que quizás estaría tendiéndole una trampa. Rei se limitó a llevarlo a un apartado de la cancha, donde el pasto era más abundante. Un montón de jovencitos compartían sus alimentos y risas.

-Hola chicos -saludaron por igual.- Este es Takao.

Antes de que Takao dijera que no debían llamarle por su nombre, sino por el apellido, una docena de chicos le dijeron un hola alegre a la vez, por el momento todo iba bien.

-Y diría que es nuestro nuevo delantero. -Todos lanzaron un grito de júbilo que descolocó a Takao.

-En verdad que eso espero -se puso en pie otro chico-. Mi nombre es Lee, te vi el otro día haciendo la prueba y le conté a los chicos ¡eres bueno!- todos estaban de acuerdo si Rei y Lee lo decían.

-Debemos devolver urgentemente a la portería a Rei, porque mi hermano hace cosas patéticas en su lugar.

-¡Hey! -se indignó Lee, de las palabras de la chica de cabellos rosas vestida de animadora, que era su hermana-. Yo no tengo la culpa -miró a Takao para explicarse.- Cambiamos lugar porque Rei es más resistente que yo, sin nuestro delantero necesitábamos un jugador que resistiera por dos. El sitio real de Rei es saltar como felino contra la pelota, el mío de correr como demonio contra la portería contraria mientras me grita qué hacer.

-Así sea -dijo Rei.- Además tengo que decirles que Takao es mi amigo, desde el momento en que le llamó cretino a Sergei y le dio tremenda patada como para prevenir al mundo de su descendencia.

Todos los chicos vociferaron de alegría, Takao estaba tentado a comportarse engreído y hablar de los torneos de Kendo y artes marciales que había ganado, pero se encontró tan cómodo sentado, cuando le dieron a comer un sándwich que se limitó a mirarlos uno por uno, para recordar sus rostros.

Se fueron presentando. Takao estaba gratamente sorprendido de la cantidad de extranjeros que había; un solo inglés entre el grupito.

-El tipo que pateaste es Sergei -dijo un muchacho italiano que se llamaba Enrique.- Es capitán del equipo de americano y por eso se cree el rey del instituto, pero en este país los que jugamos fútbol soccer somos más reconocidos, él no es nada sin ser bravucón.

Todos asintieron enérgicos, la fama del deporte en la ciudad les hacía tener el suficiente lugar privilegiado en el colegio. Se enteró que sumado a su aspecto físico, al ser Rei capitán del equipo, era quizás el muchacho más popular de la escuela.

-Estarás seguro con nosotros siempre y cuando no empieces tú los problemas. - aconsejó Rei.- Nunca lo hacemos y no se meten con nosotros para no perder seguidores y apoyo de los profesores.

-Pero no solo pude ser yo, pudo haber sido cualquier otro muchacho que no pertenecería nunca a ustedes, de prueba esta la chica que tumbó y ni siquiera una disculpa le ofreció. Si a quien moleste ese tipo no pertenece al equipo ¿se quedarían de brazos cruzados?

-Veras… fuera del campo de fútbol, ellos dan miedo y son los dueños de la escuela, no hay alguien que se les imponga. -Dijo apenada la chica de cabellos rosas cuyo nombre era María.

-¡Pero como es posible que una escuela entera tiemble ante unos cuantos! Solo mírense, son como quince aquí solos.

-¿Se te olvida que ellos también son un equipo? -Intentó defenderse Lee.

-¡Pero además cuentan con el instituto completo! ¿Creen que si se unen no podrían hacerles frente?

Se miraron los unos a los otros, no se habían planteado la pregunta.

-Bueno… somos jugadores de fútbol aficionados, no súper héroes o algo parecido -ironizó Rei.- Yo podría vencer a alguien como tú pero dudo un poco con alguien como Sergei. -Se arrepintió cuando Takao frunció profundamente el seño.

-¿Sabes niño con colita de ratón? -Espetó Takao con coraje, Rei se puso colorado, odiaba que hicieran alusión a su largo cabello amarrado con una apretada cinta blanca.- Sé que soy un corredor y jugador muy bueno, cuando corriste a mi paso del equipo entero de mastodontes pensé ¡Genial, este tipo tiene agallas y los enfrenta conmigo! Ahora me doy cuenta que corriste para huir, no para imponerte por medio de la burla de su velocidad. -Con el rostro lleno de decepción se puso en pie.- Nos veremos en la práctica creo.

Todos giraron el rostro para ver la reacción de su capitán, por más bueno que fuese Takao, si Rei lo rechazaba no sería parte del equipo aunque jugaran en la misma cancha, el japonés podría olvidarse de que le pasaran al menos una vez el balón aunque el entrenador los regañase.

Rei no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección por donde aquel chico había desaparecido. Con su sola presencia Takao provocaba el sentimiento dual de rechazarlo por su arrolladora personalidad cínica y prepotente, a la vez que agradaba por los mismos defectos sumado a sus ideales recién revelados.

-Así que… nuestro nuevo delantero además de buena pierna tiene agallas -sonrió el de cabellos negros, todos asintieron con una ligera sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOo

Continúa… owoU como dije "nueva temporada". He aquí algunos de los "nuevos" personajes.


	18. Chapter 18

Lalala… pues aquí está el capítulo que sigue owoU es un poquito largo. Ahora… es recomendable leer el fanfic que hice como anexo de este universo alternativo. Es un KaixYuriy, explicando como es que "ayuda" al pelirrojo, y él acepta su castigo. Estos tipos owoU están medio frikis mentales, así que XD no se sorprendan de que este fumado. Se llama **Pasado**.

Ojo, si no lo leen, no hay problema alguno, no se rompe la continuidad de la historia y se entiende. Me corté mi dedito T-T me duele escribir, XD no es excusa, en serio. Así que contestaré sus reviews del otro capi (y los que me llegasen a dejar en este) en el siguiente. Aunque algunas cosas que preguntaron se contestan por si solas aquí.

Bue… sigamos. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

18

-¿Estás bromeando jovencito?

-Gracias por lo de jovencito, pero no. - Brooklyn sonrió afable con paciencia, para no enfadarse por el tono de condescendencia usado por el tendero.- Imagino que tiene muchos, que digo eso ¡muchísimos pedidos! Pero le pido que al menos piense en el de ayer.

-Servimos al menos ochenta órdenes de arreglos, sin contar los que se ponen en cada habitación del hotel, cinco adornos en su camerino son insondables de detectar.

-Hubiera preferido que quedara entre nosotros. -Le dijo al jefe de la floristería al lado del hotel, que también era propiedad de Kai.- Como sé que está ocupado le pediré a Hitoshi Kinomiya, el subjefe de seguridad del hotel, que investigue en mi nombre.

Sabía del miedo irremediable que todos los trabajadores que tenían que ver con el hotel profesaban a Hitoshi. Brooklyn jamás se imaginó que su mentira fuese a resultar, el hombre se volvió muy simpático.

-No será necesario, a lo que me refería es que si la persona que mando dejar los adornos en su camerino pagó en efectivo, no es posible comprobar la compra, sin embargo si se utilizó tarjeta de crédito creo que podemos hacer algo por usted…Zeo -gritó duramente.

Al instante un adolescente de abundante cabellera verdosa apareció, trastabillando con todo lo que hallaba a su paso por nerviosismo.

-Sé más precavido idiota, ayuda al joven dándole lo que necesite. Estaré en la trastienda -añadió para desaparecer tras sus palabras.

-Vaya… que tipo más amable -dijo Brooklyn con voz sarcástica.

-Oh si, el señor Zagart es un enviado del cielo -ironizó el muchacho de cabellos verdes con timidez, Brooklyn le sonrió haciendo que el más joven elevara la cabeza con cierta confianza- Permítame ayudarle.

El joven era cooperador y hacendoso, no solo buscó en los registros de la computadora, sino en gruesos libros que servían como respaldo del histérico jefe, que hacía llenar en papel a mano lo que se guardaba en la computadora.

-Lamento que la búsqueda fuera en vano -dijo realmente apenado Zeo- no he podido hallar algo, ¿no será que los despacharon de otra tienda?

-Estoy seguro que fue de esta, tienen en la canasta el escudo Hiwatari ¿es que no hay manera de hacerlo? -insistió Brooklyn.

Zeo negó con la cabeza.

-Para empezar esta no es la única floristería del señor, aunque sí la que despacha directamente al hotel y su anexo. Por otro lado resulta extraño. Si pagó en efectivo no podría encontrar al comprador, pero si quien nos compró hizo que enviáramos los arreglos, hubiéramos anotado al menos a quien van dirigidas nuestras flores -informó con amabilidad.- No hay nada aquí de ayer o todas las fechas que nos ha dado. Lamento no poder ayudarle.

-Soy yo quien lamenta quitarte tu tiempo. Seguramente ese energúmeno te regañará. -Acarició afectuoso el hombro del chico.- Hazme un favor, si te enteras de alguien que realice un pedido para enviármelo ¿anotarías el nombre? Esta comenzando a asustarme tanto anonimato.

Zeo asintió, sintiendo como suyo el miedo del hombre.

-Lo haré, pero no creo que mi padre esté dispuesto a cooperar.

-¿Tu padre?

-Si, también es mi jefe. De hecho me sorprende que le haya ayudado, pero tenga por seguro que anotare el nombre para usted. Brooklyn Masefield que trabaja en Alas de Fuego del hotel. -Repitió demostrando que lo había memorizado.

El muchacho como todos los trabajadores, estaba enterado del bar casino ilegal, mas estaban prácticamente obligados a guardar el secreto solo compartido con otros trabajadores. A cambio recibían una pequeña suma más en su nómina en los estímulos y recompensas. Ni siquiera eso podía disminuir en lo mínimo las ganancias millonarias que le dejaba a Kai su casino.

Brooklyn regresó al hotel, el portero que le abrió la puerta le miraba con intensidad. Brooklyn entrecerró sus ojos verdes, le escrutó discretamente para acabar regalándole una sonrisa al parecerle familiar, aunque no recordase de dónde. Se quedó parado antes de cruzar, justo frente al portero que aún sostenía la puerta abierta para dejarlo pasar.

Cerca de los elevadores Hitoshi regañaba a uno de sus elementos de seguridad. Pasó la mano por sus naranjas cabellos mordiéndose el labio, verlo le aceleraba el corazón.

Le había prometido a Takao enamorarlo, el problema es que sabiendo que ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres y el carácter agrio del mayor Kinomiya se interponían. La segunda promesa, la de enamorarse de él, ya estaba cumplida. Ya no podía negárselo.

OoOoOoOoO

El portero observó el contoneo de las caderas de Brooklyn, mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor para ir al casino. Brooklyn le había dedicado una sonrisa y había disimulado mirar al frente mientras se mordía sensualmente un labio exactamente frente a él, no podía haber sido una casualidad. Eso significaba que Brooklyn recordaba aquel día en que le ayudó cuando se lastimó el tobillo.

La gente solía tratarlo como si fuera invisible cuando traía su uniforme, pero parecía que eso no pasaba con el amable Brooklyn, en el que seguramente había dejado una marca invaluable, pensaba el hombre, al tratar de ayudarle. Se hubiera animado a hablar y ayudarle más, de no ser porque ese antipático hombre de carácter agrio, le había pedido groseramente que fuera por hielo y les ordenó a todos que se marcharan.

Siempre que pensaba en Hitoshi, sentía la ira subir como una oleada ahogante de calor desde el estómago. Hizo un ejercicio de respiración. Como dijo el doctor, si no podía cambiar las cosas no debía obsesionarse. Además los había estado observando y sabía por las incontables peleas y roces negativos que al atractivo bailarín. Hitoshi le agradaba tanto como a él: nada.

Seguramente Brooklyn debía estar muy feliz con todas las flores que le había mandado. Su sueldo no le permitía costear los arreglos florales tan caros como los de la floristería del hotel, pero muchas veces como era un ayudante general, lo enviaban a limpiar algunas suites y así podía llevarse los arreglos y ponerlos personalmente en el camerino, antes de que fuese la hora de entrada de la mayoría de la gente.

Se quitó la boina para pasar los dedos por la gruesa mata de cabellos morados, se sonrió a sí mismo, pensando en que había progresado mucho dándole a Brooklyn los regalos que merecía y le había dado una buena primera impresión. Era ya un hombre de edad madura, había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo pero por fin la vida le estaba dando las mejores cosas, como merecía siendo un hombre inteligente. No solo por nacer en una cuna de oro como el antisocial Hiwatari que solo por su familia tenía dinero, sino porque se lo estaba ganado.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡Hola!

Por respuesta recibió un gruñido.

-¿Ya vas a empezar? Primero dejas indicación de que me dejen pasar aunque no estés, y cuando te recibo te pones difícil.

Kai cerró la puerta. Masajeándose la sien, venía de ver a Yuriy. Había tenido un encuentro sexual insatisfactorio. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener frente a sí a un muchacho bueno, que no se atrevería a realizar el tipo de venganzas que él hacía. Más aún, que fuera en parte una de esas razones de lastimar al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que le había brindado la ayuda solicitada por el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-Ve a tu casa.

Takao elevó las cejas, llenando lo más que pudo de aire los pulmones para no enfadarse.

-Hoy me fue muy bien en la escuela. –Comenzó Takao, estaba sentado sobre una de sus piernas flexionadas en el sofá, la otra estaba estirada. Sus manos jugaron con el control del televisor.- Me he ganado un punto extra en lengua extranjera.

Kai suspiró, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente. Cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos. Takao hubiera creído la indiferencia, de no ser porque Kai recostó la cabeza en el sillón como si estuviera agotado. Takao se mordió el labio mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación. Observó el mini bar.

-Bebe.

Kai abrió los ojos cuando una gota fría le cayó en la mano. Con la mirada desviada, Takao le ofrecía una reconfortante copa de su licor favorito, en la otra mano tenía un vaso de líquido burbujeante para él. No agradeció, pero si la tomó para darle dos grandes tragos.

-Hoy vino una señorita muy linda a visitarte –dijo Takao. Kai enarcó las cejas, como señal de que siguiera.- No abrí la puerta porque se supone que no estoy aquí para alguien más.

Kai sonrió de medio lado, demostrando su aprobación.

-¿Era castaña?

-Pues… creo que te copió el look. –Bromeó Takao.- Traía el cabello en dos tonos, rubio y castaño. Es muy bonita.- Repitió con un gesto bobalicón en la cara.- Pensaría que es tu novia si Broo no me hubiera contado que bateas del otro lado.

Gruñido.

-No te molestes. ¿Qué es ella de ti? Tus trabajadores no la hubieran dejado subir a tocar tu puerta si no fuera importante.

-_Maldito niñato perspicaz._ Mi prometida.

Takao escupió el agua mineral que estaba bebiendo.

-Pero si tú eres…

-¡No me digas que soy o no, idiota! Necesito un maldito heredero.

Esta vez el gruñido fue por parte de Takao. Kai se masajeó el tabique nasal, odiaba dar explicaciones, maldijo mentalmente tenerle tanto aprecio al muchacho.

Hubo un largo silencio, que le sirvió a Takao para darse cuenta del peso de la figura pública que era Kai, sumada a la fortuna patrimonial. Tenía ganas de decirle que renunciara a todo, que fuera feliz haciendo lo que deseaba, pero como pocas veces, la razón arrolló su pasión cuando abrió la boca.

-Y… ya sé que no necesitas nada, pero si tú quieres, podría ser tu padrino de alguna cosa.

Kai fingió indiferencia, pero los intestinos se le oprimieron al ver ese rostro de ojos rojizos y brillantes. Takao no lo estaba aprobando y sin embargo, le estaba brindando su incondicional apoyo. Maldito niñato. Otra vez le estaba superando un paso para ver por el otro.

-Como sea…

-¡Gracias por dejarme venir a tu apartamento! No solo esta de lujo, sino que puedo estar solo un rato gozando de mucha comodidad. Y además, es genial tener la adrenalina del saber que mi hermano no sabe que te visito luego de la escuela. ¡Me encantaría ver su cara alguna vez! Pero es más entretenido estar aquí hasta antes de que él llegue a trabajar.

_-¡Ah! Mocoso infernal. No solo estás apoyándome, ahora cambias el tema porque sabes que me molesta. ¿Crees que puedes superarme para que cuides de mí? ¡No te necesito, idiota!_

-¿Por qué me ves así? –Takao rió nervioso. Desvió la vista bebiendo su agua.- ¿Sabes? Creo que no me hace bien el gas. –Un pequeño eructo indeseable salió. Su carcajada fresca inundó el ambiente.

Kai se molesto un poco, solo un poco, porque ese sonido lo había relajado casi instantáneamente. ¿Cómo es que un simple muchacho maleducado le pudiera hacer sentir tranquilo (vamos, que era irónico) con sonoras carcajadas?

-No falta mucho para que tú hermano entra a trabajar. Llega antes de la hora exacta.

-Ya se. –Le sonrió poniéndose en pie, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.-Solamente quería recibirte; distraerte un poco si se podía tonteando para tí. Cuando le llamé a James me dijo que él iría por un encargo, así que pensé en venir a recibirte. Bueno… ¡que tengas excelente noche de más trabajo!

Kai se levantó para cerrar la puerta con seguro cuando Takao saliera. No lo había notado estando de lejos, pero reparó en un ligero tono morado en la mejilla. Le detuvo del brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-¿Qué te paso? –Había otro en el cuello.

-¡Hey!... me saldrá otro igual en el brazo si me aprietas así. Me he pegado.

Kai moderó su rabia, que en el rostro se notaba con la neutralidad de facciones, pero más intensidad en la mirada. Le soltó para sostenerle la cara, agarrándosela con los dedos abiertos de la mandíbula.

-¿Fue Hitoshi?

Takao abrió mucho los ojos, algo que Kai tomó como afirmación. Y estuvo muy tentado a amoratarle la otra mejilla cuando el muchacho se carcajeo.

-Para nada. ¿Algún día mis excusas serán creíbles para ti? –le retiró la mano.

-No. Habla.

-Ay Kai… -Takao resopló, meciendo su copete.- Un bravucón en la escuela, nada que no pueda manejar.

-_Con que era eso… momento…-_Kai se negaba, Takao solo refrenaba sus impulsos si quería a alguien demasiado, era una excusa poco creíble.- ¿Y sabiendo artes marciales no lo has mandado al hospital?

-¿Es que enloqueciste? –Se recargó en la puerta.- Soy realmente feliz -bajó el rostro.- Tengo a mi hermano, a ti, nuevos amigos. En la escuela estoy bien. Aunque en casa no tanto… tengo todo y más de lo necesario. No quisiera que me expulsaran por pelear o que Hitoshi me botara por conseguir problemas. ¡Tampoco creas que me toma como saco de entrenamiento! Mira que él también se lleva lo suyo, solo que no le he dado la lección definitiva, solo… ¡solo quiero vivir en paz!, Kai, ya no quiero… esta bien luchar para vivir, pero tengo que medirme para no perder todo esto.

Kai detestaba que le tocara de aquella forma el corazón. Su instinto básico de protección era la provocación. – Niñato cobarde.

Takao le miró con las mandíbulas apretadas.- _Maldito Kai… no se porqué no te puedo decir nada._ -El respeto que le imponía la sola presencia de Kai le dejaba callado. A veces al menos. Era de las pocas personas a las que le obedecía sin rechistar. Demasiado.

-No voy a arriesgar tanto por nada. Ya buscaré la forma como siempre yo solo.

Bastó esa frase para morderle el corazón a Kai. ¿Por qué Takao tenía que tener esa mirada tan noble y decidida? Maldición, era lo que le había caído encima. Sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, le había costado demasiado tener lo que ahora poseía. No podía arrebatárselo un arranque de ira contra un bravucón que no valía tanto como para perder todo lo demás. Pero Takao no había tomado en cuenta un factor. Lo último que dijo no tenía que ser precisamente cierto.

-Necesitaré un padrino para entregar los anillos en mi boda. ¿Podrás costearlos?

Los ojos de Takao refulgieron.

-¿Bromeas viejo? ¡Ya los tienes!

Kai sonrió. El que Takao aceptara cumplir ese favor, le permitiría pagarlo.

No era cierto que Takao estuviera solo, claro que si se enteraba que Kai intervendría con el bravucón, seguramente le reclamaría el orgulloso muchacho. Claro que Kai ahora podría sacar a colación el favor tan grande que le estaría cumpliendo Takao. Le cumpliría el favor, y no debería a su vez nada.

-_¿Por qué seré tan inteligente? –_Pensó Kai socarrón, recargándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Amaba que sus ironías se mezclaran con realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A Takao nunca se le ocurrió que podría habituarse tan rápido en un sitio. Era como si por primera vez hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

El instituto tenía un buen nivel de educación, no se aburría porque tenía buenos maestros que capturaban su atención. Gracias a que manejaba el idioma y la ayuda del paciente Rei, se había puesto al corriente en las clases.

El equipo de fútbol era bueno al jugar. Ahora él era un flamante delantero. Desde la portería Rei hacía un extraordinario trabajo como capitán, aunque también a veces se enfadaba porque Takao jamás le hacía caso en los consejos con las jugadas.

A pesar de todo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. A veces malhumorado, pero por lo regular con buenos ánimos, Takao con su despreocupación y sonrisas estridentes características, se había hecho un lugar al lado de Rei como el chico más popular de la escuela, aunque no fuese tan atractivo físicamente como el chino.

Muchas veces Sergei, el bravucón capitán de fútbol americano le arrinconaba, pero el chico sabía hacerse bien el disimulado para evitar hacer problemas. Es verdad que no había podido evitar una que otra vez los amigos de Sergei junto al tipo corpulento le pusieran encima unos cuantos golpes, pero el que descubrió un fiel equipo había salido en su ayuda. Ahora Rei lucía su bonita sonrisa con uno que otro rastro morado en la cara. Había comenzado un interesante dominio por la escuela.

Además estaban los americanos Max Tate y Hiromi Tachibana, aunque la última tenía a los padres japoneses, había nacido en el país de América del Norte y jamás había visitado Japón. Ambos eran parte del club de admiradores del equipo de Fútbol americano e iban en su salón de clases además de Rei.

El profesor de Biología había emparejado a Max con él y cuando no estaba con el equipo de americano luciendo pequeño y asustado entre todos esos brutos, el pecosito rubio resultaba bastante agradable. En cuanto a Hiromi, es verdad que solían pelear mucho, pero tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños igual que su cabello que olía tan bien.

Takao ya era bastante astuto para asuntos de saber cuando le gustaba a alguien y qué hacer para seducir, por eso se comportaba antipático con Hiromi, haciéndose el difícil sin herirle demasiado el orgullo para que siguiera buscándolo. No le hacía falta aplicar ciertas técnicas de seducción que había aprendido con los adultos. ¡Todo se simplificaba tanto!

Se sentía irremediablemente feliz con la vida de un adolescente común. No tenía que preocuparse por cuidar del abuelo, entrenar artes marciales, pagar facturas o ver que el gobierno no los echara de su casa. Ni siquiera debía pensar en si su ropa iba a estar lavada a tiempo, el apartamento limpio o la comida, porque Hitoshi se encargaba de pagar todo ello, limitándose a ponerlo a lavar algunos trastos, ordenar su ropa u obligarle a acompañarlo a hacer las compras.

Brooklyn le dejaba ver a su perro todos los días, salían a pasear al ejército de animales y le había dado la llave del apartamento. Hacía lo posible por cumplir su promesa portándose con él como si fuera un hermano. Le regañaba cariñosamente o le prodigaba felicitaciones afectuosas si hacía algo bien. Takao le devolvía cada gesto, permitiéndose comportarse como el hermano pequeño que Brooklyn deseaba tener, a pesar suyo que le estaba restando una madurez que le había costado mucho dolor obtener.

Pero era un tipo de _sacrificio_ que sí estaba dispuesto a hacer. ¿Por qué no hacer a un lado algo que vendría otra vez con el tiempo? Como Brooklyn solía decirle, tenía derecho a ser un joven pequeño.

Ninguno hablaba de Yuriy, aunque a Takao aún lo despertaran las pesadillas imaginándoselo en problemas con su negocio quebrado.

Hablaba por teléfono todos los días con Kai, aunque el mayor acabara colgándole cuando lo desesperaba con algún comentario mordaz o alevosamente infantil, sabiendo que esos últimos eran los que más le enervaban. No preguntó tampoco, creía firmemente en su promesa de ayudarlo, seguramente todo estaría bien con ellos. Tal como Kai le había explicado, le había dejado a Kyo al vecino de los Kinomiya porque Brooklyn le podía poner más atención. Después de todo, había dicho Kai, ahora tenía otra mascota que no tenía que ver todos los días, hasta que lo visitara voluntariamente. Takao lo despertó dos noches después, para reclamarle cuando había comprendido que se refería a él.

Le gustaba vivir ahí, aunque aún estuviera resentido por la decisión del abuelo que aún no había llamado, ni contestaba el teléfono. Estaba seguro de que el anciano aprobaría la amistad con Brooklyn y Rei que no se parecían a los parias amigos con los que antes estaba.

_-Diablos…hasta Hitoshi es tolerable._ –Su hermano no era nada agradable, de hecho era mandón y entrometido, pero al menos fingía preocupación por él.

-¿Estas muy ocupado? -Preguntó Takao tras marcar el número del teléfono.

-No para ti ¿necesitas algo? ¿En donde estas?

Takao se carcajeo.

-Nada en realidad, estoy aburrido acostado en el sillón de mi casa, solo deseaba llamarte para saludar, ¿sabes Broo? Comenzaré a pensar que eres un hermano mayor aprensivo y tendré que llamarle al psiquiatra.

Brooklyn tosió de nerviosismo.

-Takao…no te había contado, pero veo a uno de esos médicos, por favor no hagas bromas al respecto.

-Lo siento -dijo instantáneamente, seguirse disculpando solo agravaría las cosas así que cambio el tema.- He pensado en pedirle a Hitoshi que ya no compre comida hecha, mejor que te pague a ti y me cocines. La comida de los restaurantes sabe bien, pero como la traen en la noche todos los días no me gusta como sabe recalentada, después de estar refrigerada…

Brooklyn se recargó en la pared antes de subir al escenario, con la mirada soñadora. Takao le estaba quitando la sensación de soledad que siempre había tenido, como si fuera su verdadera familia. Le encantaba la idea de tener un hermano pequeño, un ser humano por el cual preocuparse y querer, sin esperar más a cambio que una sonrisa o una llamada que le demostraba que pensaban en él.

- …y le dije que tenía un amigo que rivalizaba con el título de la chica play boy del año. - Takao terminó luego de media hora, en donde había hablado de la comida comprada que odiaba, sus compañeros, su escuela, para terminar contándole que metiéndose en una plática picante de chicas, les dijo que tenía un amigo bailarín- ¿sigues ahí?

Brooklyn se carcajeo.

-Escuchando cada detalle hermanito y se te agradece eso de que me consideres moderno, sexy, accesible para hablar y que me caigo de bueno.

-Ya ves, es que soy así de observador cuando se trata de notar tu realidad.

-Estoy contemplando la idea de hacerme una cirugía, para que cuando tú tengas diez años más, yo siga igual. Entonces podremos casarnos.

Fue el turno de Takao para carcajearse.

-Que tonto eres ¡Eso sería incesto! -Continuó cerró la broma.- Hey Broo. El tiempo corre desde que me hiciste la promesa, vives pared con pared con mi hermano y todavía no has cumplido, ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que creo que no ha tenido… -iba a decir una expresión vulgar pero recordó que Brooklyn lo regañaría- nada de nada. Mira que todos los días le hablo discretamente de ti.

-Takao, querido mío… -tragó saliva, Brooklyn había estado huyendo descaradamente de Hitoshi- él no es…como yo

-Es verdad, Hitoshi es más aburrido que una ostra, se viste como enterrador y un palo tiene más vida que su rostro -dijo contrario a lo esperado por Brooklyn, que se refería a la homosexualidad. El muchacho sonrió al escuchar la risa de Brooklyn-. Pero es humano ¡y tiene dientes y otra cosota para encajártelos en la carne… eh… hay estática creo que se cortara la comunicación!

-¡Takao!

El chico colgó, no contestó el teléfono porque sabía que era la llamada de vuelta para regañarle, se golpeó la frente al recordar que le había llamado a Brooklyn para preguntarle si podía quedarse con él, en el caso de que Hitoshi al final cumpliera su idea de dejar la ciudad, si es que conseguía trabajo de jefe de seguridad en algún otra. No quería cambiar nuevamente de sitio, una vez que había hallado por fin su lugar en el mundo.

_-Será para la otra._

Escuchó que golpeteaban en la ventana, sonrió al encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que, cuando antes ni siquiera se miraban Max y Rei juntos, sonrientes, bajo su balcón estaban agitando las manos para pedirle que bajara, echando aún algunas piedrecillas contra la ventana.

OoOoOoOoO

-Brooklyn querido -la voz aguda de Ming le taladró los oídos.- Acaba de terminar un baile en el que tenías que estar arriba, junto con quince bailarines más ¿Qué crees que haces con tu teléfono pegado al oído?

-Intercambiando una conversación con el que esta al otro lado, ¿no sabías para que se usa el celular? -preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Ming se puso colorada, pateo el piso para darse la vuelta agitando sus coletas de cabello azulado.

-El siguiente número lo haces con el hermoso Yuriy, no se lo arruines -giró a medias el rostro viéndolo de forma despectiva. Brooklyn resopló.

La música comenzó lenta, Yuriy había escogido la pieza, Brooklyn la coreografía. Love Song del grupo The Cure. El pelirrojo fue el primero en salir, sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres, más fue el hecho de la presencia arrolladora, que las luces que lo apuntaban como único ser iluminado, lo que hizo que toda mirada se centrase en él.

Sus movimientos eran agresivos pero sensuales, Brooklyn sonrió suspirando antes de entrar a escena, compensaba la agresividad de Yuriy con pasión. El pelirrojo se hizo tres pasos al lado permitiendo que se colocara a su lado, era momento en que montaban a la vez los pasos idénticos de la coreografía.

Uno…dos… Brooklyn comenzó a sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente…tres, cuatro pasos…comenzó a buscar con la vista, todos les miraban fijamente…cinco, seis, siete y ocho, contó mentalmente pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la idea que entre toda esa gente, había alguien que le miraba más intensamente que nadie. Uno y dos… el supuesto admirador estaría observando cada paso... tres, cuatro, cinco… quizás a su amigo también… seis, siete y ocho otra vez. Comenzó a marearse, su respiración se hacíamos rápida…

OoOoOoOo

-Brooklyn ya despierta.

El reflejo de la tos se hizo presente, se sentó sintiendo chorrear agua.

-¿Qué haces?

El pelirrojo le veía fríamente, con una mano en la cadera, la otra sosteniendo el florero cuya agua le echo encima.

-Despertándote.

-¡Pero que bruto eres Ivanov! -se quejó el rubio.- ¿Estas bien Broo?

-Si, Mystel- sosteniéndose la cabeza miró alrededor, percatándose de que estaban en el vestidor de estrellas. -¿Qué pasó?

-Hiperventilaste y te desmayaste - informó Yuriy, breve como de costumbre.

-Ivanov insistió en que no llamáramos a un médico pero…

-¡No! Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte y… ¡Yuriy no lo jales así!

Tarde para poder ayudarle Brooklyn se puso en pie, Yuriy había tomado de la camiseta a Mystel para sacarlo y cerrar la puerta. Se sacudió las manos como si hubiera sacado la basura de su casa.

-¡No deberías hacerle eso!

-Es un perrito faldero, no se les trata de otra forma.

Brooklyn sabía que se refería a que era el fiel seguidor de órdenes de Ming.

-Eso no te da derecho -se sentó con las manos en la cabeza.- Dioses… gracias por traerme.

-No fui yo. -Se sentó al lado, Brooklyn hizo mueca de fastidio, a menos que le hablaran Yuriy no respondería. Tras hacer las preguntas necesarias, Yuriy informó que Brooklyn se calló a sus pies tirándolo de paso.

Yuriy ni siquiera se esperaba algo así pero por sus buenos reflejos pudo girarse para caer bien bajo el escenario sin lastimarse. Brooklyn sin sentido, quedó sobre él segundos después. Hitoshi había movilizado en segundos a Ming que subió a varios bailarines, haciendo que todo pareciera parte del show para después cargar a Brooklyn hasta ahí, solo se había ido ante la insistencia de Yuriy que acabó por azotarle la puerta en la cara.

-Vaya… creo que me debería de sentir contento porque hice un nuevo e improvisado show.

-O preocuparte porque Kai te reprenderá.

-Rayos… por un momento me había olvidado de ese infeliz.

-Aprovechara para echarse un polvo contigo -Dijo sin vergüenza y serio el de ojos azules, Brooklyn le fulminó con la mirada aunque sabía que era cierto- Antes iré a verlo.

-¿Ya hablas con él?- se sorprendió Brooklyn

-Inevitablemente, trabajo para él.

-Eso ya lo sabía a lo que me refería es que si… ¿porqué todos me dejan hablando solo? -se quejó cuando el pelirrojo se retiró de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOo

Yuriy resopló antes de entrar al departamento de seguridad, no le importaba enfrentarse a las reprimendas mudas de Hitoshi y su apatía, sino que trabajar con ellos resultaba tedioso, al menos recibiría doble pago en adelante.

-Llegas tarde -reclamó Kai secamente.

-¿Te perdiste en el camino de la vida?- Se burló Boris, Yuriy lo censuró con una dura mirada.

-Concéntrense -ordenó Kai, cambiando las innumerables tomas de los varios televisores a una sola imagen enorme de lo que deseaba mostrar- ¿Notas a la mujer de cabello castaño? -preguntó a Yuriy. Ambos estaban fingiendo que no pasaba nada, aunque sus pobres mentes estuvieran por perder el control. Agradecieron a todo dios y santo que conocían la frialdad que podían reflejar ante el mundo aunque no la tuvieran.

-Como siempre que me la muestran, Kai -dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo, sus escrutadores ojos azules le miraron con fijeza.- Es obvio que no cuenta cartas, debe traer un micrófono y se lo tapa con el cabello, ahora que los de seguridad descubrieron donde estaban las cámaras.

Kai quiso sonreír, Yuriy parecía tener buen olfato para detectar ese tipo de cosas, si no lo tenía en el departamento de seguridad era porque tenerlo trabajando como bailarín le servía para mantenerlo controlado, a la vez que le incentivaba a cambiar de vida. Boris era bueno, pero jamás como lo sería Yuriy si se dedicase a esa labor.

-Pienso que Ivanov está preparado para el siguiente paso -informó Hitoshi con voz neutra, aunque por dentro sintió como si sonaran fanfarrias.

Casi desde que regresó de Japón, el que no hablara con Kai no le había quitado la intención práctica de utilizarlo para sus fines de trabajo. Hitoshi había estado dedicando algunas de sus noches y tardes libres a darle entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa personal a Yuriy, cuando hubiera deseado estar con Takao.

Para su fortuna el pelirrojo tenía una idea vaga de qué hacer, solo fue cuestión de limar detalles, además a menos que tuviera alguna duda en muy rara ocasión hablaba, lo que hacía rápidas las cosas. Aún así Hitoshi juzgó soberbiamente que para aprender todo lo que él sabía, a Yuriy le faltarían años completos de disciplina y entrenamiento.

-Hemos estado examinando la zona y aún no hallamos a los acompañantes, no puede ser uno, es notorio el crimen organizado.

-Nosotros también somos criminales -dijo sin vergüenza Kai, a Hitoshi se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.- Trabajan en un casino ilegal y perciben ese dinero, aunque en nómina aparezcan como trabajadores del hotel. También han analizado los videos que he traído de mis otros consorcios, porque se supone que son los mejores. Podemos atraparlos y denunciarlos desde terrenos legales- dijo confiadamente Kai.

-No se supone, somos los mejores y lo haremos -refutó Boris- aplastaremos a esos buenos para nada. Es verdad que aparte de esa zorra no hemos visto a nadie sospechoso, pero tarde o temprano le hallaremos.

- Yuriy, espero que puedas hacer algo para no rebasar nuevamente la marca de mediocridad de este equipo, estas bajo órdenes de Kinomiya desde hoy -salió sin siquiera despedirse.

-Ese imbécil...

-Boris -interrumpió Hitoshi- ve a revisar a discreción las cámaras que ellos aún creen ocultas, yo revisare los informes para explicarle detalles a Ivanov.

Tras protestar salió de la oficina, Hitoshi activo nuevamente las cámaras individuales para cada televisor, tomo un fajo de papeles, miró casualmente su reloj. Anteriormente no le habría preocupado quedarse horas extras, pero el pensar en dejar más tiempo del que ya abandonaba a Takao sin supervisión, remordía en la conciencia.

-Un minuto -prometió a Yuriy que solo eso tardaría, desafortunadamente la puerta del privado de Jones estaba cerrada, tendría que hacer ahí la llamada.-Mientras tanto recopila los documentos de mi escritorio y el de Boris relacionados con el caso…Por favor –añadió, haciendo que las cejas fruncidas de Yuriy se arquearan y sus ojos se abrieran de más por la sorpresa. Luego Hitoshi le sonrió, parecía sinceramente.

-De acuerdo -dijo sin algo claro que replicar, la mente del pelirrojo estaba en blanco.

Mientras esperaba a que contestaran al teléfono, Hitoshi amplió tanto su sonrisa que hasta le dolieron las mejillas por falta de costumbre. No le había costado tanto trabajo pedir las cosas por favor como sugirió Jones, ni sonreír para conseguir algo como sugería Takao. Después de todo pulir su modo de tratar a la gente no era tan mala idea para ser buen jefe.

Probó primero llamar a casa. Takao no contestó, más molesto aún miró el reloj llamándole al celular.

-Hola Hermano -contestó Takao muy alegre- me da gusto que tú…

-¿Sabes que hora es? - espetó Hitoshi cortándole la explicación junto con la alegría, al instante la voz de Takao se volvió agria.

-Mi hermano tacaño no me ha comprado reloj y no he mirado algún otro.

-Escúchame bien mocoso grosero… - dijo Hitoshi con los dientes apretados haciendo que su voz saliera demasiado agresiva.

Yuriy se había sentado en el escritorio de Boris disimulando que revisaba los papeles, por dentro el corazón le latía a mil por hora al imaginar con quien hablaba Hitoshi.

OoOoOo

Continúa…


	19. Chapter 19

A ver... dije que contestaría review en este, me limitare a los que esten desde el capi 17, ¿vale? pero será al final. owoU

19

-Hola Hermano -contestó Takao, muy alegre- me da gusto que te acuerd…

-¿Sabes que hora es? -espetó Hitoshi cortándole la explicación junto con la alegría, al instante la voz de Takao se volvió agria.

-Mi hermano tacaño no me ha comprado reloj, no he mirado algún otro.

-Escúchame bien mocoso grosero…- comenzó Hitoshi con los dientes apretados.

Yuriy se había sentado en el escritorio de Boris, disimulando que revisaba los papeles, por dentro el corazón le latía a mil por hora al imaginar con quien hablaba Hitoshi.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que escucharte? Por cierto, pensé que quedó claro que no soy un niño.

-Takao, pasan de las once de la noche; quince minutos de la hora en que te ordené estar en el departamento ¿con quien demonios estás que no me desobedeces? ¿Estás metiéndote en líos?

-Era un acuerdo no una orden -comenzó Takao, dispuesto a no dejarse interrumpir-. Visité a un amigo luego del colegio, después como de costumbre no salí de la urbanización para que mi hermano no se enfadara, e incluso rechacé una invitación. Mis amigos botaron la fiesta del año para estar conmigo nadando en la piscina -agitó su cabello aún húmedo como si Hitoshi pudiera verlo,- si quieres más detalles tengo los calzoncillos mojados y estoy subiendo las escaleras. –Tomó aire porque había hablado casi sin hacerlo- ¿Esta bien Emperador Kinomiya? Quizá deba molestar en el apartamento al señor Dikenson para que me creas cuando te tome la llamada.

Hitoshi apretó los ojos y los labios, tocándose la frente.

-Lo siento -intentó tranquilizarse- me precipité, no sé porqué me pasa frecuentemente contigo. -Yuriy soltó una risa entre burlona y triste. Hitoshi comenzó a molestarse porque ese tipo parecía entrometerse-. Me ha surgido algo en el trabajo. ¿Te hallaras bien si llego horas luego de lo habitual?

-Para nada, es un bebe que no sabe atenderse -respondió Yuriy, imaginando lo que Takao respondería.

-Aún estoy en pañales y no puedo cuidarme solo. -Ironizó Takao, Hitoshi apretó los dientes ante el coraje de recibir el mismo sarcasmo con distintas palabras y que ese molesto pelirrojo se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

-No me refería a eso Takao -habló lo más cariñoso que creyó poder, pero por su molestia había salido un tono condescendiente, que supieron los tres al instante irritaría más a Takao.

Sin decir más el joven cortó la comunicación.

-Esa conversión fue fatal ¿No se supone que los japoneses suelen intentar lo más posible no discutir frente a los demás, o con la era electrónica todo ha cambiado? –comentó el pelirrojo.

Hitoshi iba a echar la bronca a Yuriy, tuvo que abstenerse cuando otra voz en la habitación le habló.

-¿Tiene un adolescente en casa señor Kinomiya? -preguntó con cierto temor un hombre, que vaciaba el bote de basura en una bolsa. Hitoshi ni siquiera se percató cuando entró. Aunque jamás les tomaba atención, porque no conversaba con nadie, estaba tan desesperado por encontrar algo que le hiciera poder llegar hasta Takao, que desvió de su vista de Yuriy hasta el hombre de la limpieza.

-Mi hermano menor cumplirá pronto diecisiete años, no puedo entablar una conversación donde yo no lo estropee todo.

-No te creas el único al que le suele pasar -sonrió Yuriy de medio lado bajando la vista, Hitoshi imagino al instante que Yuriy tenía contacto con algún adolescente, razón por la que pudo saber que pasaba con Takao durante la llamada.

-¿Tienen adolescentes a su cargo? –Indagó Hitoshi receloso, no le agradaba ventilar sus problemas.- _¿Qué más da? Eso no significa que me haya ablandado._

Yuriy no respondió, el hombre asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Una hija preciosa, pero que al cumplir quince se hizo la novia del demonio.

Por la forma en que lo había dicho el trabajador, a pesar de su seriedad tanto para Hitoshi como para Yuriy fue inevitable soltar una risa.

Hitoshi estuvo hablando un poco más con el hombre, sintiéndose calmado al saber que no era el único con ese tipo de problemas en casa. A media plática en la que no participó, después de ordenar los documentos Yuriy salió a hacer su último número de baile, para tener que regresar luego al departamento de vigilancia. Ese día se había enterado lo suficiente sobre la vida de Takao con Hitoshi para no desear estar más de cinco minutos en el mismo cuarto que el mayor de los Kinomiya.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Sube.

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Había incluso visto el segundero para contar el tiempo faltante para su salida y poder ir a descansar a casa.

-¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?

-¿Qué te parece la idea de enmendar tu error con Takao sin que el se entere?

Yuriy elevó una ceja.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Eres insaciable de mi! –Sonrió arrogante. Kai resopló.

-No estúpido. No quiero sexo. Es importante para él.

-Sobre protector. –Yuriy ladeo los labios en un rictus de sonrisa. Kai se molestó, deteniendo su enfado con una profunda inhalación.- Te escucho.

-Sube primero.

-Habla.

-Señor Ivanov, por favor. –Seguramente Kai regañaría después a James por haberse metido, pero el fiel hombre sabía sobre la interminable necedad de ambos, los había visto desde la adolescencia.- Es por el señorito Kinomiya.- Se inclinó un poco, haciendo un ademán con la mano para invitarlo a entrar nuevamente a la limosina.

-Maldición Kai. ¿Alguna vez volveré a dormir mientras trabaje contigo? –Finalmente subió.

-Al menos hoy no. Escúchame rápidamente, Boris también vendrá pero no quiero que sepa toda la historia.

Ahora si tenía toda su atención.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sergei se metió a la bañera con pereza. Su padre lo había levantado literalmente del cabello. La paliza que le había dado un día antes a ese pesado de Kinomiya no había sido suficiente. Sonrió al verse al espejo, esta vez le iría peor. Si, Sergei se desquitaba con quien estaba a su mano.

Según sabía aquel muchacho nuevo, que se había hecho terreno en el colegio a una velocidad sorprendente, sabía algún tipo de arte marcial. Un asunto que a Sergei le importaba demasiado poco. Al parecer era sólo una típica leyenda urbana que exageraba sobre los miembros nuevos de un colegio. Nunca se había defendido debidamente cuando le golpeaba, hasta que llegaban sus amigos a ayudarle.

Sergei se sobó la espalda, su padre a veces era demasiado rudo. Un obrero mal pagado, que no sabe desquitar su frustración más allá que con los puños sobre su hijo. Una pesada carga que llevar.

Sintió extraño que no le gritara como siempre que se le hacía tarde. Lo apresuraba en realidad para no llegar tarde a la fábrica. Huérfano de madre, el colegio al que había podido acceder gracias a la beca deportiva, había obligado al padre a ver más por el muchacho. No quería problemas con la ley, así que lo llevaba todos los días al colegio, al menos fingiría cumplir con su trabajo de padre. Se sentía ridículo siendo posiblemente el único al que su padre llevaba.

Le había costado mucho trabajo sobresalir entre el alumnado adinerado, que siempre lo veía por encima del hombro. Estaba seguro de que sus propios amigos se burlaban de él a sus espaldas. No dudaba en amenazarlos de vez en cuando, de forma que ni siquiera su dinero podría defenderles. Hacerse de un espacio por medio del miedo y la desesperación que infundía su presencia fue la única solución que encontró, ayudándose de sus cualidades físicas.

Odió por eso a Takao desde el primer momento, por esa facilidad con que lo voltearon a ver, el mundo reconocía su existencia apenas hablaba con su voz estridente, su escandalosa risa. Incluso el pequeño Max había susurrado algo al respecto de los ojos del que no había visto antes, ese precioso niño suyo, que desde el inicio le había tratado bien. Para colmo Takao se había burlado de Sergei. No le tuvo miedo, le insultó y se atrevió a tirarle de un golpe cobarde en la entrepierna. De un día para otro ya era estrella del equipo de soccer, es decir, el único equipo sobre el suyo en cuanto apoyo por parte de profesores y alumnado.

-_Insoportable._

No conforme con ello, al segundo día de su estancia en la escuela, ese mal nacido de Kinomiya había llegado en un flamante automóvil clásico que parecía ser de su muy joven y atractivo padre. Bajó justo cuando el padre de Sergei le hablaba cosas crueles, sobre ser una carga. Cuando cruzó la puerta, ahí estaba Takao, mirándolo con lo que Sergei pensó lastima.

-_¡Buenos días! –Saludó Takao en su puro japonés, con una agradable sonrisa, borrando el primer gesto que notó el alto rubio.- ¿O prefieres el ruso? –Preguntó en el idioma menciona.,- Es para variar el que siempre usamos. –Y la maldita sonrisa agradable seguía. Ahora había hablado en inglés._

_Sergei miró para ambos lados, había demasiada gente y su padre seguramente no estaba lo suficiente lejos para poderle dar una paliza al idiota que de forma engreída se burlaba, demostrándole que poseía fluidez con más de dos idiomas._

_-¿Qué quieres mal nacido?_

_Takao sumergió la cabeza en los hombros, como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte. Sergei se irritó al tomarlo como un gesto de burla._

_-Que feo me hablas. –No había burla en el tono de voz.- Nada más quiero hacer las paces contigo. ¿Qué te parecería si somos amigos?_

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí y no pudriéndote en el infierno?_

_Takao dejó de sonreír, tomando un gesto serio, que pareció el de un adulto. Sergei tragó duro saliva, no sabiendo como reaccionar al respecto, sobre todo a esa mirada escarlata que parecía taladrarle._

_-Me parece que eres a veces realmente un cretino, pero puedo comprender que es para poder controlarlo todo aquí, donde te dejan hacerlo._

_-¿De que demonios hablas, idiota? … Si lo dices por controlar a los imbéciles que siempre van conmigo entonces…_

_-No es forma de llamar a tus amigos. –Reprendió el japonés, sin poder soportarlo, Sergei le tomó de la ropa en el hombro, chocándolo contra la pared. Takao frunció el seño, pero casi no se movió._

_-Yo lo controlo todo._

_-Y no sólo creo que tú seas cretino -continuó como si nada más hubiera pasado,- ya he visto a tu padre. Comprendo que…_

_Sergei sintió la oleada de furia subir, tiñéndole el rostro de rojo._

_-¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo, insecto! –Le tomó el copete, estrellándole la cabeza contra la pared una sola ocasión, manteniéndolo aprisionado. Eso era suficiente otras ocasiones para que más de uno mojara sus pantalones. El chico sonrió con tristeza._

_-No me refiero a lo que tú piensas. No es por molestarte. Escuché cómo te llamó cosas que ninguna persona, ni siquiera tú, merece escuchar de su padre. Yo lo sé._

_Sergei lo soltó como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico. Bajó la cabeza, sus hombros se agitaban._

_-Golpéame. –Pidió Takao. Sergei levantó la mano, Takao siguió sonriendo sin burla cerrando los ojos. Sergei sintió lo contrario._

_El puño de Sergei tembló con fuerza contenida. Lo estrelló. En la pared, justo al lado de la cara de Takao. El rubio rugió de dolor y coraje._

_-Golpéame. –Volvió a pedir seriamente Kinomiya, sus ojos se aguaron. –Goza al menos mi dolor, ódiame. Yo comprendo…_

_-¡Tú no sabes qué es eso! -Gritó Sergei, sosteniendo la ropa del cuello de Takao.- ¿Qué puedes entender que siempre sonríes, con tu maldita vida fácil, tu ropa cara y el padre que traes como sirviente?_

_Takao apretó los labios. Al menos sabía que su eterna imagen de felicidad seguía vigente. ¡Que podía saber Sergei de su fría familia o los antiguos problemas! Además debía estar muy molesto. Hasta donde sabía el rubio apenas si hablaba. _

_-Desperdiciaste esta oportunidad. Has hecho que te miren. –Señaló con la vista tras Sergei, giró un poco la vista, efectivamente había llamado la atención de los alumnos, que empezaban a hacer círculo alrededor.- Si van con el cuento a los profesores se te complicara. _

_Siempre lo tomaba en lugares solitarios, sus preferidos para abusar del alumnado._

_-Te mataré Kinomiya… rogaras a los santos no haberme conocido._

_Takao sonrió de medio lado._

_- Sólo creo en el dios de mi familia._

Sergei golpeó la pared, suspirando para soportar el llanto de la humillación por no poder acabar con ese chico que tenía tanta suerte, y la impotencia de no poder librarse de su padre.

Amarró una toalla a su cintura. Sorbiendo con su gruesa nariz la mucosa que estuvo a punto de pender de ella. No terminó de vestirse, se quedó con la camisa en los antebrazos. ¿Por qué el sonido del televisor no estaba?

-¿Papá? –Con el seño fruncido, asomó la cabeza para ver a la sala del apartamento. Arrojó la playera al piso. Su corazón latió rápidamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Rayos… ¿esa cosa tiene dieciséis? –Dijo el hombre de ojos verdes, estaba en pie descruzándose los brazos con fingida sorpresa. Se veía amenazador.

-Seguramente se esconde bajo la masa de carne que ves.-Ironizó un pelirrojo, que fue el primero en llamarle la atención porque traía puesto un conjunto de piel negra. Un pantalón adherido a sus piernas, además de un apretado chaleco sin nada abajo. Estaba en pie al lado de un sofá, en donde recargaba la mano en el respaldo.

A su vez, el humilde mueble era ocupado por un elegante hombre, vestido con un caro traje sastre, una larga bufanda blanca y una gabardina negra, que llegaba al piso posándose como si fuera una capa. Tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados con el seño fruncido.

-¡Respondan! –Exigió secamente.

-Digamos que mafia rusa, ¿no te jode? –Preguntó Boris a su lado, el de cabello grisáceo elevó las cejas en un gesto de burla, mirando a la vez que el muchacho le sacaba aún unos centímetros.

-¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre? –Se hizo un paso hacia atrás, mirando en el cinturón del de cabellos grises, que tenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos verdosos, una pistola al lado de su celular.

-Lo hemos enterrado vivo en el patio de tu vecina. –Boris agachó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran, mientras expandía una sonrisa casi maligna.

Sergei trastabilló hasta que se encontró con la pared, junto a su gesto compungido con los labios apretados negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es una exageración. –Rompió la profunda voz. Sergei sintió como se le erizaba cada cabello del cuerpo. Comenzó a respirar con rapidez, ante el temor de encontrarse con la mirada amatista. Kai había abierto los ojos, lo miraba sin siquiera parpadear.

El pelirrojo sacó de la bota que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un puñal con una cuchilla larga y muy delgada. La pasó lentamente por su lengua, con una sonrisa siniestra. Sergei tembló, pero no podía quitar la vista de la mirada azulada que le hipnotizaba.

-¿Qué hacemos con el, Kai? –Boris crujió los nudillos.

-Ve afuera con el padre, Yuriy y yo nos encargamos del menor. –Kai sonrió de medio lado. Sergei sintió deseos de gritar.

Posiblemente lo hizo, no lo recordaba.

Parpadeó varias veces, estaba seguro que ese era el techo de su habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cara, al darse cuenta de su posición. Estaba acostado, en su cálida cama.

-Fue un sueño.

-No es un sueño.

Se levantó tan rápido, que la presión sanguínea falló en su trabajo, haciéndolo marearse y caer al suelo otra vez. El cuarto era tan pequeño, que su cara quedó a los pies del de cabello en dos tonalidades. Kai endureció la mirada, elevó una ceja, Yuriy asintió en el lenguaje mudo que ambos entendían. El muchacho intentó levantarse, fue imposibilitado por el pie que se posó en su espalda para regresarlo al suelo.

-¿Y este es el bravucón que molesta a tantos niños? No es más que una gallina. –Yuriy miró con desprecio.

-No me hagan daño. –Pidió con los ojos apretados. Estrujó los dientes al escuchar un resopló que pareció una risa despectiva del pelirrojo.

Kai descruzó la pierna, estaba sentado en la única incómoda silla de la habitación. Deslizó la punta del zapato por la mejilla de Sergei, llegando a la barbilla la metió entre esta y el suelo para elevarle un poco la cara.

-¿Qué tienes para mi, Yuriy?

-Sergei Petrov. Dieciséis años. Salieron de Rusia sin papeleo. Stanley Dikenson les ayudo. Su padre trabaja en una fábrica del viejo, aún empaca tazas; Sergei estuvo un tiempo laborando en ella. Entró al colegio porque Dikenson se apiado y le regaló una beca deportiva. Huérfano desde…

Sergei apretó más los ojos escuchando su biografía como si ese pelirrojo fuese un autómata. ¡Esos hombres sabían cada pormenor de su vida!

-¿Investigaste eso en una mañana? Bien hecho. –Kai quitó de improviso el pie, haciendo que la barbilla de Sergei golpeara en el suelo.

-En realidad sólo me crucé con su padre, mientras Boris le hacía hablar. –Yuriy rió despectivo- ¿Sabes que le ofrecí dinero por desaparecerlo y aceptó?

Kai entrelazó los dedos, posando los codos en las rodillas para descansar su barbilla en las manos.

-Lloras. –Afirmó al ver marcas líquidas bajo el rostro del muchacho.- Ahora entiendo… -Kai cerró los ojos. Se puso en pie para ordenar su retirada.

Abrió apenas los labios para pedir a Yuriy que salieran. Posiblemente tardó demasiado, porque la desesperación del muchacho lo había hecho levantarse. Yuriy no pudo contener la fuerza monstruosa con su simple pie, además que lo habían tomado por sorpresa el movimiento. Se fue hacia atrás, pero no llegó al suelo, el muchacho se encorvó apenas se levantaba, para arremeter contra él con una tacleada del deporte que practicaba.

Yuriy sintió crujir sus costillas cuando quedó atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo del muchacho. Sergei comenzó a asestar puñetazos en los costados, manteniéndolo en la posición. Yuriy apretó los dientes, no se quejó ni una sola vez. Con una sonrisa cínica, empuñó una mano, cubriéndola con la otra, la elevó sobre su cabeza para bajarla con tal fuerza, que al impactarla en la base del cuello del muchacho al mismo tiempo que la rodilla en el estómago, Sergei quedó otra vez sin sentido en el suelo.

-Eres una mierda Yuriy –Rugió Kai.

-¿Qué? –Espetó el pelirrojo casi gritando.- ¡Ahora soy yo! A eso venimos. –Se dejó derrapar por la pared hasta el suelo, sobándose la base de la columna (que había impactado con un mueble) y las costillas. –Debería tener más brazos maldición…

Kai resopló, tomando los tobillos del muchacho para arrastrarlo sólo un poco hasta la cama. Renegó, pero lo pudo levantar para echarlo nuevamente. Cruzó los brazos, mirándolo sin siquiera agachar la cabeza. Yuriy observó con atención, le bastaría observar su rostro para ver cual era su decisión final.

-¿Y me quieres decir entonces porqué no estoy en mi cama, si no es para hacer puré a este niñato mega desarrollado?

-Takao lo comprendió. Hasta este momento lo he hecho yo. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Yuriy elevó una ceja, poniéndose en pie al lado de Kai, para intentar advertir sus palabras. El muchacho era feo, sin duda. Demasiado alto. Demasiado torpe al moverse y según le había dicho el padre muy callado. Si lo pensaba bien había sentido tanta ira contra el padre, mientras le hablaba de Sergei, que no pudo evitar tirarle un par de dientes por ser tan cretino. Boris se encargó de romperle otras partes del cuerpo, agitó la cabeza, el placer con que Boris lo hizo debía hacerlo a un lado para seguir con su meditación.

-Oh… era eso.

Kai asintió. –El infierno de este niño es lo suficiente grande por sí mismo. Para colmo tiene la compasión de alguien como Takao.

Yuriy ladeó la boca con un gesto de frustración.

-No debería ser tan bueno. A su edad uno no debe de comprender estas cosas. –Sonrió de medio lado. Esa empatía que Takao sentía hacia las personas, les había hecho cambiar a ambos en cierta medida.

-Hmn… ahora le deberé algo. –Se le salió a Kai.

Kai odiaba cuando Takao tenía la razón, sobre todo porque ahora no podía hacer trizas a ese muchacho rubio y pagar la deuda que él mismo había creado.

-¿Qué le pediste a cambio de torturar a este pobre diablo?

Y también odiaba que a veces Yuriy lo conociera tanto, cuando no se portaba como idiota egocentrista y paranoico confundiendo sus buenas intenciones.

-Qué fuera mi padrino de anillos en el altar.

Yuriy elevó las cejas. Desde hace años, el pelirrojo era el primer invitado a la boda arreglada.

-¿Julia está en Inglaterra? –preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo. Kai asintió con cara de aburrimiento –Vaya… así que pronto te casaras, después de todo.

-No es el lugar.

Yuriy suspiró asintiendo, ambos mirando a Sergei. -Vamos ya.

Apenas salieron de la habitación, el celular de Kai sonó. Yuriy parpadeó varias veces, escuchando un alegre tono oriental. Apretó los labios, pero no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Fue Takao quien cambió los tonos. –Explicó Kai, aunque tomó aire para no ponerse colorado, falló en su intento. Oprimió el botón del altavoz, pidiendo a Yuriy silencio.

-_"¡Hola viejo!" –Dijo jovial la voz al otro lado. Yuriy apretó la boca al reconocerla. No la había escuchado desde aquel día._

-¿Qué quieres?

-_"Algún día aprenderás a decirme hola. ¿Sabes algo? No dormí bien. En un rato más tengo que ir a la escuela"_

Yuriy cerró la puerta de la casa. Boris se venía dando la vuelta al pasillo, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos, como indicándole a Kai de su presencia, aunque para él era obvio y parecía no importarle.

-¿Y el punto es?

Boris le dio vuelta a la paleta de dulce que comía dentro de su boca. Mirando consecutivamente a Kai y su teléfono parlante.

_-"Que estoy preocupado, no vaya a ser que por contarte el otro día, le vayas a hacer algo al mastodonte abusivo"._

Boris reconoció la voz. Bufó de molestia.

-¿Todo esto fue por la pequeña rata que protege el jefe Kino?

-"_Estas con Boris"_

_-_Y estás en altavoz, bastardo.

-Cállate –ordenó Kai.

-"_También me da gusto saludarte, Bo… ¿Qué tal siguen tus costillas?_

-¡Creí que habías peleado con Jones!

Un largo silencio donde Yuriy se arrepintió del error de haber hablado. Kai entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con reproche.

-"_Hola Yura"_

-¿Yura? Vaya, que confiancitas hacia alguien que no conoce. ¿O sí?

-No es el lugar Boris –repitió Kai intentando avanzar.

-_"Por qué Kai, ¿dónde están?_

-No te incumbe.

_-"¿Le habrás hecho algo a Sergei?"_

-No. –Soltó hastiado Yuriy,- le salió la humanidad de quien sabe donde.

La fresca risa de Takao relajó casi al instante a Yuriy y Kai, a Boris le dieron ganas de romper ese teléfono. Ya le preguntaría a Yuriy de dónde conocía al muchacho.

-"_Aún están cerca de la casa de Sergei?_

-¿Qué quieres?

-_"Pareces CD rayado, Kai. Quiero pedirte un favor"_

Kai se paró en seco, a su lado Yuriy. Boris resopló.

-Yo me largo.

-Mal viaje.

-"_Que te vaya bien"_

_-_Hn… ¿Qué quieres Takao?

-Váyanse juntos a la mierda.

Esperando un poco de tiempo para que Boris se fuera, Takao supo que el silencio siguiente era porque el agresivo ruso se había ido.

-_"Quiero que ayudes un poco a Sergei. Si enviaste a alguien a investigar sobre de él, seguramente sabes cómo es su vida"_

El ruso presente soltó un suspiro. Kai no se había equivocado.

-¿Te crees que soy hada madrina?

-"_No, pero si mi amigo poderoso con mucho dinero" –su risa volvió a sonar en el pasillo, Kai sonrió un poco.- "Anda… te deberé un favor"_

Yuriy extendió los brazos, eran las palabras exactas que le sabía Kai necesitaba escuchar. ¡El sólo quería irse a su casa a dormir! Ahora tendría que regresar a ayudar al que se supone venían a destrozar. Kai lo miró de forma asesina.

-Lo haré a mi manera.

-No Takao, mejor dile cómo.

-"¿_Por qué?"_

_-_Porque tengo mucho más años conociéndolo que tú.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo qué hacer.

Largo silencio. Kai regresó sus pasos al pequeño apartamento.

-"_Voy a confiar en ti amigo, tu madurez y buen juicio no permitirá que lastimes a ese muchacho tan dañado."_

Gruñido de Kai. Sonrisa irónica de parte de Yuriy.

-"_Me voy a dormir un rato más, mi hermano no tardará en llegar. Tengo que ir a la escuela. ¿No podrías hacer que la cierren por hoy?"_

-¿Eso quieres?

-"_No, no… era broma viejo. ¡Tú que te tomas todo literal! Buen día y… Yuriy…"_

-Dime… -se mordió la lengua, la voz le había salido más sedosa de lo que hubiera deseado. Kai lo miró mal.

-_"Me dio mucho gusto saludarte. Desearía que… ¿podamos vernos pronto?"_

Kai negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Eso espero.

Hiwatari colgó.

-¿No vas a decirme algo?

-Abre la puerta.

Yuriy suspiró- Él te admira mucho. Está cegado contigo.

Kai no contestó.

Sacó un ovillo de alambre delgado que desenrolló. Sus días como ladrón en la infancia, le servían en la vida adulta. Tras abrir la puerta, no se molestó en cederle el paso a Kai.

-¿Y cuál es el plan, oh gran líder?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hitoshi llegó casi de puntillas a su casa, estaba avergonzado de haberle gritado a Takao antes que pudiera explicarse. En el poco tiempo el muchacho le había demostrado que era independiente. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano menor, había apagado la luz de la sala para que no entrara en la habitación. A paso lento pero firme se paró al lado de la cama. Takao dormía de costado en ropa interior, tenía una pierna colgando, el rostro con un semblante tan tranquilo e inocente en su joven rostro que por primera vez en quizás…

_-Rayos tiene más de diez años que nada me causaba esto_. - Sonrió para si frotándose el pecho. Tragó saliva agachándose un poco, dudo por un momento pero al final colocó la mano en la cabeza de su hermano. Su cabello era muy suave y abundante, aún continuaba ligeramente húmedo. Lo acarició un breve momento hasta que Takao se removió, Hitoshi retiró la mano.

-Gracias Mamá… -susurró el chico sonriendo, el pecho de Hitoshi se inundó de un molesto sentimiento que le formó un nudo en la garganta. Si Takao sólo identificaba ese gesto con su madre, es que no había recibido ese tipo de afecto después de los cuatro años.

Él era su hermano mayor y lo había abandonado, como todas las personas importantes en su vida. Se vio obligado a tomar un par de pastillas para dormir. Había estropeado su oportunidad de tener una vida cálida y humana con las dos únicas personas que le habían demostrado amor sincero. Se tiró sobre el colchón pero antes de que pudiera cubrirse con la manta se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoO

Continúa.

* * *

Mención especial de un review del capi 16: ¬¬ No me retes Invierno... Sí puedo detenerte para que no los engargoles, ¡si es bien fácil! nada más no se publican los siguientes capítulos y ya owo. Conociendome... ¿Aún piensas que no soy capaz? ¡Oh vamos! XD

Nebula: Me alegra que extrañes el fanfic, eso quiere decir que tienes interés en él. Pues tanto así como que Yuriy sufra... pues te diré que es mi especialidad hacer pasar no sólo al pelirrojo, sino a la mayoría de los personajes XD veremos qué sucederá.

KatjaKitayima: (jo, Katie, que no me acostumbro a tu nick completo XD!) Si Boris es buena onda... cuando quiere XD. Pues digamos que Sergei no es malote, aunque no prometo que sea demasiado bueno después de lo que pasa en este capítulo. Los acercamientos de Brooklyn y Hitoshi vienen con el paso, ten un poco de paciencia y serás recompensada. Jo! que feo que el pobre Takao te caiga mal. No es tan malo el muchachito, solo que es víctima de circunstancias que a veces no elige, pero si elige como sacarlas adelante. A veces se encuentra personas en su camino, y suele cambiarlas a su lado positivo, la diferencia con lo común, esque el "heroe-centro" no sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, risueño y demás, a este le dejan marcas, porque sacrifica parte de su corazón en cada empresa de cambio (que ni siquiera intenta cambiar gente XD solo le sucede). Pero está bien owo no tiene que caerte bien. Tenía todavía la espina que en aquel fic anexo, no se hubiera entendido la combinación entre pasado y presente, pero si fue hasta agradable quiere decir que funcionó XD! .-. los planes que Takao tiene para Hitoshi no son precisamente malignos... JAJAJAJA y Kai el admirador? Nah! ese ya tuvo a Broo, y... de alguna forma sigue teniendo su cuerpo cuando quiere XD! en capis anteriores se ha visto su historia. Sip, el portero owoU Su historia aun no acaba.

Takaita: Pues... precisamente como verse, en este capítulo no será. Pero dicen que la tecnología acorta distancias. A mi me gusta la relación de amistad entre Kai y Takao, me agradan mucho más que como pareja. La rivalidad y la amsitad van muy bien de la mano entre ellos. Oh vamos XD Hitoshi no es la cosa más linda del mundo, pero tampoco es para espantar cuando ríe. o.oU No es queyo sueñe precisamente con Rei... tampoco con Takao. Ellos no son mis personajes favoritos, como te comenté una vez: La historia estaba pensada para alguien con un hermano pequeño, por eso tomé a Hitoshi y Takao XD, sólo que le tomé de sus personalidades de anime y manga lo que pienso más rescatable, lo limé y adapté a mis locuras. Ehhh... ya se me volvió a olvidar de qué era lo que se supone me enojo del msn, que ni me enojó, sino que tuve que irme... oh, ya me acorde XD y no importa. Sé reconocer una broma, y no me insulta en lo mínimo que "insulten" a un personaje que me agrada. Es solo un personaje .-.U

GabZ: Te agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo para hacerlos lo suficiente extensos y analíticos. Me ayudan a darme cuenta para ver si he explicado bien la idea que quiero dar, si les está gustando la manera y a notar cosas que yo misma no me he percatado XD. Tienes razón, Con las pocas pulgas de Hitoshi, no sé ni yo qué haría si se entera de la petición de Takao owoU. Es bueno que me digas que cuido la personalidad de mis personajes, no es intencional, pero me hace saber que sigo la línea para cada uno de forma correcta. Tus alusines pueden ser muy correctos XD pon mucho ojo. Que horror .-. yo no pondría trío con Takao, Yuriy y Boris. De hecho owoU sólo porque estoy un poco chiflada puse la pareja de Yura-Takao, nunca me la imaginé. Jo! es verdad, Takao se está haciendo como Hitoshi en cierta medida. Quien sabe, no es anormal que las personas cambien a veces un poco ante las sorpresas de la vida. Que mala! le dices nenita a Rei... a mi me gusta cómo aparece aquí, lamento que a ti no. No es mi intención ponerlo como nena, sino como un chico precavido, que aún no conoce lo que es la polvora Kinomiya. El inglés es... uno más XD el típico relleno, jajaja. owoU comenzaré a pensar que me espías, efectivamente aparecieron los defensores de Kinomiyita XD! Bueno... por un lado eres lista, por otro, suelo dejar pistas en capítulos anteriores para lo que sucederá en los que vienen. Si...alguna vez me lo dijeron por ahí, cabos que parecen sueltos y terminan amarrados. Te hé hecho caso con los horrores de ortografía (los dos que más tengo y me marcaste). Espero haya rendido fruto XD! Si, si... era el portero XD. También me reí yo solita con mi chiste de la mascota owoU Kai tiene humor un poquitín negro, Takao a veces tarda en captar ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Por cierto, no te imagines la gran cosa el encuentro de Yuriy y Takao XD


	20. Chapter 20

Como de costumbre agradezco los reviews. Como de costumbre, soy floja XD y contestare despues. Mientras tanto traigo actualización.

Repetiré nuevamente, por si a alguien se le olvidó. Esto no es con fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla...

* * *

20

Takao se harto de haber acabado mal con Yuriy y saber que vivía cruzando la calle. Ese día después de la escuela corrió hasta la puerta de Brooklyn, sacándolo de la cama, aún adormilado hizo que le dijera el número de habitación.

El pelirrojo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando Takao se apareció sin más en su puerta, con una enorme sonrisa. Tras dar los buenos días de forma animada, le entregó una canasta con fruta y se metió al apartamento.

-Takao esto es…

-Vaya, que bueno que conoces mi nombre. Un gusto en conocerte.

-¿Qué significa eso? No entiendo a lo que te…

-En verdad lo es –interrumpió- Brooklyn me ha hablado de ti, espero que podamos ser amigos. Yo vivo en el edificio de enfrente, con mi hermano que se llama Hitoshi.

Yuriy sonrió de la madurez demostrada por el muchacho, tomando firmemente la mano que le fue ofrecida para comenzar desde cero. Le miró profundamente con sus ojos azules tranquilos.

No pudo evitarlo. Apretó más la mano, agachando un poco la cabeza para quizá encontrar un pequeño contacto de…

-¿Tú otra vez?

-¡Pero si es el subalterno de mi hermano! –Takao se soltó de Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se puso más pálido de lo que ya era cuando apareció Boris desnudo, sólo cubierto con la sábana enrollada en su cintura, la cual aún traía vendajes.

-Brooklyn me ha hablado de tu novio –Takao le guiño el ojo a Boris.- Por supuesto lo supe luego de que me contó que él y tu chico son buenos amigos. Ya que somos vecinos le he venido a conocer en persona, como sabrás ya habíamos hablado por teléfono.

Con sus irises carmín brillando de celos, disimuló acostumbradamente su tristeza con una sonrisa que engañó a la perfección a Boris. El que siguiera deseando estar con Yuriy, no significaba que buscaría dañarlo en el proceso. Antes renunciaría al deseo de tenerlo como pareja que hacerle daño. Pero Takao no sabe darse por vencido, es por eso que prefiere tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo.

Demostró supuesta sorpresa y vergüenza como un adolescente escandaloso, al fingir caer en cuenta de que interrumpió un momento en pareja. Se disculpó para al final invitarlos a una barbacoa para salir literalmente huyendo. Boris dijo que ni en sueños iría a soportarlo.

Cuando Yuriy amenazó con castigarlo sin sexo, él mismo insistió en ir con el muchacho que detestó desde el primer momento que vio, aunque se vengaría llevando a un amigo suyo. El mismo que sabía Yuriy, era con quien le engañaba.

OoOoOoOo

Mirando el reloj, vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Se regañó. Al llamar a Takao no atendió, seguramente las clases habían acabado y se había salido otra vez.

-Maldito seas Hitoshi…eres un imbécil que lo arruinó todo de nuevo -se reprendió, era su día libre y pensaba pasarlo con Takao.

Tras asearse se dirigió a la cocina, encontró la cafetera puesta inundando con su agradable aroma; una taza limpia boca abajo sobre una servilleta, pan tostado con mantequilla y fruta cortada en trozos muy pequeños, tal como a él le gustaba.

Hasta este momento se dio cuenta que últimamente comía sanamente, todos los días Takao le preparaba el desayuno, dejándoselo servido antes de irse al colegio.

Aunque se prometió estar más tiempo con él no usaba ni uno de sus días libres para su hermanito, terminaba enfrascándose en el trabajo. Todos los días miraba el calendario, ni así se había percatado.

¡Takao llevaba meses a su lado! Haciendo lo posible por olvidar ese sentimiento de zozobra, observó nota pegada en el imán que Takao insistió en comprar para el refrigerador.

_Hermano: Lamento haberte contestado mal ayer, no quiero que estés otra vez molesto conmigo. Me he ido al jardín, no te enfades si no hallas algunos trastos, ya que te despertaste baja conmigo por favor, tenemos una barbacoa._

Sonrió, Takao no lo odiaba a pesar de todo, si se esforzaba seguramente tendría alguna oportunidad.

No podía reparar el pasado, pero con suerte y la buena disposición de su hermano menor, podrían tener un futuro. Takao realmente estaba llenando con sus pequeños grandes detalles los resquicios huecos de su vida. Lo abordaba de forma tan sutil que jamás se percató qué tan prendado estaba ya de él.

Sólo a Takao podría ocurrírsele una barbacoa entre semana. Fue hasta su habitación, buscando entre sus cosas algo que pudiera usar para no ponerse traje.

No hallo más que un descolorido pantalón de mezclilla, que poseía desde hace años y tenía mucho tiempo guardado. Se puso una camisa amarilla sin mangas que dejó desabrochada hasta el vientre; tras tomar las llaves bajó.

Estaba por bordear el muro que era lo último que le separaba físicamente de su hermanito, cuando escuchó varias voces.

- Takao, he oído que estás en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela -dijo una voz que desconocía.- Parece que estás reemplazándome mientras regreso.

-Es muy bueno -esa era la voz del señor Dikenson- como su entrenador lo puedo garantizar, lo que no sé aún es… dime Takao ¿fue idea de tu padre o tu hermano te impulsó?

-Es idea mía, mi sueño es ser jugador profesional. Ni mi padre o mi hermano influyen para que me hagan decidir algo así sobre mi vida.

-¿Tienes madre? -continuó Boris.

-Tuve una, pero ya está muerta.

-Estúpido. -Exclamó la voz de Yuriy hacia Boris, después se escuchó el quejido del de cabellos grisáceos tras un golpe. Se escuchó la risa de Brooklyn.

Hitoshi se recargó en la pared antes de bordearla. _-¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?_

-¿Y tu padre?

-En Egipto, o eso creo.

-¿Por qué estas tú aquí perdido y el por allá?

-Vamos joven Kusnetzov -pidió Dikenson,- no presionemos a nuestro joven amigo con tantas preguntas.

-Está bien. ¿Me darás una galleta de las que trajo el viejo D y te expropiaste si contesto? -bromeó Takao, estirando la mano para tomar del plato que Boris tenía sobre el estómago una galleta.- La verdad no veo relevancia en que se enteren, no soy de los típicos japoneses que ocultan todo para guardar el honor familiar. Encontró otra perdedora para hacerse ilusiones -contestó desvergonzado,- como el abuelo ya esta muy viejo para cuidarme, mi hermano mayor ha tenido que cargar conmigo.

Hitoshi iba a dar el último paso que lo dejara al descubierto, para decirle que eso no era verdad, pero cierta voz le detuvo antes que realizara la acción.

-No creo que haya tenido que _cargar_ contigo. -Esa sin duda era la voz de Brooklyn.- Además explícame jovencito ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de tu padre?- el tono sonaba a regaño.

-Ya te lo había contado, se obsesiona con alguna perdedora bonita, se enamora inútilmente, hasta que lo tratan como basu… -un golpe en la cabeza de Takao, cortesía de Brooklyn, silenció la ofensa- Le hará el corazón pedazos, papá se acordara que tuvo hijos y se arrastrara por un poco de cariño con el menor, hasta que vuelva a enfrascarse en el trabajo o con otra dañada mental. Es lo mismo todo el tiempo, el mal necesario en nuestras vidas.

Dikenson sonrió con tristeza. -Es una forma de pensar muy triste para alguien de tu edad.

-No es una forma de pensar, es una forma de vivir. -Takao destensó su cuello tras decirlo, con sonrisa desfachatada.

Boris tuvo que darle un gran trago a su cerveza para soportar la risa, aunque detestara al muchacho eso fue deliciosamente cínico.

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos, nuevamente Takao tomaba ese rostro que lo hacía lucir muchos años mayor.

Hitoshi apretó los dientes, intentado olvidarse del sentimiento de coraje que suscitaban esas palabras, recordando que no era hacia Takao el enfado sino contra su padre y él mismo; no había ido a escuchar conversaciones ajenas ni a socializar, sólo deseaba no echar a perder el primer acercamiento real con Takao, propiciado por el propio muchacho.

-¡Hermano, me alegro que hayas venido! -gritó Takao poniéndose en pie descolocando a todos por la sorpresa, más por la presencia de Hitoshi que por el pronto cambio de actitud del menor de ambos.

-Mira… están Brooklyn, el señor D y tus compañeros de trabajo.

-Permítame presentarme -dijo la última persona que Hitoshi no conocía.- Soy Garland Von Cetwald, Takao está reemplazándome en el equipo. -El tono prepotente con que lo había dicho hizo rotar a más de uno los ojos. –También soy amigo de Boris.

Extendió la mano. Hitoshi, con el gesto neutro, se limitó a hacer una inclinación. Sabía que no estaba en Japón, pero la costumbre de ese tipo de saludo le excusaría de tocar a ese muchacho apático.

-Por hoy no me es necesaria información adicional -afirmó Hitoshi, con ese tono autoritario tan detestable, Takao resopló tan fuerte que al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Primero me había lastimado un tobillo, pero ahora, como mi padre es amigo el director de la Universidad, estoy apoyándolo en las oficinas administrativas -culminó Garland agitando el flequillo de Takao, algo que odiaba el muchacho.- Después podremos arreglarnos en el equipo.

-Bueno, bueno -llamó la atención Takao- ya que todos nos conocemos y nos llevamos bien, déjame decirte Hitoshi, que el señor Dikenson fue el de la idea de la reunión.

Al viejo le corrió una gran gota de sudor la frente. A pesar de conocerse como una de las personas más avaras, un día antes el hombre estaba comprándolo todo, cuando el muchacho se limitaba a acompañarlo al centro comercial y repletar el carrito de compras.

Persuadió al anciano de que fue muy buena idea suya invitar a conocidos, el muchacho fue tan convincente, que el anciano le creyó que lo olvidó. Nunca halló a alguien que fuera tan testarudo en todo campo.

-Lamento el instante de negatividad -excepto Garland, todos abrieron bien grandes los ojos por las palabras de Hitoshi, más aún cuando humildemente hizo una inclinación que acompañaba la disculpa-. Permítanme comenzar otra vez. Buenas tardes tengan todos.

Tragó saliva, limitándose a sonreír a pesar de que tenía las miradas nerviosas e incrédulas sobre él, a excepción por supuesto de la de Von Cetwald. No le importaba, si fingía un poco llevarse bien con ellos podría pasar algo bueno con Takao.

Sus pensamientos no fueron desmentidos, Takao se portaba estupendamente, lucía más parlanchín de lo que lo hubiera visto, sonreía como nunca.

Por otro lado trataba enormemente de no mirar en la dirección donde se hallaba Brooklyn tan compulsivamente como sus insititos lo obligaban. Deseaba en el fondo decirle lo bien y saludable que se veía con ese entallado pantalón y la camisa que resaltaba sus ojos.

-_¡Qué estupideces estoy pensando!... El aire frío está congelándome el cerebro por no traer suéter._

Hubo algo que le incomodó, Brooklyn y Garland habían ido a una esquina, ambos estaban sentados con el torso inclinado uno al otro, al grado en que sus rostros quedaban muy juntos para poder hablar susurrantes. Brooklyn lucía una pacifica sonrisa agradable mientras el tipo le acariciaba el hombro con el dorso de los dedos. Si iba en la escuela de Takao seguramente tendría una edad muy cercana. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan mayor?

Hitoshi dibujó una diminuta sonrisa, Takao se sentó entre Brooklyn y Garland, tras lograr espacio entre ellos y entregarles un plato de barbacoa.

Invadió a Yuriy y Boris, miró lo relajado y contento que lucía Ivanov con su hermanito cerca, de hecho parecía que el pelirrojo sonreía afectuosamente, algo que jamás había visto. Hitoshi entrecerró los ojos mirando la forma en como Boris casi escupía comentarios mordaces a Takao, no quería entrometerse y molestar a su hermano. No iba a arruinar el día. Ya arreglaría cuentas luego con Kusnetzov.

Dikenson rompió la atención unidireccional contando historias del pasado, que Takao interrumpía haciendo reír a la gran mayoría. Sin duda su presencia relajaba mucho a los adultos y el mayor Kinomiya se sorprendía de la forma tan sencilla que se conducía entre ellos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el propio Hitoshi estaba comentando sus propias aventuras, cuando acompañaba a su padre en las excavaciones durante las vacaciones.

Que había estudiado una carrera de educación física, en vez de arqueología como pensó siempre el menor de los japoneses, aunque le llamaba más la atención el espionaje y la vigilancia, pero en su juventud no tenía completamente decidido a qué dedicarse.

Fue ahí cuando el propio Takao se enteró que Hitoshi estudió incluso el magisterio y mintió en su solicitud de empleo para el hotel, al final se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él deseaba y se dedicó a otra cosa.

-Vaya… tu y Broo tienen más en común de lo que pensé.

Brooklyn se carcajeó nerviosamente tapándole la boca. No debía saber que tenía una carrera universitaria a la que no se dedicaba.

-¡Ay los chicos de hoy en día no saben lo que dicen! –Brooklyn apretó y agitó la cabeza de Takao entre sus manos-. Por cierto, ¿ya probaste las galletas del señor Dikenson, Hitoshi?

Comprendiendo Stanley, ofreció una al confundido Hitoshi que no se enteró a qué se refería Takao, el sabor le dio la sensación de dar un salto al pasado. Hitoshi se enteró del fallecimiento del único hijo de Dikenson, la razón de que viese a Brooklyn como tal. La forma tan abierta de pensar del hombre y su actitud bondadosa y relajada ante la vida. Yuriy habló escuetamente sobre su tienda y el deseo por expandirla. Takao hablaba animadamente del que parecía ser el único amado por todos: el fútbol.

Boris y Garland hablaron de su club, Takao estaba más que animado con la idea de pertenecer a un club y poder compartir con gente que adorara tanto ese deporte como él. Hitoshi añadió lo suficiente a la charla, como para que Takao no se avergonzara de su ignorancia de las novedades deportivas, haciendo gracia a Boris, que no estaba enterado de que su jefe pudiese tener idea de los equipos de fútbol más importantes en Inglaterra o algo relacionado al deporte.

-Dime Hitoshi ¿No te interesaría ser el entrenador del equipo de Takao?

Garland se atragantó con la galleta ante la pregunta de Dikenson, los ojos de Takao se iluminaron.

-Seria genial –susurró el menor, sólo Brooklyn por cercanía pudo escucharlo.

Hitoshi frunció el entrecejo.

-No sería un buen profesor, no tengo el carácter para ello, pero agradezco la oferta.

-Tienes la preparación, solamente haría falta que te habituaras. Tienes un excelente elemento aquí a tu lado para practicar.

-No creo que sea buena idea –comentó Takao, para apoyar la decisión de su hermano.

Hitoshi resopló, nuevamente el tono de hosquedad había aparecido en el menor, no es que deseara molestarlo. En su juventud se había dado cuenta que en realidad amaba su carrera, pero no era redituable económicamente al grado que deseaba, así que pensó en dedicarse a aquello que también le gustaba, pero que le permitiera verdadero éxito.

-Me lo pensaré, pero no prometería estar activo todo el tiempo. Tengo actualmente un trabajo.

Tarde o temprano sería jefe de seguridad en algún buen lugar, se casaría con el estereotipo de mujer en su mente, tendría dos hijos y no cambiaría en lo mínimo el plan que ya se había trazado.

Los ojos de Takao tenían un brillo especial. Hitoshi sonrió, regresando la que le estaba brindando tan calidamente su hermano.

-Sé que podremos reacomodar los días de entrenamiento que incluyan al entrenador Kinomiya.

-¡Eso sería genial!... ¡Hasta podría meterse gente del exterior!

-Takao…

-Piénselo señor Dikenson, podría cobrarlo como actividad deportiva impartida por el Colegio, a las personas del exterior. – dijo Takao, ignorando olímpicamente el llamado de su hermano.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Kai. –Soltó Yuriy con cansancio.

-¿Con Hiwatari? -Hitoshi elevó las cejas, mirando los rostros que hablaban como si fuera un partido de ping pong, otra vez lo ignoraron. Takao sonrió.

-¡Exacto Yuriy! Él es un buen ejemplo.

-Me acuerdo que Kai decía "Donde hay una empresa valiente, se tomó a alguien con éxito" –apoyó Brooklyn la causa de Takao.

-No estúpido, es "Donde hay una empresa con éxito, alguien tomó una decisión valiente" -corrigió Yuriy.

Dikenson se acarició los bigotes ocultando su risa, no fuera a ser que ofendiera a Brooklyn y su puchero. Cualquier cosa que le generase dinero era buena idea, pero meter personas del exterior a la escuela para un nuevo entrenador…

-Estaría dispuesto a negociar al respecto, señor Dikenson, siempre que no se interponga en mi trabajo del hotel.

-Cerremos el trato entonces.

Fue como si sonaran campanas para Hitoshi ¡Por fin alguien lo escuchó! Hitoshi apretó la mano ofrecida para cerrar el acuerdo.

-Hablaremos del contrato después. –Mencionó Dikenson.

-¿Qué tipo de personas podrían entrar?... ¿Tal vez alguien como yo, aunque no tenga nada de experiencia?

Hitoshi dio un pequeño respingo. ¿Brooklyn estaba interesado en tomar clases con él?

-Estoy seguro que el entrenador Kinomiya, siendo tan estricto, hará un buen trabajo contigo.- Garland volvió a acariciarle con el dorso de los dedos. Hitoshi elevó una ceja.

-Eso me parece estupendo Brooklyn. ¡Desde ahora eres el primer integrante de nuestra nueva clase! –Mencionó el anciano.

-Te parece bien, ¿entrenador? –Preguntó el de cabellera anaranjada, con cierta duda en la voz.

Hitoshi asintió tan serio como siempre, apartando la vista de él. Brooklyn bajó la cabeza.

-Me hace falta ejercitarme un poco más –señaló Yuriy.

-¡Pero si eres bailarín! No te hace falta asistir a clases de fútbol. A ti ni siquiera te gusta lo suficiente- refutó Boris.

-Idiota –soltó con aire indignado,-afirmé, no pedí permiso.

Hitoshi resopló. De no ser porque ya había dado su palabra, hubiera dado una rotunda negativa en ese instante. Iban a ser días asquerosos.

-¿Han visto el automóvil de mi hermano?- Takao Interrumpió la tensión.- Podrán morir tranquilos luego de estar cerca.

Bien, quizá por un corto periodo, mientras lograba sus más altos objetivos, las cosas serían pesadas, mas incluir a Takao en los planes futuros de su vida no parecía tan malo.

-Lo he visto hace un rato, me parece fantástico –reafirmó Garland.

-Gracias -se limitó a decir Hitoshi. Takao se había sentado en el piso a sus pies, mirándole con sus enormes ojos rojizos encendidos y agradecidos. Hitoshi le sonrió afectuosamente, decidido a ganárselo con el comentario siguiente- con gusto te lo mostrare por dentro.

-¡Genial! Eres afortunado Garland, mi hermano rara vez muestra o sube a alguien a su coche.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad en ver los instrumentos de tortura que guarda-incluso la voz de Boris sonaba agradable, todos se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios molestos.

-Creo que otro tipo de verdugo se acerca, o me drogaron y alucino –dijo Yuriy.

Brooklyn lucía un tic bailándole en el ojo. –Entonces fumamos de lo mismo, Yura.

Sin excepción todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el muro que permitía el acceso al jardín.

-¡Que demonios! – Boris.

-¿Nombró alguien al diablo? –Yuriy.

-Como sea ya apareció –Brooklyn.

-Vaya… que sorpresa –Hitoshi.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi joven vecino –Stanley.

-¡Bienvenido viejo! –Takao.

_-Esto es un maldito aquelarre ¡Quien vería a un Hiwatari entre estos triviales! –_pensó sin encontrar razón coherente para estar ahí, echándose sobre el hombro el saco. El recién llegado suspiró profundamente.

Garland no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Anda Kai, siéntate con nosotros. –Takao tomó el brazo de Kai, entre asustados y sorprendidos, miraron cómo se dejo casi arrastrar hasta una de las sillas, aunque a regañadientes.

Hitoshi estaba más que sorprendido, Takao hablaba a Kai sin miedo ni respeto. No solamente como trabajador, todo aquel que conocía a Kai, incluso Yuriy y Boris se moderaban. Dikenson, siendo su socio, en los forzados encuentros no hablaba de algo ajeno a negocios con él y hasta donde sabía sabía, a menos que un festejo fuera esencial para cerrar un negocio, Kai no asistía.

De no ser porque estaban sentados se hubieran ido de espaldas, al ver como el más joven de todos le hacía bromas pesadas que Kai no sólo soportaba, sino que su única venganza era ignorarlo un rato, en vez de recriminarle o a veces le miraba con rencor que pasaba en breve. Peor aún, parecía que Takao se había quitado unos años de encima a propósito, comportándose como un jovencito más torpe de lo común. Pero solamente con él. De hecho parecía que de cierta forma la mayoría había desaparecido, las atenciones y pláticas del muchacho eran para Hiwatari, y lo único que se escuchaba.

Hitoshi sintió irremediablemente el pinchazo de los celos. Brooklyn y Yuriy debieron confesarse que el piquete que sentía Hitoshi, aunque en menor grado, los estaba emponzoñando también, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Takao lucía muy contento.

-¿Has acabado o tendré que soportar mucho tiempo tus exageradas atenciones inútiles? –dijo áspero Kai.

Brooklyn tuvo que apretar los labios para no reclamarle. Hitoshi hizo crujir sus mandíbulas al tragarse el coraje.

En vez de molestarse Takao expandió la sonrisa.

-Vaya viejo, cada día eres más malo y amargado. Tú no dejas que un niño se divierta con su juguete nuevo, estos que están aquí pasaron de moda a los cinco minutos antes de que llegaras. ¿Qué no ves que eres la sensación del momento? ¡Tengo que presumir y consentirte a la vez! No es cosa fácil, podrías ayudarme un poco dejándote.

Kai bufó, le había entendido a pesar de que habló muy rápido, pero lo mareaba tanta palabra dicha casi sin tomar aire o pausas entre ellas. Ahora Takao estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda en un costado de la silla donde Kai estaba. En Kai, los reclamos por los comentarios torpes era un sonido de la garganta parecido a un gruñido de advertencia. Algo aún más espeluznante. Hablaba, aunque poco, ¡Kai conversaba!

El ambiente se destensó al paso de las horas, los hombres charlaban de todo lo relacionado a asuntos comunes de reuniones, como política, religión, deportes, temas en los que grata aunque mordaz y breve, Kai resultó ser hondamente culto.

Al final, todos fueron a ver el hermoso automóvil de Hitoshi. Sintió sincero afecto por todos los adultos presentes, cuando apoyaron unánimemente su decisión de que un chico de la edad de Takao, no debía conducir una belleza como aquella. Tras el episodio todos se despidieron.

Hitoshi y Takao terminaron agotados en su apartamento, casi amanecía.

-Hitoshi…-El nombrado apartó la vista de los papeles entre sus manos, Takao se asomó desde atrás del sofá donde el mayor estaba sentado, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo y después su rostro-. Gracias por todo… -le sonrió dulcemente el muchacho.

Tres palabras que lo dejaron sin habla, porque había comprendido que había sido un te quiero, oculto por el típico orgullo del jovencito. Viendo todavía largo rato la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Takao, que tras decirlo se había retirado a dormir, se atrevió a susurrarlo.

-También yo…

OoOoOoOo

Takao se recostó con la mirada acuosa, apretó fuerte la manta entre sus manos.

-_No me importa que no me quiera… pero al menos que me permita quererlo _-pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos,- _que me permita ayudarlo a que sea feliz…no quiero que vuelva a estar solo y amargado, por favor dios… haré lo que sea…te prometo que te daré mi vida a cambio de eso…lo que sea…_

A pesar de que al principio planeo todo para no abandonar él mismo esa vida, que le permitió saber que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, el pensamiento egoísta se borró para siempre, cuando el rostro de Hitoshi soltó la primera sonrisa sincera ese día.

Su hermano estaba acompañado, había posibilidad de que encontrara amigos, los mismos que se habían juntado ese día. Al menos Hitoshi no estaría solo.

-Lo que sea…- susurro quedándose dormido.

* * *

Continúa. ¿qué es lo que sea? owo eso me temo que habremos de verlo al final de la historia.


	21. Chapter 21

Les agradezco que me sigan hasta aquí nn vamos progersando XD!!, gracias por los reviews, los tomo en cuenta y posiblemente los conteste despuesito XP.

¡Saludos! y continúo.

* * *

21

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Gracias Rei, pero no, iré con un amigo al hospital

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Ni lo digas en broma. Vamos a visitar a alguien a quien conoce, mi amigo es un hombre muy bueno que se preocupa por los demás, algún día conocerás a Brooklyn.

Rei asintió bajando la vista. Siempre que hablaba de aquel hombre lucía muy ilusionado.

-Nos veremos después ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Takao! -el muchacho paró la marcha que había emprendido- eh… me preguntaba si te gustaría comer mañana conmigo.

-¡Que tonterías dices Rei! Claro que si –ante las palabras del de ojos rojizos, la sonrisa de Rei se expandió,- todos los días almorzamos juntos.

-Tonto… tú nunca entiendes nada –la sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la boca del chino, al ver como Takao se alejaba.

Takao subió al autobús, mirando el reloj de pulsera que recientemente le había obsequiado su hermano. Su pie no dejaba de moverse nervioso, si no llegaba a tiempo Brooklyn lo dejaría.

-Espérame -le gritó cuando estaba subiendo al automóvil, el perro gris ladraba escandaloso, rascando el vidrio cerrado con las patas, lo que hizo girar la cara a Brooklyn.

-Por poco y te dejo -se delató abriéndole la puerta.

Kyo se arrojó al muchacho, como si deseara desgastarlo a lengüetazos. Takao había insistido en acompañarlo en su día de voluntario en terapia con mascotas. Ambos platicaban sobre el suceso del día anterior.

-Esperaba al estirado Hitoshi de siempre y no al dios del amor vestido únicamente con el entalladísimo pantalón, y puesto a disposición de ser agradable con simples mortales -confesó Brooklyn para la diversión de Takao- tu hermano esta buenísimo.

-No me hagas imaginármelo por favor ¡es algo asqueroso para mi! aunque entre nosotros, si yo fuera más pervertido, no me importaría cometer incesto.

-Eres de lo peor.

-¿Soy?

-Bien, somos.

-No se te olvide que hoy cenaremos en el apartamento de mi hermano. Al fin Kai les dio el día libre.

-Está bien anotado en mi agenda –señaló su cabez,- sigo sin saber como conseguiste que ese avaro nos diera un día, además de los reglamentarios no cede.

-Ya vez, yo y mi tráfico de influencias. –Se carcajeó más por las cosquillas que el perro le provocaba, que por su comentario.

Brooklyn agradecía la forma en que Takao entraba en su vida para alegrarla, sobre todo que estuviera acompañándolo en ese momento. Siempre que iba al hospital regresaba deshecho al ver a las personas enfermas.

El niño que habían visitado sería dado de alta ese día, a eso se debía la premura de llegar. Apenas atravesaron la puerta, Kyo, el perro gris al que Brooklyn insistía en llamar Boris, se subió a la cama moviendo la cola.

Takao y el chico cuatro años menor que él, chocaron de carácter al instante, de no ser porque Brooklyn regañó a Takao, recordándole que chico estaba enfermo, seguramente hubieran peleado.

Tras un rato de observarlos detenidamente y platicar con el niño, Takao y Brooklyn se quedaron callados viendo al animal que lamía la cara del más pequeño.

-Eso es amor a primera vista -susurró Brooklyn, Takao le miró- Jhonny siempre se pone muy contento a su hosca manera, cuando traigo a mis animales, pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tu sabes bien que Bo…Kyo, no se lleva muy bien mas que con ciertas personas.

Kyo estaba acurrucado con el hocico en el muslo del niño. Jhonny McGregor solía ser huraño y hasta grosero, era su forma de ser, fuerte para reaccionar ante su enfermedad.

-La leucemia es una especie de cáncer en la sangre ¿verdad? -preguntó susurrante Takao, que se había preocupado de saber qué significaba lo que Brooklyn informó tenía el niño que visitarían, el hombre asintió.

- Broo, quiero que me digas con sinceridad una cosa -la forma seria en que Takao hablaba hizo que el nombrado le diera toda su atención- ¿Aún está en pie el que Kyo es mío aunque viva contigo?

Brooklyn asintió viendo la determinación en esas pupilas escarlata. El perro simbolizó alguna vez la promesa de su padre de una vida estable, juntos. Luego simbolizó la felicidad de no sentirse tan solo, aunque hubiera sido abandonado con el abuelo por incontable ocasión; después la posibilidad de que un amigo al que admiraba y quería, dejara de estar en soledad, por eso se lo regalo a Kai. Ahora era una unión con otra persona, Brooklyn lo quería casi tanto como Takao, más aún después de saber de las razones del afecto que el muchacho le tenía al animal.

_-Por eso mismo debe comprender y sabrá que me dolerá más que a él._

Los ojos de Takao se pusieron acuosos, tras un largo suspiro recompuso una hermosa sonrisa, se limpio en el pantalón el sudor de las manos para ir con la madre de Jhonny, que leía una revista en una esquina de la habitación para darles espacio a la visita.

-¿Señora McGregor? –Takao obtuvo su atención.- Yo me preguntaba… ¿tiene usted espacio para un perro? -preguntó con voz segura y una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojos de Jhonny se iluminaron incrédulo, el chico al que había insultado y humillado le estaba haciendo un invaluable ofrecimiento. Brooklyn se puso pálido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola -dijo al recién llegado-. Llegas muy tarde. -Takao unió las manos sobre la mesa con el rostro serio y la mirada fija.

-Lo lamento -respondió sorprendido Hitoshi, terminando de cerrar la puerta, se sintió ridículo estando en el papel de adolescente regañado.- Como tenías entrenamiento pensé que no estarías a estas horas en casa.

-Acabó rápido, pero está bien, sobre todo si me explicas porque te tardaste de todas formas.

Hitoshi elevo las cejas pero decidió decir una mentira piadosa, de que hubo un incidente de autos en el camino y no la verdad de que quedó de ver con una de sus antiguas conocidas, para desfogarse de la imagen de Brooklyn del día anterior. Después de dejar las llaves y tomar una cerveza se sentó frente a Takao.

-¿Usaste condón?

Hitoshi se atragantó con la cerveza que había llegado a su boca.

-¡Como me preguntas eso!

Takao elevo los hombros restándole importancia.

-Tú me lo preguntaste una vez aunque yo ya sé que debo usarlos. Como sea me alegro por ti, ya te estabas tardando en tener algo que ver con algún ser humano, el sexo es algo natural que no puedes dejar escapar en tu vida siempre y cuando te protejas -aconsejó- de todas formas deberías ir a cambiarte, Brooklyn está por venir a cenar con nosotros -dijo fríamente.

Hitoshi no sabía si gritarle o hablar seriamente con él, porque de pronto su hermanito rezongón y escandaloso, era cambiado por ese tipo que parecía un adulto incluso en su forma de dirigirse. Su cerebro captó algo que llamó todavía más su atención.

-¿Masefield vendrá aquí?

-Si. Le he invitado a cenar porque está algo triste. -Se encaminó a la cocina para tomar asiento.

Hitoshi miró bien a su alrededor, Takao había limpiado pulcramente el apartamento, en el comedor la mesa estaba puesta al estilo inglés. Incluso los cubiertos estaban en el orden apropiado, en el centro había un candelabro con velas que ni siquiera sabía que poseyera.

-¿Y ese candil?

-Lo saqué de la tienda de Yuriy, me lo regaló a cambio de que le ayude a acomodar su bodega porque no tenía efectivo para darme.

Hitoshi lo observó detenidamente, la reliquia no se costeaba un día de trabajo de un ayudante general ¡sino del salario de meses!

-Lo regresaré mañana -afirmó Takao, adivinándole el pensamiento- sigues con la misma ropa, deberías ponerte algo como lo de ayer, nada de corbatas que digan poco sobre relajación.

-¿Desde cuando las corbatas hablan? -bromeó Hitoshi, Takao no sonrió-Bueno, ¿que es lo que sí dice una corbata?

-Dice: ¿Cómo quieres que te entierre?

-Oh… ¿y cómo dice un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y los botones abiertos en una camisa? -preguntó notando que Takao se estaba suavizando.

-Dice: ¿Cómo quieres que te la entierre?

-¡Takao!

-Mejor ve a cambiarte antes de que me empotres en la pared con algún golpe -definitivamente la sonrisa de Takao le gustaba más.

Hitoshi se había asustado mucho del adulto que por un momento había poseído el cuerpo de su hermanito. De mala gana se puso un pantalón de mezclilla que recientemente había comprado, incentivado por su hermano, se quitó el saco y la corbata dejándose la misma camisa azul cielo pero abriéndola hasta el pecho.

-Deja eso -ordenó a Takao que no hizo caso y siguió tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa con desesperación.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? Debería estar aquí hace veinte minutos -Hitoshi le detuvo la mano -iré a ver que pasa-. El mayor le sostuvo la mano más fuerte, estaba molesto con Brooklyn por haber hastiado de esa forma a su hermanito.

-Tú calienta la cena de nuevo, yo iré por Masefield.

-Brooklyn, ese es su nombre Hitoshi, no estamos en tu trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hitoshi tocó duramente la puerta contigua, uno de los perros ladró, Hitoshi esperaba un ladrido más ensordecedor, pero Boris no hizo acto de presencia.

-Sé que estas ahí, abre ya.

La carencia de respuesta lo hartó, tardó alrededor de cincuenta segundos en forzar nuevamente la cerradura con una tarjeta y un trocito de cable metálico de su llavero, para entrar silenciosamente.

El orden era absoluto, los perros callados movían la cola al reconocer a Hitoshi. Todo estaba en penumbra, la cocina y la sala estaban deshabitadas de humanos, fue hasta la habitación donde también estaba apagada la luz y las cortinas abajo.

-¿Masefield?

-No… ¡ahora no vengas exactamente tú! Vete… vete.

La voz sonaba baja, el perro que estaba sobre la cama bajó para gemir a los pies de Hitoshi. Nada de eso era normal, Brooklyn debía estarle gritando a viva voz por entrar sin permiso o sonriéndole a sus mascotas.

-¿Hay algo mal? -Preguntó con su voz autoritaria cuando encendió la luz.

-No. -Dijo Brooklyn con la voz ahogada al girarse boca abajo, comenzó a sollozar. Hitoshi metió nervioso las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, sin saber cómo actuar, sólo sabía que se sentía muy mal de verlo así.

Brooklyn ladeó el rostro cuando sintió el peso extra sobre la cama, debido a las lágrimas miro borrosa la imagen de Hitoshi sentado a su lado. Sin pensar en lo que hacía Hitoshi se inclinó, limpiando con los labios la lágrima que estaba recorriéndole la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Ha muerto alguien?

-No… -Brooklyn parpadeó varias veces regresando a la realidad- ¿Qué haces aquí Hitoshi? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Ehh… La puerta la dejaste abierta y Takao…

-¡Oh es verdad! -se incorporó tan rápidamente que no midió la distancia.

-¡Rayos!… mi cabeza -se quejó Hitoshi sobando la parte afectada.

-¡La tienes tan dura! -se quejó Brooklyn derrapándose de la cama, mientras acariciaba su frente- Dame diez minutos y estoy listo -tras despejarse se metió al baño para lavarse la cara.

Hitoshi se sentó en la sala, mirándola bien la casa de Brooklyn le demostró por segunda vez que lo había juzgado mal -_sólo en ese aspecto_- se repetía. Demostraba ser muy ordenado, además olía bien. Regresó al dormitorio para ver si Brooklyn estaba listo o había entrado nuevamente en su depresión, lucía tranquilo y tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla que se le entallaba al cuerpo.

-_Es atractivo….mucho_ -Brooklyn estaba de espaldas -_sus piernas son lo suficiente largas para que incluso pudiera ponerlas en los hombros de un hombre y… ¡demonios! _-se giró para ir a la puerta otra vez- _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Él es un hombre! _-su corazón latió aún más rápido cuando vio la sonrisa triste de Brooklyn, que se dirigía a la salida con él- _¿Qué tiene este tipo, que es capaz de provocarme pensamientos tan estúpidos e irresponsables?_

OoOoOoOoO

Apenas vio Brooklyn a Takao, se le cortó la voz en el saludo, Takao bajó la vista con la mirada acuosa.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡Ay no! -Renegó Hitoshi. Brooklyn se había puesto a sollozar al borde del llanto.

-Lo siento -dijo Brooklyn para ir a abrazar a Takao. ¡Soy tan egoísta! Perdóname por favor de todo.

Cuando Takao se calmó en brazos de Brooklyn, la paciencia de Hitoshi se acabo.

-¿Me explicas por favor? -Preguntó serio al de ojos verdes, pensando en que le había hecho algún tipo de daño a su hermanito. Brooklyn se limpió el rastro de lágrimas.

-Es que… -miró a Takao que asintió. Sin mencionar el nombre de Kai, se dio la explicación del origen del perro y la forma en cómo llegó a manos de aquel niño con cáncer. Hitoshi estaba sorprendido, jamás se imagino a Brooklyn como una persona altruista que hiciera algo honesto y bueno sin obtener beneficios, no podía imaginar que adoptaba a los animales callejeros para cuidarlos y darles una sonrisa a personas enfermas.

-Le dio al perro porque se veían muy felices juntos y yo… -bajo la cabeza avergonzado,- cuando salimos del hospital le reclame que no me consultara y le dije a tu hermano palabras crueles.

-Esta bien Broo, no estoy triste por eso, debí preguntarte antes, me entro sentimiento de debilidad por el perro, pero es suficiente –suspiró sonriendo otra vez,- te tengo a ti aún como amigo… porque aún lo eres ¿verdad? -Takao se mordió el labio.

Brooklyn le acaricio el hombro, asintiendo innumerables veces de una forma tan fraternal, que Hitoshi no supo si sentir celos de la relación de hermandad que ellos llevaban, o agradecerle el afecto que le prodigaba a su hermano. Aunque debía aceptar que no comprendía la empatía por el llanto de Brooklyn, él odiaba que los hombres lloraran.

-Creo que mejor me iré a casa –dijo tristemente Brooklyn, a punto de llorar otra vez al levantarse.

-¡No! -dijeron los otros dos a la vez, no se veía nada bien.

-Cena con nosotros -pidió Takao, Brooklyn asintió, después de cinco minutos de silencio el timbre sonó -es la cena- dijo contento el menor.

-¡Ajá! -rezongó Hitoshi de una forma tan común, que sorprendió a los otros dos por la carencia de frialdad-Por eso no olía a comida, eres un tramposo.

Brooklyn casi se calló de la silla de la risa tonta que le entró.

-Lo que sea hermano… ¿me das dinero? Espero que les guste la comida china, porque la que preparé se me quemó.

Ambos movieron la cabeza negativamente viéndolo salir de la cocina.

-¡Dios, es tan buen chico!

Hitoshi por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con él

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Creo que por primera vez tengo de todo, hasta leche y jugos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola -sonrió Takao al abrir.

-¿He llegado a tiempo? -Preguntó Rei dejando en las manos de Takao el encargo.

-No pudiste llegar en mejor momento, gracias por avisarme del restaurante de tus padres, espero no haberte hecho perder demasiado tiempo, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-No hay porque, además para algo útil deben servir los mensajes del celular -se negó a recibir dinero. -Déjalo así. Cortesía de la casa -le guiñó el ojo.

-Pero entonces cuando yo te vaya a dar algo, no te atrevas a negarte.

El aludido asintió divertido de la supuesta advertencia.

-Puedo asegurarte que cualquier cosa por donde me la des, será bien recibida. Me retiro ya.

Takao no entendió del todo, no le dio tiempo de meditarlo, cerró fuerte los ojos porque no alcanzaría a advertir a Rei, quien al girarse chocaría de frente con Max.

-Hola Rei. –Max se sobó la frente.

-Maxie ¡hola!- saludó de buena gana, aguantándose no sobarse donde punzaba.

-Disculpen los dejo solos unos minutos. Max, salgo pronto.

Les cerró la puerta, ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándola, para luego verse entre ellos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Entrega de comida, no soy repartidor pero por Takao puedo hacer excepción. ¿Y a ti? –preguntó sin detener su paso al ascensor.

-Saldré con él. -Sonrió Max, Rei elevó las cejas con el pinchazo de celos-. No te le acerques Rei, al menos no en otro plan que no sea el de amigo. Puede irte muy mal.

El de cabellos negros giró sobre sus pasos

-No me amenaces, además debo advertirte, Takao no es…como tú. -una idea le vino a la cabeza- ¡ahora entiendo todo! Por eso siempre eres el perrito del equipo de americano tras Sergei, ¡Eres homosexual!

-También tú, te he visto besarte con Lee tras el edificio de las duchas -dijo Max con tranquilidad, el corazón de Rei palpitó demasiado rápido, lo había ocultado bien todo ese tiempo-. No diré nada si tu te quedas al margen, tienes muy buena reputación en la escuela, aunque seas el capitán de tu equipo si yo abro la boca estás frito -sonrió Max.

-Ya veremos Max, ya veremos. Seguramente necesitas lentes, yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguno de mis mejores amigos. Si fuera el caso mi astucia y fidelidad mataría con facilidad tu linda carita pecosa.

-Vaya, gracias por mencionar mi lindo rostro, no pensé que te gustaran rubios.

-Fue sarcasmo -Espetó Rei borrando la sonrisa de Max

OoOoOo

Takao se comió tres cucharadas, mientras Hitoshi y Brooklyn aún se servían.

-Ya me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- preguntaron cada uno de sus acompañantes.

-Me están esperando afuera -Max tocó el timbre justo a tiempo- ¿Ven? Vienen por mí, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo de biología.

-¡Takao no salgas con la boca apestosa! -regañó Brooklyn en vano, Takao los había dejado mirándose…solos. Era la única palabra que estaba en su cabeza- Oh… al final parece que Takao tiene prisa suficiente para no pensar en algo más que Biología.

-Más bien en anatomía femenina- mencionó Hitoshi, ambos rieron fuerte.

-Es terrible ese Takao -largo silencio incómodo- creo que me llevare esto a casa para no enfadarte.

-Quédate -pidió Hitoshi- no pienses que te echare, solamente porque al despistado se le olvido que tenía una cita.

-No eches llave para que pueda entrar.

-Llegara a las once, estoy seguro. Es un muchacho confiable.

-En eso tienes toda la razón. Por cierto, tienes buen gusto, bonito candelabro.

-Cosa de Takao, sabe poner bien la mesa -para su sorpresa la conversación fue fluida hasta que acabaron con la comida, a pesar de las objeciones al final Brooklyn acabó lavando los trastos sucios, mientras Hitoshi guardaba una ración de comida para Takao.

-Dale por mi las gracias a la lindeza humana que tienes por hermano.

-Lo haré. -Sonrió sinceramente Hitoshi, por el cariño profesado a su hermanito con simples palabras-. Si te sirve de algo creo que el sacrificio que ustedes hicieron al regalar al perro les honra.

El labio de Brooklyn tembló

-Los japoneses y esas cosas del honor. Además a ti ni te agradaba Boris.

-El perro no me caía mal, no lo conocía lo suficiente. -Consoló Hitoshi, sintiéndose un poco tonto, pero satisfecho. Brooklyn sollozó otra vez, sin saber que hacer para evitar que llorara Hitoshi estiró los brazos. Sabía que era un error, pero no pudo meditarlo a tiempo.

Lo besó.

Supo que iba a cometer un error más grande, cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Brooklyn rodeándole el cuello.

oOoOoOoO

-¿Qué ves?-preguntó Boris, rodeando por detrás la cintura de un atónito Yuriy

-Una escena de terror protagonizada por el vecino y mi amigo. -Susurró petrificado.

Boris entrecerró los ojos para agudizar la vista, después los abrió enormemente. Pudo divisar entre la poca luz que se colaba por el balcón que Brooklyn solía dejar abierto, la figura de Hitoshi manoseando a fondo al de cabello naranja, mientras lo mantenía contra la pared. Caminó unos pasos atrás aún abrazando a Yuriy.

-Te curare el susto. -Le mordisqueo suavemente el cuello antes de cerrar el balcón y las persianas de la habitación del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlas caer por completo, miró el torso semi desnudo de Hitoshi- _No esta mal… nada mal. Ha aceptado a Masefield –_soltó una risa sarcástica,- _una vez que entras a esto, es difícil salir, y yo entraré en él. Probar carne oriental no me hará daño _-pasó la lengua sobre su labio superior, sintiendo latente la excitación entre sus piernas.

-¿Boris?

-Ya voy. _Parece que Yuriy tendrá esta noche otra apariencia en mi cabeza –_sonrió malicioso.

oOoOoOoOoO

-Hoy hicimos un gran progreso -afirmó Max.

-Hablas como si lo dudases en un inicio, nuestro proyecto será el mejor -Takao sonrió confiado como siempre, Max no supo distinguir si eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Tras levantar su material didáctico, saliendo de la biblioteca fueron hacia el aparcamiento, donde esperaban el auto de Max.

-¿Te importaría si pasamos a mi casa antes de llevarte a tu apartamento? Mamá no llegará a casa y podremos tener el televisor a todo el volumen.

-¿Tienes películas de terror con escenas de asesinatos grotescos?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Genial!

Se sentaron a ver el televisor mientras comían pizza, Max con exceso de mayonesa.

-Apagué mi celular para que nadie moles…-Takao se puso nervioso, la mano de Max se deslizó hasta posarse sobre la suya, en su pierna.

-Esta mañana me escapé con Hiromi de las primeras clases -comenzó Takao. Max no retiró su mano poniéndole atención, Takao sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando -cuando no se porta como una loca gritona es muy dulce, y de verme desnudo se le seca la boca, pero hago que se humedezca algo al sur de su cuerpo -Takao se carcajeo.

En el televisor al que nadie ponía atención, un hombre era cortado en trozos por una mujer enloquecida.

-Eres un grosero -sonrió con tristeza Max, retirando la mano.

-Para nada, vieras como se ponen las chicas de húmedas cuando sabes excitarlas, esta mañana lo vi y sentí una vez más con ella, por supuesto el título de "novia" lo defiende hasta con las uñas, aunque no le he dicho yo que si… ¿tú lo has hecho ya con alguna chica linda, no Max?

El rubio tragó saliva.

-Ehh… si –mintió- la conoces, se llama Emily.

-Ah si, el ratón de biblioteca que tiene unos lentes del tamaño de su cara. Yo pensé que era lesbiana.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Como sea, yo no tengo prejuicios –continuó Takao,- doy mi amistad a las personas independientemente de sus gustos, hasta tengo unos muy buenos amigos mucho mayores que yo y son homosexuales, pero muy buenas personas. Hay que ser de mente abierta.

Max sonrió agradecido, Takao no se había asustado, ni lo había alejado de su vida.

-¿Te molestaría si te acompaño un rato más, Maxie?, mi hermano tiene una cita y no quiero arruinársela con mi presencia.

-Al contrario, mamá se quedará trabajando. Y… gracias. ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy?

Lo pensó mucho rato, sopesándolo en cuanto a la situación de dejar a Hitoshi y Brooklyn solos, asintió al final. Tecleo en su celular el mensaje de aviso, hacia el celular de su hermano.

-_ Dijo que tenía mente abierta ¿verdad? –_meditó Max,-_ quizás aún tengo posibilidad._

OoOoOoOoO

Continúa.


	22. Chapter 22

Contestó reviews desde el 19, al final de este... soy flojota XD!, como tengo pocos (pero valiosos) los dejo acumular owoU para contestarlos. Ya traigo la continuación. Graciaspor seguirlo nn

Este va con mención especial XD semi dedicado a Katie.

* * *

22

Estaba comprobado en carne propia, que no era una metáfora cuando se decía que un hombre estaba muy caliente. Brooklyn irradiaba calor literalmente.

¿Quién dijo que la calidez era alegoría? Entre sus blancas manos, Brooklyn comprobaba tal falsedad. Brazos, piel, labios, toque… ¡todo en Hitoshi era tan caliente! Se sentía como ganado, porque podía jurar que las yemas de los dedos del oriental de tan ardorosas que estaban, se le quedarían grabadas en el trasero. Rió bajo el beso.

Hitoshi sintió la tensión de los labios contrarios bajo los suyos. No era burla aquella risa, en ese momento no le importaría si lo fuera, su última neurona estaba a punto de fundirse de tanto fervor. Brooklyn se puso de puntillas, abriendo lo más posible la boca para apoderarse de la del mayor. Hizo hacia delante la cadera, apretándolo fuerte al afianzarse del fuerte cuello.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Después del primer beso, Hitoshi se tapó la boca para evitar un segundo. Brooklyn bajó la cara desilusionado, cambiando casi al instante a una mueca de sorpresa, cuando Hitoshi le tomó la mano, llevándolo hasta su propio apartamento.

-No me perdonaría si Takao entrara. –Dijo el de cabellos obscuros.

La puerta del apartamento de Brooklyn se cerró cuando literalmente Hitoshi se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él. A pesar de la casi violencia corporal, el beso fue suave, lento, al mismo ritmo que caminaba hacia atrás, para ir hacia la habitación. Las mascotas salieron, pero al ver de quien se trataba perdieron interés, estando acostumbrados a ellos, regresaron a su perezoso ritmo de vida.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera confabulado para que la atención de Brooklyn fuese sólo para Hitoshi, y Takao había ayudado para que fuese igual para Hitoshi. Siguió haciéndolo avanzar con una mezcla de impaciencia en las manos y cuidado en los labios. La delicadeza con que besaban a Brooklyn lo estaba enloqueciendo. Hitoshi le tomó firmemente las caderas, recargándose sobre él para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Esa forma tan autoritaria con que lo manejaba le excitaba. Hitoshi ni siquiera estaba usando la lengua y eran los besos más apasionados que le hubieran dado jamás. Brooklyn hizo gala de su falta de timidez, al deslizarle la lengua en la boca y lamerla, no soportaba la idea de no poder probarlo más a fondo, su boca abierta desde el inicio era una clara invitación.

Hitoshi sacó un sonido de la garganta, seco y profundo. Le agarró fuerte las caderas para unirlas, y enredó sus lenguas. El balcón estaba abierto, las cortinas se agitaron por el ligero viento frío que al tocar sus pieles las hizo erizarse, ante el contraste con lo ardientes que estaban.

El de cabellos azulados se alejó del beso, para verle las pupilas verdes. Se relamió los labios. Sin soltarle las caderas, separó sus cuerpos, flexionó las rodillas para eliminar la diferencia de estaturas, para a continuación rehacer su unión pero colocándole su erección entre las piernas.

-Dios santo…- se le escapó a Brooklyn, junto con tal gemido de necesidad, que Hitoshi no tuvo más remedio de morderle el labio, para eliminarse él mismo esa ansiedad que le provocaba.

-Quiero verte desnudo -dijo él, frotando las caderas.- Ahora mismo.

Su voz autoritaria no esperaba negativa. Brooklyn tampoco veía razón para dársela. Con sus delicados y nerviosos dedos tomó el primer botón, que se negó a abrirse. Hitoshi tomó el borde inferior de la camisa del otro desde la cadera, la jaló hacia los extremos, provocando que los botones salieran volando.

Brooklyn tembló unos instantes, el sentimiento de miedo y excitación irracional que se apoderaban de él le gustaban. Tras tirarla al suelo, Hitoshi lo miró largo rato, acariciando suavemente con la yema de los dedos los pectorales planos. Brooklyn se dejó ver, hacer, mirándolo como intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, preguntando con sus ojos verdes qué es lo que le permitiría hacer.

-Muy suave y firme –susurró Hitoshi, refiriéndose al cuerpo que tocaba, acercándole su rostro al oído- voy a lamerte completo.

Brooklyn no solía responder a los juegos eróticos donde le mandaban, sus encuentros sexuales sólo eran encuentros casi sin excitación previa, por eso no entendía por qué la arrogancia de Hitoshi le encendía de aquella manera. Le resultaba irónico que la misma actitud que le enfurecía tanto en el hombre que lo acariciaba y en muchos otros, en este momento lo estuviera llevando al borde de la locura.

¡Ah pero Brooklyn no permitiría algo así! Quizás como Takao solía decir, ese había sido el afortunado día que se le licuó el cerebro a Hitoshi, ahora podían acostarse al menos una noche, pero si por casualidad se repetía, no le daría pie a que siguiera por un camino donde pensara que todo sería fácil.

Le alejó solamente un poco, para que dejara de lamerle el cuello, apuñando su camisa a la vez, como si no quisiera que se le escapara.

-No hasta que me muestres lo que tú tienes para ofrecer –dijo comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa.

Tras desabotonarla la apartó por ambos lados, mirando la íntegra piel morena hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones. Le deslizó la camisa por los hombros, las manos de Hitoshi en su cadera evitó que cayera por completo, quedando colgada a la altura de la cintura del alto hombre.

Nunca consideró que pudiera parecerle más sensual que en otros momentos, pero se equivocaba otra vez. Le agradecía que nuevamente lo hubiera besado, para evitar que un hilo de saliva le corriera por la comisura de la boca.

-Tampoco me importaría lamerte un poco.

Dijo inocentemente, estaba atrapado contra la puerta de su propio dormitorio, se veía limitado de movimientos.

-Te diré cuando puedes hacerlo… sobre todo en dónde me gusta. –Le dijo lamiéndole desde la base del cuello hasta la barbilla, mientras restregaba su erección en su vientre, dándole a entender lo que quería. Brooklyn se revolvió entre los brazos, eran palabras y movimientos más excitantes de lo que solía soportar.

El menor de ambos le frotó las manos contra los pectorales, lamiéndose los propios labios ya que Hitoshi no le permitía besarle los suyos. A pesar de lo limitado del movimiento al otro pareció gustarle, porque le envolvió la cintura con un brazo, bajando una mano hasta apretarle la nalga, la otra lo acarició suavemente un costado, hasta llegar al pectoral derecho, que acarició con parsimonia.

Cuando Hitoshi comenzó a bajar la cabeza, Brooklyn cerró los ojos al pensar que le lamería la tetilla que había estado mirando. Para su grata sorpresa le besó los parpados, siguiendo en pequeños besos hasta el cuello.

-Me he vuelto loco –le dijo, hundiendo la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro, Brooklyn le acarició el cabello,– porque necesito que esto suceda.

De repente se agachó, el abdomen de Brooklyn se flexionó al ser colocando sobre el hombro de Hitoshi, que lo cargó para llevarlo hasta la cama. Lo dejó caer, Brooklyn parpadeó rápido, sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué diablos crees haces?

-Juego –dijo al arrodillarse a su lado, enmarcándole las mejillas con sus manos. Brooklyn sintió escalofrío, en el rostro de Hitoshi, los bonitos ojos carmín lucían tan encendidos como otros que conocía en la misma familia e incluso podía jurar que era la misma gran sonrisa, con unos años más encima. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Entonces creyó comprender. ¿Ese era el verdadero Hitoshi, cuando no se escondía tras el manto de frialdad?... Si es que realmente era que la frialdad era fingida…

Le dio un par de besos pequeños en los labios.

-¿A qué juegas? –preguntó Brooklyn, para no romper el encanto.

-No sé, -el de cabello azulado acarició su nariz contra la otra,- te he besado; te toca. –Le ordenó ladeando el rostro sin tocarle los labios.

Brooklyn le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y le dio un pequeño empujón, pero Hitoshi no estaba bien recargado para no ponerle todo su peso encima, bastó esa pequeña fuerza puesta en el empellón para que se fuera de espaldas al suelo. Brooklyn se tapó la boca, para contener la carcajada, pero en la risa no tuvo éxito. Sin esperar medio segundo, para evitar que se enfadara (con suerte) se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ups…lo lamento –dijo con fingida preocupación- ocurren cosas peligrosas cuando se me permite a mi dar los besos.

Hitoshi se apoyó en los codos, entrecerrando los ojos ante la agradable sensación de ver y sentir a Brooklyn removiéndose sobre su erección.

-Quiero correr el riesgo –le tomó la muñeca para jalarlo hasta él, sus torsos desnudos quedaron otra vez en contacto, sus rostros cercanos. En vez de besarlo, Hitoshi dirigió los labios al oído,- sobre todo quiero correrme en ti.

Brooklyn gimió.

-No me demandes cuando te quedes ciego ante las reacciones secundarias por la dosis, porque si me dejo llevar…

-Hagamos algo, tú te dejas llevar, yo te aviso cuando llegue al punto de necesitar anteojos. Soy un adulto responsable.

¡Tenía sentido del humor! Uno que había gozado en otro Kinomiya muchos años menor, pero que resultaba mucho mejor con esas manos ardorosas que bajaban las defensas y prejuicios para evitar resistencia. Hitoshi se sentó.

El fuego que se había quedado pausado, volvió a resurgir con más fuerza. Justo cuando Hitoshi sintió que su erección un poco más húmeda, decidió que era suficiente torturarla. Los levantó sin separarle el regazo, sentándose con trabajo en el borde de la cama.

-Te quiero desnudo y debajo de mi –le susurró,- enrédame estas largas piernas en la cintura. Ahora.

-Para eso hay que quitarse el pantalón.

Brooklyn se separó para recostarse sobre la cama, se quito la prenda dejándola caer quien sabe en donde, quedó solamente con un ajustado calzoncillo blanco. Hitoshi estuvo a punto de acostarse sobre él, cuando el de ojos verdes lo detuvo.

-Primero quítatelo tú también, o esto no se va –señaló su calzoncillo.

Hitoshi se quitó el cinturón, bajando lentamente la cremallera. Dejó su vientre liso y musculoso, adornado al final con una pequeña línea de vello azulado. A medida que se abrió la bragueta, igualmente los ojos de Brooklyn.

-¡Santa madre! No llevas ropa interior.

-O tengo los calzoncillos más pequeños del mundo.

Esta vez Brooklyn se carcajeo, se mordió el labio al final.

-Quítatelos, Brooklyn, no me hagas portarme rudo contigo.

No Masefield, sólo Brooklyn. Lo estaba llamando por su nombre, casi de una manera tan afectuosa, que no le importaría cumplir las órdenes que le diera, siempre que se las dijera con esa voz.

Se quitó la pieza de ropa interior, al instante Hitoshi se posó sobre él, entre ambos le retiraron el pantalón. Brooklyn abrió las piernas, Hitoshi se arrodilló entre ellas para verlo, dejando las manos recargadas a los costados de la melena anaranjada.

-Vaya… es… no tengo palabras –intentó decir Brooklyn al verle la erección- eso que me esta apuntando es…

- La mejor respuesta es el silencio. –le susurró rompiendo el momento vergonzoso para su amante del momento, sintiéndose halagado. Recargó totalmente su cuerpo en un costado, sobre el flanco del otro.

Tragó duro saliva. Estaba con un hombre, lo sabía, estaba (casi) conciente de la situación y no parecía importarle en un aspecto negativo. Elevó las cejas, parando todo movimiento.

Brooklyn comprendió, sonriendo le acarició el rostro, para alejar la vista de Hitoshi del sur de sus cuerpos y obligarle a que le viera la cara. La mirada de Hitoshi era hasta casi inocente, mirando ambas erecciones sin saber qué hacer. Le tomó la mano, lamiéndole los dedos. Hitoshi se mordió el labio, dejándolo deslizar suavemente entre sus dientes, la realidad superaba sus fantasías. Una vez mojados, Brooklyn llevó aquella mano hasta su ano.

-Por favor –entrecerró los ojos, cuando sintió la humedad de su propia saliva en aquellos dedos que no le pertenecían –Tócame…

Hitoshi frunció el seño, tensando las mandíbulas. Por un momento Brooklyn pensó que se había enfadado, parecía tener una especie de lucha interna.

-¿Así? –Introdujo sin aviso un dedo hasta donde pudo llegar, sacándolo y metiéndolo -¿O así? –preguntó socarrón al introducir el segundo.

-Por dios…- Brooklyn se retorció, Hitoshi parecía un experto, estaba removiendo el punto exacto.

El oriental tomó una de sus tetillas, retorciéndola suavemente entre sus dedos, la otra la lamió y succionó, al tiempo que los dedos estimulaban la próstata. Brooklyn explotó con un rápido y fantástico orgasmo, que prácticamente lo hizo levantarse de la cama al encorvar la espalda. Dejó que las convulsiones se apoderaran de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para gozar de lleno el placer que se adueño de su ser.

-Vaya –Hitoshi parpadeó rápidamente, en un gesto gracioso,- nunca había visto a alguien tener un orgasmo así.

-Cállate la boca –replicó Brooklyn con una sensual sonrisa, aún respirando agitado,- deja me recupero, ya me tocara ocuparme de ti.

Hitoshi se miró empapado de semen ajeno, la idea no le pareció tan mala. No le permitió reponerse, comenzó a lamerle la barbilla, el pecho, cuando las tetillas se pusieron erectas de nuevo las mordisqueo suavemente. Las manos se encargaron de volver a elevar la erección, acariciar las piernas, sin olvidarse de cada resquicio.

-No me hagas hacerte daño Hitoshi, en serio… te quiero dentro ahora.

-Un minuto –dijo saboreando la piel del hombro.

Brooklyn frunció las cejas, colando una mano entre ambos, le tomó firmemente la erección.

-Hablo en serio, Kinomiya, he dicho ahora.

-Eres el jefe –concordó Hitoshi con una sonrisa, reconociendo la extraña posición dominante de Brooklyn, a pesar de la postura.

-Eres un _pasivo_ muy raro. –La palabra la había dicho en japonés.

-¿Un qué? -Brooklyn estaba seguro que en sus clases del idioma oriental, Takao no había mencionado algo como eso. ¿O si?

Pero no ocurría finalmente algo, a pesar de que Brooklyn jalaba la erección para intentar posicionarla.

-¿Y ahora?

-No tengo preservativo… esto no estaba programado y…

Brooklyn le tapó la boca con un beso.

-En el cajón, estira la mano –señaló Brooklyn con la vista al buró, justo al lado de la cama. Hitoshi elevó las cejas, estaba comenzando a entrarle la duda- ¡Ahora Hitoshi! –que se le olvidó cuando Brooklyn apretó su pene y comenzó a masajear la punta con el pulgar. Tras sacar un preservativo, Brooklyn lo soltó para que se lo pusiera, gimió cuando sintió la punta del pene en su entrada.

-Que delicia…estás tan tenso.

-Más –le ordenó el de cabellos naranja.- Me gustas tanto- añadió como disculpa por el tono imperioso de la voz.

Él le agarró las nalgas con ambas manos para abrirlas y se hundió por completo. Salió una vez más para volver a penetrarlo con fuerza. El sentimiento de poder se despertó en Hitoshi, bajaba de vez en vez la vista, para ver como le penetraba, entre las piernas bien abiertas de Brooklyn ante él. El de ojos verdes le enrolló las piernas en la cintura, cruzando los tobillos para atraparlo completamente. Animado por los agradables gemidos ahogados de ambos, Hitoshi impuso el ritmo.

-Lo estás gozando… quiero sentir tu orgasmo… Brooklyn… -interrumpió sus palabras, cuando sintió como los músculos internos del de ojos verdes lo aprisionaban con fuerza. Su abdomen de nuevo cálidamente mojado. Apartó su cadera, volviéndolo a penetrar una vez con más rudeza, aplastándose contra el delgado cuerpo. Abrió la boca, dejando salir un gemido mudo.

Asombrado, agotado, se dejó caer en la cama al lado de aquel bailarín. Brooklyn se dejó abrazar por detrás con una pequeña sonrisa. Hitoshi dejó que le venciera el sueño, al fin y al cabo seguramente estaba perdido de por vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El portero se sintió inquieto, su amado Brooklyn no había asistido a trabajar, desde que comenzó su turno puso mucha atención en la gente que salía y entraba, esta vez ni siquiera su amigo había aparecido.

El señor Hiwatari había entrado muy temprano por la mañana, nadie se atrevía a pensar si había dormido en su mansión o en una casa ajena, porque sabían que raramente asistía a una fiesta. El sólo pensarlo sería cuestionarle. Había demasiadas quimeras de sus conquistas, aunque le tenía preferencia al pent-house del hotel, eso nadie lo dudaba. Kai Hiwatari era una especie de leyenda urbana con vida.

El portero pensó en el desvergonzado pelirrojo de ojos azules. Es verdad que era muy atractivo, pero era al mismo grado detestable, tan frío y desconsiderado… ese que desde que se abrió el casino a veces se quedaba en el pent-house hace algunos años, siendo el único que era capaz de sonsacar a alguien tan recto y serio como Kai, con nadie más lo había visto ir en su limosina en plan que no fuera de negocios.

Si, seguramente el pelirrojo estaba induciendo al inocente Brooklyn a males intencionados. Principalmente había asistido al hotel para seguir de cerca los pasos del pelirrojo, no de balde lo había seguido desde Rusia. Lamentablemente era muy difícil acercarse a alguien que era el predilecto de Kai.

Alguna vez intentó aproximársele, pero el insolente Yuriy le había visto de forma despectiva, con asco, él lo noto.

No. Estaba estresándose otra vez. El doctor había dicho que Yuriy no era en el fondo lo que buscaba, tenía que haberlo olvidado ya, aunque fuera difícil luego de tantos años persiguiéndolo tan tímidamente. Es verdad que había descubierto que no merecía su amor, y había estado planeando cuidadosamente la forma de acercarse para echarle en cara su despecho. Aún no era todavía el momento. Se suponía que con Brooklyn es diferente. Él seguramente le corresponde.

Por eso se enfocó en la otra posibilidad de que su amado Brooklyn, ese que si sabía cuanto valor tenía su persona, estuviera siendo mal encausado por alguien. Quien sabe y ese muchachito de cabello alborotado que visitaba la habitación incluso cuando el señor Hiwatari no estaba presente. Incluso cuando sabía que descansaba, el portero sufría, pasar una noche sin ver a su adoración le hacía sentirse depresivo.

Bien, decidió que tendría que averiguar dónde vivía para dejar de sufrir esos días sin verlo, por supuesto, era aún más importante convencerlo de dejar ese trabajo. Tenía que estar más accesible para que cuando estuviera deseando su compañía, Brooklyn estuviera disponible.

Había colocado un nuevo arreglo floral, así lo encontraría cuando volviera al camerino. A veces lamentaba no tener a quien hablarle de su amado. Siempre podía ir y ver a su Doctor, pero comenzaría a hablarle como el psiquiatra que era, y le diría palabras como acoso, pero ¡el no estaba acosando a nadie!

Era totalmente realista y natural pensar que le debía corresponder esa persona que ama y adora, a aquella a la que dedicaba su esfuerzo para ahorrar dinero para su futuro y no tuviera que seguir de bailarín, sus pensamientos, los bonitos regalos…

OoOoOoOo

-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa?

-La verdad es que no –replicó Takao malhumorado, Max no entendía.

-¿Siempre te pones así cuando despiertas?

-Número uno, odio que me despierten tan temprano –señaló la ventana, en donde no se asomaba ni el mínimo rayo de sol. Takao siempre despertaba con la alarma. – Dos, no me gusta que mis amigos me toquen el culo cuando duermo.

Takao dio un saltito para subirse de una sola vez los pantalones, se acostó en ropa interior la noche anterior, como hacía en todos lugares al dormir. Se había quedado en casa de Max para no interrumpir a Hitoshi

-S_i es que el imbécil de porquería que es mi hermano mayor no lo arruinó, espero que su cerebro se halla licuado y se haya echado al menos un manoseo con Brooklyn._

Max estaba más rojo que la salsa de tomate. Takao había dormido a su lado en la cama, lucía perdido totalmente en su sueño. El oriental incluso para dormir era desenfadado, despreocupadamente un brazo le colgaba, el otro estaba sobre su cabeza, una pierna extendida, la otra flexionada sobre Max. Por eso jamás se imaginó que si le tocaba poquito, sólo un momento, se daría cuenta.

En silencio, con su rubia cabeza agachada, siguió su rápido paso al autobús.

-Tienes carro, deberías largarte en él –Takao iba mirando hacia enfrente, con las manos en los bolsillos, en una posición arrogante.

-Lo siento.

-No, te diré que pasa –se detuvo en seco, tomando en un puño la camiseta de Max.- Yo lo sentí y no me gustó, te aseguro que no te gustará cuando me defienda, así que cuidado.

-He dicho que lo siento –de un manotazo se soltó.

-Eso suena a exigencia, no a disculpa, _Maxie –_remarcó el nombre- deberías ponerte así de _hombrecito _con los cabrones del fútbol americano que te humillan y te tienen siempre mirando al suelo. Por mi parte sigo siendo tu amigo, no quiero que te humilles… ¡aléjate de mi maldito culo! Yo no soy homosexual.

-¿Si? Pues no opino lo mismo. ¿Vas a decirme que la erección que te cargabas y el nombre que susurrabas no es nada?

Max sintió en lo más profundo haber dicho esas palabras, cuando un puñetazo le cruzó la cara. Jamás le habían pegado en su vida, peor aún, nunca había hecho algo para perder un amigo.

¿Y qué si había descubierto que le gustaba un hombre? Yuriy era un caso aparte. Max le agradaba, pero no le gustaba. Las chicas le seguían encantando. Si se daba oportunidad de enamorarse, tendría que gustarle algo más que el físico. No amaría sólo un cuerpo, sino a una persona, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos; no importaba si era hombre o mujer. La persona indicada algún día aparecería.

Actualmente estaba bien con Hiromi, desde que descubrió que la chica lo molestaba porque quería llamar su atención, bastó con que se la diera para que ella fuera dulce y se preocupara por él. No es que fuese el amor de su vida, ni siquiera la quería, se había encariñado con ella.

Era buena amiga, una con la que se podía desfogar de vez en cuando, lo acaramelaba hasta que le daban ganas de vomitar, lo aturdía con pláticas insulsas, lo empalagaba hasta creerse al borde de convertirse en diabético… esta bien, ¡estaba pésimamente a su lado!. Y las otras chicas con las que había estado saliendo a la vez que con ella no eran tampoco mucho consuelo. ¿A quién demonios le importaba? De todas formas su vida en realidad era apreciada por muy pocas personas. Claro, si muchas era marcarse a sí mismo.

-¿Estás bien Takao?

-¡Estoy genial!

-Cielos, tu sarcasmo casi sonó convincente –ironizó Rei sentándose a su lado, después de clases en las cuales Takao estuvo distraído, el japonés no asistió al entrenamiento, sin embargo tenía puesta el pantaloncillo corto y la camiseta del equipo.

Sus zapatos deportivos estaban sucios, por lo que el de irises doradas dedujo que entrenó solo, y los moretones en las piernas decían que el balón había estado rebotando rudamente contra alguna pared, que le regresaban el golpe a las piernas.

Con la toalla que había traído en los hombros, Rei se sacudió el polvo de las calcetas y los zapatos. Dejó de moverse cuando se dio cuenta de que Takao le miraba fijamente.

-Hasta parece que te me vas a declarar o algo.

-¡Tu también estas con esas estupideces!

Se levantó de golpe, por inercia Rei lo imitó.

-¡Cálmate! Era una broma. ¿Qué tienes?

Takao volvió a sentarse en el borde de la banqueta, recargando los codos en las rodillas.

-Ni siquiera me veo gay, como tú o Max. ¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz?

-Sólo porque estás enfadado, voy a omitir que me dijiste homosexual, peor aún, que me comparaste con el afeminado yanqui desabrido. ¿Puedes ir más lento, como para que yo entienda? –Rei sacó de su mochila la gorra de Takao que dejó olvidada en el salón de clases, poniéndosela con la visera al revés, haciendo que su cabello se aplastara y le tapara los ojos. Brooklyn se la había regresado hace tiempo para que entrenara sin que el cabello le estorbara.

-Lo único que tienes que saber, es que espero que las tres cuartas partes de las personas que conozco se pudran en vida –destapó la furiosa mirada.

Rei elevó las cejas.

-Amigo, deseo ser de la cuarta parte, que permanecerá sin el apestoso estado de putrefacción en tu mente –el tono de Rei fue gracioso, a pesar del rostro que fingía seriedad.

Las cejas de Takao dejaron de estar tan pronunciadamente enfadadas y se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo eres.

Pusieron las manos tras la cabeza, tirándose en la banqueta se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo. La gente que pasaba por la acera los veía como bichos raros, pero ellos parecían no percatarse.

Con Rei siempre se podía contar. Nunca preguntaría más de la cuenta, no insistiría más de lo necesario, ni tampoco invadiría espacio personal de forma imprudente. Daría consejos útiles, no juicios. Además era la única persona en el mundo que le tenía la paciencia para soportarle desplantes y explosiones.

Ni siquiera la posición en constante movimiento del sol, le hizo percatarse del paso de las horas del día, hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo.

-Acabo de acordarme, lo tendremos ya dentro de poco.

-¡Es verdad! –Takao se recargó en los codos, sumamente entusiasmado, como si toda la ofuscación nunca hubiera existido-. Nuestro primer partido por el campeonato de zona. ¡Ya verás que ganaremos! -dijo arrogante. Rei asintió enérgicamente.

-Júralo amigo. ¿Vendrá tu hermano?

-No lo creo. Seguramente trabajará. –Intentó no darle importancia, volviendo a recostarse. En realidad era algo que le dolía mucho.

-¿Le has contado de los partidos?

-Rei… -se recostó de lado, para ver a su amigo de cabello oscuro -mi padre jamás demostró interés en asistir a alguno, ni siquiera mi abuelo que se supone me adora. No hay razón probable en que alguien como mi hermano desee ir.

Rei y Takao habían intercambiado la suficiente información personal, como para saber que Takao podía tener la razón. No conocía a Hitoshi en persona, pero raramente Takao mentía sobre su perspectiva de la gente, el chino se había encontrado con que su amigo rara vez se equivocaba en sus juicios, además de que a través del teléfono mientras llamaba, habían sido interrumpidos por Hitoshi, y escuchó sus discusiones.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –Preguntó cuando avanzaba a acompañar a Rei al aparcamiento.

-En realidad, tenía pensado convertirme en plasta de sofá y ver canales de porquería.

-¡Vaya! Pero que plan de vida tan encantador. ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?

Takao sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sería genial, les dieron el día de ayer a cambio del de hoy, con suerte mi hermano ya no estará.

-Pasemos por comida chatarra y sodas. Estoy harto de comida china.

Takao se carcajeó, después de todo los padres de Rei tenían un restaurante, hasta donde sabía no se alimentaba de otra cosa, incluso en las raras ocasiones que llevaba almuerzo, era algún platillo de su tierra. Lo único que le gustaba realmente era el té. Rei subió al auto, estiró su cuerpo para abrirle la puerta a Takao.

El japonés se sentó acomodándose sin vergüenza, tras luchar contra el cinturón un rato, suspiró cerrando los ojos. Rei se mantuvo callado, poniendo una música suave. Temas que sabía le gustaban también a Takao.

-¿Takao? –dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Dime viejo. –Respondió sin abrir los ojos, sumamente relajado. Rei y cualquier lugar donde estuviera, fuese casa, escuela o auto, eran siempre una especie de atmósfera protectora, mejor dicho consoladora, de los problemas del exterior.

-Me alegra que hayas nacido para compartir este momento contigo.

Takao miró el fino perfil que no giró para verlo. Sonrió, volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No pudo responder, pero la diminuta sonrisa que Rei miró con el rabillo del ojo, le hizo saber que las gracias habían pasado por la cabeza del de cabellos azulados.

Ni su hermano; ni aquel que había prometido ser como uno y parecía haberse estado portando así; tampoco el hombre del que se enamoró, le rompió el corazón y ahora era su amigo; su abuelo; su padre. Todas aquellas personas que se supone él amaba y lo querían, habían olvidado el día de su nacimiento. No es que a Takao le gustara la celebración, sino que le dolía el hecho de que parecían olvidarle.

Reconoció que el enfado no era del todo hacia Max, ni hacia sus maestros o el entrenador Dikenson. Agradeció al dios dragón ser tan bondadoso que puso a Rei en su camino. El mundo estaba casi bien.

Encendió el celular que había apagado desde antes de acostarse en casa de Max para desconectarse del mundo, o que Hitoshi lo tomara como excusa para escaparse de Brooklyn. No había querido ir en todo el día a su casa para no saber de nada. De todas formas sabía que Hitoshi lo olvidaría, tenía razón, las llamadas perdidas eran de algunas chicas de la escuela y de Rei.

Había un mensaje escrito y otro de voz que le llamó la atención sobre los otros. Elevó las cejas incrédulo ante el destinatario y la hora: Kai, 12:01 pm. Un parco_ Felicitaciones_ fue suficiente para terminar de alegrar su día. El mundo sin duda estaba bien, aún había gente que reconocía su existencia. Marcó el de voz. Un mensaje enviado al medio día.

_-"Luego no vengas lloriqueando que no recordé. No vengas, ni llames, sal con los enanos mentales de tu colegio". -_Sin duda era Kai, pidiéndole a su manera que se divirtiera con gente joven.

Diez para las once, el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada. Se mordió el labio cuando reconoció el número del apartamento.

-_¿Será posible que Hitoshi lo haya recordado?_

-Pon el altavoz -Pidió Rei entusiasta, al haberse asomado y también reconocer el número,- ¡te lo dije! Tu hermano lo recordó.

Takao sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza pulsó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

-Hola hermano.

_-"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme tan tranquilo? No me interesa dónde estés, te quiero en casa ahora mismo. Hablaremos mañana, no puedes largarte todo el día sin avisar dónde estás."_ – Hitoshi colgó.

Rei apretó el volante entre sus manos, agachando un poco apenado la cabeza. Paró el automóvil debido al alto en el semáforo.

-Lo siento, no debí…

-Esta bien Rei, estoy acostumbrado. –Dio un suspiro largo, viendo a su amigo. El de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron mirando unos instantes-. Rei, voy a besarte.

Le tomó el mentón, uniendo sus labios. Rei ni siquiera se molestó en girar a ver los automóviles, que hacían sonar las bocinas para avisarles que el semáforo estaba en verde, ni siquiera cerró los ojos, para poder observar por contrario las espesas pestañas de Takao. Le estaban saboreando los labios y el estaba bebiendo una saliva cuyo sabor le gustó.

-Vaya –abrió mucho los ojos, respirando hondo para evitar que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas, sonrió débilmente- que bueno que me avisaste, de no hacerlo quien sabe si me hubiera enojado.

Takao sonrió cuando Rei volvió a unir sus labios, después de todo, el día no iba a ser tan malo al final.

Si mal no recordaba en el sueño de anoche Yuriy no había aparecido, en su lugar había cierto morenito cuya boca sabía a té verde. Sonrió ligeramente, comprendiendo a qué se refería Max. La persona indicada había aparecido.

OoOoOoOoO

¿O no?

Continúa XD...

* * *

Ah si owoU los reviews XD

Katie nOn (XD) A mi también me gustó la idea de la mafia rusa XD, digamos que no he podido soportar la tentación de tener a esos tres juntos como tal. Boris y Yuriy han evolucionado en sus quehaceres XD de cierta forma gracias al poder de Kai. No se los ha llevado con él, ni tenido tantos años juntos, de balde. No es anormal en alguien como Yuriy esa frialdad. Desde el principio él es así, sólo que de acuerdo al aprecio que le llegue a tener a las personas puede ser distinto (Boris, Kai, Brooklyn, Takao, lo hacen obvio). De cierta forma si lo hace por fidelidad a Kai, si lo piensas desde otra perspectiva, le enseñó a Yuriy lo que es el poder. Yuriy no tiene el dinero, pero tiene la belleza y astucia necesarias, eso lo usa como su fuente de poder y lo destila como veneno y frialdad en su beneficio. Trabajar para Kai le es de cierta forma positivo. Yuriy en sí mismo es complejo owo, y le gusta ser como es, aunque le traiga problemas. Es cruel, sensual, provocativo y...frío con quien siente que lo merece. ¿Te revolví en las intervenciones al hablar entre los rusitos, cuando estaban con Sergei? owoU cuando estén juntos de nueva cuenta, cuidaré un poco más el señalar qué dice cada uno. No se, a veces siento que los personajes ya tienen de cierta forma una personalidad XDUU y se sabe que podrían llegar a decir. Mi error. En cuanto a Takao: Ña! si el mocoso llega a caer tan mal como bien, pero no tiene importancia XD mientras sea útil para seguir con la historia jo jo. Es la idea, que sea de esos tipos que no sabes si quererlos o detestarlos. El cambio de Hitoshi en la historia, de forma tan apresurada (vamos XD que también se supone que pasaron meses completos, y 20 capítulos jajaja) es a propósito. Se verá después, si en realidad se ha dado dicho cambio; ten un poco de paciencia. Kai no debería de darte lástima, es verdad que a (casi) nadie le cae bien, pero tampoco le interesa XD, así que ni lo siente, ni sufre por ello. Me dan un poco de más lástima otros personajes. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

GabZ: Jo! pues si, Takao es medio raro, como dije (si leiste líneas arriba) uno no sabe si odiarlo o amarlo, si es un hombre hecho y derecho, o un niñato como cuando molesta a Kai o se desespera con Hitoshi. En cuanto a Sergei, efectivamente puse la historia detrás del abusivo. Me ha tocado conocer ese tipo de escenas, el chico que parece ser el peor de la escuela, el abusivo, lo es debido a que no sabe solucionar ni sacar aquel sufrimiento interno de otra manera. Sería sencillo pensar que Takao lo cambiará, pero ahora Kai ha metido las manos. ¿Qué le espera a Sergei? owo date una idea con una regla general del anime XD!: Si el heroe "bueno" no está ahí... está el co-heroe (resultando ser siempre el antagonista del heroe en cuanto a carácter y acciones), que no suele ser tan suave para ayudar a las personas, ni los "cura" mágicamente con su bondad. Yo también pienso que a Yuriy le dolió más el orgullo con el golpe que Sergei le dió, pero pregúntale tú, capaz que me pega si toco el tema .-. Pero si nOn estaba sexy el maldito. Imaginatelo XD! acababa de salir de trabajar, ni se cambió y Kai se lo llevó como estaba. Y si, es listo owo pero a Kai le conviene mantenerlo, como a Hitoshi, donde pueda controlarlo más. Darle una provada de lo que podría tener, pero no otorgárselo por completo. Kai TIENE que ser más listo, no hay otra forma de controlar tanta gente así XDU. Además no es sólo burgues, también tiene delirios aristocráticos, peor aún, se pudre en dinero y viene de dos familias antiquisimas, así que se supone que tiene de dónde sacarlo. Lo conocen, nadie cuestiona y si lo hacen, aunque no se desquite al instante, sabrá el momento justo para actuar. XD Anda, si la estupidez se pega a la mejor yo te la contagie y por eso tienes horrores de ortografía en el review jajaja. Y no, no me aburren tus reviews, son de los que más disfruto de leer, porque además de que me dices mis errores (y no, no repetí a propósito la palabra que mencionas), lo que te gusta o no de la historia, siento que me platicas XD. Si es posible que las personas cambien, pero no por completo, aunque algunas son un caso perdido. ¿Qué tipo de persona será Hitoshi en esta historia, de los que cambian, o los casos perdidos? Ya se verá. Y si owoU Takao se las hace ver negras a veces, como el no dejarle decir sus mentiras piadosas, le da consejos regañandole como si fuera un chico, o el salirle con sorpresas de barbacoas, o bromas vulgares con...corbatas owoU Bleh! Hitoshi tambien es raro, el enamoramiento en él también debe de ser anormal XD Anda que ya me extendi owoU... No importa nOn si sigues leyendo, te felicito owoU... A ver, con Rei: Jo, pues sé que te cae mal, pero ni modo, él fungirá como algo importante para Takao. Ahora... han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, es verdad que tiene buena amistad con Brooklyn, pero Rei, como es evidente, es es su oasis en los momentos de desesperación y soledad, la ayuda oportuna, como se mostró desde que lo conoció al escapar de Sergei y la bola de gorilas. Si, se supone que de cierta forma los personajes y sus relaciones van evolucionando, por eso Takao busca siempre salir adelante, no con el típico panfleto del anime -con pose estúpida incluida- sino buscando ser feliz con otra persona mientras intenta no dañar a los demás. Más aún si esa persona también quiere estar con él.  
Si, te lo comenté el otro día owoU está "planeado" que los hayan visto desde el balcón de Yuriy, siendo él vecino de enfrente de Brooklyn. En este capítulo se vió bien simple la razón: Hitoshi se fue al apartamento de Broo para que su hermanito no los viera XDU Y si owoU tengo la mala costumbre de lanzar cabos al "azar" y luego entrelazarlos. De hecho, si te fijas, el fútbol ha sido desde el inicio uno de ellos. Te adelantaré que no he elegido Inglaterra y el fútbol por que fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza XD. Es un cabo suelto que nadie ha notado owoU y que ya comencé a amarrar. En cuanto a lo otro... lo del portero...sigue la pista que tienes de cerca, es un cabo casi atado. OwO! Anda! que con esto que te respondí es la cantidad de palabras como para hacer otro fanfic JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (¿que? he visto de esta extensión, ¡en serio!)

Nebula: Pues espero que a estas alturas no te hayas dormido (o desmayado OwOU) sobre el teclado de tanta letra líneas arriba. Te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de haberme escrito tu opinión, y aúnmás que sigas leyendo la historia. ¡Saludos!


	23. Chapter 23

Muchas gracias por los reviews, soy un poco perezosa, asi que los contestaré después con mucho gusto nn mietras dejo continuacion. Espero la disruten, proque no es muy buen capitulo xP

* * *

Pla23

-Siento que se me está olvidando algo.

-También me desperté con esa sensación.

Yuriy y Brooklyn bebieron un gran trago a su bebida a la vez.

-Le di de comer a mis mascotas… también les dejé agua -meditó Brooklyn.

-Yo no le di de comer a Boris. –Meditó Yuriy, recordando a su pareja despertándolo en la tarde, poco antes de que tuvieran que ir a trabajar, diciéndole que tenía hambre.

-Pero eso es normal.

-Por eso digo que no recuerdo que se me olvido.

Brooklyn movió negativamente la cabeza mientras, Yuriy daba un gran trago a su bebida. El de cabellos anaranjados le acercó la boca al oído.

-Me he acostado con Hitoshi.

Tras escupir en la barra y recibir algunos golpes en la espalda para evitar su asfixia, Yuriy lo miró mortalmente. Sabía que el pelirrojo no le dirían siquiera a Boris o Kai, como también estaba conciente de que no lo aprobaría.

-¿Por qué tiendes a soltarme cosas de ese tamaño, cuando como o bebo algo?

Brooklyn se carcajeo, mirando para cualquier lugar que no fuera Yuriy.

-Era una broma.

-Mírame a los ojos.

-¡No es nada! Me gusta hacerte bromas en esos justos momentos, ya sabes como soy.

-A los ojos –rugió. Por instinto Brooklyn lo miró. –Rayos…

El rostro de Yuriy tomó un tinte depresivo. Se tapó los oídos, recargó los codos en la barra, dejando la mirada en ella.

-¿Yuriy? Oh vamos… por favor –suplicó en un susurro.

-No me hables, idiota, te advertí que mantuvieras distancia. –Se mordió la lengua, dejando de hablar de forma que Brooklyn le comprendiera.- Te podrirá la vida. Si no te tuviera tanto aprecio, te hundiría la cabeza en un retrete con excremento para ver si reaccionas.

-¿Qué me dijiste? Estas hablando en ruso…

Yuriy suspiró profundo, jamás le diría tan directamente a Brooklyn que le había tomado tanta estima. Él había cumplido con avisarle, siendo un adulto habría de cuidarse solo. Con una palidez mayor a la habitual, regresó en breve a su rostro de frialdad.

-Supongo que tendrás mucho que explicarle a Takao.

-No, en realidad él planeó la cena.

Yuriy se atragantó de nuevo con la bebida.

-¿Pero que demonios? ¡Quieres matarme!

-¡No seas tan histérico!- dijo Brooklyn, sin poder contener la risa.- Tú sabes como es ese muchachito. Él me quería de pareja de su hermano, yo no tengo objeciones. -Amplió la sonrisa.- Menos con lo de ayer.

Yuriy lució con el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Otra bebida? –Ofreció amablemente el cantinero

-Púdrete estúpido.

Desapareció al instante, temeroso de la terrible mirada de Yuriy.

-Un momento… ahora que lo mencionas, siento que algo relacionado con Takao, es lo que se me olvida…

Yuriy frunció el entrecejo más molesto.

-¿Qué es un mocoso mañoso que consigue siempre lo que quiere?

-No, eso lo tengo bien presente… ¡y no es un mocoso! Es un chico lindo. Cállate que estoy intentando recordar.

Un trago a la vez. Se miraron en el espejo, luego a través de el los ojos ajenos, que se abrieron desmesurados, como indicándose que habían recordado.

-¡No llegó a la casa!- dijo Brooklyn. Sin soportarlo más Yuriy le dio una colleja.

-Eso no estúpido ¡Es su cumpleaños!

-Ah… eso también –dijo inocente, un traguito a su bebida, abrió mucho los ojos cuando por fin su cabeza tradujo las palabras de Yuriy,- ¡Por dios es cierto! ¿Crees que me den un pase de salida?... oh, ya es la una de la mañana. ¡Que horror, fue ayer, cómo se me pudo pasar! Soy el peor hermano del mundo.

-Hitoshi lo es. Tú eres el peor cuñado.

-Cállate antes de que te diga lo que mereces. –Yuriy se estremeció por la mirada demoníaca que Brooklyn le lanzó. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que un muchacho tan tranquilo y dulce podía lanzar tal magnitud de negatividad.

OoOoOoOoO

Los muslos carnosos, las caderas torneadas siendo estrujadas por sus manos, el sonido armónico de aquella voz mientras era satisfecho el cuerpo que la generaba. El que Hitoshi tuviera la vista en los papeles, no quería decir que los estuviera leyendo. Las formas de su amante de la noche anterior se dibujaban con tal precisión, que parecían estar dibujadas con un bolígrafo.

-Hitoshi, mira un momento esto, por favor.

Levantó los ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente a Jones el que le hubiera distraído. Unos minutos más y algo al sur de su cuerpo, hubiera despertado. Se puso en pie al lado de su jefe mirando la pantalla.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Que por fin cometieron un error grave.

Un hombre del departamento de mantenimiento estaba agachado bajo una de las mesas, en las otras pantallas, al pasar al lado de varios juegos, el mismo hombre en distintas perspectivas, tomaba discretamente fotografías con el celular.

-Las grabaciones desde el viernes pasado. –Ordenó Hitoshi.

Con un mohín de disgusto, Boris las arrojó sobre el escritorio, luego de buscar en los discos compactos de grabaciones. Observaron a la mujer que estaban vigilando desde meses atrás.

-Debimos tomar más en serio esa sonrisa.

-Su sonrisa siempre es estúpida, sobre todo cada que ve a los bailarines.

-Si Boris, pero no suele voltear a ver más de una vez a los meseros, mucho menos a alguien de mantenimiento.

-Amplia la placa del nombre.- Ordenó Hitoshi, tras congelar la imagen Boris siguió la instrucción.- Recursos Humanos podría darnos informes.

-Voy yo.- Gruñó Boris, prefería hacer las cosas antes de que Hitoshi las ordenara.

-Bien pensado, gracias. –Hitoshi le regaló una sonrisa pequeñita.

Boris se golpeó la frente con la puerta al calcular mal al abrir, Jones dejó caer el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano. Hitoshi suspiró, nadie dijo que sería fácil. Se estaba esforzando demasiado, la gente lo notaba, pero no ayudaban mucho tampoco con esas actitudes. Probablemente no era bueno pero de todas formas, Takao merecía el esfuerzo.

-El problema con tanta tecnología, radica en que es difícil detectar la raíz de un espía o un estafador.

Jones asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Hitoshi, Boris finalmente salió.

-Desafortunadamente eso no se limita a este bar. De no ser porque Kai nos ha facilitado las grabaciones de sus otros negocios, no tendríamos ni siquiera otra pista.

-También atamos las manos a la policía. Kai no les ha dado estas cintas porque confía en nosotros. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, como estamos desde un terreno ilegal, no podemos darles indicios de esta mafia organizada. Al menos hasta que tengamos la certeza de que son ellos.

Jones tomó una silla poniéndola frente a los monitores, se sentó cruzándose de piernas y brazos. No tardó mucho en volver Boris.

-Ya está, se llama Michael Jones.

El que tenía el mismo apellido, sintió como si tuviera un tic en la ceja. Se la masajeo suavemente.

-Para ser un apellido poco común en Inglaterra, es aterrador.

Antes de que Boris continuara, Hitoshi carraspeó.

- Insisto en que lleva un micrófono en el oído. Para decirle a ella qué hacer deben ver las fotos y cámaras desde otro lugar. –Dijo Jones.

-Posiblemente él mande las fotos y luego le dan la instrucción de qué hacer a ella, desde el lugar a donde son enviadas. –Completó Hitoshi.

-El otro día Yuriy dijo que tal vez estaban tomando fotos con el celular y lo tomaron de loco.

Jones carraspeó un poco.

-No teníamos pruebas tangibles.

-Si claro… ni que fuera porque no pueden permitir que alguien sin experiencia y estudios como ustedes, les comiera el plato principal así de fácil.

-Aunque fuera cierto, no hemos avanzado demasiado entonces. ¿A quién le dan la información del teléfono? ¿A otra persona? ¿Qué tal si no es un micrófono sino un manos libres? Quien ve las fotos y grabaciones podría estar incluso en otro estado del país.

-Da igual, esto es una estupidez.

-No se desanimen mis apreciados compañeros. –Jones retomó ese elegante tono de seguridad que le caracterizaba.- Ahora tenemos otro rostro y mas medios de cómo lo hacen.

-Esa es la actitud.- Ironizó Boris.

Retomaron en todas las pantallas las imágenes del presente, para observar con detenimiento que pasaba en todo el casino.

-Dime Hitoshi… ¿en verdad el entrenamiento de Ivanov está terminado? –El nombrado asintió.- ¿Te parece inteligente?

-Lo suficiente.

-Entonces es hora de que se mueva. –Dijo acariciando su bigote, al ver a Yuriy y Brooklyn sentados en su descanso.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Me conceden un momento?

Brooklyn sonrió tontamente de nerviosismo nada más de escuchar la voz. Si Hitoshi hubiera llegado minutos antes, hubiera escuchado como le contaba los detalles de su noche a Yuriy. Por fortuna el pelirrojo era discreto, aunque burlón. Se limitaría a molestar a Brooklyn, pero ante Hitoshi la fría capa de frialdad persistía.

Lo miró con indiferencia por breves segundos, antes de regresar la vista hacia su copa. Los otros dos se comían con la sola mirada.

-Acompáñenme, necesito su ayuda.- Hitoshi tomó casi con delicadeza los brazos de ambos. Yuriy se soltó rudamente.

-Sé caminar solo.

-¡Un momento! Es su turno en el espectáculo. –Gritó contoneando las caderas y el cabello al caminar hacia ellos. Ming se pegó literalmente a Hitoshi, pasándole un dedo del cuello al pecho lentamente, hablándole con voz melosa. –Con todo y mi bonita cara, no habrás olvidado que soy la jefe de bailarines. -Brooklyn comenzó a respirar aprisa.

Yuriy se preguntó mentalmente si se habría tomado el medicamento.

-_A todo esto… ¿Aún se medica? _

-Si mis subalternos se meten en problemas, tengo que saberlo.

-Has sacado mal la conclusión, como dijiste eres sólo jefa de bailarines porque eres una perra bonita, una linda mascota para Kai, no porque seas inteligente. –Aseguró con arrogancia el pelirrojo.

No alcanzó a contestar, Hitoshi le tomó firmemente los brazos para alejársela.

-No seas chismosa. Si te preocuparan harías lo posible por ayudarlos. No por pegarte a mí como lastre.

-Ni por tener su pene en tu vagina.- Yuriy completó la vergüenza de su jefa, nadie dijo nada, pero silenciosamente todos los bailarines alrededor que habían ido con ella, lo vitorearon.

Yuriy caminó con su petulancia habitual entre los bailarines que silenciosamente le abrieron el paso. Además de berrear, Ming no pudo darle ninguna respuesta coherente.

-Como dije -continuó Hitoshi, cuando Brooklyn y él le dieron alcance al pelirrojo,- necesito su ayuda.

-Por lo que le dijiste a Ming me siento en deuda.- Mencionó Brooklyn.

-Por hoy me pondré solidario.- Dijo Yuriy con voz neutra.

-¿Qué tan agradecidos se encuentran?

-Pues… incluso asesinaría a alguien si me lo pides. –Con el comentario de Brooklyn a Yuriy le tembló la ceja en un tic. No sabía si hablaba en serio o bromeaba.

-_El medicamento ¿se lo habrá tomado?_ Verás Kinomiya… me niego a tener un hijo tuyo. Por lo demás, pide.

Hitoshi sonrió ante el inusual buen humor que parecía tener Ivanov, a pesar del rostro de palo. Tras calmar el ataque de risa, Brooklyn le dio un codazo.

-Tampoco que pudieras parir.

-¿Pero quien me quita el echo de ensayarlo?

Hitoshi se adelantó en silencio, para evitar que vieran su inusual enrojecimiento. Al llegar al departamento de seguridad, abrió la habitación de control con una tarjeta, dejándolos pasar.

-¡Genial! Esto le encantaría a Takao,- con una enorme sonrisa Brooklyn miró alrededor,- parece salido de una película de La Guerra de las Galaxias ¿Las han visto? Son norteamericanas…. con tanta pantalla y máquina.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para mirar alrededor, con los brazos extendidos. Hitoshi y Yuriy sintieron pena ajena. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya carraspeó, para desviar la atención de los demás presentes que veían a Brooklyn como bicho raro.

-Señores, a Ivanov le conocen. Este es Brooklyn Masefield. Como imaginaron, el vestuario llamativo es porque trabajan en alas de fuego. Serán quienes nos ayuden si aceptan la misión.

-¡Una misión! ¿Escuchaste Yuriy?

Yuriy soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

-_¿Se habrá tomado el medicamento equivocado? ¿O excesiva dosis de antidepresivos?_

-Eh… si… deben hacerlo sin que Michael Jones, se de cuenta, así que sean precavidos.

-Momento, ¿No se debe dar cuenta estando en nuestras narices? –señaló Brooklyn, con suma inocencia.

-No se refiere al jefe, idiota.- Boris se había hartado de Brooklyn.- Les explicaran con detalles si se callan.

-Pluralizas.- Indicó Yuriy casi con aburrimiento.

-Buenas noches. Soy Daniel Jones.

-¡Ah tú eres Dan!

-Ya cállate Brooklyn.

-No me hables así Kusnetzov. No tengo la culpa de que Yuriy no te diera tus croquetas.

-Lamento interrumpir la discusión. ¿Nos conocíamos anteriormente? Lamento no recordarlo.- Jones habló con tono amable, debido a la familiaridad con que Brooklyn le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

-El pequeño Takao me comentó que habló con usted, ya sabe, un día que vino y espero a Hitoshi como por una hora, pero ese día fue a hacer un encargo de Kai.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Hitoshi, nadie le había dicho algo al respecto, ni Jones, Takao o Brooklyn. Ni de broma preguntaría porqué Kai no le informó.

Yuriy gruñó por quinta vez.

Jones entrecerró los ojos haciendo memoria.

-¡El bailarín que se rompió el pie! –Recordó el incidente cuyo reporte, Hitoshi mismo lo tuvo que firmar.- Ya veo, con que usted fue quien envió al buen Hitoshi el informe hecho confeti.

Como no esperaba ver, Yuriy observó como Hitoshi resoplaba, haciendo que se agitara su flequillo. Elevó las cejas dejando que su mirada quedara al frente para no ser demasiado obvio. Ese sin duda era una costumbre de Takao. Apretó los labios para no decir un comentario mordaz, respecto a que a un adulto se le comenzaran a adherir hábitos de un joven que a veces era quien parecía mayor.

-No esperaba que los ingleses fueran tan indiscretos. –Soltó Yuriy para cortar la plática, ambos oriundos retornaron a la compostura.

Jones explicó brevemente las sospechas y lo que necesitaban que descubrieran.

-Normalmente no permitimos a personas que pertenezcan a otros servicios en un caso, pero necesitamos alguien con un toque más sutil, distinto al que estos bodrios podrían ofrecer. Además ellos conocen a la mayoría de mis elementos.

-Se les ha dicho que se necesita, ¿pero el inútil mani que tienen por cerebro, les será suficiente para improvisar y conseguir el objetivo?

-¡Claro que si! Es hasta divertido, como una aventura de espías ¿Verdad Yuriy?

Largo silencio.

-Tú seguirás mi plan.- Fue la única respuesta de Yuriy.

-¿Me podrías decir detalladamente cuál es? –Preguntó con sincero interés el jefe,- y por favor Ivanov, le pediría que no fuera tan parco como de costumbre.

-Si es posible déme micrófonos. Los ocultaremos en nuestra ropa, nos acercaremos a la mujer, le seduciremos; ella nos observa todo el tiempo, no creo que sea difícil. Sería bueno que escucharan toda la conversación por si hay algún detalle relevante. Una vez que la llevemos a un lugar apartado, pienso que sería bueno que hubiera otros elementos del departamento para auxiliarnos con su destreza, la experiencia contará en este caso, por si ella se da cuenta y necesitamos apoyo, aunque no lo creo necesario.

Largo silencio.

-Recuérdenme por qué él trabaja en un escenario y no en este departamento.- Preguntó Jones, mirando a su personal con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por que dios, -Boris señaló el techo, refiriéndose a Kai como solían hacerlo,- decidió que ganaba mas dinero cuando él movía su culo, que cuando usa su cerebro.

-Solicito respeto Kusnetzov. - Pidió Jones con cierta irritación, pero sin perder la compostura.

-Podría ser benéfico para tu alma cuando estés en el infierno –Completó Brooklyn.

-Finjan educación al menos cinco minutos –solicitó Hitoshi.

-¿Cómo cuando finges tener naturaleza humana, jefe Kino?

-¿Recuerdas como conociste a tu ex novio? –soltó Yuriy ignorando todo lo demás.

-Le tiré encima una bandeja, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? –Aunque respondiera, Brooklyn nunca le quitó de encima la vista a Boris.

-Improvisaremos en base a eso.- Yuriy esbozó una sonrisa casi maligna.

Uno de los técnicos volvió con un par de micrófonos tras la indicación de Jones.

-Lo haré yo.- Boris le arrebató los micrófonos, viendo a ambos bailarines como hombre hambriento.

-¡Ni hablar! - Brooklyn se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo me ocuparé.- Hitoshi miró a Brooklyn.

-De ninguna manera, lo haremos Yuriy y yo.

-Debe ponerlos un profesional.

El pelirrojo le arrebató a Hitoshi los micrófonos.

-Estoy capacitado.

Brooklyn fingió indignación caminando tras él.

Tras colocárselo, fueron a pedir bebidas a la barra del bar.

-Estabas deseando que Hitoshi te lo pusiera.

-Si, pero tras su fachada de congelador hay un volcán. Además si hago que se enoje volverá a ser en menos de dos minutos el hielo con pies que me maltrata.

Yuriy no quiso opinar al respecto. Encendieron sus micrófonos.

-Deme wisky con soda.

-No Brooklyn, que sea algo muy pegajoso. Un par de piñas coladas y vodka puro doble.

Bebieron dos tragos grandes de vodka, moviéndola en la boca para impregnarse del olor.

-Debes parecer ebrio, pero algo conciente.

-¡Hecho Yura! Sólo que tengo un problema, suelen llegar a seducirme, no seduzco. Tú eres el que sabe hacer ambas cosas.

-Hn… llega después. Debemos empaparla –sonrió socarrón- y no me refiero sólo a echarle alcohol encima.

-¿Te he dicho que siempre he admirado muchísimo que seas tan malo? –A Brooklyn le brillaban los ojitos.

Brooklyn se quedó hablando con el cantinero, Yuriy se dirigió hacia la mesa de juego de cartas donde estaba con la mujer. Recargó un codo en la mesa, quedando su cuerpo de inclinado a un lado, metiéndose entre ella y el jugador vecino. Fingió interés en el juego un rato. La posición dejaba que su blanquísimo cuello quedara expuesto, siéndo notorio por el chaleco negro de piel que llevaba, sin otra prenda debajo.

La mujer sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, ese era uno de los bailarines que iba a ver en el espectáculo, cada ocasión que estaba en el casino bar. Ahora lo tenía a centímetros, como si ofreciera si apetecible cuello, aunque ni siquiera la mirara.

Los finos rasgos de su perfil se acentuaban cuando elevaba periódicamente la barbilla, como si quisiera mirar de forma inocente las cartas del repartidor. Los labios de él se entreabrieron lentamente, la lengua, que al estar encerrada en la boca al parecer estaba pegada en el paladar, descendió con una lentitud pasmosa. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, esa misma lengua rozó los labios que…

-Buena noche, ¿verdad? -… ¡que le estaba hablando!

-Si -se mordió la lengua como reflejo natural, estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero sólo salieron balbuceos torpes.

-¿Crees que un pelirrojo te extendería la buena suerte?

-Ya lo creo, espera…

Para la quinta mano, en la que ella había perdido solamente dos para fingir normalidad, Yuriy tenía recargada la barbilla en el hombro de ella, con las manos extendidas para atraparla entre él y la mesa sin hacerla sentir presa.

-Esto es fantástico, eres una ganadora.- Le acarició la mejilla derecha, llevando hacia atrás los dedos de forma tan sutil, que no parecía que llevara otro motivo que la caricia en si misma; ella sonrió tontamente, quitándole la mano para acomodarse el cabello, al final se levantó para librarse de él. Estaba demasiado nerviosa de que un hombre tan guapo la tocara.

-_Demonios, es obvio que se retira porque esta acompañada o porque lo trae en el otro oído. Si insisto se largara. _Perdón, estoy un poco ebrio. –dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz para respaldar sus palabras, había visto suficientes ebrios a lo largo de su vida como para saber qué hacer. Dio un traguito pequeño a su vaso, haciendo su mano libre hacia atrás para hacer notar que no la tocaría. Ella sonrió volviendo a sentarse.

-_Maldita zorra… ¡jamás he tenido necesidad de insistir a alguien! Serías tú la que estaría despreciada a mis pies, si no fuera necesario esto._

-¡Vaya pero si está aquí mi gran amigo! -Brooklyn alargó la última palabra.

Ni siquiera parecía una actuación, llego tambaleándose ligeramente pero en una carrera tan rápida, que no alcanzó a detenerse por si mismo, se sostuvo del hombro de la mujer, dando de paso un codazo a Yuriy, exactamente del brazo que casualmente sostenía la bebida del pelirrojo. El vaso cayó vertiéndole el contenido en el cabello y la blusa, golpeando su cabeza.

-¡Estúpido nos has interrumpido, la has mojado además!

-Lo lamento tanto, perdón. –Repitió innumerables ocasiones la última palabra, con su mano temblorosa que peligrosamente tambaleaba su propio vaso cerca de ella.

-Está bien, de verdad- musitó entre molesta y nerviosa.

Yuriy evitó su huída, tomándole el brazo para hacer supuestamente evidente la blusa manchada.

-Eres un idiota.

-Estaba aburrido…además nunca consigues nada estable, eres un perdedor, siempre pasa lo mismo, terminarás con la persona en unas cuantas noches cuando se decepcionen de ti, o tú de ellos porque sólo te utilizaran.- Brooklyn se carcajeó dándole otro trago pequeño a su bebida.

Yuriy se molestó por lo apegada que estaba a la realidad esa afirmación.

-Mira presumido, no todos tenemos la suerte de montarnos sobre millonarios para sacarles lo que tienen y luego botarlos a la basura, pero claro, el sufrimiento de otros no es importante para que se interponga con tu placer.

La alusión a su historia con Kai enervó al de ojos verdes, no les hizo falta mas licor para ponerse colorados, eso lo facilitó el coraje, tampoco les hacía falta fingir mirarse con reproche y desaprobación mutua.

-Al menos cuando tengo una pareja no voy y me meto con otras. –La voz de Brooklyn había subido exageradamente el tono, picándole el pecho a Yuriy. La mujer no se movía de tan nerviosa que estaba.

-¿A quien tratas de engañar mierda con piernas, si yo sé todo mejor que nadie? -Le apretó el dedo para que dejara de picarlo,- mantén tus manos lejos de mi, se que soy irresistible aunque tengas pareja.

Brooklyn lo supo, por fin le echaba en cara que se hubiera acostado con él, cuando Kai era su novio. Sabía que Yuriy tarde o temprano se daría cuenta sin necesidad de que Kai o él se lo dijeran, aunque la culpabilidad le cubría como un velo invisible, el enfado desgarraba esa delgada tela. Retiró de mala manera su dedo del fuerte agarre.

-Al menos no me acuesto con niños, perro pedófilo.

El puñetazo que le cruzó la cara lo dejó de nalgas en el suelo. Para su infortunio la mujer había estado en el trayecto del líquido que se caía. Ni ensayado les hubiera salido tan bien, porque la poca sangre que saltó de la boca de Brooklyn, cayó en su blusa.

Ella gritó.

Eso los regresó a la realidad.

-Mira lo que te ha hecho.- susurró Yuriy a la mujer, abrazándola protector. Se quitó el chaleco haciendo lo posible por no soltarla. Comenzando a limpiarle el cabello- Déjame limpiarte, lo siento.

Ella manoteaba para evitarlo, él le colocó el pelo tras la oreja para limpiarle el cabello, como buen borracho necio.

_-De la blusa sale el cable hacia la oreja -_casi sonrió.

-¿Quieres quedarte quieto de una vez? -Se acomodó el cabello sobre el oído.

-Lo sentimos mucho, mucho en verdad. -El recién levantado Brooklyn le cortó la huída.- Genial, ahora ya vienen los de seguridad. –dijo con molestia.

La mujer se sobresaltó, Yuriy le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-Por favor no se queje o perderemos el empleo, la llevaremos a nuestro camerino, le daremos lo que quiera… estaríamos tan agradecidos.

Las palabras salían torpes aunque se entendían. Ella pensó sus posibilidades, seguramente la entrevistarían los de seguridad antes de que pudiera salir.

-Está bien. – Entre los tres metieron en su gran bolso las fichas de la ganancia.

Sin dejar de culparse e insultarse en susurros la guiaron al camerino. Tras cerrar la puerta, Brooklyn se recargó tras ella echando seguro. Yuriy rebuscó en los armarios, sacando una blusa y dos toallas.

-Nosotros nos cambiamos por allá.

Señaló los cubículos con cortinas, él le tomó las manos, acercando tanto sus cuerpos que ella sintió el pene de Yuriy en su vientre, los labios estaban a punto de tocarla.

-Sé que le hemos molestado, pero no nos acuse…tenemos amigos aquí.

Ella no se movía, era algo que realmente había estado deseando. El rubor excesivo de sus mejillas le hizo agachar la cabeza para alejarse unos pasos, es verdad que el deseo le marcaba una pauta, pero no podía mostrarse como una mujer fácil, no era correcto.

-Lo que dice Yura es verdad, –Brooklyn se limpió la boca nuevamente,- podemos contactarla con la masajista, seguro le daría servicio gratuito si se lo pedimos, o darle tratamientos de belleza.

-Entradas gratis para nuestro espectáculo.

-Todo el año, de eso nos encargamos nosotros… o lo que usted quiera. –El de ojos verdes los cerró, ocultándolos tras sus espesas pestañas, para después sonreírle dulcemente.

Ella cerró los ojos apretando los muslos. Esos hombres le despertaban demasiado sus instintos carnales. Le gustaban desde hace demasiado tiempo, y ahora se mostraban a su merced.

-Sólo necesito el baño, por favor. –Casi suplicó, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Con el alboroto que los bailarines hicieron seguramente los de seguridad andarían rondando, tenía que deshacerse de los cables, al menos lo metería en su bolso.

Yuriy finalmente la soltó, le había tenido tomada de los brazos todo el tiempo.

-Tras los cubículos.

-Estaremos aquí callados.

Entró en el cubículo dejando la cortina entreabierta, empujó la portezuela de madera que daba hacia el pequeño baño particular, con retrete, regadera y lavabo. Nunca soltó su bolso. Yuriy se acercó con sigilo a escuchar, con cuidado Brooklyn quitó el cerrojo de la puerta principal.

El pelirrojo le escuchó murmurar algo, un breve forcejeo contra la ropa, finalmente pudo identificar el final de una palabra, algo parecido a _fono_. Extendió el brazo para indicarle a Brooklyn que abriera. Hitoshi entró.

Yuriy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un taburete al lado del cubículo, cuando la mujer salió, notó a Brooklyn y Hitoshi frente a ella. Al intentar retroceder se topó con la pierna extendida de Yuriy que la hizo doblar las rodillas, soltó el bolso por inercia, para intentar sostenerse de lo primero que podía, con una mano lo hizo de la cortina del cubículo que no soportó su peso, con la otra a Yuriy, pero únicamente logró dejarle la marca de las uñas en el hombro, él ni siquiera se movió para intentar detener su caída.

Hitoshi dio dos grandes zancadas tomando el bolso, al abrirlo sacó un pequeño aparato con un cable.

-Me quedaré con esto.

-¿Quién se cree usted? –Furiosa, intentó arrojarse a Hitoshi, Yuriy le tomó la cintura, soportando los rasguños en su muñeca. Aún así ella había alcanzado a tomar la mano de Hitoshi, no consiguiendo más que arañarlo también. –Maldito sea ¡Déme su nombre!, informare a sus superiores.

-Kinomiya Hitoshi, hágalo por favor –dijo con su habituada frialdad,- me agrada que sepan que hago bien mi trabajo.

Al verse perdida, dos gruesos lagrimones negros le corrieron por la mejilla. Miró a Brooklyn en sus cinco sentidos, sin otro rastro de ebriedad que el labio amoratado en la dulce sonrisa, que desencajaba con la situación.

-La fastidiaste.

Yuriy la sostuvo con un poco de más fuerza para que no cayera al piso, cuando dejó de poner fuerza en las piernas para sostenerse a sí misma. El pelirrojo le acercó la boca al oído.

-Por cierto… somos homosexuales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continúa owoUU


	24. Chapter 24

Jo ToT tengo nuevas lectoras, eso me pone contenta owo... sin embargo tengo que hacer un pequeñin anuncio: P y D comenzara a publicarse de forma quincenal. _Si puedo, seguire subiendolo semanalmente_, pero es que quiero también darle continuidad a otro fanfic del fandom de Naruto, uno que esta agradandome como va. P y D, y Sin título (el fic de Naruto), asi como otras historias, son un revoltijo que esta provocando que mi cabeza este como una olla expres. Sin mentir creo que tengo unas diez o quince historias distintas en mente, de los comunes y otros fandom; infortunadamente el poco tiempo debido a mis actividades entre semana no me permite escribirlas. Le echare ganas a P y D, esta historia como dije hace tiempo, esta hasta terminada en mi cabeza XD. Sin título esta solo en lo básico, pero es de esas que se escriben solas, sin ser planeada, es lo bonito del asunto. Así que... probablemente siga estando semanalmente, pero mejor aviso que de no poderse, se publicaran quincenales los capis. Ojala tengan paciencia y puedan seguir leyendo.

Me pondre a escribir mejor otro par de capis para tener de reserva de p y d XD asi que... ¡Saludos! Gracias por sus reviews, los contestare pronto.

* * *

24

Ese día estuvo en el servicio nocturno de intendencia. Había estado dispuesto a pasar por alto la ajustada y llamativa ropa que Brooklyn usaba, sólo porque lo requería su trabajo.

Pero estar ebrio y montar un espectáculo desastroso mientras molestaban a un cliente, no era digno del hombre al que le había entregado su amor inmortal.

Se sintió molesto, estaba desilusionado. Después de que lo vio meterse con esa señora y el pelirrojo dentro del camerino, había notado como el que ocupaba un importante puesto en el departamento de seguridad había entrado.

Boris Kusnetzov, bien sabía el nombre del otro, estaba esperando afuera, como vigilando que nadie entrara; seguramente para que el perro pelirrojo que lo había despreciado, ese mismo que había seguido desde Rusia, hiciera a sus anchas sus maldades.

En definitiva ese no era el comportamiento que Brooklyn debía tener. El calor y la molestia en el estómago le hizo saber que la furia estaba invadiendo su ser.

Brooklyn no merecía el honor de tener su amor. Agarró con fuerza la escoba, marchándose mientras meditaba qué hacer al respecto.

OoOoOoOo

Hitoshi estaba demasiado cansado, con la actitud de victima que había tomado la mujer. Jones no estaba presente, él se había encargado de desviar la atención del personal de mantenimiento que era sospechoso, hasta la hora en que todo el personal del turno saliera. Mientras que el jefe se había ido tranquilamente a su casa, dejó a los más confiables subordinados a cargo.

Seguramente habría de regresar, pero no es algo que le preocupara. Ninguno tomaría sus días libres. En la sala de interrogatorios se seguían escuchando los sollozos de la mujer, que de vez en vez, respondía a las preguntas del subjefe de seguridad.

Él terminó por perder la paciencia. Entrecruzó los dedos, recargando la barbilla sobre ellos, a su vez los codos en la mesa. Ella sintió escalofríos por la mirada, hipando al tratar de contener su llanto. Ahora realmente estaba aterrada.

-Estoy harto de usted y de todo esto. Quiero marcharme a casa, así que estoy dispuesto a dejarle toda la responsabilidad, mientras los demás implicados quedan libres. No me importa, sólo tengo que estampar mi firma en el informe, y dar el incidente por finalizado. –Tomó aire, desacostumbrado a hablar tanto,- No perderé tiempo cuando ya tengo uno de los delincuentes en mi mano. Tengo copia de esto, y la cámara del baño en el vestidor donde se lo quitó corrobora que es suyo.

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa. Se puso en pie, abriendo la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, que es donde estaba desarrollándose la entrevista forzada.

-Boris.

Con pereza, pero casi instantáneamente, apareció el nombrado. El de cabellos grisáceos elevó las cejas como pregunta muda.

-Llama a la policía, saca los videos que nos trajeron de los otros consorcios, donde esta mujer se ha presentado.

-¡Por favor esperen!

Boris hizo cara de fastidio, tenía hambre y sueño. Hitoshi ahogó la risa que estaba por asomarse en su rostro, escuchar la voz de esa mujer suplicando pagaría con creces, el que se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en la oficina.

-Si yo les dijera en dónde encontrar a los otros dos tipos que nos ayudaban, ¿me dejaran ir?

-Nos suena a más de una persona. ¿Se refiere al trabajador que puso la cámara de video en la mesa, y tomaba fotografías?

La mujer pareció aún más nerviosa, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me dejaran?

Tras la espalda, Hitoshi se tomó una muñeca con la otra mano.

-Sería muy probable.

Boris elevó las cejas, apretando las mandíbulas, para no decir la serie de frases sarcásticas que se le ocurrieron al respecto. Eso seguramente no es algo que pasaría, pero estaba seguro que por fin darían el carpetazo al caso.

-Finalmente Dios decidirá.

Dijo Boris con solemnidad. La mujer, una desobediente creyente en la iglesia católica apostólica romana, unió sus manos como si hiciera una oración.

Boris tuvo que salir de la sala de interrogatorios, incluso del departamento de seguridad, para soltar la sonora carcajada.

Hitoshi tuvo que tomar mucho aire, dándole la espalda a aquella persona, para que no le viera le diminuta sonrisa. Era verdad que pocas veces le daba gracia alguna broma de Kusnetzov pero… ¡si esa mujer supiera que así era como se referían a Kai!

OoOoOoo

Cuando Kai llegó a su apartamento, eran las seis de la tarde. Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura para poder entrar, pero se detuvo a un paso de cruzar la puerta. Frunció profundamente las cejas, algo andaba mal.

Eran esas ocasiones en que un presentimiento, terminaba siendo premonición. Sus intestinos se apretaron y su corazón latió más rápido. Sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza, seguramente no sería nada.

-_¿A qué huele?_

-¡Bienvenido a casa! –dijo una voz al fondo.

Kai entrecerró los ojos, avanzando hacia la habitación de donde provenía el olor y la voz.

-Sabía que pasaba algo malo. Explícame. –Señaló con irritación.

Su elegante saloncito, en donde solía estar la pequeña cantina con sus más preciados vinos importados, que saboreaba cada noche; una cómoda alfombra persa donde le gustaba estar descalzo y una barra con dos bancos de patas largas; además de la charola que era provista diariamente de frutos que podrían acompañar su bebida, ahora era suplantado por una mini cocina Integral y un muchachito insolente que se atrevía cambiar algo que él había ordenado que existiera. Takao hizo ojos de cachorro a medio morir antes de contestar.

-¡Es que eso no parecía una cocina! Que bebas tanto en vez de comer, no es bueno para tu salud.

Kai lucía amenazante con esos puños crispados, y esa mirada mortal.

-No parecía porque no era una cocina, idiota.

-Bueno –Takao extendió sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos para poner una dulce sonrisa,- pero ya lo es. ¿Te sirvo de comer?

Kai abrió y cerró las manos, le dolían demasiado de tenerlas apretadas.

-Espero que tengas seguro médico.

Takao hundió la cabeza en los hombros, sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Sólo si se lo diste a mi hermano, porque si no… -trago saliva,- hice pastel…

-O_h si… ahora trata de chantajearme sentimentalmente con su cumpleaños. Un momento… Hitoshi estuvo trabajando todo el tiempo. Incluso antes de que yo fuera a las oficinas centrales siguió con el interrogatorio._

Kai suspiró concienzudamente, dándole la espalda sin agregar algo al respecto. Regresó a la puerta de entrada, abriendo el armario al lado de ella para sacar sus pantuflas y dejar su gabardina. Lanzó un gruñido acomodando la chaqueta que Takao, había colgado descuidadamente.

Encontró que en otra esquina de la sala, estaban los pocos muebles que tenía en donde habían instalado la cocina, debía aceptar que no se veía nada mal la forma en que habían sido acomodados. Frunció las cejas, sólo alguien podía conseguir que quedara a su gusto en esa magnitud.

Se sentó en el sofá individual, cruzando las piernas. Sintió que una gota fría le cayó en la mano. Cuando abrió los ojos, la cara arrepentida de Takao, le pedía disculpas extendiéndole un vaso con licor cremoso.

-_Maldito idiota. –_Era su bebida favorita a esas horas.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Idiota.

-Hasta parece que no piensas otra cosa de mí.

-Tienes razón. ¿James tuvo que ver en esto?

-El viejo no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

-Tú dijiste que querías comer algo casero. No tiene nada de malo que se te prepare aquí, en vez de que tengas que estar comiendo en restaurantes, o no tragues nada en todo el día. A veces me sorprendes. El trabajo es para vivir, a ti se te olvida hasta comer por trabajar.

Takao se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas.

-_¿Yo dije eso?_ –Intentó hacer memoria, quitando el seño fruncido.

Había mencionado algo al respecto durante una visita en Japón. Esa ocasión fue a cerrar algunos negocios, situación aprovechada por Takao para buscarlo. En el restaurante la atención había sido muy buena, pero la comida pésima.

Kai había estado callado toda la tarde, finalmente, sólo dijo que no estaría mal de vez en cuando comer algo casero luego del trabajo, en vez de porquerías prefabricadas o preparado por algún cocinero de escuela. Eso había sido hace más de un año.

-Ya no quiero vivir con Hitoshi.

Takao se había recostado, poniendo las manos sobre su abdomen, mirando hacia el techo. A Kai le pareció una posición digna de las series televisivas.

-¿Y te acuestas en el diván del psicólogo Hiwatari?

Takao sonrió por el sarcasmo que entrelazaba una broma.

-Sé que no quieres escucharme, pero me gusta pretender que lo haces. -Quitó la sonrisa, sin moverse de posición. Kai se puso serio, dispuesto a escucharlo con sinceridad, demostraría lo contrario con la aparente indiferencia al cerrar los ojos. –Me quedé a dormir con un compañero de la escuela, se llama Max. –Sonrió un poco, con un deje de tristeza,- varias chicas me enviaron mensajes de felicitación, será porque convivo mucho con ellas. No me aparecí en todo el día en casa hasta la noche, ni siquiera luego de la escuela. Hitoshi me llamó pero sólo para saber por qué demonios no le avise que me iría. Me ordenaba regresar a casa.

Se giró, dándole la espalda a Kai. Recargó la frente en el respaldo del sillón.

-Espere a que diera la hora de que Hitoshi tuviera que venir a trabajar para llegar. Estuve con Rei, que ahora ya superó el título de amistad. Regresé a dormir, por la mañana fui a la escuela, entrené, -suspiró,- y vine a visitarte. Pero me he quedado más tiempo, por un lado para decirles cómo instalar tu cocina, por el otro, porque no quiero verlo.

-Es infantil de tu parte que no vayas a casa, por el hecho de que olvidaran tu cumpleaños.

-¡Me estás escuchando!- dijo contento.

Gruñido por parte de Kai.

-Ya lo sé. –comenzó a pasar las yemas de los dedos por el tapiz del sillón. –Pero no es únicamente eso. Cuando el vaso está lleno, basta una sola gota para derramarlo. Aunque no te cuento algo al respecto, sé que trabajas a veces en su departamento; sabes lo difícil que es convivir con una persona como él. Estoy cansado Kai, no sé a quien recurrir para saber qué hacer.

Se sentó, con la mirada en el suelo, recargando los codos en las rodillas. Sus manos quedaron colgando, casi tanto como su cabeza debido a la espalda encorvada. Kai frunció las cejas, era una actitud demasiado derrotista para alguien como Takao.

-Si piensas que te solucionaré la vida, olvídalo. Nada se consigue evadiendo las cosas. Si eres hombre, enfréntalas.

Takao entrecerró los ojos, únicamente para evitar que sus ojos soltaran lágrimas.

-Mi abuelo no me contesta las llamadas, ni siquiera me ha llamado en todo el tiempo que tengo aquí. Estoy sinceramente cansado de ser una carga para las personas. –Se puso en pie.- No he venido a pedirte que me ayudes, dije claramente que no sabía a quién recurrir. Tampoco estás en mi lista. ¡Sólo quería que me escucharas!

Su voz estaba subiendo de tono. Suspiró fuertemente para serenarse.

-La cena está en el refrigerador, métela al horno. Gracias por todo. Por cierto… ya no quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera los buenos días. No vayas a creer que quiero pedirte algo o que me rescates de mis problemas, cuando sólo quería estar un rato contigo.

En grandes zancadas salió del apartamento. Kai recargó un codo en el brazo del sofá, colocó dos dedos sobre su boca en actitud pensativa.

OoOoOoOoOo

-No –dijo firmemente.

El automóvil volvió a sonar el claxon, andando lentamente para ir a su paso. Takao sonrió un poco, quitándose gradualmente el seño fruncido. Con el nuevo sonido se sumaba una octava vez del intento para llamarle la atención. Por fin paró su marcha, fue hasta el lado derecho del automóvil, en donde estaba el conductor. Hizo una seña con el dedo, y el conductor bajo el cristal ante su petición.

-¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme?

-Solo quiero dar una explicación.

-Pero no la quiero. No quiero ser grosero contigo.

-Sólo un minuto.

Takao recargó los antebrazos en el borde de la ventanilla.

-Vamos James… esta es una escena que se supone debería estar viviendo con Kai. -Sin duda, Takao estaba divertido con la situación.- Seamos sinceros, has venido porque me viste salir molesto, él no haría algo así por mi.

El hombre negó una vez con la cabeza, en ese gesto con porte distinguido que le caracterizaba.

-No es así, el me llamó para pedirme que le siguiera. Venga conmigo por favor, está esperándole.

Takao suspiró cansinamente, desviando la vista para fijarla en un punto indefinido.

-Sólo porque eres tú. No puedo creer que hasta esto tengas que hacer en su lugar.

James sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Ese muchachito era muy valioso para él. Antes de que su celular se escuchara, con la llamada de Kai para ordenarle que lo trajera de regreso, el inglés ya estaba siguiendo los pasos del muchacho. Desde que lo conoció, era posiblemente la única persona que ayudaba a hacer pasables los días a su señor, sin esperar a cambio, algo más que no fuera amistad; aunque por su carácter orgulloso Kai no lo demostrara, le valoraba mucho. Takao nunca había buscado una sola remuneración monetaria a cambio de la preocupación o atenciones que prodigaba a Kai.

Era verdad que Kai se quejaba de lo insoportable que era y gruñía más seguido. Aunque Takao lo exasperaba, Kai lucía de cierta forma más relajado en otros ámbitos de su vida. Era como si descargara su tensión con él, por un lado, y por el otro que le agradara la presencia del muchacho en su vida.

Kai tenía las manos cruzadas, había salido al balcón para esperar a que su campo de visión captara uno de sus automóviles. Sonrió de medio lado, James había tardado menos tiempo del que hubiera esperado.

Dejó abierto el balcón, permitiendo que el aire frío entrara. El apartamento había dejado de tener olor a loción cara, limpiadores y encierro. Takao tenía la muy mala costumbre de dejarle el balcón abierto, descubrió con el paso de los meses que no era algo molesto. Era bueno sentir menos densidad cuando llegaba a casa.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué sigue? –Takao inhalo aire, sacándolo con rapidez,-¿sacarás tu chequera para comprar tu libertad? No hará falta, ya no te buscare.

Kai pareció ignorarlo, buscando en los cajones de su escritorio. La actitud se le hizo fuera de lo común a Takao. Si algo tenía Kai, era una histérica manía de ser ordenado.

-Escoge una.

Takao estiró un poco el cuello, agachándose un poco para ver la serie de tarjetas, que Kai estaba poniendo en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Ya veo, ahora cambiaste de táctica. ¿Me depositaras dinero para asegurarte que no te pediré nada en persona?

-Deja de ser idiota. Escoge una maldita tarjeta.

-¡James ven acá!

El asistente de Kai entró por primera vez sin tocar la puerta, al escuchar el llamado del más joven. Se había quedado esperando fuera.

-¿Señorito?

-¡Que no me digas así! Dile a tu jefe que deje de fastidiarme. Creo que mi inglés no es muy bueno, y seguramente el japonés ya se le olvidó, porque no me entiende.

James comprendió la escena, Takao le había dicho en el automóvil su pensamiento sobre cómo solucionaba Kai las cosas: dinero.

Irritado, Kai se cruzó de brazos, mirando duramente a Takao.

-Señorito, me parece que hay un error, esas tarjetas…

-Fuera. –Kai interrumpió tajante. El asistente, sorprendido, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para salir. –Tú no. Sentado. –Ordenó a Takao, que iba también hacia la puerta.

-Estas mal Kai, yo no soy otro de tus empleados.

Se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, Kai lo había tomado duramente del brazo, para arrojarlo contra el sillón.

-Dije sentado.

-¡Que demonios pasa contigo! –intentó levantarse, pero con el empuje de la mano de Kai en el pecho de Takao, terminó nuevamente en el sillón. -¿Qué pretendes? ¡Déjame ir!

Los bonitos ojos escarlata de Takao se cristalizaron, esa actitud era de las pocas cosas que no podía soportar. Kai era posiblemente la única figura que respetaba, no alzarle la voz, ni responderle a puñetazos como lo haría con otras personas demostraba ese hecho.

-¡Es tan simple como saber, que no estás acostumbrado a que te impongan algo! Puedo comprender que no tuvieras padres, que tu hermano no sepa cómo ser un verdadero líder y tu abuelo sea un anciano débil. Intentó ser tu amigo en vez de una figura de autoridad, por eso no pudo domar tu carácter y para sobrevivir hiciste lo que creíste necesario, aunque no lo fuera. Verlo débil, hizo que decidieras quitarle la responsabilidad que él tenía sobre ti, porque supuestamente no querías darle problemas para que te amara.

Comprobaba más que nunca, que el hecho de que Kai no hablara mucho, sólo garantizaba que analizaba las cosas. Lo respetaba, lo admiraba y por eso le temía. No por el poder del dinero o su posición social, simplemente porque Kai era demasiado importante en su vida y siempre temió que le abandonara como todos los demás. Lastimosamente no sabía que para Kai, él también lo era.

-Resultó que muchas de las circunstancias prematuras que viviste te ayudaron a madurar, -continuó Kai, sentándose frente a él mas calmado, -pero por otro lado se te olvida que hay autoridad sobre de ti. Te enfadas cuando no haces lo que te viene en gana o los otros no hacen las cosas, o te demuestran que te aprecian como tú quieres. El muchacho que conocí en Rusia parece muerto.

Esas palabras no restaban verdad aunque fueran muy dolorosas. Takao recargó los codos en las rodillas, apretando su cabeza entre las manos, cuidando de dejar sus oídos descubiertos. No era algo que quisiera escuchar, pero viniendo de Kai, de todas formas lo haría.

-Déjame tranquilo –gritó, sin poder contenerse.

-Ya no te esfuerzas por conseguir lo que deseas, te cruzas de brazos y te haces el enojado, esperando a que el inútil hermano que tienes te solucione la vida, aunque es peor de infantil que tú, a pesar de que finja frialdad y madurez. Sé que no tenías a alguien que viera por ti, en cambio ves por eso por los demás pero te has cansado. Ahora obligas a Hitoshi a cumplir el compromiso que se le encomendó; se piensa responsable, pero la realidad supera su fantasía. Que vivas con él no quiere decir que estés a su lado. Sigues decidiendo por ti, al menos hazlo bien. Realmente estás solo Takao, tus amigos únicamente pueden ser espectadores finalmente.

Lo último es algo que había costado mucho al propio Kai comprender. El que apreciara al muchacho no significaba que pudiera arreglar su complicada vida. Si había aprendido algo con Takao, era que el dinero no podía ser tan útil siempre. No había podido controlar muchas cosas que se le salieron de las manos. El propio aprecio que se supone debería tenerle – sólo el necesario, superficial, - se había convertido en cariño sincero. El enviar a Yuriy había significado otro daño para Takao, cuando había querido ayudar a ambos. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que, incluso cuando alejó al padre del muchacho, y tenía trabajando en otro país al hermano para tenerlo controlado, la mala suerte de Takao lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, posiblemente a sufrir más con la frialdad y rechazo de su hermano, que con la soledad que solía ser en ocasiones mas cómoda.

No era como sus negocios, como las empresas que compraba y rescataba de la ruina, como la mayoría de los hombres, que con una suma de dinero terminaban siendo felices. Le bastaba comprar la confianza de sus empleados, su fidelidad, entre otros atributos. Si alguna persona que le era útil estaba en problemas, le solucionaba fácilmente la vida con un par de llamadas y transacciones. Pero el Takao era algo dimensionalmente extraño para él. Ser su apoyo, no solucionarle la vida. Era la única opción que siempre había tenido con Takao. La única que le daba un muchacho con un carácter tan autosuficiente y terco como el suyo, pero tan dependiente del cariño de los demás a la vez.

Su madre muerta. Su padre y hermano ausentes en su vida. El abuelo siendo más alguien quien cuidar, en vez de la persona que viera por él. El que tuviera que ser fuerte y cambiar su juventud por las responsabilidades y careto de adulto para sobrevivir. Trabajar duro desde pequeño, el llevarle también un plato de comida al abuelo, pagar cuentas, mantener un estatus para no ser despreciado. Sin duda había estado orillado a obtener una madurez y pensamientos precoces, que decidió sacar a relucir ante la carencia de elecciones mejores. Finalmente no había alguien que le detuviera y le dijera si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Cosas de las que podía olvidarse con Kai, porque incluso con su carácter agrio, personalidad excéntrica y múltiples ocupaciones, era capaz de soportar esa parte de él. Aunque terminara retirándose de su lado algún tiempo corto, estaba presente por medio de llamadas, mensajes, cartas. A veces bastaba recordar alguna mirada reprochándole alguna actitud, para saber que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo; entonces, aunque Kai estuviera a miles de kilómetros, el pequeño gesto que le había dedicado para regañarle, era garantía de la persistencia en la memoria de Takao. Tan cerca a pesar de estar tan lejos. Posiblemente la única persona que por ello merecía su cariño, más que cualquier otra.

-Quiero que elijas una maldita tarjeta. Ahora. –Aunque las palabras fueron rudas, la voz fue tranquila, se había tomado su tiempo para hacer saliva. No recordaba haber hablado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo.- Recorre los cuartos de lujo, escoge una habitación y regresa a usarla, cuando estés preparado para tomar esa decisión y lo que significa.

Por todo eso, Kai también merecía obediencia. Takao por fin las miró con atención. Efectivamente eran las tarjetas _llave_ para las habitaciones, no tarjetas bancarias. Unió las manos, atrapándolas entre sus rodillas, con la cabeza un poco agachada, mirando fijamente las tarjetas.

-Me siento muy avergonzado, fui muy infantil. Lo lamento.

-¿Y supones que con esa patética disculpa, te pensaré lo suficientemente maduro?

Takao elevó la vista, dejando la cabeza agachada. Kai gruñó, no soportaba esa mirada. Lo hacía sentir culpable, por eso apartó la vista. Takao se hincó, tomando las tarjetas revisó una por una, viendo los números. Finalmente las amontonó.

-Pero ya tengo la de la habitación que quiero.

Kai elevó elegantemente una ceja, sinceramente sin comprender, hasta que la verdad le cayó como si fuera un balde de agua fría. Al segundo día de que Takao lo buscó en Inglaterra, Kai había ordenado que se le diera una tarjeta del pent-house al muchacho, para que pudiera entrar, inclusive si Kai no estaba en casa.

-No. –Definitivamente el momento _sentimental_ de Kai, había pasado. Regresaba a ser tan seco como siempre.

-Por favor. –Replicó Takao seriamente.

Kai tuvo que aceptar que se le erizó un poco la piel, por la mirada adulta en los ojos jóvenes. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verla. Era demasiado natural, por tanto no podía ser actuada.

-No.

Takao sonrió de medio lado. Kai se regañó mentalmente por haber resucitado al muchacho que había conocido alguna vez. Ahora Takao no se rendiría hasta ver cumplido su objetivo.

-Me iré a casa. ¿Quieres que te sirva de comer antes que me vaya?

-_Si claro. Sólo me das a ganar esta batalla, pero seguirás con tu pequeña guerra._

-¿Y ahora por qué me ves así? No te voy a envenenar o algo.

Takao le guiño el ojo, agitando la mano en despedida para salir del apartamento. Metió las manos en los bolsillos caminando con tranquilidad. James seguía esperando afuera. Sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda, su espalda totalmente erguida.

-Gracias James.

El hombre asintió, sorprendiéndose por la modulación de la voz, llevaba aplomo impregnado de tranquilidad. Los ojos escarlata brillaban con un dejo de tristeza. Cuando el hombre entró, Kai tenía recargada la cabeza en una mano, su rostro, aunque serio, se veía descompuesto.

-Fui duro.

-Supongo que tenía que ser así.

-En realidad no. -Kai se puso en pie sin dar más explicaciones, componiendo su gesto.- Es todo James.

Kai fue a la cocina cuando James se retiró. Abriendo el mini refrigerador, sacó algunos recipientes con comida, metió uno en el horno de microondas. Se veía mal, pero se atrevió a probar descubriendo que su sabor era mejor que la consistencia visible.

Con una cuchara en mano, comió directamente del recipiente frío, sentado en el comedor de lujo para cuatro personas. Su esnobismo no permitió que olvidara la servilleta y el plato extendido para colocar encima el recipiente, por supuesto, comería mejorando el sabor de la comida con un buen vino, que fuera de acuerdo al ligero sabor oriental del alimento.

Se había pasado. Incluso la boca y la garganta se le secaron de tanto hablar. Lo peor es que sus palabras habían sido como él mismo, rudas, directas. Takao, después de todo, aunque las pudiera captar con precisión, no merecía que se lo dijeran de esa manera. Era sólo un muchacho.

Suspiró profundamente, siempre era lo mismo con él, se arrepentía una vez que le había dicho algo que sabía lo heriría. Le mintió en muchas cosas.

No estaba solo. Tenía personas que lo querían, como esa muchachita de la que a veces le hablaba Takao. Se llamaba Rei, o algo así, hizo la nota mental de que se le había pasado mandarla a investigar; estaba Brooklyn, con todo y su desquiciada vida a niveles psiquiátricos, pero que estaba enterado de que lo quería mucho; Yuriy, aunque estúpido, pero estaba conciente de que lo espiaba desde el balcón para saber cómo estaba, y ponía atención el las conversaciones telefónicas del móvil de Hitoshi, cada que él se quedaba durante todos esos meses a entrenarlo, con el fin de ayudar en el departamento de seguridad, para después llevarle a Kai el informe del día; sobre todo lo tenía a él, Kai se preocupaba mucho aunque no se lo diera a notar.

Hitoshi si tenía la obligación de ayudarle a solucionar su vida, si había aceptado la responsabilidad de tenerlo a su lado. Pero si le decía aquello a Takao, entonces la vida de Hitoshi seguiría siendo más complicada, porque Takao dejaría de obedecerlo cada vez más.

Se quedó con la cuchara en la boca, percatándose por fin de la realidad.

Había usado la vida de Takao en su contra, para tener puntos a su favor. Negó con la cabeza, eso no era verdad. _Tenía_ que ser mentira esa realidad de la que se estaba percatando.

Kai Hiwatari podía tener lo que quería. Enumeró todas sus virtudes, y aunque se tardó para convencerse, resumió con que era muy guapo, joven, fuerte, tenía mucho dinero y una de las mejores posiciones socioeconómicas en el mundo entero.

El _es_ el todo poderoso hombre a quien sus empleados llamaban dios, porque podía hacer hasta que la realeza inglesa pareciera poca cosa, cuando él asistía a un evento. No le interesaba realmente si la gente lo aceptaba o no, o era criticada su vida. Una persona importante estaba siempre sujeta a la envidia y el asedio. En cuanto a compañía, tenía a Yuriy, que era un amigo casi desde la infancia, no lo atosigaba ni lo ahogaba. Una sola persona importante era suficiente.

Estaba seguro que sus cuentas bancarias y la suma de sus negocios superaba con facilidad el dinero que poseían algunas naciones enteras, muy probablemente hasta la inglesa. No necesitaba a alguien como Takao en su vida.

No tenía celos de un común como Hitoshi. No quería tener a Takao para que acompañara su vida tan monótona y solitaria. Por supuesto, si su vida lo fuera. ¡El era Kai Hiwatari! Su vida era estresante y ocupada, jamás monótona, ni solitaria. No debía serlo. Por supuesto, Takao no abandonaría su vida actual por Kai, porque Hiwatari no lo necesitaba.

-_Demonios. No puedo mentirme. Lo estoy orillando a eso por un capricho inconciente de tener compañía. _

Y por fin, la elección que hizo su joven amigo de la tarjeta tomó sentido.

Takao comprendió las acciones de Kai, al mismo tiempo que asimiló aquellas palabras para su propia vida.

Kai suspiró, percatándose de que había apoyado sus dos manos en la mesa, estaba hiperventilando. Una vez relajado, tomó el tenedor, con otro bocado de la comida.

-_De todas formas esto ha empezado. _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Continúa XP


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola!, lamento la tardanza, pero ya había explicado un poco sobre cómo iba a estar la situación. Es verdad que no actualice la semana pasada, pero (benditas reservas) subi fanfic nuevo, de una de las parejas principales en este fanfic. (Hitoshi y Brooklyn). Sabado ToT soy tan feliz... no responsabilidades mayores que el esparcimiento con la familia y amigos ToT... (caramba, que para eso tambien deberia de haber descanso de al menos una vez al mes XD!).

Como sea... contesto mis poqutos reviews al final XD. Disfruten.

* * *

25

-¿Estación de policía?... Si, mi nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya. Quisiera saber los requisitos para que puedan buscar a mi hermano pequeño… señorita, ni siquiera le he dicho cuanto lleva perdido, ¿Podría ponerme atención?... Maldición ¡Me ha colgado!

-Cálmate –gritó Brooklyn. Cuando Hitoshi lo miró de mala manera, hundió la cabeza en los hombros.- Lo siento, no modulo mi voz cuando estoy preocupado.

Con un ademán de fastidio, Hitoshi restó importancia, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿El sentido de orientación de Takao es bueno?

-No lo se.

-¿Le puedes llamar a algún amigo suyo?

-Busqué en sus cajones, no tiene agendas. Su computadora persona la tiene siempre en la mochila con él.

-¿Y su novia, sabes si es la misma desde que entró a la escuela? Tal vez si la localizamos…

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Y qué demonios sabes de Takao?

-¡Nada, Masefield, no se nada, por eso lo estoy buscando!

Brooklyn apretó los labios. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba. Hitoshi no tenía números telefónicos, y descubría que ni siquiera sabía los nombres de los compañeros de Takao.

-Rei. Es el nombre de su mejor amigo y tiene otro, un yanqui que se llama Max. Creo que su novia se llama Hiromi.

Brooklyn caminó en círculos por la habitación, calmándose para hacer memoria. Hitoshi lo miró sorprendido y desilusionado de sí mismo a la vez. Su… vecino, sabía más de su hermano pequeño que él.

-Si son sus compañeros, preguntaremos a Dikenson.

-Llamare a Yuriy.

-¿Para qué? Ivanov no sabrá qué hacer. Es un simple bailarín.

-Disculpa –dijo Brooklyn, la indignación era evidente,- ayer ese bailarín, casi solo, resolvió un caso que a ustedes les costó casi un año.

-No quiero discutir contigo, no necesito que…

-¿Yura? –Había marcado ya desde su celular,- Takao no aparece

-"_¿Qué le hizo Hitoshi?"_

_-_No es precisamente la pregunta que deberías hacer. Después de la cena de anteayer no ha regresado a casa.

-_"¿En donde los dejó solos para que fornicaran y se olvidaron que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños?"_

Brooklyn se tomó la frente, caminando en círculos. Pasando de él, Hitoshi subió a ver al anciano.

-Takao no suele ser tan infantil.

_-"Siempre dices lo contrario"_

_-_¡Podrías al menos fingir preocupación!

-_"Tú no lo conoces en la forma en que yo lo conocí. Estará bien." _

_-_Eres un maldito caso perdido.

-_"¿Qué ha hecho el fabuloso sub jefe de seguridad para hallarlo?"_

-Subió con Dikenson para conseguir información de sus compañeros de escuela.

-"_Veré que puedo hacer, aunque es innecesario"_

_-_Te lo agradecería. Tal vez te haya platicado algo que a nosotros no.

-_"No me gusta repetir las cosas, grábatelo: sabe cuidarse solo. Estuvo dieciséis años de su vida haciéndolo"._

Colgó el teléfono. Si lo pensaba un poco, observando la poca información que tenía Hitoshi, sobre el menor de ellos, Yuriy estaba en lo cierto. Seguía cuidándose a sí mismo. Solo.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Te ha visitado?

Gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

-"_Es tu día libre, disfrútalo"_

-Kai, tomaré la evasión como un si. La paranoia vive en el apartamento Kinomiya,

-"_Deberías estar feliz"_

-Estoy contento, iré en un rato a ver el rostro de Kinomiya. Fingiré demencia, no supe donde ha estado. Además Kinomiya ahora me cae peor.

-_"¿Cuál es tu plan?"_

_-_Uno muy simple, en realidad. Fungiré como dios de la discordia. Además tú tampoco quieres que Takao esté con ese infeliz.

-"_Haz tu mejor esfuerzo"_ –le dijo, imaginando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del de ojos azules.

Yuriy sonrió con satisfacción. Kai no le permitía estar con Takao, pero no por ello ambos dejaban de preocuparse. Alguien con la férrea voluntad de ese muchacho no sería fácil de convencer para que se separase de Hitoshi por elección, a menos que se tratara de personas importantes, mejor aún, que el propio Hitoshi lo provocara. Habría que ser lo suficiente precavidos para apartarlo de Hitoshi definitivamente.

En su vida, ambos tenían una forma muy sencilla de solucionar problemas: si no se podía contra aquello de buena manera, habría que destruirlo.

Hitoshi estaba lastimando a Takao. Yuriy, con una vez que lo había lastimado, había recibido un castigo tan cruel tanto para Kai, como para el propio pelirrojo. Con mayor razón, alguien como Hitoshi, que día tras día hería al muchacho, merecía ser gradualmente devastado.

-Te hablo después.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kai sonrió, la perversidad de Yuriy era deliciosa. Mientras comía lo que Takao le había preparado, había pensado seriamente en pedirle a su buen amigo, su mejor cómplice además de James, que le ayudara. No había hecho falta, esa especie de círculo de comunicación que se había formado alrededor de Takao, había sido suficiente para que su Yuriy leyera entre líneas sus intenciones. O manifestara la suya.

Si Takao se iba en ese instante de casa, bastaría que Hitoshi le llamara para que regresara a su lado. Tendrían que actuar lento pero seguro. Hitoshi, a estas alturas, debería estar lo suficiente encariñado con Takao como para buscarlo, cuando estaba conciente de que sabía cuidarse desde hace tiempo. Si había despertado algo en el mayor Kinomiya, el más joven, entonces Hitoshi no se daría por vencido con tal de tenerlo a su lado sólo por ese afecto despertado.

Así eran las personas alrededor de Takao, una vez atrapado en su encanto, sería difícil separarse, a menos que él lo hiciera, o la persona lo provocara. Si le hacía daño, Takao sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero si Takao pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño a esa persona, irremediablemente se apartaría.

Igualmente se podría manejar el sentimiento positivo que Takao les tenía; hacerle entender que Hitoshi no era bueno, en absoluto, para él. La decepción y el cariño eran enriquecedoras fuentes de manipulación. Kai las conocía por medio de Yuriy, que las conoció a su vez de otras personas. El que nunca las hubieran usado, no quería decir que no era bueno experimentarlas en una situación como esta.

Kai, no podía negar que de cierta forma sería triste para Takao, pero con el tiempo esa herida no sería tan grande, como el separarse en tiempo prudente de Hitoshi, antes que el daño fuera irremediable. El alejamiento sólo sería un pequeño dolor, como un pinchazo, a comparación de la herida que le dejaría vivir con Hitoshi, y seguir conviviendo con él por el resto de sus días.

Si Takao se encariñaba demasiado con ese familiar de sangre, no lo dejaría jamás. No era algo conveniente para el muchacho, Hitoshi era veneno puro para él.

Echó los trastos en su nuevo fregadero. Bufó con molestia, viendo su cocina integral. Una que no deseaba, pero que al parecer finalmente le sería útil. Haría que James le cocinara todos los días, ya le pagaría algún curso si no le gustaba lo suficiente. Realmente deseaba comenzar a comer algo en casa, alejarse un poco de restaurantes. Siempre había mucha gente.

Se sentó a revisar algunos documentos, marcó el celular, activando el manos libres para seguir trabajando.

-Tardaste en contestar.

-_"Lo siento señor Hiwatari"_

_-_Te compré el teléfono y te pago para que contestes cuando llamo.

-"_Lo lamento mucho, en verdad, perdone"_

Cuando hablaba con ese tipo, se daba cuenta de que Takao no era precisamente un genio, pero al menos tenía mucho más vocabulario.

-¿Sabes de una chica llamada Rei?

-_"¿Rei?" –_redundó la voz.

-No repitas todo lo que digo, idiota. –Inhalo profundamente aire, odiaba que lo hicieran hablar más de lo necesario. – No puede haber tanta gente en Inglaterra o tu escuela con ese nombre, como para que no lo hayas escuchado. Además está con alguien tan popular como Takao.

-_El Rei que conozco es un chico, y también es muy popular._

Kai elevó una ceja. Hace un rato, Takao había dicho que ese tal Rei, había superado el título de amigo. Eso solía decirlo cuando tenía una nueva conquista o novia.

-No cuelgues. –Puso la llamada en espera, marcando otro numero.

-_"Dime"_

-Lo hiciste homosexual.

-_"¿Ahora a quien?"_

_-_Antes de ti, Takao sólo salía con chicas.

-"_¿Estás insinuando que…_

Kai le colgó a Yuriy, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Regresó para hablar con Sergei.

-¿Qué sabes de Rei?

-_Hn… es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, muy popular en la escuela y muy seguido por las chicas; tiene un club de fanáticas, igual que Kinomiya. Siempre está con él. Hay un rumor de que le quitarán el título de capitán para dárselo a Kinomiya. –_Sergei meditó un poco.- _Creo que es japonés o algo. Sus padres tienen un restaurante._

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-_"No se en dónde se encuentre Rei, después de la escuela no lo veo"._

_-_Él no, idiota, el restaurante.

-"_En realidad no me gusta la comida oriental"._

Kai suspiró para no estrangularlo la próxima vez que lo viera. Las preguntas que hacía eran lo suficiente concisas para saber qué quería. Comparado con él, Takao tenía como diez años más, al menos en experiencia para ser un buen informante y un trabajador a la medida de la exigencia de Kai. Pero había prometido que ayudaría a Sergei, no dijo como, pero le vio algún tipo de potencial. Ya se le desarrollaría.

Descubría que el de cabellos oscuros lo exasperaba a propósito, pero finalmente cuando hablaba con él, sus breves preguntas eran respondidas de forma -muy- larga pero precisa.

-Para mañana después de la escuela, quiero que lleves a la dirección que te di, que es donde está mi oficina central, un informe detallado con lo que puedas investigar sobre Rei. Sé discreto.

Colgó. Odiaba tener que explicar lo que quería, como si lo pidiera a niños de primaria. En la perspectiva de Kai, el cerebro no era un músculo que Sergei tuviera muy desarrollado. Si todos los jóvenes eran como él, el futuro del mundo sería caótico.

Takao era impredecible, podría estar con aquel…_amigo_ suyo; tal vez buscando soledad y desquitar su coraje reprimido entrenando en algún parque; o si estaba de humor, metiéndose en cosas de adultos, engañándolos haciéndoles pensar que era uno más de ellos. De cualquier forma, tenía la certeza de que estaría bien.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-En realidad esto es preocupante, mi joven vecino, pero lo suficiente delicado como para que llame a los padres de esos muchachos.

-No hará falta que se moleste, sólo quiero los teléfonos de los amigos de mi hermano menor.

Stanley frunció el seño. Era poca la gente que podía llegar a molestarlo, Hitoshi era de esas contadas personas. El tono llevaba orden implícita, en vez de intranquilidad sobresalía algo parecido a la indiferencia, como si lo hiciera porque Takao estaba bajo su responsabilidad, no porque le preocupara. No le daría información preciada de sus queridos alumnos a un hombre como ese. Mucho menos cuando se había encariñado con el muchacho.

Se reclamó mentalmente por haber pensado que aquel día, en la barbacoa, Hitoshi había podido cambiar, al menos un poco, gracias al muchacho. A su lado, Takao debía sufrir mucho.

¡Y él se había prestado para que ahora ese antipático estuviera con su querido Brooklyn! Repasó los días en que el muchacho al que consideraba como un hijo, se lastimó el pie, la forma en cómo había hecho que Hitoshi cuidara de los animales entre tantas cosas. Y también como el pequeño jovencito, que le alegraba a todos a su alrededor el día, había contribuido con la cena.

-Me encargaré de llamar personalmente a los chicos del equipo de fútbol, alguno debe saber algo sobre Takao. Yo te avisaré lo que me respondan, ve a tu apartamento y espera a nuestro querido muchacho. Si llega antes, dile que le tengo un delicioso plato de galletas y té esperándolo. No seas duro con él, debe estar asustado por tu reacción.

Hitoshi no tuvo más que agradecer escuetamente y retirarse a su apartamento. Aún respetaba lo suficiente a los ancianos, como para no maldecirlos en su cara.

Estaba desesperado. En su descuido Takao se había perdido. ¡Tan solo un día antes le había respondido el teléfono! Ahora estaba apagado. Antes de entrar a su apartamento se recargó en la puerta. Posiblemente lo habían asaltado, o se había encontrado con alguna de las firmas de fútbol, y por ser oriental lo habían golpeado, quizá estaría tumbado en alguna calle, sin nadie que le ayudara. Los clubes de admiradores a veces sobrepasaban los límites, más en Inglaterra.

Él era su hermano mayor y no había podido protegerlo. Estaba fracasando de nueva cuenta, no era algo que pudiese seguir tolerando. Era necesario hacer algo al respecto.

OoOoOoOoOo

Brooklyn se levantó de un salto, cuando escuchó la manija de la puerta girarse. Literalmente se lanzó con los brazos hacia la persona, para atraparlo en un abrazo.

-¡Me tenías tan preocupa…! ¿Yuriy?

-Ya suéltame idiota.

Brooklyn lo miró de mala manera, alejándose varios pasos de él. Se recargó en la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-Por dios ¡No llega! Y la policía no le ha hecho caso a Hitoshi.

-Claro que no, es extranjero –soltó Yuriy, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Apuesto a que no intentaste algo tú, esperando a que el hombre que te domina con facilidad hiciera el trabajo.

Brooklyn frunció el seño, levantándose con enfado.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Lo que dije, no repito. Hablar mucho seca mi boca.

-¿Aquí es la fiesta?

Boris entró tras Yuriy. Brooklyn lo miró de forma asesina, Yuriy elevó las cejas con un gesto de ingenuidad que no le iba.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

-Yura iba de salida, me dijo que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Kinomiyita, así que me imaginé que el jefe le iba a hacer algo al bastardo.

-¡Retráctate Boris!

-Basta señoritas, estamos en casa ajena. -Yuriy entró, caminando con las manos en las caderas, mientras con sus fríos ojos azules, revisaba concienzudamente el apartamento.- Vaya, parece más humano de lo que creía.

-Yo jamás pensé que pondría un pie en este lugar –secundó Boris.

A pesar del cuerpo de Brooklyn, que se había puesto en pie para impedirles el paso, Boris entró.

-Cielos… -Yuriy quedó embobado con las lámparas del techo. Eran como aquellas de las que había quedado prendado en Japón. Las que seguramente hacía la familia Kinomiya.

-Yo pensé que sería todo automatizado, porque mi querido jefe Kino es muy frío. Esto es demasiado hogareño. –Tomó un jarrón.

-¡Deja eso! –Yuriy se lo arrebató, poniéndolo con cuidado en su lugar.- Es porcelana, el paisaje es pintado a mano. No lo acabarías de pagar en un año.

Boris elevó una ceja, incrédulo de aquellas palabras.

-¿No era el jarrón que estaba en la casa de Kai?

-Se lo guardaba a Takao.

Boris entrecerró los ojos.

-¿O sea que lo conocía desde hace más de un año?

Yuriy miró amenazante a Brooklyn, si era malo para mentir, era mejor que no hablara. Comprendiendo, Brooklyn desvió la vista.

-Dado que el chico acaba de llegar hace menos tiempo a vivir aquí, no lo creo posible.

Boris elevó los hombros restando importancia. Caminó hacia lo que pensó eran los dormitorios.

-¿A dónde diablos vas?

-Quiero ver la cama de Kinomiya, –sonrió con lascivia, pasando la lengua por el labio superior,- dime Brooklyn, ¿ya la has probado?

Brooklyn se sonrojó hasta las orejas, poniendo las manos a los costados de la puerta para evitar que pasara.

-No te interesa lo que yo haga. Entre Hitoshi y yo no hay nada, sólo estoy aquí por Takao.

-Es muy interesante que estés tan solito en este lugar, cuando se supone que él jamás trae a alguien, mucho menos comparte sus penas.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Brooklyn, colándole las manos por debajo de las axilas, para pegarlo a su cuerpo en un abrazo forzado.

-¿Sabes que sería más interesante?

-Te lo advierto…. Suéltame de una vez. –La voz de Brooklyn estaba cambiando. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira.

Yuriy perdió la tranquilidad con la que había presenciado toda la escena.

-_¿Se habrá tomado el medicamento?_

Boris le dio un lenguetazo desde el cuello hasta la base del ojo.

-Probar la propiedad del jefe… eso sí que sería interesante.

Brooklyn encajó los dedos en los hombros de Boris, alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo con un firme movimiento. Cuando pensaba impactar su puño en el rostro de Boris, de pronto lo halló retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-Lo siento _mi amor_, odio que me engañes tan cínicamente. Hazlo cuando no te mire.

Yuriy tuvo el descaro de hablarle con un falso tono amoroso, agachándose a acariciarle el cabello, ahora que Boris tenía las manos ocupadas tomando sus testículos, donde por detrás, Yuriy había impactado el empeine del pie con la dura patada.

En realidad lo había hecho para salvarlo, no para castigarlo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Yuriy giró la vista, para ver sobre el hombro a un molesto Hitoshi. Brooklyn se tensó, poniéndose demasiado rígido por nerviosismo.

-Acaricio a Boris –afirmó el pelirrojo. Siguió pasando la mano por el cabello grisáceo, miró a Brooklyn.- ¿No te trae recuerdos de tu perrito?

La patada que Yuriy recibió en el muslo, sólo le quitó un poco el balance, pero se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona. Boris también se levantó, pero estaba más ocupado callándose el dolor, como para abrir la boca.

-He venido para festejar la fiesta de Takao.

Hitoshi frunció el seño sin comprender.

-Largo de aquí.

-Vamos, tú, su responsable y honesto hermano mayor, ¿habrás olvidado que ayer fue su cumpleaños? Aunque… -Por más que lo intentó, Hitoshi no pudo eliminar su rostro de sorpresa, Yuriy caminó un poco, hasta colocarse espalda a espalda con él. Puso otra vez las manos en su propia cadera.- … preferiría pasarme dos o tres días seguidos con mis amigos, que con mi amargado y frígido hermano, con su fea cara de estreñido. Es obvio, Kinomiya. Takao se ha pasado la noche en vela con gente joven.

Yuriy soltó una risa burlona, saliendo del apartamento. Tras unos segundos, Boris fue tras él. Brooklyn tenía la boca entreabierta, demasiado sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Con eso, Yuriy había conseguido problemas gratuitos para Takao.

Era obvio para Brooklyn, que en Hitoshi, la preocupación había sido reemplazada por enfado.

-¡No creerás lo que él te dijo! –reclamó.

-Vete a tu casa.

-No. Esperaré a Takao y…

-¡Entonces hazlo afuera!

Brooklyn tomó mucho aire, otro acceso de ira se presentaría. Una discusión parecida a las de antaño se presentó entre ambos. La conversación viajó de Takao, a las mascotas escandalosas, al desorden en la vida de Brooklyn, hasta que el de cabello anaranjado salió hecho una furia del apartamento de los hermanos.

-Pero sólo yo tuve la culpa.

Se encerró en su apartamento, quedándose sentado al lado de la puerta, por si escuchaba llegar a Takao. Uno de sus gatos mas osado, se acercó a intentar apaciguar la ira de su amo. Viendo que no había sido rechazado, su ejército de mascotas se puso a sus pies.

OoOoOoOo

-¿No te estarán buscando?

-Para nada. ¿Tienes crédito?

-Deje el móvil en casa. Pero ahí hay un público.

Takao abrió la caseta, tras marcar el número, llamó a Rei para que entrara junto con él. Por traer puestas las mochilas, quedaron un poco apretados dentro, a Rei pareció no importarle mucho, con sinceridad a Takao tampoco. El de cabello azulado pareció olisquear.

-Bebí té verde.

-Lo voy a probar.

Takao ladeó la cara para atraparle los labios a Rei. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que incluso se escuchó la nuca de Rei, chocando contra el cristal de la caseta telefónica. Ambos rieron, pero no separaron sus labios.

-_"Qué quieres"_

-Di hola a Kai.

Takao había hablado sobre los labios de Rei, el de cabello negro coló las manos entre ambos, para separarlo, regañándolo cariñosamente con la mirada y una sonrisa.

-Hola Kai –dijo Rei, con cierta alegría, a pesar de que no lo conocía.

-No vayas a colgar, que estoy hablando de un público.

Gruñido.

-Creo que lo estamos importunando.

-"_Tienes un amigo que sabe el significado de la palabra importunar. Felicitaciones. ¿Qué más quieres?" _–contestó groseramente.

-Si sabías que estaba ocupado no debiste llamarle –dijo Rei, su voz tranquila no demostraba enfado, a pesar de lo cortante y grosero que estaba siendo Kai.- Voto porque dejemos de molestarlo. –Besó superficialmente a Takao, antes de proseguir,- Kai, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, no se porque se le metió en la cabeza presumirme contigo, si no hay algo excepcional. Como sea, que tengas buen día. Yo lo cuidaré.

Rei se removió hasta que salió de abajo del cuerpo de Takao, que literalmente lo tenía atrapado en la cabina.

-_"¿Es Rei?"_

-El mismo.

_-"No vayas a dejar ir a ese muchacho"._

Takao parpadeó rápido, no porque le hubiera colgado, sino por la afirmación de Kai. Sin saber qué pensar, colgó el teléfono con la misma cara de extrañeza.

-Vamos al parque central.

-Hecho.

Takao se había acostumbrado a la forma en cómo los miraban los ingleses. A Rei parecía no importarle.

Fueron hasta la parte trasera del autobús de dos pisos, una vez sentados, Rei fijó sus profundos ojos ámbar en el cabello rubio de una persona, que llegó a la parada del autobús. Cuando aquel en el que estaban arrancó, le perdió interés a aquel rostro.

Takao iba viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, todas las calles por las que pasaban, le encantaba el movimiento de la ciudad, diferente a la vez que parecido a otras partes del mundo.

Sintió de pronto un peso en su hombro.

-No seas flojo –le codeó,- el día está muy bonito. No puede ser que tengas sueño.

-Yo siempre tengo sueño. –Mascullo Rei, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se removía como para hacerse un huequito en el asiento.

Takao se inclinó, importándole poco que la mujer al lado suyo se levantara para alejarse, beso lentamente a Rei. Frunció las cejas cuando se separó y vio que Rei, realmente se había dormido. Después sonrió, volviendo a unir sus labios. A pesar de que estaba dormido, le respondía, moviendo con parsimonia los labios, entreabriéndolos para dejar que se los lamiera.

Terminando el beso, Takao abrió más sus ojos escarlata, estirando un poco el cuello para esquivar el espeso cabello oscuro de Rei, que no le dejaba ver por la ventanilla como quisiera. Miro las espesas pestañas del chino, pasando el índice sobre ellas para acariciarlas.

Rei dormía después del entrenamiento sobre el césped; en su coche cuando había mucho tráfico, se acomodaba en el asiento y sólo hasta que numerosas bocinas de conductores molestos lo despertaban, retomaba la marcha; tomaba siesta en las clases aburridas; en el autobús; en el cine.

Lo removió hasta que despertó.

-Tienes un problema

-Si –dijo con tranquilidad, tallándose un ojo,- soy un hombre flojo con un novio hiperactivo.

Se volvió a acomodar en el hombro de Takao, que no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

-Eres de los enfermos que se duermen en todos lados.

Rei hizo una graciosa cara de susto.

-¿Me estás insultando?

-¡No! Posiblemente todavía no se te desarrolla, pero eres de esos que parece que se desmayan. Escuché que era muy peligroso.

Rei entrecerró sus ojos dorados, poniéndose erguido.

-Resultas sospechoso.

-Si claro, como soy tratante de orientales para prostituirlos, necesito esa información básica. En serio, nada pierdes con ir al médico.

Rei extendió el cuello, pero no lo besó, sacó la lengua y le lamió el labio inferior, haciendo esa especie de ronroneo con la garganta, algo que a Takao le encantaba. El de ojos escarlata se mordió el labio, dejando que se deslizara suavemente entre sus dientes, como saboreando la saliva que Rei había dejado.

Rei agitó la cabeza para quitarse las cosas sucias que se le habían ocurrido, nada más de ver a Takao haciendo ese gesto. Habían compartido tantas fantasías, visto tantas películas eróticas, y hablado de sus encuentros sexuales siendo simplemente amigos, que sentía que se había convertido en un pervertido como Takao. Quizá hasta lo había pervertido un poquito más.

-No soy narcoléptico, el médico diagnosticó que sólo soy holgazán, tengo documentos que lo comprueban… ¿Por qué me interrogas? –dijo, con la cara asustada pero con su tranquilo tono de voz.

Takao se carcajeó otra vez, Rei tenía una facilidad increíble para hacerlo reír. Ambos tenían un sentido del humor muy fluido y natural.

Bajaron cerca de una estación del metro, había varios destrozos.

-¿Crees que fuera por el partido de ayer?

-Es lo más probable, ya sabes cómo son las cosas aquí.

-Sería divertido unirse.

Rei lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Dime que estás bromeando.

-Estoy bromeando.

-¡No lo digas por complacerme!

-¿Quién te entiende? Si no te lo digo por eso, no sería sincero.

-Esas gentes no son más que bravucones, unos frustrados mentales, que toman una práctica sana como el fútbol como excusa para lastimar a otros, bajo el supuesto estandarte de la pasión.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras de los que tiran al aire sus discursos moralistas. Tranquilo, amo lo suficiente el fútbol para preferir jugarlo, en vez de estar saboteando los partidos.

Takao tuvo que retornar unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que caminaba solo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sólo lo digas, hazlo por complacerme.

Takao sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Le agradaba por un lado que Rei pusiera ese rostro de preocupación, por el otro lo odiaba. Rei no tenía que sufrir de ninguna manera, menos por su culpa.

Aún algo inseguro, Rei le sonrió sutilmente. Ese gesto de Takao no era convincente para él. Conociéndolo aunque sea un poco, sabía que era lo suficiente atrabancado como para unirse a una de esas firmas de admiradores de los equipos locales, si era la idea que se le había metido en la cabeza.

Suspiró profundamente, por lo poco que sabía, era complicado entrar, pero se trataba de Takao, ese que desde que le conoció, había conseguido lo que quería con su carácter empecinado.

Se tranquilizó al ver una cabina telefónica hecha añicos en el suelo. Esa gente era muy elitista, por un lado el nacionalismo inglés no permitiría al oriental en las filas de una firma local. Por primera vez en su vida, algo que pensó aborrecer para siempre lo tranquilizó. La discriminación salvaría a Takao.

-¡Kinomiya!

Rei se exaltó, ese era Sergei. Pensó que era una casualidad haberlo visto en la parada del autobús. ¿Acaso los había seguido?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continúa.

Misaki: Kai no tiene pareja por una simple razón: sabe que puede tener a quien sea, o al menos su estatus de hombre todo poderoso que le han dado se lo ha hecho pensar. Kai es egolatra porque tiene demasiado de todo, así que no toma en cuenta lo que sabe que puede tener como resguardo. En estos momentos para él una pareja sería como tener un reloj más. No esta amargado, es su estado natural XD. No es un tipo muy común en este fanfic, de hecho si lo fuera, no podría elucubrar tantas cosas moviendo a los demás personajes. Como mencione antes es más listo, y ve las cosas de distinta manera. Por otro lado si le estoy manejando una pareja masculina de forma implícita, además de que tiene una "prometida" que se mencionó capítulos antes (o me lo alucine? O.oU). De cierta forma el del elevador, que es el mismo "bendito" portero, iba tras Kai, pero no por razones romanticas. Si, hay gente a la que Kai ayuda, pero solo motivo de su clasificación: los que existen para su conveniencia, orgullo o cariño (o algo parecido). En la primera entra la gran mayoría. Si un trabajador está contento con su sueldo y pretaciones, le servira con gusto, así que les da lo necesario y hasta mas, pero no pasa de eso. La segunda es porque es como si dijera "le ayudare, puesto que nadie tiene mas poder que yo... y te daras cuenta otra vez", y en la útlima, solo entran las personas que aprecia. Que se reduce a un muy, pero muy reducido grupo. Sus trabajadores no lo quieren, excepto los que estan en el último tipo de clasificaciçon de Kai (el de cariño), porque el cariño surge de la convivencia o respeto. Kai es inaccesible a todos los demás, porque no le interesan, sólo que le trabajen o le sean útiles. Es un burgués mezclado con aristócrata, podría evitarlo, pero no quiere; Kai no es un hombre altruista. Es un millonario poderoso, excentrico... raro XD Gracias por escribirme, espero leerte pronto otra vez.

Invierno: Deja de reclamarme maldicion ¬¬ sabes que no estoy rascandome el ombligo. Los capítulos dobles que antes daba no creo que puedan ser, con suerte podre darlos una vez por semana. Aunque es lo más probable. Sería agradable que de vez en cuando me dijeras algo bueno o malo sobre redacción o la historia ¬¬ en vez de reclamarme por mi lentitud ToT pero sabes... ¡tu sabes ToT! ¬¬ te hare cosas malas cuando te vea. Y no, no es amenaza... es advertencia OwO...

Katie: Jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el Lemon de Hitoshi y Broo XDUU y si, sabía que lo esperabas desde... 21 capítulso atrás o.oU pero te dije que tenías que tener paciencia XD no era algo que por el caracter de ambos, se diera de la noche a la mañana. Pues si XD vamos a ver si Rei es el elegido. Parece que se llevan bastante bien, ¿no?. Yuriy... hay ese pelirrojo loquito XD vamos a ver que hace. Si, o.o el portero quería primero a Yuriy, ya se explicó por qué (o explicare? jajaja XD ya ni se, pero ten por seguro que se dice), pero ahora está tras Broo... y de hacerles algo malo o no, no puedo asegurarlo XD Jajaja la escena futura que hay en mi cabecita es muy rara, no se si reirme o espantarme. Pero no te preocupes, te recuerdo que ninguno esta solo. Yo sabía que te gustaría que el menso de Broo se emocionara con lo del espionaje XD de hecho, hasta que lo termine, fué cuando me dije "Kat quedara encantada" XD!! Supongo que por el hecho de que Hitoshi estuviera "entrenando" solo a Yuriy, nadie se esperaba que metiera al buen Broo de su apoyo XDDD, y no quedo tan mal, aunque no es de mis capis preferidos... (ay por favor, ni se que capi es cual XD) Brooklyn y Yuriy son prácticmente pacientes psiquiatricos XD jajajaja Brooklyn literalmente (por algo Yura esta siempre "se habrá tomado la el medicamento"? XD), su relación de mistad me es bastante simpática owo, si, son buenos amigos. Leer este capi me hizo recordar varias cosas: Yuriy fué el que le hizo el corte que trae Broo, (¿te acuerdas? XD se le sentó encima y le metió el tijerazo), se cuenta que lo sacó de su depresión más fuerte al inicio del fanfic, y tenían una amistad ya sólida, incluso, antes que a nadie, Yura le mandó el jarroncito que le compró a los estafadores, el único bueno XD!.

Gabz: XD! lo dejaria sin comentarios, pero no. Que bueno que te guste la respuesta a tu review, porque ahi va otra, jo jo. Que lista eres señorita (estilo Bason on), te diste cuenta desde la barbacoa... pero lo mencione inlcuso antes: el fútbol está muy presente en sus vidas. Takao sueña con jugar en la profesional, se lo dice a Yuriy en los primeros capítulos. Así conoció a Kai, si haces memoria, lo vió jugando en un parque de Moscú y no lo dejó en paz hasta que se hecho una cascarita con él XD, recordandole lo que era divertirse y ser humano owoU, la carrera real de Hitoshi relacionada a deportes y proximamente entrenador XD, Garland es el amigo de Boris, que tambien esta en el mismo equipo de Rei y Takao, y junto con Boris, Grarland esta en una de las "firmas" o "clubs" de admiradores de los equipos ingleses. Rei es capitan del equipo de su escuela XD, y casi en cada capi se ha ido haciendo hincapié, sobre la relación de personajes y fútbol; pero como se ha dado mas atención a otros asuntos, había resultado algo común y casi irrelevante, pero vamos owoU fue un hilo que se fue entretejiendose, tan solo desde elegirse el país en el que iban a estar: Inglaterra. No, XD no fue porque Brooklyn sea originario de ese país y sea uno de los protagonistas. En cuanto a lo de que Yura y Bo vieron a los otros cuando se dieron su revolvón XD, por eso en un capi anterior se entendio raro, pero exactamente eso fue: Hitoshi llevo a su propio apartamento a Broo n-n... ojala fuera cuidadosa con los detalles O.oU pero la verdad es que se me escapan muchas cosas, ni modo. JAJAJA si XD Boris es medio violento, así que no es de sorprenderse que en su estado de rareza le guste Hitoshi para un acoston. Que bien que te gustara la descripción del momento de Hitoshi y Brooklyn. La verdad es que no son geniales mis lemons XD pero los hago de forma en que me agraden, con juegos eróticos incluidos si la historia lo permite, ¿sabes? creo que te gustara el próximo de Takao XDD; supongo que por eso les gusta un poquitin a la gente (no insinuo que tienen mis malos gustos jaja) aunque para ser honesta, nunca quedan como están en mi cabeza... bueno pero nada de lo que escribo lo hace XD ToT seria genial que eso ocurriera. ¿En que iba? Ah si si owoU Pues claro XD Aunque no lo parezca Hitoshi es de carne y hueso, y tiene sus amantes casuales de forma regular (recuerda que por ahi, le había dicho a Broo que los "planeaba" o sea que hasta eso agendaba JAJAJA). Pero como según él es muy responsable, para el sin globito no hay fiesta XD. JAJAJA no tienes idea, estaba tomandome un jugo y comiendome una manzana, y cuando leí lo de la maquinita de condón en la calle, mi pantalla de la pc fué violada por un petardo de manzana. Bueno .-. ya sabes que finalmente, de cierta forma, tu sueño perverso (y malvado ToT) se cumplio, ni me habia dado cuenta hasta que me dijiste ToT y si hice algo de rape con lo del portero que al principio no fue portero XDDD. A mi no me gusta el rape, pero ya ves owoU.

See XD eso de los nombres para hombres y mujeres, Rei y Yuriy, puede crear confusiones. Por eso me gustó para hacer juego de palabras, o mas bien generar confusión para que el incauto lector no supiera que se referia Max a Rei, hasta el final de ese capi OwOU. Jajaja XD te aseguro que Rei tambien se atraganto con su saliva cuando de la nada le dicen "voy abesarte", pero así es Takao o.oU, impredecible como él solito. Joder XD, que bien! Rei te cae bien en este fic XDDD, eso me alegra, dado que tu sueles odiarlo owoU. Veamos como te cae luego de este capi... y los subsecuentes XD. Reipasa a ser desde ya parte de los personajes co-protagonistas. ¿Sabes? OwOU una vez me dijeron (no me acuerdo quien) que yo usaba muchos personajes, que no sabian como le hacia (tampoco yo XDU) y por lo regular la mayoría sólo usa uno o dos como eje principal. Soy rara hasta para eso .-. y no se si sea bueno todavía je

Por cierto... amable lector owo dejeme contarle que esta amable muchacha apoya mi flojeritis aguditis, y es la que me corrige los horrores de ortografía n-n!. Gracias Gabz.

Miru: Muchas gracias ToT me halaga que lo hayas leido todo y tan rapido XD. JAJAJA eso de "me dio miedo pero segui" me da mucha gracia, asi es uno XD como que te espanta algo, pero como tambien te gusta pues persistes. Si o.oU hay varias parejas "raras" pero que se le va a hacer owo, siempre lo digo, ya he de tener a todos cansados pero es la realidad: no me interesan las parejas, siempre que se cuente una buena historia. Hitoshi y Takao no son precisamente santos de mi devoción pero se prestaron para crear esta maniatica historia XD por ser hermanos, yla relación que de cierta forma tienen. JAJAJAJA XD me da cura como dices "tengo la esperanza" de que Kai y Takao se queden. Ehm... esta bien que no lo creas. Kai quiere mucho (mucho) a Takao, pero no para ese fin, aunque su amistad sea tan profunda y pasional, que se preste a confusiones. XD me han dicho algo de eso, de que se rien con algunas cosas, supongo que si las hay owoU aunque a veces no me acuerdo ni yo jo jo. XD!! te ha caido mal Yura por regarla... pero asi es el owoU Yuriy es igual a "la riega". Preguntale a Kai que es el que mas lo conoce aparte de Boris. Mmmm... eso de "tal se queda con tal" no voy a decirlo aún, se arruinarian muchas cosas o.o que tengo ya pensadas. Lo que si te adelantare, que el hecho de que hayan atrapado a la mujer, no lo revela todo XD, ese "misterio" fantoche, aunque Hitoshi y Boris hayan dado "carpetazo", no está cerrado, aunque en realidad ya esta cercano, es solo un detallito para que notemos que maldito es (nuevamente) uno de los personajes. No, esto no ha sido un relleno definitivamente, recuerda que sirvio mucho en la historia, se incluyó a Yuriy y (y Brooklyn al final) para resolverlo. Es una lástima que quien estaba detras de ello fuera mas listo XD. See el portero owoU... pero ya se sabe ahora si (o es en el otro capi? jaja, bueno, se sabra) su nombre, lo que hacia, y porque se fue develando tan lentamente el asunto OwO. XD Creo que a varias les traumo que casi todos olvidaran el cumpleaños de Takao. Ehmmm XD si, digamos que le deje lo básico de su personalidad a Takao, pero también lo amoldo a mi manera. Digamos que subo de potencia lo que me agrada originalmente del personaje, lo demás lo medio desecho owoU. De cierta forma el Takao que yo hago ha terminado por agradarme XD, con eso me refiero a que lo hace un personaje que quieras y odies a la vez, que te parezca genial y ridiculo, en suma, que sea completo.

Anda la osa OwOU otra vez conteste bien largote. Bueno o.oU ya me fui. Hasta el otro.


	26. Chapter 26

XP Bueno... subo otro hoy en compensación XD, estoy escribiendo el que sigue nOn

26

Brooklyn había sido leal y valiente. No había estado realmente ebrio, sino que había ayudado al departamento de seguridad a detener a unos maleantes que hacían trampa en las cartas.

Él y su amigo pelirrojo, se habían infiltrado para hacer un excelente trabajo; pero Yuriy ya no debía importarle. Él había tomado esa decisión.

Años atrás, muchos años ya en Rusia, él había encontrado a ese muchachito en la calle. Podía jactarse de que él lo había formado, y lo había hecho llegar hasta donde estaba.

Lo había visto pasear junto con el otro que trabajaba en seguridad, ese fastidioso rebelde de cabellos grisáceos. Se llamaba Boris Kusnetzov, jamás olvidaría su nombre, después de todo, ese mocoso engreído intentó robarle la cartera cuando era niño, es verdad que tuvo que mentir un poco para que las personas cedieran y no llamaran a la policía. Dijo que él mismo lo llevaría.

Para ese momento, ya había enviado por el precioso niño pelirrojo. Estaba dentro del auto, en la parte trasera. Uno de sus hombres, el que había enviado por él, había amenazado a Yuriy, con que matarían de la forma más terrible a Boris, si no iba con ellos.

El ahora portero, recordó que ganó mucho dinero vendiendo sus cuerpos. Podía presumir que él fue quien inauguró el cuerpo del adolescente pelirrojo, que lo recibió para después servir en el beneficio de muchos otros hombres lujuriosos. Nunca imaginó que ese niño que se le resistió tanto, aunque tenía las manos y ojos vendados, se convirtiera en ese sensual muchacho.

En todo el tiempo en que vivieron ahí, cuidó muy bien el no demostrarle su rostro. No quería que ese precioso niño le escupiera a la cara si lo veía por las calles. Después de todo, era el objeto de su deseo, no solo el medio con que consiguió muchos favores de la mafia al ofrecerles el cuerpo del muchacho. ¡Ha pero el descarado, a pesar de que le dio un techo, comida, y la seguridad de un futuro prometedor, se había fugado!

Pudo comprender que Yuriy era muy joven para comprender que eso era por su bien, que solamente era un paso, para obtener dinero y una buena posición. Dejaría de hacerlo cuando tuvieran suficiente, entonces podrían comenzar una vida juntos.

Se sintió furioso, con el mismo enfado de esos años. Apretó la puerta que en ese momento estaba abriendo. Yuriy lo había arruinado todo. No debió ser tan benevolente y dejarlo vivir, pero le era impensable eliminar la vida de algo tan valioso en muchos aspectos.

Después no pudo acercarse, el malagradecido de ojos azules lo había engañado, acostándose con alguien tan poderoso como Kai, logrando así obtener sus favores.

No pudo volver a enviar a sus hombres, o los que mandaba, no regresaban. Kai le había puesto vigilancia para que cuidasen a prudente distancia del pelirrojo. Con el tiempo no tuvo más que ceder, pero él ya tenía muchos problemas. Para pagar las deudas con la mafia mayor tuvo que deshacerse de su reino de crimen, había dejado muchas promesas sin cumplir, todo su esfuerzo se fue a la basura.

Sin dinero, con la amenaza de la mafia sobre si, decidió que lo único que tenía en el mundo, era a Yuriy, así que lo había seguido hasta Inglaterra. Le debía la vida, por eso tenía que vivirla a su lado.

Limpió su placa, en donde estaba en letras doradas su identificación. Vladimir Volcov había sido alguna vez un nombre muy respetado en distintas esferas rusas.

Había solicitado amablemente hablar con Kai, ante su poco éxito acudió con James. El hombre inglés era una buena persona, tras las súplicas de Volcov dijo que tras una investigación le darían un puesto. No pudo menos que aceptarlo. Él era un hombre inteligente que había cubierto bien sus huellas, no descubrieron algo malo de él.

Comenzar desde abajo no era algo digno de un hombre como Volcov, pero con los años estaba seguro de que podría ir escalando. Y también vería a su hermoso pelirrojo todos los días, desde la oscuridad, como lo había hecho siempre. Algún día volvería a ser suyo.

Un día se le acercó, llevaba alrededor de un año trabajando en el casino bar Alas de Fuego. Él entendía que tuviera que moverse así en el escenario y usar esa ropa, porque era su trabajo, pero tendría que retirarse cuando estuvieran juntos. Intentó acercársele, hablarle, pero con sus ojos fríos y malvados lo había rechazado.

Y él no le pudo hacer nada. Para Volcov, trabajar para Kai era garantía de estar protegido de la mafia. Hacerlo enojar matando al pelirrojo no sería bueno. Es por eso que tomó la decisión de olvidarlo, y cuando conoció al bondadoso Brooklyn su perspectiva cambió.

No le quedaba duda de que Brooklyn, estaría encantado de saber que era el hombre perfecto para Vladimir. Después de todo, cuando le ayudó aquella vez que se lastimó el pie, y en esos meses, las reconfortantes y sensuales sonrisas que le había brindado, no tendrían que ser una falsedad.

La noche terrible que había presenciado no había sido más que un acuerdo con el departamento de seguridad. No es que cuando estuvieran juntos, le permitiría a Brooklyn hacer esas cosas tan peligrosas, pero por ahora estaba bien. Sonrió. Honestamente estaba feliz de tener un muchacho tan valioso a quien amar.

Con los años reunió algunos ahorros en el banco. Fue a cambiarse de ropa, al menos el saco, ahora tendría que fungir como ayudante general en oficina.

Abrió su casillero, mirándose en el espejo se sonrió. Tenía un espeso y saludable cabello. Sin modestia podía decir que era bien parecido. Sus dientes muy limpios y no podía decirse menos de sus zapatos, a pesar de las labores a las que se dedicaba cuando estaba haciendo limpieza. Cuando lo miraban sabía que era con admiración, no podía decir que tenía un mal trabajo, él era inteligente y mejoraría. Era un hombre distinguido.

Pronto le diría a Brooklyn sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que sería bien correspondido.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿En dónde demonios estabas?

Takao frunció el seño, no esperaba a su hermano. Alisó un poco la larga camisa blanca oriental que traía puesta. Una prenda que Rei le había prestado.

-Te envié un mensaje.

Era verdad, desde el celular de Rei, había enviado el mensaje diciéndole que se quedaría de nuevo con un amigo.

-¿Y a quien le pediste permiso? –siseó.

Takao lo ignoró, pasó de él entrando a la cocina. Hitoshi estrelló la puerta contra la pared al abrirla, su hermano menor lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, después volvió a perderle interés, bebiendo un gran trago de leche directamente del envase.

-Te he preguntado algo.

Takao hizo cara de amargura, segundos después escupió la leche en el mismo envase.

-Está agria.

Abrió la compuerta bajo el fregadero, tiró la leche en el desagüe, y el envase vacío en el bote bajo él.

Hitoshi dio grandes zancadas, tomándolo firmemente del brazo. Takao apenas si se movió.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¡Eso mismo pensaba preguntar! ¿Qué pasa contigo Takao? Creí que estábamos progresando, y ahora te largas tres días seguidos sin pisar la casa.

Takao hizo el conteo con los dedos.

-Te equivocas, sólo fue una: la noche que te cogiste a Brooklyn. El día siguiente que pasé con mi amigo, llegué a casa pero tú te habías ido a trabajar. En cuanto a ayer, te avise.

Intentó soltarse del agarre, pero Hitoshi imprimió más fuerza, aprovechándose de la estatura para atraparlo contra el refrigerador.

Realmente era intimidante, pero Takao permaneció tranquilo, incluso portaba cara de aburrimiento aunque para sincerarse, la poca costumbre de que un familiar adulto se le impusiera, estaba comenzando a acelerarle los latidos del corazón. Se increpó mentalmente por sentirse como un niño pequeño… o como el adolescente regañado que era.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Takao Kinomiya, ¿Y tú?

-¡No te hagas el gracioso! Soy tu hermano mayor te guste o no, obedecerás mis reglas.

-Eres mi hermano mayor aunque no me guste –afirmó con el tono neutro,- _obedezco_ tus reglas, que supuestamente habían concluido como un arreglo mutuo; excepto por dos noches que me quedé con mis amigos. Lo siento. Dime el castigo y luego permite que me vaya.

Hitoshi suspiró profundamente. El tono monótono de Takao, no podía permitir que viera los sentimientos del muchacho.

-¿Todo esto es sólo porque olvide tu cumpleaños?

Takao sonrió de medio lado, negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que te olvides de mi existencia. Esto es por la decisión que he tomado.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

-Dejar de quererte. Impedir que entres en mi vida y no entrar yo en la tuya.

Hitoshi se quedó de una pieza. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, fue como si hubieran activado algo en su interior.

Podía jurar que la mano que abofeteó a Takao, se había movido sola.

Por la inercia del impacto, el muchacho ladeó el rostro. Su mejilla punzaba, estaba enrojecida. Fuera de fruncir una de sus cejas para soportar el dolor, no demostraba otra emoción. Hitoshi puso las manos en la cadera, no sabiendo que hacer con ellas. Takao se deslizó para poder liberarse, aún lo tenía en contra del refrigerador, atrapado con el cuerpo del más alto.

Lo único que se escuchó fue la puerta al cerrar, de la habitación del muchacho. Hitoshi dejó que su frente se estrellara contra el refrigerador. Eso no había salido como lo planeó.

Con Takao ninguno de sus planes lo hacían.

Por fin había llegado el día, Takao se había cansado de él. Se avergonzó de sí mismo. ¡Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, de todo el esfuerzo de Takao! Posiblemente ya era muy tarde. O tal vez no. Si se esforzaba el doble, dándole todo el esfuerzo que usaba con los demás únicamente a Takao, podía conseguir algo.

-_Takao se ha esforzado al máximo y no supe apreciarlo. Debo hacer algo al respecto…_

-¿Hay alguien? -Brooklyn entró con cierto temor, era la primera vez que entraba a ese apartamento sin permiso.- Yo… -desvió la vista, recordando la pelea que un día antes había tenido con Hitoshi,- Yuriy me llamó, dijo que vio entrar a Takao desde su balcón. Pensé que ya te habrías ido a trabajar.

-Takao pensó lo mismo –dijo sonriendo agrio.- Por eso llegó a estas horas.

-Oh… ¿dónde está? –Preguntó Brooklyn con una dulce sonrisa, Hitoshi señaló la dirección de los cuartos.- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Siempre lo estoy.

Brooklyn se le acercó, Hitoshi recargó la espalda en el refrigerador. Brooklyn posó suavemente sus manos en el pecho del otro, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle los labios. El beso no fue correspondido.

-Mi plan original siempre ha sido casarme con una hermosa y decente mujer. Posiblemente una maestra. Tendremos dos hijos, y seré jefe de seguridad en un buen lugar, lejos de Alas de Fuego.

Brooklyn puso las plantas de los pies en el suelo, aunque su rostro estaba tranquilo, sus ojos demostraban dolor.

-Me he desviado del plan original por tu causa. No necesito cambiar mi decisión o mis planes, sólo incluirlo a él. Takao tampoco merece que lo desvíes de su camino. No puede aprender a ser irresponsable, está en plena formación. Retírate.

Brooklyn empuñó las manos, pero en vez de soltarle algún insulto, ladeó el rostro, cerró los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Que tengas buena noche, cúbrete bien, posiblemente el cobertor caliente tu sangre y corra por fin en tus venas.

Escuchó cuando Brooklyn azotó la puerta al salir. Suspiró profundamente, Brooklyn no debía importar. En cuanto a Takao, ya hablaría otra vez con él cuando regresara de la escuela al día siguiente, era hora de retirarse a trabajar.

Frunció las cejas, viendo las llaves de Takao en un mueble, al lado del sofá en la sala. Estrujó un poco la mano que comenzaba a sudar, pero finalmente se decidió. Tomó las llaves de su hermano pequeño, al salir, cerró el departamento con ellas, guardándolas junto a su propio llavero en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-_Esto es por tu bien._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Espera Hitoshi.

El nombrado giró por completo, sonriendo un poco al ver a su jefe. Era de las pocas personas con las que se permitiría mantener ese aspecto nuevo de su personalidad. Jones le agradaba, era inteligente, ingenioso, elegante, y un líder nato.

-¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer?

-En realidad no, sólo quería saber como iban los arañazos.

Minutos atrás, se había presentado un altercado entre unas mujeres a las que se les pasaron las copas, y querían entrar al vestidor de bailarines, tras el número de Brooklyn. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Kai había dado de baja a mucho personal.

Había dicho que era imperdonable que los agentes de seguridad a los que les daba tan buen sueldo, hubieran tardado tantos meses en resolver el caso que un bailarín, junto a las cabezas del departamento de seguridad, resolvió en muy poco tiempo.

Incluso le dio la noche libre a Yuriy, para mayor enfado de los despedidos, y los pocos trabajadores de seguridad que se habían quedado.

Kai sin duda, creaba esa especie de inconformidad para que los trabajadores supieran que a pesar de su buen sueldo, tenían que tener excelencia en el servicio que ofrecían, si no deseaban quedar fuera de las manos de Hiwatari.

Ante la disminución del número, Jones y Hitoshi tenían que encargarse de cubrir incluso los pequeños detalles que solían resolver sus subalternos.

Boris había estado cuidando las pantallas, a la vez que paseaba regularmente por los pasillos fuera de su rol habitual, así que Hitoshi tuvo que encargarse de la seguridad de los trabajadores, principalmente los bailarines.

Hitoshi mostró sus manos, sólo tenía un par de arañazos en el dorso de la mano.

-Vaya, me alegra.

-¿Y usted?

Jones sonrió con sinceridad, agradeciendo en un elegante gesto con la cabeza, la preocupación demostrada. Antes, Hitoshi hubiera contestado escuetamente que no tenía nada, retirándose a seguir con sus labores.

-Mucho mejor. Aunque me sigue doliendo un poco la raíz del cabello… o donde alguna vez estuvo el mechón que me arrancaron.

Hitoshi soltó una fresca risilla. Le hacía más falta que nunca. Sorprendentemente en vez de estar malhumorado y cerrado con todo lo que le había pasado, sentía la insondable necesidad de sacar su frustración de otra forma.

-¿Sabes muchacho? He estado observando que has hecho grandes avances sobre tu situación social. –Miró hacia los lados, acercándose un paso hacia Hitoshi.- Estoy pensando en que si sigues progresando, tal vez comience a hablarle a algunos viejos amigos sobre de ti. Solamente si te agrada la idea.

Hitoshi se interesó, asintiendo con la cabeza para pedirle que continuara.

-Cuando digo viejos, me refiero a que en un par de años se jubilaran, y entonces tú podrías tomar su lugar como jefe de seguridad, aunque fuera en otro país

Jones cerró con una sonrisa agradable. Hitoshi regresó la sonrisa, aunque no tan esplendida. A pesar de que parte de de su plan, el sueño de su vida, estaba a menos años del alcance de su mano, el ser agradable con los demás requería de demasiado tiempo, algo que no tenia si deseaba encargarse de Takao. Igualmente podía intentarlo.

-Estaría muy agradecido con usted.

Se preguntó seriamente por qué de pronto la idea de cumplir su sueño ya no le parecía tan buena. Sacudió la cabeza para no meditarlo. _Tenía _que ser buena.

OoOoOoOo

Rei elevó las cejas, después la barbilla. En la oscuridad, sus ojos dorados relucían sobre cualquier otra parte de su persona.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer?

Takao expandió la sonrisa, recargó los bracos en el barandal de piedra, mirando hacia abajo.

-No lo sé. Se supone que te hable porque eres el listo y debes sacarme de esto.

Rei frunció el entrecejo. Takao lo sabía, aunque no podía verle el rostro por completo.

-Claro, como sé violar cerraduras… -dijo sarcástico;- subiré de todas formas.

-No. Tampoco quiero que te encuentren los vecinos.

-¡De todas formas me verán! ¿Qué quieres, que suba hasta tu balcón?

-Es poco probable, no me queda el papel de doncella en apuros. De hecho iba a escaparme, pero necesitaba automóvil y tú tienes uno.

Rei suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Takao, en serio… cuando me llamaste dijiste que era urgente, ¡he sido yo el que se ha escapado! No tienes idea de cómo se pondrá mi madre si se entera.

-Bueno –Takao, elevó los hombros como si restara importancia,- debo aceptar que no era una urgencia. Mi hermano sólo me encerró, pero eso me impediría ir a la escuela, por tanto, a la práctica de mañana para el próximo partido. Quería ver si yo era lo suficiente necesario.

La verdad oculta tras esas palabras, le cayó a Rei como si Takao se la hubiera aventado desde el balcón.

-¡Estabas probándome!

Rei divisó la perfecta línea de dientes blancos en la oscuridad, y los irises rojizos brillando maliciosos.

-Podría acostumbrarme a que alguien estuviera a mi plena disposición con una sola llamada.

Si Rei no fuera un muchacho tan centrado, hubiera gritado y mandado a takao al demonio, dándose vuelta para ir a casa.

-¿Te has dormido parado? –Takao preguntó ante la falta de respuesta a su anterior comentario.

-¡No! Pero estaba cómodamente dormido en casa. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Duerme. Les diré a los maestros que no irás y hablas con tu hermano.

Silencio.

-No te vayas.

Rei se golpeó la frente con la mano, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la madurez suficiente para negarle algo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Quédate, mi hermano llegara a media mañana.

Rei lo meditó un poco. Takao se había inclinado un poco más para verlo desde arriba. La conversación en voz tan alta, de por si ya lo estaba sacando de quicio. Posiblemente si subía y hablaban al menos a través de la puerta, sería menos vergonzoso.

-¿Y cómo supones que entre, si no hay nada para que suba hasta tu balcón?

-¿Pues qué esperabas? Esto es Inglaterra, no Verona. No hay plantas ni rejas para que puedas subir con tu amado.

-¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso!

-No te enojes. Sube al apartamento contiguo, te abriré, Brooklyn sólo pone el seguro, porque sabe que es más fácil que yo entre.

Rei apretó las mandíbulas, Takao se había subido al borde del barandal, saltando hacia el balcón del vecino.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –reprendió, en casi un susurró.

Takao, en el piso del otro balcón, estaba inmerso en un ataque de risa. Había caído mal y terminado en el suelo. Cuando se levantó, volvió a mirar la silueta de Rei.

-No está en casa, fue a trabajar.

-¡No es por eso! – Definitivamente, Takao era la única persona que podía robarle el sueño y la tranquilidad habitual. Le gustaba tanto como le asustaba.

Takao dejó de escuchar a Rei, cuando en el balcón de enfrente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La figura delgada, pero bien torneada de Yuriy, sostenía con una mano cada puerta. En el fondo sólo había la tenue luz de una lámpara. El cortinaje se movía ligeramente, dando una apariencia algo fantasmal a la escena.

Rei giró a ver qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a Takao. Tras la estrecha calle que separaba los edificios, un pelirrojo se había recargado en el barandal de roca, tan parecido al del edificio de enfrente. Aunque no conocía a aquella persona, sintió como si lo estuvieran amenazando con la sola mirada.

Era un hombre muy blanco, por eso podía distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad. Sobre todo las flamas azules que parecían asesinarlo.

Rei respondió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches. Perdón por molestarlo. Ya nos callaremos.

Con desdén, Yuriy viró el rostro hacia Takao.

-¿Qué haces en el apartamento de Brooklyn?

-Nada en especial.

Rei giró tan rápido el rostro, que se torció el cuello. La voz de Takao sonaba distinta. Casi áspera, pero demasiado modulada para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Deberías estar en la cama.

Takao se inclinó un poco más hacia enfrente.

-Eso intento. –Señaló con un ademán de la cabeza a Rei.

El de cabellos oscuros dio un imperceptible saltito en su lugar.

-_¡Que descarado!... ¡Con que esas eran sus intenciones! –_ Rei se puso inconcientemente la mano en el pecho, en un ademán de indignación.

Yuriy apretó fuertemente el barandal. No era algo que quisiera saber. Sin bajar la cabeza, dirigió una mirada desdeñosa hacia Rei. No era algo que el chino pudiera notar, pero Takao si.

-Ten cuidado, le gusta estar arriba. –le soltó Yuriy a Rei.

-¡Que pasa contigo! –Takao apretó los dientes, había reclamado con un grito.

Tras una risa burlona, Yuriy regresó a su apartamento. Rei elevó una ceja inquisitoria a Takao, extendiendo un poco más su cuello para intentarlo ver. Takao le miró fijamente, como esperando a ver su reacción.

Tardaron más de cinco minutos mirándose.

-Me duele el cuello. Y tengo sueño.

Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, Takao se hubiera carcajeado.

-Te abriré.

Con esfuerzo, Rei bajó la cabeza, moviendo un poco su cuello para poder reacomodar sus músculos. Cuando subió, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que un ejército de perros lo recibió.

Se quedó quieto, escuchando las risas de Takao, que como podía lo guiaba entre los animales. Con extrañeza, miró como algunas aves iban y venían a placer, algunas estaban paradas sobre las mesas, tanto la del comedor como la de la sala, algunos perros sobre los muebles.

-Cuando me dijiste que tenía mascotas, no me imaginé que fuera un asilo de animales.

Takao le abrazó la cintura por detrás, besándole el cuello.

-¿Te da morbo que te miren? –Takao hizo la cadera ligeramente hacia enfrente, para frotarse contra Rei.

Rei se estremeció, soltándose nerviosamente del abrazo.

-¡Tranquilízate! Dije que me quedaría, no que tendría sexo contigo.

Takao entrecerró los ojos con un gesto de fastidio mezclado con aburrimiento.

-Ya… ¿eres virgen? –el tono jocoso, casi hizo que él mismo riera. La sonrisa se quitó cuando vio que Rei miraba a cualquier punto donde Takao no estuviera.- Lo siento… yo no quería.

-No tiene nada de malo. No me mires. No me avergüenza pero comienza a intimidarme que estemos tan solos y tú caliente. Es que tu mirada me pone nervioso… ¡No me mires!

Con los hombros temblando de risa contenida, Takao le dio la espalda. Había desviado la mirada cada que Rei lo pedía, pero como seguía hablando, volvía a verlo para ponerle atención.

Sintió como su pecho era abrazado desde atrás, y la respiración de Rei en su cuello.

-Dame un poco de tiempo nada más.

Takao le acarició las manos, llevándolas lentamente hasta tenerlas en cada uno de sus pectorales, masajeándolos para incitarle a acariciarlo. Estuvieron así algunos minutos, Takao cerró los ojos para sentir como sus tetillas comenzaban a ponerse erectas.

-Vaya viejo, creo que cinco minutos fueron suficientes. -Takao abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo la erección de Rei sobre la ropa, el chino soltó una risilla.

Takao giró aún en el abrazo que Rei le ofrecía. El de cabello negro levantó una mano para cubrirle los ojos, con la otra lo sentó en el sofá. Abrió las piernas para sentarse sobre él, empujando a la vez la mano que le cubría la vista a su pareja.

-Hagámoslo sin que me mires.

Sin duda, Rei era de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida.

Rei abrió la boca para succionarle los labios. Takao gimió. Sin poder contenerse le tomó las caderas, recostándose sobre él en el sofá. Tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo con alguien que le gustara tanto, peor aún, que no hacía el amor.

Rei comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido. Esto no era como lo había planeado. De hecho no había pensado algo sobre tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre. A lo mucho se había besuqueado y manoseado con uno de sus amigos sin que fuera algo serio.

Lo había visto en películas, en algunas historietas y en Internet. Incluso se había imaginado a Takao disfrutando de los placeres que le daba un amante imaginario, pero él jamás había estado inmerso.

La suave caricia en su cabello, contrastaba con la voracidad de la otra mano que le acariciaba la cadera y las piernas. Sobre todo el cuerpo que se frotaba sobre de él. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, aferrando las manos en la espalda del de cabellos azules.

Se limitó a darle más espacio a Takao, para que siguiera lamiendo su cuello con la misma avidez.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la graciosa cara de un perro, que tenía las orejas levantadas y la cabeza ladeada, como queriendo imaginar qué era lo que hacían ese par de humanos.

-¡Esta viéndome!

Takao levantó la cabeza apenas, rozando sus labios aún con la piel de Rei.

-Es un perro.

-Pero… ¡me mira! –mirando hacia arriba, encontró que otro perrito más pequeño, se había subido al brazo del sofá, y olisqueaba su cabello.

Takao le cubrió los ojos a Rei, besándolo para callarle la boca. Por un momento estuvo a punto de abandonarse ante la caricia de la mano que se había colado bajo su camisa, y le acariciaba de esa forma tan deliciosamente el abdomen. Pero su sensible oído no se quedó conforme con el sonido de la succión de aire de la nariz, del perro olfateándolo.

Puso las manos en el pecho de Takao, separándolos con firme presión para alejarlo.

-De verdad, así no puedo.

Takao hizo un puchero de dolor.

-Acabas de matar el último halito de mi pasión nocturna.

Rei se relajó, agradeciendo la comprensión de Takao. Se levantó de encima de Rei, jalándolo para abrazarlo cuando se sentaron en el sillón.

Casi recostado en el sillón, el sopor llegó hasta Rei, con el suave aroma del cuello de Takao en su nariz, desplegándose tras la ligera capa de sudor que sus cuerpos tenían, debido al inicio de la acción que no culminó.

Y se hubiera quedado agradablemente dormido, de no ser por el maldito mini perro que ahora se le subió a las piernas, le ladraba al bulto que se movía entre sus piernas.

Sin importarle las carcajadas de Takao, Rei se cubrió la erección apartando al perro.

-Saltaré ese maldito balcón. Vamos a tu casa.

-No te gustan los perros.

-Excelente observación.

Rei se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa, el sofá estaba lleno de pelos, ahora él también; camino tranquilo pero malhumorado, con los perros que insistían en seguirlo para olerle el trasero y la aún ligeramente erecta parte sexual para reconocerlo.

Si no le habían dado un buen mordisco era sólo porque Takao les había ordenado quedarse quietos. No se quedaron precisamente así, pero con la insistencia digna de los animales de su raza,

Takao miró su propia erección, dándole un par de suaves palmaditas como para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquilo viejo, será para la otra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continúa.


	27. Chapter 27

Gracias por leer y/o dejar sus reviews XD

Continuemos entonces owo

* * *

27

Kai se levantó muy temprano, la llamada de James lo había malhumorado. Había dormido menos de una hora, debido a que había estado monitoreando las actividades de los pocos trabajadores de seguridad que habían quedado en Alas de Fuego.

Se bañaba dos veces al día, antes de acostarse y al levantarse. Se vistió impecablemente como acostumbraba, aunque sólo se puso una camisa azul claro, un chaleco y corbata negros, igual que el pantalón. El chofer que James envió con uno de los tantos autos del empresario, había intentado hacer plática. Fue instantáneamente silenciado con una dura mirada, que lo dejo con la boca apretada de miedo puro.

Subió la escalera con cierta pereza, aunque su aire aristócrata no permitía que se viera desanimado. Había evitado el elevador subiendo las escaleras, dando un susto de muerte a mas de un empleado.

El gran edificio de sus principales oficinas administrativas estaba repleto de actividad, como todos los días. Cuando subió por fin al último piso, habían pasado varias horas. Entró saludado cortésmente por los tres trabajadores del lugar. Una era la recepcionista, otra la su secretaria en el edificio, el último era James. Ni siquiera les contestó.

Si estaban ahí era únicamente por su eficiencia. A pesar que en el edificio trabajaban casi tres centenares de personas, sólo tres era a los que les permitía estar a su servicio cercano. James era indiscutible, las otras dos, tenían características que a Kai le gustaban: discretas, rápidas, eficientes y muy, muy calladas, a menos que fuese necesario hablar. Ambas sobrepasaban los treinta años.

El último piso era exclusivamente para Kai. La recepción era una enorme sala, posterior a ella había dos habitaciones, una era para reuniones de distintos tipos de accionistas o personalidades importantes de distintos países; la otra habitación era literalmente una sala de espera. Finalmente estaba al fondo su oficina, tan grande como una cancha de tenis y tan elegante que difícilmente se podría creer que ese hombre no perteneciera a la familia de los reinados ingleses.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-¿Qué quieres tú? –preguntó la suave voz, dibujando una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de la revista de modas que tenía en manos.

-¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-¿Te molestaría?

Kai resopló de forma nasal.

Finalmente apartó la vista de la revista, terminando de girar el sillón en el que estaba sentada para mirar de frente a Kai. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos.

-¿Sabes que no se siente nada estar sentado en tu silla de poder, si no eres tú?

-¡No me digas! ¿Es en serio? –ironizó.

-Dime Kai… ¿Siempre tienes que responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

Silencio.

-¿Y porqué no?

La mujer sonrió, poniéndose en pie, adoraba que Kai tuviera comentarios astutos o irónicos. Kai había metido las manos en los bolsillos, para ocultar el deseo de corresponder el abrazo al que estaba siendo sometido. No lo ahogaba.

-Veo que tu entusiasmo sigue presente. ¡No me has preguntado como estoy! Pero es obvio. –Se colocó las manos en la cintura, moviendo de lado a lado la cadera, de forma juguetona.- Estoy más que bien.

Le besó la mejilla. Kai gruñó.

-Repetiré aunque no me guste Julia, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No tienes idea de cuando adoro tu acento!, eso de que tu existencia sea producto de combinación de razas, y el que sepas tantos idiomas, te da uno muy especial.

La mujer se sentó de nuevo en la silla de Kai, él gruñó nuevamente, la respuesta había sido evitada otra vez. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba a unos metros de su escritorio.

-He venido a contarte que conocí a un muchacho precioso. –Julia recargó la barbilla en una mano, hojeando con la otra la misma revista que veía antes de que Kai llegase.

-No se supone que deba importarme.

-Eres mi prometido, se supone que si.

Kai sonrió un poco.

Había conocido a Julia en una fiesta de negocios. Solía asistir solamente cuando era muy necesario para cerrar un trato importante. La mayoría de los invitados, literalmente abrió la boca cuando finalmente se presentó sin avisar que aceptaba la invitación. Kai nunca daba explicaciones.

Era una de las pocas fiestas de las que no se había arrepentido asistir. La había conocido a ella. Julia era hija del dueño de una importante cadena hotelera en España, de la que Kai era socio mayoritario.

Pero ella había desafiado a su padre, sometido a su hermano menor como sacrificio en su nombre: Raúl hacía lo que ella pidiera. Como sus padres no tenían tiempo para ellos, a pesar de que le llevaba únicamente dos años, Julia prácticamente era la que lo había formado, pero no para parecerse a ella, sino para dominarlo.

Así que el hermano menor se quedó a cargo del peso de seguir con el negocio de la familia, mientras ella se convertía en una de las más renombradas diseñadoras. Así cumplía dos factores: a través de su hermano, que se ocupaba de los asuntos administrativos, ella seguía manipulando el reino hotelero; por otro lado cumplía su capricho de diseñar y modelar su exclusiva y cara línea, con la que se enriquecía mas.

Julia estaba segura de que era la heredera de su padre. No desampararía a su hermano, pero como confesó en un chiste bastante oscuro a Kai, esperaba quedarse huérfana muy pronto.

A Kai le agradaba. Más sorprendente, la respetaba; eso era más que suficiente para que la soportara. Es verdad que era bonita, pero más allá de eso, le gustó su actitud ante la vida, soberbia e inteligente; la rebeldía que poseía sobre su propio estatus social, era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Porque por eso consideraba a Julia, como una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Yuriy la conoció cuando ellos se citaron en un restaurante exclusivo; también a él le agradaba en cierta medida. De hecho, Julia telefoneaba de vez en cuando a Yuriy, porque sabía que en escuetas palabras, se enteraría un poco mas de la situación de Kai, que por él mismo. No había duda de que Yuriy era buen amigo de Kai, Julia juraría que siendo tan poco convencionales, incluso había algo más que ambos negaban rotundamente.

Poco tiempo después de conocerse, Kai había aceptado verla ocasionalmente. La prensa comenzó a hablar de su romance. La primera vez que Kai, azotó en la mesa un periódico que en primera plana habla de su romance, Julia se carcajeó, contrario a lo que él pensaba; él quería que se indignara tanto como él.

Su amistad rindió fruto, pero no sólo a nivel personal. Julia estaba al tanto de las preferencias sexuales de Kai, así que propuso algo que ni él se esperaba: una boda arreglada.

La boda les serviría para objetos que parecían muy simples pero les complicaban la vida. A Kai lo dejaría en paz su abuelo, por quien hacía demasiadas cosas que no le gustaban, sólo por su aceptación. Los medios de comunicación no preguntarían de más sobre su vida personal –si le gustaba algún hombre, porque no se le conocía pareja femenina-, o a quien le dejaría la multimillonaria herencia.

Julia, por otro lado, daría por igual el heredero que tanto deseaban sus padres, y la prensa dejaría de molestarla preguntándole a quien de toda la farándula o del alto estrato social, tomaría de pareja.

Yuriy se puso más pálido de lo habitual cuando se enteró. No dijo algo al respecto, así que fue el primer invitado. El de honor.

Kai, tenía que aceptar que Julia era su amiga, no se podía imaginar mejor situación que estar casado con alguien en disposición de brindarte su apoyo y amistad.

Cuando Yuriy, de forma jocosa le preguntó si no lamentaría perder su espectacular figura por tener un niño, ella se carcajeo. Respondió que si pasaba, se sometería a una intensiva sesión sexual diaria con cierto par de rusos, con el único fin de recuperar la línea.

Fue cuando Kai se decidió, quería tener esa alegría mezclada con humor negro en su vida. Ella tal vez sería una buena madre para su hijo. Le daría cariño que ellos no tuvieron, su inteligencia no le permitía extralimitarse en la superficialidad a pesar de su carrera, así que podría mostrar a ese niño aún imaginario, lo que debería hacer y contestar una vez que naciera y creciera.

Sólo hasta que la conoció a ella, pudo sentir lo que era una pensable paternidad, no sólo por dejar un heredero para que su fortuna no se perdiera. Sin duda, el hijo de ambos sería hermoso, poderoso y carismático.

Igual de importante: ellos no estaban enamorados. Aunque ante la gran mayoría ellos estuvieran comprometidos, ambos tenían sus romances de los que nadie se enteraba.

Incluso ese había sido el acuerdo. Tendrían los encuentros sexuales necesarios para concebir al niño –Julia había dicho que era a la antigua, nada de tubos ni hospitales de por medio-, después compartirían la cama, pero no por ello harían ese tipo de actividades maritales. La imagen mental que su futuro hijo tuviera de ellos también tenía que estar intacta. Sus encuentros sexuales con otras personas siempre serían fuera de casa, y totalmente discretos.

Incluso actualmente, era extraordinaria la suma de los amantes ocasionales que sumaban a sus listas. Kai sabía que Julia no se metería con ello, como él ni siquiera miraría a los hombres que ella tocase.

-Él se llama Takao Kinomiya.

Aunque podía haber sus excepciones. Kai frunció las cejas.

-¿Donde demonios lo conociste?

-¡Lo sabía! –Hizo una falsa cara de dolor.- Si estaba en tu apartamento es porque era homosexual. ¡Que mal!

Kai hizo memoria, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Algún tiempo atrás, Julia había ido de visita, aunque tuvo que salir de la ciudad unos días y no pudieron verse.

**-Hoy vino una señorita muy linda a visitarte –dijo Takao. Kai enarcó las cejas, como señal de que siguiera.- No abrí la puerta porque se supone que no estoy aquí para alguien más.**

**Kai sonrió de medio lado, demostrando su aprobación.**

**-¿Era castaña?**

**-Pues… creo que te copió el look. –Bromeó Takao.- Traía el cabello en dos tonos, rubio y castaño. Es muy bonita.- Repitió con un gesto bobalicón en la cara.- Pensaría que es tu novia si Broo no me hubiera contado que bateas del otro lado.**

**Gruñido.**

**-No te molestes. ¿Qué es ella de ti? Tus trabajadores no la hubieran dejado subir a tocar tu puerta si no fuera importante.**

**-**_**Maldito niñato perspicaz.**_** Mi prometida.**

**Takao escupió el agua mineral que estaba bebiendo.**

**-Pero si tú eres…**

**-¡No me digas que soy o no, idiota! Necesito un maldito heredero.**

**Esta vez el gruñido fue por parte de Takao. Kai se masajeó el tabique nasal, odiaba dar explicaciones, maldijo mentalmente tenerle tanto aprecio al muchacho. **

**Hubo un largo silencio, que le sirvió a Takao para darse cuenta del peso de la figura pública que era Kai, sumada a la fortuna patrimonial. Tenía ganas de decirle que renunciara a todo, que fuera feliz haciendo lo que deseaba, pero como pocas veces, la razón arrolló su pasión cuando abrió la boca.**

**-Y… ya sé que no necesitas nada, pero si tú quieres, podría ser tu padrino de alguna cosa.**

**Kai fingió indiferencia, pero los intestinos se le oprimieron al ver ese rostro de ojos rojizos y brillantes. Takao no lo estaba aprobando y sin embargo, le estaba brindando su incondicional apoyo. Maldito niñato. Otra vez le estaba superando un paso para ver por el otro.**

**-Como sea…**

-No te dijo que me conoció. –Afirmó Julia, con los ojos a medio cerrar.

Kai refunfuñó, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Me dijo que ni siquiera te abrió.

Julia se carcajeó, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla giratoria.

-¿Es tu pareja? -La mirada de Kai la fulmino, ella sonrió nerviosa, desviando la vista. -Veo que no. Más bien es como tu protegido.

Kai lo pensó un poco, finalmente asintió, la plática había comenzado. Julia sabía que con Kai había de tener mucha paciencia, una que conoció hasta tratar con él. La conversación iniciaría intentando adivinar las respuestas de Kai, después el solo cooperaría (posiblemente) un poco.

-Entonces también es una lástima. –Julia cerró los ojos, poniendo el rostro serio. Kai elevó una ceja inquisitiva, cunado Julia la miró luego de unos minutos que se mantuvo reflexiva, le sonrió tranquilizándolo. -¿Cuántos años tiene, unos veinte? –Kai negó. Julia disminuyó el número de años hasta que por fin Kai paró de mover la cabeza. Ella casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Intentaste algo con él?

-No bromees Kai, ese muchacho es… -suspiró,- que mal que sea tan joven, iba a pedirte su dirección.

Kai elevó otra vez la ceja, él no le encontraba absolutamente algo que pudiera mover su libido sexual o sus sentimientos, de forma que no fuera amistad o cariño parecido al de un hermano. Julia no ponía atención a cualquier persona. Tampoco Yuriy.

-¿Qué te llamó la atención? –preguntó desconfiado.

-Aunque no es muy guapo, es muy sensual; parece mucho más maduro a pesar de que es tan jovencito. ¡Incluso parece mucho mayor! Y la forma en como se conduce. –Pasó los dedos de la mano por su brazo desnudo, como si se le hubiera erizado la piel.

La ceja de Kai tembló un poco, eso le decía la gran mayoría que conocía a Takao. Definitivamente lo conocía de una forma distinta. O mejor pensado, Takao no se le había acercado con segundas intenciones.

-¡Tiene un encantador acento cuando habla español!

Kai frunció las cejas profundamente. Conocía lo suficiente a Julia, ella le había contado, aunque no quisiera oírlos, algunos encuentros sexuales que tenía. Ese rostro lo tenía siempre que le relataba.

-¿Porqué no me cuentas esta vez?

-Porque te enfadaras conmigo, acabas de decirme que es tu protegido. –Hasta ese momento se percató de lo que pasaba.- ¡Hey! Que no me acosté con el muchacho, joder, que lo acabo de conocer. Aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado darle un apretón en los cojones. Se ve que sabe lo que hace.

Kai frunció más el seño.

**Los trabajadores del hotel la habían dejado pasar en cuanto dijo su nombre. Como siempre robó miradas. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no lo visitaba. Una de las trabajadoras intentó avisarle del muchacho que Kai permitía pasar aunque no estuviera presente; ella interrumpió, fingiendo que no quería escuchar, dijo que le daría una sorpresa a su querido Kai. **

**Pudo haberlo buscado en las oficinas centrales. La verdad es que Julia se moría de curiosidad por saber quien era aquel, a quien Kai dejaba entrar a su apartamento.**

**-Tal vez es el definitivo. El amante de mi marido. –Se rió, había hecho bajar al elevadorista para subir sola.**

**Acomodó los mechones rubios de la parte frontal de su cabello, alisando los largos cabellos castaños de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tocó felizmente el apartamento, llamando a Kai, como si no supiera que no estaba.**

**Lo primero que vio fueron unos bonitos irises de un intenso tono rojizo, que parecían ejercer una especie de magnetismo. **

**-Me parece que no había visto a una extranjera tan linda –confesó Takao.- Buenas tardes señorita.**

**Julia sonrió.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Ella intentó empujar la puerta para pasar, pero en vez de ello, Takao salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Debido al paso que ella dio, terminó muy cerca del cuerpo de él. Prácticamente, Takao estaba atrapado entre ella y la puerta. Julia eliminó la sonrisa, frunciendo las cejas.**

**-Mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya. Sé que busca a Kai, pero no está en casa.**

**-Estas molestándome. Eso no te conviene –dijo Julia, en español.**

**-Lo lamento mucho, no es mi intención. **

**Se sorprendió cuando él le contestó en el mismo idioma, con un encantador acento. Julia volvió a sonreír, le agradaba la gente carismática. **

**-No se si deba fiarme de tus palabras.**

**-Eso es muy inteligente de su parte, señorita. Después de todo soy un desconocido en el apartamento de su novio.**

**Julia soltó una risilla, pocas veces se podía encontrar a alguien en otro país que no hablaba lengua hispana, con quien pudiera conversar en su lengua madre. Además, con ese comentario, era obvio que Takao estaba intentando sacarle información.**

**-Supongo que es cuando te digo algo como que no es mi novio, e intentas convencerme de que te de mi teléfono.**

**No se habían movido ni medio centímetro. Él desprendía un olor fresco como menta, ella olía a loción cara. Ambos cuerpos tenían la suficiente cercanía como para desprender un agradable calorcillo. Takao sonrió de forma encantadora.**

**-De hecho es el momento donde debería ponerme nervioso porque una desconocida, ha hecho parecer a todos los trabajadores como tontos. Nadie que no sea importante para Kai, llega hasta aquí.**

**-¡Ajá! –Exclamó Julia, golpeándole suavemente con el dedo la punta de la nariz.- Te has echado de cabeza al pozo de mi perspicacia. ¿Qué eres de Kai?... ¿Su novio o…? **

**-No ofrezco servicios sexuales, por si las dudas, aunque puedo hacer excepciones. –Le guiñó el ojo.**

**Julia se carcajeo, haciéndose un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.**

**-Definitivamente no eres su pareja. Eres muy lindo como para eso.**

**-Está en lo correcto –dijo Takao con aplomo, recargó su peso en una pierna, ladeándose ligeramente, seguía posando su espalda en la puerta,- pero si quiere mis servicios durante su estancia en la ciudad, soy un excelente guía.**

**Había palabras que arrastraba, pero Takao remojaba sus labios cuando estaba por equivocarse, humedeciendo sus labios en un gesto demasiado natural para que fuese ensayado. Finalizaba sus oraciones con una sonrisa.**

**Julia ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún no le había dicho que hacía en la habitación de Kai, pero esos ojos le decían que de alguna forma podía hablar con él, sin que ocurriera algo malo para ella.**

**-Lo pensare, Takao.**

**El asintió.**

**-Eso me alegra señorita…**

**-Julia Fernández. **

**Takao bajó con lentitud la mirada, desde los ojos de la muchacha, hasta su boca. Julia notó como claramente la mandíbula del muchacho se apretó. Como si estuviera conteniendo alguna emoción; ella sintió una especie de golpeteo de alarma en su pecho y una sensación que desde hace mucho no tenía en el estómago. Él comenzaba a gustarle. Nunca tanto como Kai o Yuriy, pero estaba moviéndose algo.**

**No era guapo, pero tenía una especie de atractivo que no podía sondear. Ella, que vivía en un mundo de apariencia, encontraba como algo insólito ese tipo de personas. Y sumamente atractivas.**

**Ella se inclino dejándole un breve beso en los labios. Sorprendido, Takao se llevó la mano a la boca, engrandeciendo una agradable sonrisa. Palpó incluso un poco de humedad con las yemas de sus dedos.**

**-Gracias. –Se inclinó al estilo japonés para hacer hincapié en su palabra.**

**Julia parpadeó rápido. Era una mujer demasiado bonita y sensual, cualquier hombre se hubiera aprovechado, la hubiera abrazado para continuar el beso. O al menos hubieran intentado entablar una nerviosa pero larga conversación, embobados con ella.**

**-¿Gracias? Una hermosa mujer acaba de besarte y… ¿sólo dices gracias? Estas jodido. A ver, te facilitaré las cosas. –Rebuscó en su bolso, sacando una tarjeta, se la dio a Takao.- Es el número de mi móvil, así que no dudes en llamarme.**

**-Te corresponderé la acción, aunque mis gustos en tarjetas no son tan simplones como en las tuyas. –Comenzó ha hablarle informal. Julia sonrió cuando escuchó que la tuteó sin duda, con sorprendente naturalidad. **

**Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una tarjeta más pequeña que la de Julia, tenía el nombre del muchacho y su teléfono.**

**-Anda, con esto de que tienes tarjetas debes ser un hombre ocupado. **

**-No para la gente poco convencional como tú. –Elevó la mano, Julia creyó que como todos los hombres, le tomaría la barbilla en ese gesto que tanto detestaba, o le acariciaría la mejilla. **

**Sonrió –otra vez- cuando sintió el roce tras su oído, Takao pasó el dedo a lo largo de él, hasta llegar al pendiente. **

–**Es muy original. –Lo tomó entre sus manos, girándolo con lentitud para no lastimarla, a veces sus dedos rozaban con la piel de ella. Y Julia descubrió que la nueva sensación le gustaba.**

**En un broquel con un diminuto pero muy caro diamante, pendía una cadenita de oro blanco, pero eso no era lo que estaba viendo el muchacho; al final tenía una simple piedra azul transparente, que tenía alrededor de tres centímetros de diámetro, con un dragón negro dentro.**

**Era una de sus joyerías menos vendidas, pero de las que más le habían gustado a ella.**

**-Pareciera que lo hubieran encerrado aquí dentro con un hechizo.**

**Los ojos rojizos brillaban, mientras sonreían con cierto tinte de inocencia. La mezcla de esa inocencia con la sensualidad que había notado minutos antes, la dejó de una pieza.**

**Se quitó el otro pendiente, dándoselo al muchacho.**

**-Gracias a ti –le susurró. **

**Takao ladeó la cabeza, como intentando decirle que no comprendía. Tampoco ella le daría una explicación. La agradable sensación de que alguien entendió su sentir al diseñarlo, era más que suficiente. Comprendió porqué el muchacho estaba ahí. Simplemente era distinto a los otros, especial. Debió intuirlo desde el momento en que Kai, tenía la confianza de que tocara algo suyo, más aún, la colección completa de algo tan íntimo e inaccesible, como su apartamento.**

**Dado que en parte había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que Takao no respondió, se dio media vuelta, agitando la mano. Ates de subir al elevador, se dio cuenta que Takao aún seguía recargado en la puerta.**

-Así que el imbécil espero hasta sacarme a mí la información.

-Si lo ves desde otra perspectiva, no fue nada imbécil. Tanteó terreno contigo antes de decirte que me conoció.

Kai asintió. De alguna forma se sentía responsable de que Takao fuera tan listo. Había ocasiones en que él le había dicho que deseaba ser un poco como Kai. No es porque le molestara, sólo que Kai sabía que la perspicacia, viviendo en un mundo común, podía llegar a ser dañina. Takao no tenía el poder suficiente para poder salir exento de daño al usarla, como muchas veces lo hacía Kai. Corroboraba una vez más que Takao no era inteligente, pero si astuto para vivir.

-Te ha agradado. –Afirmó Kai. Julia asintió. –Eso está bien, porque será tu padrino de anillos.

Julia parpadeó como si estuviera recién despertando.

-¿Tú pidiendo a alguien algo?

-No te equivoques, es un favor a cambio de otro. Él se ofreció, entonces yo le pagué para no deberle nada.

Julia se confundió más. Kai la dejó con la duda. La especie de competencia que tenían, en ver quien veía más por el otro, había comenzado todo. Takao había dicho que sería el padrino, entonces Kai pudo tomar acciones en contra de Sergei para que estuvieran a mano.

-Como sea, creo que es hora. –Julia sacó un aparato de su bolsa, moviéndolo frente a la cara de Kai. Él arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-¡Estoy que me muero! El culto señor Hiwatari no sabe que es algo. Este aparatejo es lo que los machos llaman cosas de mujeres.

Julia le dio la espalda, para finalmente girarse y sentarse en el escritorio. Le arrojó el aparato a Kai, que lo tomó sin esfuerzo, justo antes que golpeara contra su rostro. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Julia, ella tenía las piernas abiertas, cubriéndose la ropa interior de forma natural con la caída de la falda corta que traía.

Kai elevó una ceja comenzando a entender. Tras unos minutos de revisar el aparato, comprendió que marcaba.

Julia estaba ovulando.

Tras un largo suspiro, se puso en pie para desabrocharse el cinturón. Julia se carcajeó.

-Si quieres –sumió el estomago y apretó sus pechos, estaba hablando fingiendo una voz gruesa,- me haré el macho. Igual si tienes con qué teñirme el cabello de rojo y me das lentes de contacto azules…

-Ya cállate. Te he dicho que él es como mi hermano.

-Joder, pues que incestuosos.

Y Kai decidió que cerraría los ojos, después de todo la idea sarcástica de Julia para excitarlo, no estaba tan mal, aunque obviamente lo haría a su manera. Total, mientras más rápido acabara, mejor.

OoOoOoOo

-Hazte para allá.

Rei se removió para soltarse del abrazo. Takao se estaba pegando mucho a su espalda otra vez, no era muy conveniente darle el frente. Ya lo había intentado y sólo consiguió que su novio restregara sus sexos, casi consiguiendo lo que quería.

Rei se puso boca arriba, cuando Takao por fin lo soltó para darle espacio. Rei no se confiaba, durante toda la noche no habían dormido por esa especie de juego de aprieta y afloja. Takao se dedicaba a manosearlo, después de meterle mano, por un rato Rei accedía, pero cuando el temor de no poder detenerse aparecía, Rei lo alejaba.

Si fuera otra persona, el chino estaría seguro que lo hubiera mandado al diablo, por excitarle y luego negarse de esa manera. Por fortuna estaba con Takao, que en vez de enojarse parecía divertido con la situación.

Rei bostezo. Era la primera noche de su vida que se quedaba cada hora despierto. De hecho ni siquiera en los días permanecía todas las horas así.

Después del intento frustrado de Takao, para que Rei y él tuvieran su primer encuentro en el apartamento de Brooklyn, terminaron por saltarse por medio del balcón a su apartamento. Tras ver una película de la que no se enteraron de qué trataba, porque fue más interesante besarse y acariciarse, fueron a dormir a la cama de Takao, o eso se la pasó intentando Rei toda la noche.

En ocasiones, mientras platicaban, a Rei se le salía un comentario sugerente, entonces todo comenzaba otra vez. Cuando parecía que Takao no iba a hacer caso a su petición, Rei se levantaba casi corriendo al baño, esperaba el tiempo prudente para que su erección, y con mucha suerte la de Takao, bajara lo suficiente para estar tranquilos un poco de tiempo mas.

Rei era aún lo suficiente prudente, como para no soltar una exclamación de alivio cuando vio el reloj. A pesar de la carencia de luz por el tipo de clima Inglés, ya estaba amaneciendo. Aunque hubo algo que le inquieto por esa misma razón.

-¿A qué hora llega tu hermano?

Takao se recostó de lado, Rei boca arriba, ladeó el rostro para verlo.

-En un par de horas, no te apures.

Rei cerró los ojos, los dedos de Takao subían en una suave caricia por su muslo desnudo. Entre las caricias nocturnas ambos habían quedado en ropa interior. Cuando llegó hasta el margen de la única prenda, la delineó, subiendo hasta la cintura. Después posó toda la mano en el abdomen, subiéndola hasta el pecho. Rei sacó de la garganta ese suave sonido, parecido a un ronroneo que le gustaba tanto a Takao.

-Ven. –Pidió Rei, poniéndose de lado. Apartó la mano de Takao, para hacer que la pusiera en su espalda y le abrazara. Se pegó lo suficiente a su cuerpo para que no pudiera tener mucho movimiento. Takao sonrió.

El largísimo cabello de Rei había sido desatado, se dedicó a separar las hebras color ébano, abriendo los dedos cuando los entremetía desde la nuca, hasta lo que su brazo lograra extenderse.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

Rei, quien finalmente estaba quedándose dormido, creyó que posiblemente por el estado de vigilia en que se encontraba había escuchado mal.

-No.

Takao empuñó el cabello de la nuca suavemente, para poder elevarle la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues así es.

Rei sonrió, cerrando los ojos para ofrecer sus labios.

-Takao estoy en cas…

Hitoshi apretó el pomo de la puerta. Para tenerlo controlado estaba tomando medidas extremas. Lo encerró, bajo la conciencia de que saldría lo suficiente temprano para abrirle la puerta y no faltase a clase, por supuesto no le aviso. Retomaba exactamente ese día, su molesta costumbre de no tocar la puerta de su habitación.

Takao apretó duro los ojos antes de voltear, para después girarse con lentitud y enfrentarlo con gesto de fastidio.

Rei se había sentado, jaló sin prisas el cojín hacia enfrente, para ponerlo sobre las partes de su cuerpo que en ese momento podían resultar impúdicas; aunque su gesto era tranquilo, incluso podía jurar que sentía que su corazón se le había subido a la cabeza, estaba palpitándole muy rápido.

-Que mal… si sabía que ibas a llegar temprano me montaba un trío para asustarte.

Rei se palmeó la frente, por fortuna, su abundante cabellera suelta cubrió su vergüenza. Sabía que el intento estúpido de Takao, por suavizar las cosas con una broma, cuando su agrio hermano lo encontraba en la cama con otro chico, solo las empeoraría.

Takao suspiró.

-De todas formas me vas a golpear, ¿o no?

Nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con su idea, cuando en pocos pasos largos, Hitoshi avanzó en grandes zancadas hacia la cama, con el puño encrespado con obvias intenciones hacia Takao.

* * *

Continúa.


	28. Chapter 28

Bien... pues lamento la tardanza. Digamos que se me atravesó la esquina de la desolación que colinda con la desesperanza. Eso de vivir sobre el país de Nunca jamás está crítico. Uno se pierde más fácilmente en estas calles u-u. Como sea... esa excusa sería más creible que contar realmente todo lo que me ha pasado XD. Espero lo disfruten, nos leemos. ¡Saludos!

* * *

28

Yuriy abrió la puerta; en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, la volvió a cerrar antes de que el otro pudiera emitir una sola palabra.

– ¡No seas así, ábreme! –Brooklyn tocó fuertemente. Es verdad que le habían dado el día libre al pelirrojo, lo dedicaría a dormir para abrir por la tarde su tienda. Pero Brooklyn había olvidado las llaves, no pudo abrir la puerta.

Tras quince minutos de tocar insistentemente, sabía que Yuriy no abriría. Cuando le pasaba en otras ocasiones, Yuriy se molestaba, no le hablaba, pero lo dejaba pasar. Se encerraba en su habitación y dejaba que Brooklyn se recostara en el sillón hasta que pudiera ser prudente pedirle la llave a Dikenson.

Por eso Brooklyn llegó fácilmente a la conclusión de que Yuriy no estaba molesto, sino seriamente enojado. Sin embargo tendría que esperar para poder preguntarle qué le sucedió y ayudar a su amigo.

Pensó unos instantes en esperar con Boris, pero le daba escalofrío la forma en cómo le veía cuando estaban a solas. Y lo último que pasó, el hecho de que lo acorralara… de no haber sido por Yuriy quién sabe qué hubiese hecho.

Su amigo bromeaba constantemente al respecto, pero sabía que sus arranques de furia podían hacer mucho daño a la gente. De no ser por el medicamento y sus visitas al psiquiatra, quién sabe qué sería de él. Ni siquiera estaba _loco_, los arranques se debían a un tipo de sal que no segregaba correctamente su cerebro.

Yuriy y Dikenson era las únicas personas que lo sabían, aunque otros lo habían notado. Ni siquiera así Yuriy se alejó de él, eso se lo agradecía profundamente. Brooklyn odiaba la soledad, posiblemente por eso tenía tantas mascotas.

Kai seguramente lo recibiría también a regañadientes, pero le exigiría sexo. En otro momento no tendría objeciones, porque Kai era bueno en la cama, pero estaba muy cansado por haber bailado; también tenía el corazón lo suficiente apesadumbrado por la forma en como Hitoshi estaba comportándose, como para no querer tener ningún roce sexual con otra persona.

Stanley sin duda le abriría la puerta, pero era injusto correr hacia el amable anciano cada que lo necesitaba, no sólo por el gusto de verle.

Suspirando profundamente, se convenció de que tendría que estar despierto un poco más. La piscina y el parquecillo de la urbanización no era una buena opción, hacía mucho frío. A él se le había olvidado en el trabajo la gabardina y dentro sus llaves, se había confiado en el aire acondicionado del automóvil.

Estaba seguro de que los trabajadores del casino bar lo dejarían pasar, pero no quería manejar. Estaba comenzando a entrarle ansiedad, eso no era bueno. Se le estaba acumulando mucha agresividad de la que se tenía que deshacer de alguna manera.

Necesitaba hacer algún tipo de ejercicio físico, todo con tal de no estar esperando o pensando qué hacer.

En la planta baja de los lujosos apartamentos donde vivía, había servicios para los habitantes. Uno de ellos era un gimnasio. Por una módica cuota se podía estar inscrito durante todo el año y pasar en el momento que se deseara para utilizar los aparatos, aunque fuese sin instructor.

Maldijo el que por primera vez tuviera que estar con alguien en el miso lugar; no hubiera tenido mayor problema si no se tratara de Hitoshi.

Sabía que por el cuerpo que tenía hacía ejercicio, pero no le había tocado el gusto de verle en acción. Después de todo Brooklyn bailaba, no hacía ejercicio en el gimnasio, sólo corría alrededor del parque para mantener su condición.

Hitoshi llevaba más de cuarenta minutos levantando pesas, su camiseta estaba sudada. Estaba demasiado ocupado en su propio universo y levantando las últimas repeticiones que ni siquiera quiso girar el rostro cuando escuchó la puerta. Cuando el silencio se hizo casi total, comenzó a tensarse. Los vecinos al menos darían un saludo breve.

Irguiéndose al terminar, pudo notar por una de las paredes repletas de espejos la figura de Brooklyn. Él ni siquiera le miraba.

Tan sólo al verle, le había dado una punzada en el pecho. Realmente le había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras.

– _Véngate. –_Sugirió su mente.

Hitoshi fue rumbo a los aparatos, encendiendo la caminadora. Brooklyn estaba en la bicicleta.

– Hola Hitoshi, veo que te cuesta mucho apartarte de mí. – Le sonrió dulcemente, su frente comenzaba a aperlarse de sudor.

La molestia de Hitoshi, luego de lo que pasó con Takao, no había disminuido, por eso no pudo dejar pasar el comentario, de lo contrario lo habría ignorado.

– En todo caso el que parece que me está siguiendo eres tú. –

– Tienes razón, en todo caso ha de ser una agradable coincidencia. – Comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido, girando la cara dejó de tomarle atención. Hitoshi miraba de vez en vez por el rabillo del ojo, Brooklyn tenía los labios entreabiertos y jadeaba ligeramente por momentos. Estaba comenzando a tensarlo.

El hecho de que estuviera comportándose tan antisocial como antes, le ayudó a Brooklyn. Sonrió para si mismo. Bajó de la bicicleta, sentándose en el banco para hacer pesas casi frente a la caminadora. Levantó la pierna para recargarla en él, se inclinó pasando a lo largo de su pierna las manos, llegando finalmente al pie las enganchó en él para estirarse.

Hitoshi no apartaba ya su atención de él. Perfecto, pensó Brooklyn. Lo calentaría lo suficiente y luego se iría de ahí. ¿Qué quería una esposa fodonga, modosa y unos hijos aburridos como ellos? ¡Que le aprovecharan! Mientras tanto, sabía que su cuerpo le podía a Hitoshi.

Realizó el mismo movimiento con la otra pierna. Estaba haciendo el calentamiento que solía realizar antes de bailar. Levantó su pie hacia atrás y tiró de él para tocarse el trasero, creando un ángulo estético con su cuerpo. Miró con supuesta casualidad a Hitoshi, como si no supiera qué efecto estaba causando en él.

Hitoshi tuvo que acelerar la máquina, porque sus pulsaciones se estaban acelerando, y para mantenerlas a raya, tenía que hacer que fueran coherentes con el ejercicio. La capa de sudor y la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por él, hizo que Brooklyn se regañara mentalmente. Se veía malditamente guapo.

Negó un poco con la cabeza. Era hora de aceptar su derrota.

– _¿Cómo es que he llegado a esto? ¡Este plan es una idiotez!_ –

Rechazando la idea de calentarlo, decidió terminar con sencillos ejercicios de yoga para relajar los músculos y estirar los ligamentos.

Primero se estiraría un poco. Entrecruzó los dedos, volteando las manos, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza; incluso se puso de puntillas para estirarse cuando pudiera, tirando hacia arriba.

– ¡Ya es suficiente maldita sea! –exclamó un furibundo Hitoshi. Brooklyn bajó las manos, mirándole como si fuera un extraterrestre. – ¡No te atrevas a mirarme con esa cara inocente! Sabes lo que haces meneando tu _lindo _trasero en mi cara. –Ironizó.

– Pues según tú, ya no quieres nada con este _lindo_ trasero que tengo. – Le dio la espalda para palmeárselo una vez.

– ¡Es por mi plan! –

– Pues tu plan apesta. – Se cruzó de brazos sin darle el frente. – Me has dicho que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti a largo plazo, si no es más que para darte un revolcón. ¡Yo ni siquiera me casaría contigo! –

Brooklyn comenzó a caminar a la parte más distal del gimnasio. Hitoshi lo siguió. Él no quería que sonara así cuando se lo dijo, aunque con ese cabello en puntas, su cuerpo, su profesión y el hecho de que era un hombre, estaba muy distante de su mujer y esposa ideal.

Tendría entonces una decente mujer, que tuviera una profesión como maestra o algo por el estilo, un par de niños, él sería jefe de seguridad en alguna empresa, lejana a un lugar como un casino bar. Y Takao viviría con ellos, le ayudaría a criar a sus hijos, bajo las buenas enseñanzas que se supone le daría Hitoshi en adelante.

No es que Brooklyn no fuera lo suficiente bueno para él, sino que no lo veía como parte del orden del plan que tenía en mente. Uno en el que sólo ya había incluido Takao. Pero no fue lo que salió de su boca.

– ¿Por qué no te casarías conmigo? –

– No tengo intención de atarme a nadie. Mucho menos a un estirado que no tiene lugar para alguien que no encaje, ya sean amigos, novias o cualquier ser, en su estúpido plan. –

– Mi plan no tiene nada de estúpido, es lo que me ha mantenido a seguir adelante cuando mi padre me llevaba de un país a otro. ¡He luchado toda mi vida por él! –

– Eso no lo hace con más alma, aunque no te guste como enfrento mi vida, al menos yo tengo a mis amigos y mis pequeños. Tengo sangre caliente al contrario de ti. –

– ¿Quieres saber qué tan caliente soy _cariño?_ –

Moviéndose por instinto, se le acercó hasta acorralarlo contra otro aparato. Le tomó la nuca y lo besó duramente. El plan de Brooklyn se hizo cenizas, efectivamente lo calentó pero no tuvo fuerza suficiente para irse.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le abrió la boca. El de cabellos naranja gimió placenteramente cuando le metió la lengua a la boca, como respuesta Hitoshi le estrechó más.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando separaron las bocas – más no sus cuerpos –, Hitoshi frunció el seño.

– Eres una maldición… no me sacio de ti. –

Le tomó las caderas y lo bajó hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, se le colocó arrodillado entre sus piernas haciéndose sitio. Le jaló las piernas, entonces Brooklyn notó como la erección de ambos se estrellaba.

Hitoshi bajó la cabeza, levantándole la camiseta. Se metió una tetilla en la boca mientras le bajaba los pantalones, tuvo que quitarle un zapato, sin dejar la tarea de su otra mano y la boca, para que sus piernas quedaran liberadas.

Se abrió el cierre, se escupió la mano sólo para lubricarse el pene. Besó a Brooklyn, antes que pudiera objetar se hundió en él.

Brooklyn apretó la boca para no gritar, pero si gimió fuertemente al sentirlo dentro de si. Casi diez minutos después, Hitoshi lo soltó, dando un fuerte golpe con el puño en la pared tras Brooklyn.

– Maldición. –

– ¿Ahora qué pasa? – Preguntó Brooklyn, aún abrazado a él. Temía que se tratara de su plan.

– No usé preservativo – dijo en un susurro. Brooklyn se carcajeó.

– Tranquilo, Kai nos obliga a hacernos frecuentemente exámenes; no tengo enfermedades de transmisión sexual ni SIDA, te mostraré mis papeles. –

Hitoshi no supo si reírse por el ofrecimiento, o golpearlo por ello.

– Creo que estamos bien entonces – mencionó Hitoshi sin mirarle. Estaban vistiéndose.

– Claro, esto no volverá a pasar. – Brooklyn soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

– Si, al menos no sin la debida protección. –

Brooklyn le miró unos segundos, después le sonrió asintiendo.

– Escucha, hablaba en serio cuando dije que me gusta depender sólo de mí. No esperes que te pida algo para siempre. –

– ¿Sugieres que seamos amantes durante un tiempo? –

– Sí. Me gusta la idea. A mi me gusta Inglaterra, trabajar en Alas de fuego, las mascotas y los amigos. A ti no. Ni siquiera quiero casarme y tú si. No estamos hechos para el otro, pero no niego que tenemos química.

Hitoshi asintió. Sentía el corazón latiéndole aún demasiado rápido, aunque no por excitación. Tenía miedo.

– Te propongo entonces que disfrutemos de esto hasta que encuentres tu ansiada oportunidad. Cuando te vayas de Alas de Fuego e Inglaterra, nos despediremos como adultos maduros y responsables. –

Hitoshi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Propusieron las reglas quedando como mutuo acuerdo, la principal era que todo quedaría entre ellos, Hitoshi propuso que no se supiera nada en el trabajo.

Brooklyn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Hitoshi le rodeo la cintura de la misma manera. Era como si sellaran el pacto con ese beso.

Brooklyn fue al apartamento de Dikenson para pedir la copia de la llave.

Hitoshi entró en su apartamento. Bebió un vaso de agua, sentándose en el sillón. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Takao. Desde hacía un par de horas ya, él se había retirado a la escuela, o eso quería creer. Recordar los acontecimientos le hizo tener pesadez en los hombros y espalda.

Hundió el rostro entre las manos, llevándolas duramente hasta el cabello, jalándolo con fuerza. Él había reclamado a takao… y ahora había llegado a ese acuerdo con Brooklyn. Uno del que Takao jamás tenía que enterarse, por su propio bien.

– Soy un maldito falso. –

.– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .– .–

– ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Rei. Preocupado, le acarició con el dorso de la mano el brazo. Takao se carcajeó, con el dedo índice le picó el moretón que tenía en el pómulo. Rei se quejó, llevándose la mano (muy cuidadosamente) a la parte afectada.

– Supongo que tanto como a ti. –

Rei sonrió apenas un poco.

Sergei arrugó el entrecejo cuando los miró. Sorprendentemente para sus amigos, Sergei se paró frente a Takao, hablando tranquilamente con él. Habían pensado que cuando se despidió de ellos por un rato, aventaría a Takao al llegar hasta él, o al menos le molestaría porque alguien por fin había podido amoratarle la cara.

Las miradas atónitas les abrían paso a los tres estudiantes. Takao iba con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando hacia arriba para hablar con Sergei. El muchacho, serio, intentaba pasar de las bromas de Takao, para preguntarle qué le había pasado.

– Ya basta viejo, pareces un anciano. Ya sabes que a veces salen abusivos por ahí. –Se carcajeó codeando un poco a Sergei, el rubio sólo gruño.

– Creí que había quedado claro que debes avisarme si alguien te molesta. –

– Y yo pensé que había quedado claro cuando te dije que gracias, pero yo podía defenderme solo. –

Sergei frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Miró el suelo mientras caminaban. Estaba algo harto de las miradas de los otros. Le había costado mucho lucir con luz propia, convirtiéndose en el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, en un país donde el soccer era el juego más renombrado.

Rei, por si sólo, a pesar de su aparente pereza se había hecho capitán y su carácter le había dado un lugar de popularidad en la escuela. Algo prodigioso dado que era una escuela casi ocupada por completo por extranjeros. Ni siquiera el propio Sergei, había podido odiarle lo suficiente a pesar que de cierta forma era su principal rival. Rei era tan pacífico, que no se podía tener pensamientos agresivos en su contra.

Por eso cuando llegó Takao, con esa especie de aura llamativa y revoltosa, ganándose con una facilidad sorprendente la atención de todos no pudo menos que sentir celos. Había ocupado casi sin esfuerzo el lugar de mayor popularidad junto a Rei, y hasta la capitanía del equipo de soccer. Por él si podía sentir rencor.

Pero había descubierto que Takao tenía otra habilidad: se ganaba a la mayor parte de las personas, debía aceptar que gradualmente incluso a él. Kai había dicho el otro día que su envidia era admiración revertida. Se preguntó si era cierto, y llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma de comprobarlo, era de persona a persona.

Un día antes, Kai le había pedido el informe sobre Rei. Decidió que después de enterarse a través de amenazas a sus compañeros de equipo en dónde estaría, los seguiría.

Solía ser discreto, pero sabía que la única forma de acercarse a Takao, era de forma directa. Por supuesto no es algo que le diría a Kai. Cuando los encontró en el centro, decidió que se quedaría con ellos un poco. Ambos morenos se pusieron en tensión cuando lo notaron acercarse, pero cuando vieron que Sergei no tenía otras intenciones que ir con ellos, lo permitieron sin objeción alguna.

Sorprendentemente para el alto rubio, ni siquiera le hicieron un sólo mohín de disgusto en todo el día. Parecía como si fuera un gran amigo suyo. Lo invitaron a tomar un café, y algo de comida chatarra mientras caminaban. Se detuvieron a observar una fuente, donde Takao cayó por accidente. Un policía les llamó la atención, fue más que entretenido ver a Takao como si fuera un adulto, arreglando con facilidad el asunto. Rei se dormía cada vez que permanecían más de diez minutos sentados durante el paseo. Sergei juró que a pesar de estar parados en el autobús de regreso, Rei se durmió en pie por al menos cinco minutos.

Aunque había estado muy silencioso, Sergei tenía que aceptar que se había divertido con esos dos.

OoOoOoOo

Rei estuvo al pendiente todo el día de Takao, cuando entrenaron, intentó sondear alguna reacción que recordara lo que sucedió en la mañana. Se sintió tranquilo cuando no vio más que la alegría común en su rostro.

Aunque por otro lado le preocupó más el hecho, de que Takao estuviera tan acostumbrado a tener ese ambiente en casa, que durante el día fuera de ella estuviera tan bien como siempre.

Lo que no sabía, es que por dentro Takao estaba molesto, incluso triste. Pero había aprendido a defenderse del mundo solo, con su buen ánimo y sonrisa. Lo que Kai llamaba el resquicio de su inteligencia para vivir.

Sergei los vio salir juntos de la escuela. Takao paró en seco una carcajada que salía de su boca. El automóvil de su hermano se acercaba. Takao no dejó de sonreír, y sin embargo, se apartó de Rei despidiéndose. Rei sí parecía algo afectado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sergei tomó el celular obsequiado por Kai.

– "_¿Qué?" –_

– Lo siento señor. Sólo es para informarle. Takao está golpeado hoy, al menos tiene dos moretones en la cara. Rei tiene también uno y el labio partido._ –_

Kai se extrañó.

– "_Ese muchacho, Rei, ¿Suele ser provocador o agredido? –_

– Es el chico más tranquilo del mundo, excepto jugando. Lo extraño es que rara vez se mezcla en una pelea. Y por como se llevan no creo que se hayan peleado entre sí._ –_

Kai pareció meditarlo.

– "_Sigue observándolos en la escuela" – _Colgó.

OoOoOoOoOo

No se hablaron. Apenas si se miraron. Hitoshi le servía de comer la comida pedida del restaurante, pero Takao, aún sentado en la mesa, no probó ni un bocado.

Con el seño fruncido, Hitoshi tomó el plato entero, tirando el contenido en la basura.

– Si no quieres alimentarte es tu problema. Estoy cumpliendo con la responsabilidad de cuidarte._ –_

Takao apretó los puños para no contestar. Sus mandíbulas le dolían de tenerlas apretadas para no abrir la boca. Se puso en pie retirándose a su habitación.

– No intentes cerrar con seguro. – Ordenó Hitoshi. – Lo mande quitar hoy._ –_

Observó la espalda de Takao respirando rápido, pero no giró para verlo. Una vez a solas, Hitoshi se permitió caer de golpe en la silla. Recargó los codos en las rodillas, hundiendo las manos en el rostro. ¡Había logrado tanto con Takao, para que en tan poco tiempo todo se fuese abajo!

– _No… era sólo una ilusión. Ese muchacho necesita mano dura o terminara perdiendo su camino. Esto es o que tengo que hacer. Es mi responsabilidad._ –Seguro de sus pensamientos, se puso en pie. Necesitaba salir. Retiró del traste en la entrada las llaves de Takao, que por fuerza de costumbre dejaba al entrar. Salió cerrando la puerta con llave. Esta vez no se había olvidado de cerrar el balcón.

– _Unos días alejado del mundo, excepto de su educación, le servirá para meditar su mala actitud .– _Suspiró cansinamente, sintiendo escalofrío al pasar al lado del apartamento de Brooklyn. Maldijo su necesidad de él. ¡Se sentía tan falso! Pero deseaba, necesitaba, que Takao fuera un gran hombre en todos los aspectos. Un hombre recto gracias a él. Lo quería mucho, porque el muchacho se había ganado sin duda su cariño. Es por eso que tenía que esforzarse al máximo en educarle.

Ya se ganaría de nuevo su confianza y cariño, cuando Takao se diera cuenta de que todo era por su bien. Regresaría a tiempo para llevarlo a la escuela al día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

– Se preguntaran por qué he mandado llamar a dos alumnos modelos como ustedes._ –_

Takao asintió reiteradas veces con la cabeza. ¡Estar en la oficina de Dikenson! Hitoshi, apenas dos horas antes le había llevado a la escuela. Apenas en la mañana, por no querer tragarse el cereal, le había regalado una bofetada, no quería saber cómo se pondría si se llegaba a enterar de que estaba en la oficina del director.

Rei no sabía si indignarse o echarse a reír. Cuando interrumpieron la clase mandándolos llamar, hasta se despertó a la primera que mencionaron su nombre, algo muy difícil de lograr. Aunque Rei solía dormirse en la clase, siempre estaba en los primeros lugares de aprovechamiento escolar.

Takao, por su parte, no poseía tan buenas notas en las materias, pero jamás las reprobaba; aunque habría que confesar que obtenía las máximas puntuaciones en idiomas y educación física. Sin embargo, raras veces se metía en problemas.

El que los haya mandado llamar a ambos, no les traía confianza. Rei comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso. El anciano había ido a los gabinetes donde se encontraban los expedientes de los alumnos. No les había dicho nada más desde que llegaron.

Tal vez al verlos golpeados, había imaginado erróneamente que tuvieron una pelea, y ahora mandaría llamar a los padres de Rei, o algo peor aún. La pesadilla, que persistía aún estando despierto. El desalmado. El frío glacial que no debería existir donde se posara el sol. Bien… Rei exageraba. Pero seguramente mandarían llamar al hermano de Takao.

Eso posiblemente era lo que le asustaba más que la otra teoría: alguien los había visto, una de tantas –tantísimas veces– que Takao lo abordaba tras algún edificio solitario de la escuela, o en las escaleras, o en los baños… queriéndole meter las manos bajo la ropa.

Conociendo a Dikenson, tras un regaño, una larga charla y darles condones a puñados como si fueran golosinas, les permitiría irse. Eso es algo que le había pasado al menos a Takao, cuando estaba con Hiromi. Pero si Dikenson no consentiría algo, es que sus alumnos se expusieran a quedar destrozados física o mentalmente por riñas de estilo callejero.

La única voz que se había escuchado era la de Takao, intentando suavizar la situación con una breve plática. Rei sentía amarle más cuando lo tranquilizaba de esa manera. Era irónico pero la faz tranquila de Rei, jamás podía reconfortarse tanto como con la plática de Takao, en un momento de tensión.

Cuando Stanley puso sus expedientes sobre la mesa, ambos muchachos contuvieron la respiración.

– ¿Nos pondrá un reporte? –Takao, como siempre fue directo. Había fruncido las cejas, pues su cerebro había comenzado a funcionar. Dependiendo de la acusación, saldría la excusa efectiva. Se irguió en su asiento, viendo a Dikenson fijamente.

Rei entreabrió apenas los labios. Algún día descubriría cómo es que Takao podía cambiar tanto su faz en un parpadeo. Dikenson sintió escalofrió. Detestaba cuando ese muchacho bueno y honesto tomaba la faz de un adulto. Se le figuraba demasiado a Hitoshi, aunque cien mil veces más agradable. Eliminó la tensión del ambiente con una amable sonrisa, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Al instante el cuerpo de Takao se relajó. Rei, estando sentado a su lado, le dio un ligero codazo para llamar su atención. Le guiñó un ojo, y eso terminó por regresar la bonita sonrisa y la iluminación de las pupilas rojizas. Un adolescente.

– Ustedes dos, después de todo son las estrellas del equipo. Gran parte del trabajo recaerá en sus hombros. –Deslizó sus expedientes, con la muda petición de una mano para que los vieran. Cuando abrieron el fólder, una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en sus rostros, gracias a la nueva hoja anexada.

– ¿Esto es un hecho?–

Dikenson asintió con la cabeza.

– Es extraño pero al parecer, Kai ha estado muy animado al respecto; bien… tanto como su carácter puede serlo. –El anciano soltó una risa, Takao se carcajeo. Rei sonrió sin saber exactamente la razón de la broma.

– ¿Así que el cubo de hielo con patas se decidió? ¡Eso es genial! Estoy seguro de que incluso a él le gustaría asistir a las clases de soccer.–

– No creo que sea conveniente molestar a mi joven socio. Con sinceridad, he observado que su cuerpo está ejercitado, pero no creo que le guste el trabajo en equipo y un juego como lo es en el de fútbol.–

Los ojos de Takao brillaron con más intensidad, mirando retadores.

– Señor D, usted realmente no conoce a su "joven socio". –

Dikenson sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Seguramente así era. Kai era un enigma para la mayor parte del mundo. Sorpresivamente este muchacho tan singular, era aparentemente de los únicos que habían podido traspasar la gélida barrera de aislamiento.

No sólo eso, con entusiasmo Dikenson se había referido a la rápida construcción de los nuevos vestidores, a la ampliación y construcción de otra cancha de fútbol soccer. Tampoco era que Kai se había presentado con una sonrisa radiante a darle los papeles, eso era un sueño que Dikenson No quería tener. Kai y sonrisa en una oración, le causaba escalofríos.

– ¿Sería mucha molestia que le llevaras esta nota a tu hermano? –Dikenson le estiró un papel. Las tripas de Takao se encogieron ante la mera mención del mayor de los Kinomiya. Stanley notó como el rostro alegre de Takao desaparecía gradualmente, dejando en su lugar sólo una risa algo triste.

Takao asintió, tomando en sus manos un fólder con la solicitud de que Hitoshi se presentase en el colegio, para firmar su contrato, según las condiciones que había aclarado tiempo atrás con el anciano.

Rei desvió la vista al notar que Dikenson comenzaba a ver las marcas de golpes en sus bonitos rostros, aunque ya no estaban hinchadas aún eran algo notorias. El anciano se regañó mentalmente. ¡Estaba tan contento de darles la buena noticia, que no se percató desde el primer momento!

Maldijo por un momento la astucia que le regalaba la edad y el ser vecino del muchacho. Pero sobre todo a Hitoshi. La actitud actual de los muchachos. La huída de Takao por algunos días en los que incluso, Hitoshi terminó pidiendo ayuda a Stanley. Los gritos matutinos que a veces llegaban hasta el apartamento de arriba. No hacía falta ser un genio.

Desde que el muchacho llegó había notado cambios en las personas. Desde los drásticos como Brooklyn, que se mostraba más animado y menos histérico que antes, o Sergei, que comenzaba a moderar su actitud y ser menos problemático para los jóvenes del colegio al enfocarse en Takao; Rei, Max, Hiromi… hasta en los que no se notaban tanto, pero que probablemente eran tan profundos como en Kai.

Él mismo se hallaba con los ánimos más altos. Todos los días, saludado en las mañanas al salir al trabajo por un animoso _Que tal señor D. _El que llevase a Takao de vez en vez a la escuela en su automóvil, o lo regresara a casa, descubriéndose al final del día que le dolía el estómago por haber reído tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que tocando el corazón de gente que parecía tan inaccesible, no pudiera alcanzar el de Hitoshi.

– Vándalos de la firma local–dijo Takao, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente. Dikenson dio un pequeño salto imperceptible al ser sacado de sus cavilaciones. – Estamos un poco molestos con Hitoshi, nos regañó esta mañana al vernos golpeados sin que nos permitiera darle la explicación. Puede preguntar a Sergei. Nos encontró hoy en el centro, por donde habían pasado la pelea entre firmas.–

Dikenson se sorprendió, no había pensado la opción del peligro en las calles. No para dos muchachos que según sabía, eran dedicados a sus estudios y casa. Primer lugar en donde buscaría el problema.

– No nos metimos en la pelea. Sólo pasábamos por ahí justo cuando acababa, y nos tocaron golpes perdidos .– Takao se había cruzado de brazos, cerrando los ojos para que no lo delataran. Rei estrujó sus manos, mirando al suelo.

– ¿Joven Kon? – Dikenson entrecruzó los dedos, solicitando verificación o negación de esos hechos.

– _Es mentira, Hitoshi nos golpeó – _dijo la mente de Rei.– Es cierto.– Soltó su boca. Su mirada no tembló, miró fijamente a Dikenson, con los hermosos ojos dorados que no habían dudado en sostener su palabra. Sostener la caída de Takao de ser necesario.

Takao amplió su sonrisa, girando la cara a ver a Rei. No le gustaba que él mintiera por su culpa, pero tampoco podría soportar el hecho de que Hitoshi lo odiara, aún más, si hacía que otros se enterasen de que le había puesto la mano encima. No sólo estaba penado, sino que sabiendo su obsesión por ser siempre un hombre de actitudes impecables, de renombrada responsabilidad, le dolería hondamente que la gente pensara mal de su persona en ese aspecto.

Y él comenzaba a odiarlo por eso.

– Tienen que tener más cuidado mis muchachos. Aléjense de esas personas cuanto puedan. No respetan si son jóvenes o mujeres, arrasaran con todo a su paso.–

Dikenson comenzó con una charla que duró el resto de las clases. Les dio una nota para dispensarlos de ellas. Entregó con cierto arrepentimiento por pensar mal de él, una nota extra, diciendo a Hitoshi que sólo subiera al apartamento del anciano. Ahí podría firmar su contrato.

OoOoOoOooOOo

– Ya está aquí señor.–

Con algo parecido a "hn", Kai avisó que captaba la información telefónica. Colgó para dirigirse hacia donde James le esperaba.

Su celular personal, no el de negocios, sonó con un alegre tono oriental. Lanzó un gruñidito. Odiaba cuando Takao se daba el permiso de cambiarle los tonos sin su consentimiento.

– ¿Qué quieres?–

– "_Tan amable como siempre viejo. Te llamo para avisarte que ya salí de la escuela, voy para allá a darte las gracias personalmente" _–

– No es necesario, ya lo hiciste.–

– "_Para nada, además tengo la tarea de insistirte como enloquecido, hasta que tus oídos estén a punto de reventar, y entonces aceptes estar con nosotros en las prácticas de fútbol"._–

Kai suspiró, alejándose del oído unos centímetros el teléfono.

– Lo de los oídos lo has logrado, y la respuesta es no.–

– "_Creo que no me explique. No era una amenaza sino una advertencia. Voy hacia allá". _–

Takao soltó una inevitable risita. Sólo por eso Kai le perdonó. Tras colgar apresuró el paso, ahora tendría que terminar más rápido aquel asunto. Si había permitido al final que Takao fuese, era para ver con sus ojos las marcas de los golpes. Sólo con eso y la mirada del muchacho, sabría si sería capaz de mentirle en su cara cuando viera los golpes.

Probablemente Takao tendría ya al menos cuatro excusas creíbles. Pero Kai no sólo le conocía, sino que sería capaz de deducir la verdad. De hecho tenía una muy probable teoría, cuyo momento veía llegar desde hace un tiempo, por más descabellada que le pareciera al principio.

– _Y entonces pagará en vida lo que está haciendo mal. _–

James abrió la puerta para su jefe. Kai entró con su porte distinguido, mirando casi con desprecio a la mujer frente a él. Temblando, ella apartó la mirada. Era la misma que habían estado investigando durante tanto tiempo los del casino bar. Esa misma que había sido la clave para que ahora los demás implicados, incluso los que habían estado estafándolo desde otra ciudad inglesa, estuviesen en la cárcel.

James se puso tras la mujer, indicando con notable gesto de elegancia inglesa, que girase el rostro hacia Kai. Sin decir nada, Kai arrojó un grueso fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué…que es…–

– Es eso, o tu muerte segura.–

La mujer tembló, sin poder estirar las manos para tomar los billetes en sus manos.

– No te equivoques. No sólo hiciste mal tu trabajo como actriz, y Kinomiya tomó más renombre entre los agentes de seguridad de otras empresas. También me estafaste de verdad.–

La mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Esperando una bofetada que nunca llegó. Kai la taladraba con esos irises amatista, causándole escalofríos de terror.

– Usted, señorita, fue contratada con el fin de hacer que la vida del señor Kinomiya fuese un infierno. –Continuó James, las líneas que le correspondían a Kai, pero ante la poca costumbre de hablar, no diría. – Se le otorgó todo lo necesario. La ocasión para probar lujos, un salario, incluso gran parte del pago por adelantado. Finalmente usted tuvo el error de hacerse realmente de socios para estafar a mi señor. – James giró la silla, que hizo un chirrido estremecedor. – Estamos siendo amables. Usted no está acabando en la cárcel o en… la morgue, por decirlo de forma delicada, sólo por la bondad del señor Hiwatari.–

La mujer lanzó un gemido de desolación, abrazándose a sí misma.

– Lárgate del país. Si regresas será lo último que hagas. –

Kai salió de la habitación. James echó una última mirada a la mujer.

– Este segura de que no la perseguirá, a menos que intente de nuevo meterse en sus asuntos. Y el dinero que logró estafarle… espero le sea suficiente para mantenerse de por vida, porque esté segura que no podrá encontrar usted un buen trabajo como actriz nunca más.–

Dejó de escucharse el llanto al cerrar la puerta.

– Iremos a casa. –Ordenó Kai. James asintió, dirigiéndose con él al estacionamiento. Estaban en las oficinas centrales de Kai.

El camino era corto, pero le bastó para pensar en cómo controlar su frustración. Desde el inicio había rastreado en otro país a Hitoshi, atrayéndolo con el puesto esencial para que trabajara con él. Objeto de su venganza, los pasos eran simples. Primero hacerle probar la gloria de estar en un buen empleo, con un salario extraordinario para aquel puesto, darle poder sin permitir llegar al peldaño que tanto añoraba. Y después su destrucción, usando el trabajo mismo. El fracaso es algo que desde el principio, Kai supo que aquel hombre que despreciaba, no soportaría.

Pero Hitoshi resultó ligeramente más listo de lo que pensaba. Aún peor. Alguien entre sus trabajadores de bajo nivel, era lo suficiente inteligente para manipular desde las sombras el verdadero desfalco. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer no estaba tan aterrada de Kai, como de esa otra persona. Aunque aseguraba que no había nadie más ya, que a todos los había delatado, Kai sentía que eso aún no terminaba.

La había encontrado en un teatro de poco renombre. Su actuación había sido maravillosa. Por eso no dudo ni medio segundo en darle a ella el mejor papel de su vida: trabajar para Kai, arruinando la carrera de Hitoshi. Pero ella se había intentado pasar de lista. Kai fingió que realmente podía verle la cara de tondo. Y mientras su personal de seguridad, entre ellos Boris, se rebanaban divertidamente los sesos, él investigaba realmente el origen de el verdadero atraco. Nunca lo halló, y eso era lo preocupante.

Sabía que sin chivo expiatorio, el verdadero culpable ya no podría hacer nada, pero no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo rondando. Por eso había despedido a la mayor parte de los agentes de seguridad. Eran probablemente las personas más inteligentes que tenía trabajando en el casino, excepto James, que era el administrador del hotel y el casino bar. Incluso había dudado de él, mas cuando el hombre mayor lo intuyó, le presentó su carta de renuncia. Con ese simple gesto, Kai estaba seguro de algo. James primero moriría antes de traicionarle.

Se sentía frustrado. Takao, con esa arrolladora forma de ser, esas enormes ganas de vivir, le decía a gritos con la sola mirada que deseaba de corazón estar con su hermano mayor. Por fin tenía a alguien de su familia al lado. Por eso moderó su idea de arrasar a Hitoshi. Se supone que quería destrozarlo en vida para de alguna forma vengarse en nombre de Takao, en nombre de todo lo que el muchacho le había enseñado y había hecho por él y su alma en tan poco tiempo.

Desde el momento en que el anciano Kinomiya arrojó al muchacho a las manos de Hitoshi, entonces Kai se quedaba de manos atadas. ¿Cómo destrozar la vida de esa persona, sin arrasar de paso la de Takao con ello? Jamás dejaría a su hermano mayor. Y si Kai lo había dejado aún con él, es porque pensaba que Takao necesitaba más tiempo a su lado para odiarle lo suficiente.

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar a su apartamento.

– ¡Bienvenido a casa! –saludó alegremente Takao. Kai sonrió de medio lado. No estaba a la vista, y olía a comida casera. James también sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina para ayudar al muchacho.

Ahora que recordaba al anciano abuelo de Takao, arrugó el entrecejo. Comió en silencio, lanzando de vez en vez un gruñidito a la plática de Takao. Entre lo que Takao había platicado de su abuelo, y el hecho de saber que sólo él se encargo del muchacho entre toda su familia, supo que debía de amarlo realmente. No se explicaba el hecho de que terminara dejándolo con su hermano mayor. Ante Kai, no era la respuesta aceptable de Takao, que su abuelo se hubiera cansado de tenerlo a su lado.

Takao le era no sólo amado, sino indispensable. Era una entrada de dinero para la casa, en vez de una carga. Ayudaba en mucho, pues obviamente había aprendido a hacer las labores del hogar, incluso a cocinar, aunque aún ensuciaba demasiado en el proceso.

Tragó el último bocado, dándole un sorbo al vino.

– … y entonces Max nos salió de la nada, y me dijo ¡cochino, saca las manos de ahí! Y Hiromi se puso como tomate. – Con su voz alegre, contaba una de sus tantas anécdotas a James. Aunque era plática banal, lo hacía con tanta alegría que contagiaba.

Era de las extraordinarias ocasiones que el hombre comía en la misma mesa de Kai. Eso sólo era porque Takao terminaba arrastrándolo hasta que le convencía de acompañarles. El hombre tembló de risa contenida, dibujándose una lagrimita en la comisura de sus ojos. Takao juró que si fuera más inglés, se convertiría en una estatua.

– Iremos a Japón mañana. Prepara tu maleta. –Interrumpió Kai.

* * *

Continúa.


	29. Chapter 29

-Zusaku asomandose con armadura-

Conste que yo avise X.x estaba escribiendo Sin Título e iba a parar los demás fics… ejem… pero ya acabe ese *O* y puedo decidir satisfactoriamente que continuare por fin con estas otras cosas que son imitaciones baratas de fic XDDDD

Placer y Dolor formalmente comienza a tener continuidad fluida y periódica de nuevo XD –aplausos de fondo sólo en mi mente.-

Desde como octubre (o algo así) del año pasado no actualizo .-. peeero… había una buena razón, además no he tardado tanto XD sólo tres meses uwuU… ya pues… que disfruten XD

* * *

29

Era de las extraordinarias ocasiones que el James comía en la misma mesa de Kai. Eso sólo era porque Takao terminaba arrastrándolo hasta que le convencía de acompañarles. El hombre tembló de risa contenida, dibujándose una lagrimita en la comisura de sus ojos. Takao juró que si fuera más inglés, se convertiría en una estatua.

-Iremos a Japón mañana. Prepara tu maleta. –Interrumpió Kai.

Takao ladeó la cabeza y la boca en un gracioso gesto de confusión.

-¿Me estás raptando o algo?

Kai inhaló profundo aire para intentar no desesperarse, no perdió su sofisticada pose, sino por contrario se irguió un poco más de ser posible, colocando una mano sobre otra en la mesa.

-Sólo por una vez, haz lo que te pido sin protestar.

Takao elevó las cejas sonriendo un poco.

-¿Lo que pides? ¡Vaya viejo, y yo asustado pensando que tu tonito era una orden!

-Hn… -Ese era tono de advertencia, Takao se carcajeó.

-Como digas, la verdad es que estoy ansioso de que me lleves. Estaba por juntar el dinero suficiente para poder ir, pero con eso de que Hitoshi no me permite trabajar me costó más tiempo del que esperaba.- Elevó y bajó los hombros, sirviéndose otra ración de comida.

Increíblemente, con Hitoshi jamás tenía ganas de probar bocado, mientras que con Kai parecía recuperar esas ganas de comer, o de vivir como correspondía a un muchacho de su edad.

-Tendrás que permitir que te pague cuando termine de juntar el dinero,- le dijo, amenazando con la cuchara.

Kai casi sonríe.

-Me da igual.- Frunció el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos para que como de costumbre no lo delataran.

En lo profundo estaba deseando que fuese para algo que le trajera felicidad al muchacho, como seguramente Takao estaba pensando. Kai sabía bien cuanto se había intentado comunicar con su abuelo, y las ocasiones en que espero a que el anciano se comunicara con ellos, pero desde el día en que lo dejó con Hitoshi, no volvió a llamar, ni a visitarle.

-¡Ah rayos! –el muchacho ladeó la boca con gesto de molestia, al ver su reloj.- Ni cuenta me había dado de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ya tengo que irme a casa.- El tono había salido más desanimado de lo que planeó. En realidad no quería regresar.

James carraspeó un poco, tapándose en un movimiento elegante la boca con el puño. Se levantó comenzando a recoger la vajilla. Kai se levantó para evitar escuchar la graciosa discusión que se desarrollaba, porque Takao insistía en ayudar, cuando James aseguraba que no hacía falta porque era su trabajo.

Takao tuvo que despedirse tras de la puerta de la habitación donde Kai se encerró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba muy preocupado. Hitoshi se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia abajo desde el balcón. Entró dando largas zancadas, mirando otra vez su reloj de pulso para reacomodar los brazos en su misma posición.

Estaba por dar la hora para irse a trabajar, y Takao no había regresado. Incluso fuera de su habitual costumbre, ese día ni siquiera llegaría antes de su hora de entrada. Siempre era más que puntual, siempre había llegado antes de la hora en que el chocador marcaría que iniciaba su jornada. Por supuesto _siempre_ significaba _antes _de que Takao llegara a su vida.

Y eso no le molestaba en realidad. Había aprendido a querer demasiado a su hermano, y hubo un momento en que habían llegado a tener una relación casi cordial; pero Takao sin duda, con sus actitudes, había demostrado que necesitaba un poco de mano dura. Si el muchacho era independiente, y digno de confianza en algunos casos, sólo había que dar un pequeño empujón a esas buenas aptitudes, porque era obvio que se estaba descarriando.

El dilema se encontraba en que Takao era rebelde, a pesar de que era un buen chico. Y ahora sucedía que estaba tomando caminos que no correspondían. Desde el inicio Takao dejó en claro que no le gustaba recibir órdenes, sino llegar a acuerdos. Para alguien como Hitoshi, que acataba normas y daba órdenes todo el tiempo, eso era algo inadmisible. Achacaba al hecho de que no hubiera crecido con una figura de autoridad, sino con su adorable abuelo, ya viejo y sin la misma fuerza física y de carácter de cuando le crió a él, el que Takao fuese de esa manera.

Su hermano menor debía aprender a acatar reglas, o no sería un adulto verdaderamente responsable. Y eso le traería terrible sufrimiento, algo que por supuesto quería evitar en el futuro de su pequeño, más aún si ahora era parte de su plan. Takao viviría con él cuando fuera jefe de seguridad en una buena empresa legal, con su esposa, sus dos hijos y sería sin duda parte de una familia modelo feliz.

Recordó por un instante a Brooklyn y el acuerdo que habían tomado. El de cabellos naranjas tenía cierto grado de razón; ambos era totalmente lo opuesto. Brooklyn no quería atarse a nadie, Hitoshi quería casarse con una mujer distinta a la personalidad del otro. A Brooklyn le gustaba el baile, la música, los amigos y los animales, todo lo cual Hitoshi decidía reservarse o evitarlo al máximo, porque simplemente no le gustaban debido a que lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo que sólo alargaba el tramo hacia su plan.

Pero lo innegable es que ambos tenían una química extraña, un fuego que los abrazaba y que apenas disminuía un poco cuando culminaba su encuentro sexual, como si sus cuerpos se preparasen para el siguiente. Además Brooklyn no resultaba tan desagradable en ocasiones para pasar el día, tenía una bonita sonrisa que contagiaba y a pesar de a veces ser revoltoso, otras era terriblemente tranquilo y transmitía sensación de paz.

En definitiva lo mantendría como secreto. Sería sólo su amante durante el camino hacia completar su plan, tal y como habían acordado, y después se despedirían como personas adultas y maduras. Se sentía de cierta forma un poco hipócrita, porque a Takao no le permitiría el camino desviado de un hombre verdadero. Pero en realidad quería evitarle el dolor de elegir algo malo para su vida futura.

Hitoshi se pensó distinto, si bien es cierto que estaba manteniendo un amasiato con un homosexual, él no pensaba hacer eso toda su vida, mientras que si Takao empezaba tan joven sin haber comenzado a ser realmente una persona responsable con metas fijas para un futuro realmente correcto y conveniente, podría perderse en ese camino y terminar siendo un irresponsable hombre con un homosexual de pareja de por vida, no formaría una familia con hijos, por lo que quizá no le interesaría tener un trabajo fijo y estable.

Se levantó casi de un salto del sofá, cuando escuchó que metieron la llave en la puerta.

-¿Qué hora es esta para llegar?

Takao dejó caer los hombros, provocando que su flequillo se meciera al resoplar. Gesto que ahora tenía a veces Hitoshi cuando pensaba que nadie le veía y se exasperaba.

-Creí que ya te habrías ido a trabajar, así que pensé llegar a esta hora para no verte.- Se había sincerado.

A Hitoshi le dolieron lo suficiente esas palabras, como para no desear dejar su mano quieta y estrellársela en la mejilla al abofetearlo.

Takao dejó el rostro de lado como había quedado por el golpe, para que el cabello le cubriera los ojos. Respiró profundo para intentar calmarse, mientras apretaba los puños. Era más humillación que dolor lo que sentía.

-Ve a tu habitación.- Hitoshi se inclinó un poco, para tomar de la mano de Takao sus llaves. Las tenía fuertemente apretadas dentro de su puño, por lo que tuvo que forzarle los dedos.- Ya suéltalas.

-No lo haré.- Explotó en un grito.- ¡No tienes derecho de encerrarme ni de hacerme nada de esto, no eres mi dueño!

Hitoshi le tomó de un puñado la chaqueta por el hombro, para terminar de meterlo a la casa y azotarlo justo al lado de la puerta. Takao seguía respirando rápido, tenía los ojos vidriosos pero sobre todo la mirada furiosa. Sabía defenderse sin duda, aunque tuviera el tamaño y la complexión casi dos veces de la suya, pero se trataba de Hitoshi al fin y al cabo. Tenía que aceptar que su hermano lo intimidaba.

-Escucha bien porque lo diré una sola vez. Tienes que obedecerme, así que suelta estas malditas llaves, ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que sea hora de ir a la escuela. Yo te llevaré.- Lo sacudió un poco.- Ya me has hecho llegar tarde e intentaré salir más temprano sólo por ti, así que al menos sé un poco agradecido.- Lo soltó empujándolo en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Ya deja de tratarme así, no soy un maldito muñeco de trapo! –tuvo que callarse ante otra bofetada.

-Deja de levantarme la voz, soy quien te cuida, bajo a quien estás a cargo además de que te mantengo y... –alzaba la voz, pero esta vez Hitoshi fue quien se quedó callado cuando Takao, le tomó en puños la ropa a la altura del pecho, mirándolo retador.

-¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso por mi, ni siquiera pedí estar aquí, y en cuanto pueda me largaré! –Lo soltó, caminando en grandes pasos a su habitación.

-¡Ven acá!

Takao dio un portazo, se recargó en la puerta para que Hitoshi no entrara. Después de todo le había quitado el seguro de la puerta.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! –Golpeó fuertemente.

-¿No dijiste que me quedara en mi habitación hasta mañana? Pues adivina donde estoy, te obedezco mi señor dictador –siguió hablando a gritos, tal y como hacía el propio Hitoshi desde el inicio. Su cuerpo se movía de vez en cuando por los empujones de Hitoshi en la puerta.

-Takao… -el tono fue un grito de advertencia, pero recargó las palmas de las manos y la frente en la madera, respirando para serenarse. Ese muchacho era una de las dos únicas personas que le hacían perder la compostura.

Takao dejó de tensar su cuerpo cuando sintió que la puerta y los gritos cedieron. Se dejó resbalar hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Miró sus manos, y se percató de que un incontrolable temor lo invadía, producto de la rabia y la impotencia. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, tallándolo fuertemente, Y así descubrió que estaba húmedo por lágrimas. Por fortuna habían salido hasta que Hitoshi lo tuvo fuera de vista. Se las limpió con coraje, dejando al instante de derramarlas.

Abrazó sus rodillas sin dejar de temblar. Su oído puso atención, y el silencio que acompañaba a la actual paz repentina, le hizo saber que probablemente Hitoshi había ido a trabajar.

Sus músculos tensos le dificultaron ponerse en pie, pero finalmente lo logró. Se sentó en su cama, dejando caer el torso hacia atrás poniendo sus brazos de almohada. Respiró profundo y dibujó una sonrisa de autocomplaciencia.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Hitoshi?

Su sonrisa se borró recordando varios momentos, que se colocaban en su cabeza como una especie de colage.

Su llegada, la poca cooperación de Hitoshi a pesar de sus innumerables esfuerzos por pertenecer a esa casa y formar un hogar; la ausencia total del abuelo, que ni siquiera llamó después de que lo dejó ahí; los detalles de Takao que Hitoshi nunca notó, la forma en que sin querer el mayor, comenzó a tomar aparente interés en el muchacho más allá de su responsabilidad, los grandes progresos que sabía Takao, habían sido principalmente por él… pero luego de golpe, comenzaron a venir una tras otra de las situaciones que terminaron llevándolos a ese grado.

Si bien Hitoshi se había vuelto un poco –sólo un poco,- más abierto, y había permitido la reunión de los conocidos en la barbacoa, consolidando su mejor relación con Takao, pero luego vino la cena en donde se supone afianzaría su relación con Brooklyn, todo orquestado por Takao, que decidió darle paso libre y quedarse con Max.

Pero luego en su cumpleaños, Hitoshi también se había olvidado otra vez de la existencia del muchacho. Lo había hablado con Kai, e incluso había concordado que en realidad no deseaba ir a casa, no porque estuviera tomando una actitud infantil sólo por el hecho de que su hermano se olvidó, sino por la forma en que todo se había dado. El vaso se llenó y esa fue la gota que todo derramó.

Ese fue el parte aguas que lo arruinó todo otra vez, porque ambos tomaron una tonta y mala actitud ante las situaciones. Takao había decidido no querer tanto a Hitoshi para no salir herido, por tanto también inconcientemente buscó enfadarlo y por eso faltó a casa más de una noche. Se le hacía casi insoportable que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Hitoshi terminara arruinándolo siempre; o incluso alguien que alguien como Kai, supuestamente frío y solitario, lo hubiera recordado mejor su cumpleaños que su propio hermano que le vio nacer.

Después estaba el hecho de que le molestara el doble moralismo de su hermano. Uno de los planes de Takao, había sido meterle a Brooklyn en la cabeza y en la vida de Hitoshi, así Takao no tendría que mudarse nuevamente como toda su vida, podría ver a su hermano con una buena persona, sería feliz y probablemente Takao sería parte de esa familia.

Pero Hitoshi lo escondía o lo negaba, y peor aún, le negaba a Takao el estar con Rei, como si fuera una equivocación y no una elección. Como si Takao no se hubiera cuidado solo por todos esos años atrás, y no hubiera podido tener la madurez suficiente a pesar de su edad, para elegir estar con ese muchacho. Hitoshi ni siquiera le había preguntado algo al respecto, sólo actuó a su voluntad.

Aún con todo eso le perdonaba. Lo quería ya demasiado como para no poder otorgarle otra oportunidad. Hitoshi era inteligente y sólo tenía que ser paciente, demostrarle que sí le quería y entonces se daría cuenta de su error.

Takao sonrió poniéndose en pie otra vez, no perdería su buen ánimo, seguiría esforzándose y entonces tal vez podría mejorarse todo si ponía de su parte.

Se aseguró que Hitoshi no era una mala persona, y que probablemente también había sido culpable de algunas circunstancias que se suscitaron, así que una vez que regresara de Japón, y le trajera nuevas buenas noticias del abuelo, entonces quizá así Hitoshi, le perdonaría el irse sin permiso.

Todo estaría bien.

Se masajeó las mejillas, tanto como para relajarse e intentar suavizar lo enrojecido que seguramente estarían tras las bofetadas. Las manos de Hitoshi eran grandes, y muy fuertes debido al ejercicio que hacía su hermano y nada demeritaba su trabajo. Y aunque fueran realmente muy fuertes, el corazón de Takao dolía más que cualquier parte de su cuerpo golpeada.

Salió a la sala, primero sacando la cabeza para asegurarse que su hermano no estuviera. Sonrió y asintió.

Había preparado sólo una mochila y llevaba su lap top en un pequeño maletín en la otra mano. Pegó su cara al borde del ventanal del balcón, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que el de Brooklyn se veía abierto.

El cerrojo que Hitoshi instaló en la puerta principal, era básicamente imposible de violar, igual que el de la llave del balcón, pero para su fortuna, probablemente Hitoshi estaba tan enojado por que Takao no le había obedecido, que se le olvidó cerrar con llave el balcón.

Subió al barandal, echó primero la mochila y se puso bajo el brazo la computadora. Dio un gran salto logrando llegar hasta el otro barandal.

Cayó mal de nuevo, y terminó en el suelo con un ataque de risa tonta, que aumentó cuando el ejército de perros se acercó a lamerlo en donde pudieran alcanzar sus mojadas lenguas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El celular sonó por tercera vez. Kai gruñó molesto, reprochándose porque a pesar de tener una excelente memoria, no lo apagó. Se puso en pie casi arrastrando sus extremidades, yendo hacia el mil veces maldecido aparato.

-¿Qué? –Ladró Kai.

_-"Casi y hasta me creo el amoroso tono que has usado conmigo. ¡Buen día viejo!_

Gruñido por parte de Kai.

-_"Y eso que me tomé la molestia de llamarte antes de ir a tu casa. ¡Ya amaneció, es un nuevo día, arriba el ánimo!_

Kai frunció el seño, cuando el sonido de vidrios reventados retumbó del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Takao estaba ahogándose por una carcajada, por eso no pudo contestar rápido.

-"_Te llame para avisarte que ya voy para allá, pero parece que los bándalos de las firmas de fútbol están armando fiesta en las calles, me retraso un poco porque no se puede pasar, hay conflicto con la policía. Estaban a dos calles y ya no te dejaban pasar, pero están avanzando hacia acá"._

Kai terminó por despertarse con eso. Con el seño fruncido había encendido el televisor, sintonizando el canal de noticias.

-Sal de ahí y vete a un lugar seguro. Enviaré a James.

-_"Es imposible, todo está cercado por policías, estoy hablándote desde dentro de una cabina de teléfono. Ya me persiguieron un rato pensando que era uno de ellos, así que mejor me quedo aquí hasta que pase el drama"_

Kai apretó las mandíbulas, viendo precisamente en ese instante, como uno de los Hooligans impactaba con el hombro una cabina telefónica vacía, haciendo que se rompieran los vidrios al caer en el suelo.

-No les importará si estás adentro o no. ¡Sal de una maldita vez de ahí y lárgate al menos a una calle lejos! Llama a James en cinco minutos.

-"_¡No tengo crédito en el móvil, señor amargado, no te hablo desde un público por gusto!" –_rezongó Takao, justo antes de que Kai colgara.

-Él te llamara para saber en dónde estás. Obedece. -Colgó.

Escuchó la palabra cortada de Takao, pero no le hizo caso, marcó al instante a James, que prometió salir del hotel en menos de cinco minutos.

Bufó, comenzando a refunfuñar en voz baja en contra de mocosos mal portados que lo despertaban temprano y no obedecían al instante. Y sobre todo que aunque no quisiera, le preocupaba.

Takao se quedó mirando con el seño fruncido al teléfono en su mano, como si así pudiera transmitirle a Kai su molestia. Colgó duramente y suspiró para intentar aliviarse, pero no pudo.

Kai siempre le ordenaba, y era posiblemente a la única persona que por todas las cosas que había hecho por él –haciendo de lado la rara competencia que tenían en ver quién hacía más por el otro-, y la forma de comportarse como adulto, realmente no podía responderle de mala manera -aunque a veces le alzara la voz,- faltándole al respeto como a veces quisiera, y mucho menos sentía que podía desobedecerlo tajantemente como a los demás adultos que intentaron alguna vez imponérsele.

Miró su rostro unos segundos en el reflejo del vidrio, frunció el seño, cuando sus neuronas hicieron conexión. ¿Cómo no iban a pensar los policías que era parte de los Hooligans, si estaba cerca del lugar en donde estaban armando alboroto, y tenía muestras de pelea?

Claro que a Takao le hubiera gustado en ese instante, que realmente hubiera sido una pelea. Así ambas partes hubieran tenido lo suyo, y no sólo él tendría amoratada la mejilla.

Cuando comenzó a correr debido a que un par de policías le solicitó que se detuviera, entonces maldijo a Hitoshi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volcov acomodó con cuidado los billetes en su mesa del modesto comedor. El negocio había ido en crecimiento, sin duda.

Él pensaba que su mente brillante era la causante de todo. Y por supuesto así era. Si bien es cierto que Kai Hiwatari había contratado a aquella señorita, para fingir que lo descartara, él se había dado cuenta. Muchas veces pasó a su lado cuando le tocaba hacer labores de afanador, y notó cómo es que ella se había tontamente aliado con otros trabajadores del hotel, como tontos de mantenimiento y demás, para realmente intentar desfalcar al poderoso señor Hiwatari.

Pero ellos eran simples primerizos. Jamás tuvieron la experiencia y el buen olfato de Volcov. Después de todo, años atrás en Rusia, antes de que ese maldito de Kai apareciera en su vida y se llevara a su precioso pelirrojo de su lado, él realmente era casi un amo y señor de la mafia Rusa. O al menos uno de los más importantes, hasta que tuvo que salir del país para huir de los más poderosos, y siguió a Yuriy hasta Inglaterra.

Se tranquilizó negando con la cabeza. El psiquiatra al parecer no había creído qué su historia era cierta, pero sí le había dicho que de serlo, le hacía daño recordarla. Lo comprobó cuando notó sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. Se sonrió a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y limpiándose cariñosamente la poca sangre.

Él si había tenido visión, y con el poco dinero que le dieron al ser uno de sus cómplices, ese que sabía hacerse invisible, abrió una lavandería a la que casi no iba pero tenía muy bien vigilada. Y mientras los otros se dedicaban a desfalcar a Kai, él literalmente "lavaba dinero". Se había afianzado con algunos simples criminales.

Insignificantes secuestradores entre otros seres diminutos, que una vez que "lavaban" el dinero a través del negocio, misteriosamente desaparecían debido a que otros criminales se deshacían de ellos bajo la promesa de tener esas ganancias que los otros habían adquirido. Volcov había creado un círculo de innegable satisfacción que sólo le beneficiaba a él, y sin querer, todos esos tipos le dieron poder.

En ocasiones se iban con un gran costal que supuestamente para cualquier inocente era ropa que sacaba de la lavandería, pero estaba lleno de billetes. Volcov se sorprendía de lo estúpidos que podían ser algunas personas, porque mientras ellos se quedaban con un simple montón, el tenía ya resguardados en una de sus lavadoras el doble. Nadie podría sospechar de un modesto negocio como ese, después de todo. Le gustaba bromear diciendo que por ser todo gracias a su lavandería, era un negocio "limpio"

Y los pobres imbéciles ahora estaba en la cárcel, y Volcov tenía tanto su dinero, como su libertad. Y ni qué decir el hecho de que con el tiempo, ellos le tomaron más temor que al mismísimo Kai, una vez que investigó lo suficiente de ellos, como para saber que no lo delatarían.

Claro que tuvo que matar a la muchacha, que fue a la única que no pusieron en prisión, pero ese era un detalle menor. Después de todo, cuando la buscó y ella le dijo que Kai la había perdonado, y le dijo que saliera del país, terminó por ser un peligro. Nada le aseguraba que no se arrepintiera, y se lo dijera a Kai. Entonces el señor Hiwatari realmente se convertiría en un problema, él no era tan fácil de tocar. Aún no le había conocido suficientes debilidades.

¡Por fin su amado Brooklyn, ese que le correspondía, no como ese frío y pomposo pelirrojo, tendría lo que se merecía! Y todo gracias a su gran inteligencia. Otra vez se convertiría en un líder, un rey digno de ser admirado y respetado, y Brooklyn sería su príncipe. Muy pronto le pediría entonces, el vivir juntos. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer un par de personas que se aman, después de todo. Aunque le daría su tiempo para que no le asustara la idea, para que se fuera acostumbrando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde diablos estaban? –Asperó Kai, irritado de ver entrando a Takao y James riendo.

El hombre mayor se puso serio y rígido al instante, quedándose en la puerta con las manos atrás, en un elegante gesto de espera. Takao entró con los ojos muy abiertos, caminando a grandes pasos hacia Kai.

-¡Fue genial viejo! -Se sentó de rodillas en el sofá, justo al lado de Kai, que frunció el entrecejo por el extraño ánimo que traía su joven amigo.- Fue todo un alboroto. Botellas que volaban por acá, golpes por aquí, era como una película de acción en vivo. Esos tipos son geniales.

Kai frunció duramente el entrecejo.

-No, no lo son. Y tampoco lo piensas. –Se puso en pie, sin importarle que la sonrisa de Takao se borrara de golpe. Le dio la espalda para ir hacia sus maletas.

-¿Ahora también me dices que pensar?

-Si.

Takao rezongó todavía un rato, pero al final ambos terminaron de nuevo en el automóvil rumbo al aeropuerto.

El ánimo de Takao, crecía al grado de que parecían alejarse de Inglaterra. Incluso el serio Kai, parecía de cierta forma un poco menos molesto, o al menos no tenía el seño tan fruncido. Por un lado sus orejas zumbaban ante la abundante plática animada de Takao –que le agradaba tanto como le irritaba,- pero por la otra, una molestia en su bajo pecho le decía que al final, eso no duraría mucho.

Takao satisfizo el avión privado, se entusiasmó de ver la comodidad pero sobre todo, el hecho de que podía estar libremente en el espacio interior sin que nadie le llamara la atención, excepto Kai que de vez en cuando le obligaba a quedarse sentado, pero estaba lo suficiente acostumbrado a que lo regañara.

Incluso Kai lo dejó encapricharse y entrar a la cabina. Sonrió un poco sabiéndose a solas, al pensar en el pobre piloto que ahora sería objeto de un millón de preguntas y elogios, mientras los oídos de Kai descansaban un rato. James había sido enviado a cuidarlo, después de todo para Kai, que a pesar de que sabía que Takao era independiente, y sabía cuidarse por sí mismo, era simplemente un adolescente. Aún merecía cuidado, aunque el muchacho insistía en que no lo requería.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, Takao fingió indignarse en la forma en como Kai, era servido de forma tan servicial. Simplemente estaba sorprendido del grado de poder de su amigo, aunque no lo demostrara de forma convencional. Pero es que Takao tampoco era algo como eso. Un automóvil privado los recogió, y el chofer cedió las llaves a James. Kai se exasperó cuando Takao comenzó a rodear el automóvil –una de las más grandes debilidades de Takao,- chiflándole como si fuera una chica y hablándole mientras halagaba lo bonito que era. Las personas que estaban alrededor, se abstuvieron de reír sólo por la cara de fastidio que tenía Kai, pero el muchacho sin duda era encantador, mientras acariciaba el techo y el borde de la ventana del auto hablándole con palabras bonitas, como si quisiera conquistarlo.

Kai estaba más que irritado con su actitud infantil. ¿Quién demonios había dicho que Takao, podía comportarse como un adulto?... ¿En qué momento gente de la talla de Julia y Yuriy, habían visto algo sensual, erótico o… interesante, en ese cabeza dura?

Gruñó por lo bajo, entrando por la puerta contraria a la que Takao aún hablaba. El muchacho tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a subir, porque por ordenes de su jefe, James había tenido que poner el auto en marcha.

Los irises rojizos de Takao, abiertos tan grandes, mirando casi con nerviosismo e inquietud hacia todos lados de la ciudad, le quitaron a Kai el mal humor. No había duda de que extrañaba su tierra, y sobre todo, Kai supo que extrañaba a la persona que fue dueño del Dojo a donde iban.

Takao prácticamente se abrazó al asiento de enfrente, cuando vió que James entraba a su calle, como si así hiciera ir al automóvil más rápido. Takao amplió la sonrisa cuando su antigua casa entró a su campo de visión.

-Takao hay algo que tengo que decirte… ¡Takao!

El muchacho no escuchó a Kai, aún con el auto en movimiento, que había disminuido la velocidad para estacionarse, bajó para correr hacia el que considero un verdadero hogar.

-¡Abuelo estoy en casa! –Sus zapatos quedaron descuidadamente en el suelo, mientras abrió las puertas corredizas de par en par. -¿Abuelo? –Entró casi corriendo, abriendo cuanta puerta encontrara enfrente. Había traspasado el Dojo para ir hacia la casa, y como no lo encontró terminó por ir hacia las habitaciones. Sonrió con malicia, una pequeña travesura no le haría mal a nadie.

Abrió con sutileza digna de un practicante de artes marciales, sin ruido. Sonrió al ver el bulto en la cama. Se tapó la boca para contener la risa y luego abrió de golpe para entrar y saltar al lado del bulto. El viejo era fuerte y no se moriría del susto. Pero él no aseguraba lo mismo.

Al destaparlo descubrió que no era más que desordenada ropa tapada con el cobertor. Su sonrisa se borró al instante, agradeciendo a todos los dioses a los que sus antepasados adoraban, el que nadie hubiera visto su vergüenza.

-El no está aquí- dijo la voz varonil del adulto.

Rayos… Kai lo había visto. Estaba recargado con la espalda en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

A Takao se le hacía muy curioso el que Kai conservara el chaleco de su traje, aunque trajera abajo una camisa sin mangas, y aún tuviera puesta la bufanda que siempre portaba en Inglaterra, donde sí hacía frío, no como en ese momento en Japón. Se puso colorado, y se hizo el molesto para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Ha de haber ido a la tienda o algo, él vive de la pensión que le da el gobierno. –Sus ojos se agrandaron al igual que ensanchó su sonrisa.- Ya te he dicho que como mi familia es muy antigua, se considera a este Dojo como patrimonio de la ciudad.

El más joven cruzó los tobillos mientras estiró las piernas, quedando desenfadadamente recostado en la cama. Kai gruñó por lo bajo, acercándose a la cama. Takao eliminó la sonrisa, cuando vio que él dudo en quedarse parado o sentarse a su lado. Kai no dudaba.

-Hasta pareciera que se te dificultara decirme algo.- Bromeó Takao, para tantear terreno.

Kai maldijo el hecho de que después de todo, se le olvidaba a veces que Takao era estúpido e infantil en algunas cuestiones, pero era demasiado perspicaz y listo para vivir.

-Hay algo…- frunció el entrecejo, con un largo silencio, como pensando las palabras,- … que no se cómo decirte.

Takao se hubiera ido de espaldas de no estar ya en la cama, eso había sido casi y hasta gracioso, y de no tratarse del cara dura de Hiwatari, hasta hubiera parecido realmente cómico.

Lo preocupante era que Kai ni dudaba, ni mucho menos era tan poco elocuente. Si se caracterizaba era por hablar poco, al grado de que siempre decía las palabras justas para no hablar mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El que le diera vueltas no podía augurar nada bueno.

Por eso se reincorporó en la cama, quedando de rodillas en ella, mirando con cierto miedo a Kai.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi abuelo, verdad?... por eso me trajiste.- Musitó.

Kai frunció el seño y asintió. Los ojos de Takao comenzaron a aguarse.

-¿Está en el hospital? –Preguntó Takao, luego de tomar mucho aire para calmarse. Se daría el gusto de ponerse mal, después de todo era Kai a quien tenía enfrente. No fingiría.

-Ya no.

Kai estaba preparado desde niño para soportar competencia empresarial, las caídas y bajas de las personas, a ser cruel y aplastar gente o imperios financieros para ser líder. Ser el más fuerte entre los fuertes, y vivir bajo la ley del más fuerte que de ser necesario reducir hasta nada a los débiles.

Pero jamás nadie le enseñó cómo debía comportarse con las personas que eran importantes en su vida. Por eso cuando Takao, luego de hacer que sus pupilas rojizas bailaran en el rostro de Kai, como buscando una respuesta, y comprendió lo que había de esas palabras, no supo qué hacer.

El muchacho había recargado la cara en su muslo, gritó y lloró.

Kai simplemente se quedó estático, viendo casi horrorizado cómo lloraba por primera vez alguien así. O más bien, sintiendo dolor ante el ajeno. ¡Había visto llorar a tantas personas, y los había mirado con desprecio e indiferencia! En este momento ninguno de esos sentimientos estaban presentes, sino otros a los que Kai no estaba acostumbrado, y ni siquiera podía o sabía definir.

Algo molesto se había instalado en su estómago aplastándoselo y estajándolo, y le provocaba algo extraño en la garganta que no le permitía pasar enteramente bien la saliva.

Había algo denso en la habitación, porque incluso sentía una especie de escozor en los ojos, algo de ardor que no le dejaba en paz. Se sentía además débil, y no sabía cómo actuar ante ello. Pero por primera vez en su vida, en vez de defenderse de forma agresiva contra aquello, simplemente se quedó quieto, dejando que las cosas pasaran. No sabía de todas formas qué hacer.

Takao lloró mucho. Mucho en realidad. Media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, y luego Kai perdió la cuenta. Sólo supo que estaba muy cansado, su espalda rígida, en la misma incómoda posición, le reclamó a gritos descanso. Se asomó un poco hacia la cara en su muslo, atreviéndose a voltearle un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle mejor. Estaba dormido, y aún así, suaves suspiros lastimeros salían de su nariz.

-Así que… -con la yema de dos de sus dedos, retiró una lagrima de la base del ojo- así es como se siente perder a un ser amado y que te amaba. –Sonrió amargamente de miedo lado.

Volteó su mano para ver cómo la lágrima recorría un camino por lo largo de su dedo, hasta deslizarse entre dos y desaparecer al absorberse en su piel. Y Kai supo que jamás había sentido un dolor tan suyo como ese. No el hecho en sí de que el señor Kinomiya hubiese muerto, sino el que Takao lo sintiera tanto.

Él ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía el perder a sus padres. Cuando murieron, es verdad que era un poco más joven que Takao, pero en realidad no lo sintió tanto porque no tenía apego con ellos.

Para su madre la joya más importante que tenía era su propia belleza y se preocupaba más por buscarle institutrices y fincárselo al cuidado casi total de James, para estar "libre". Fue más importante siempre para ella poder ir a las reuniones de la clase alta o evento supuestamente relevante, que cuidarlo, y para su padre el trabajo era más importante que otra cosa. Y Kai estaba seguro desde que tenía tres años, que no era por maldad de ese par de personas, sino porque así fueron criados, y así lo estaban criando a él.

Kai sabía que para ellos sólo existió como la creación del heredero para que sus esfuerzos de vida no se perdieran, no por ser realmente deseado y amado.

Si se había orientado a desbocarse hacia el alcoholo e irse a los barrios bajos de Rusia en donde conoció a Yuriy, no fue tanto por tristeza o simple desorientación de un adolescente; fue porque no se atrevía directamente a hacerlo, pero deseaba que su abuelo se muriera también ya fuese de un susto o un coraje, para al fin librarse también de él. Con su abuelo no había formado unos lazos tan grandes. Sabía que ni siquiera iba a sentirse mal cuando el anciano muriera, quizá hasta sentiría alivio.

Para Kai, el hecho de que alguien muriera no era un acontecimiento. Su carácter no se doblegaba ante algo como aquello. El problema para él, era el dolor de la persona que estaba en ese momento acurrucándose como si buscara su protección, una que no sabía si en adelante podía dar. El muerto, muerto estaba, nada podía sentir, pero la persona que quedó viva estaba sufriendo su pérdida. Una realmente invaluable por todo lo que el anciano Kinomiya había hecho por su familia.

Kai dudó por primera vez de sí mismo, porque él, que siempre podía hacer todo tan fácil, no había podido protegerlo como hubiese querido. Takao siempre era algo que se le salía de las manos.

Suspiró dejándose caer suavemente hacia atrás. De todas formas no sabía qué hacer, y algo le dijo que era peor despertarlo ahora. No quería escucharlo llorar así al menos en un rato más.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, y también se permitió dormir. El despertar siempre era duro, y la situación no garantizaba que cuando abrieran los ojos sería mejor.

La cabeza de Takao, era cálida, igual que la sensación que le provocaba en el pecho desde que lo conoció.

Ese estúpido niño le había venido a voltear el mundo de cabeza, como a todo aquel al que se le cercara. Sin duda era algo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que eso le traería.

Kai sonrió ante la ironía de la vida. Tenerlo a su lado era tal y como tener a Yuriy cerca, sólo que sin esa especie de tensión sexual que había entre ambos, y esa cosa que Kai no sabía cómo se llamaba que sentía cuando estaba con el pelirrojo, lo que lo hacía un poco, sólo un poco más cómodo.

El placer de tenerlo al lado como ser querido, era sólo equiparable al dolor que le causaba esa misma cuestión.

Ahora estaba el hecho de pensar en la reacción de Takao ante las circunstancias…

¿Qué iba a hacer con la nueva noticia, con su vida en Inglaterra?...

¿Respecto a Hitoshi?....

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


End file.
